


Nudist Neighbors: How a Mother Manages her Daughter's Development

by hondo1111



Category: Tonari no Razoku, ミツコちゃんの乳牛体験 | Mitsuko-Chan No Nyuugyuu Taiken-Ki | Mitsuko's Experience As A Milk Cow (Manga), 乳牛少女かおり | Nyuugyuu Shoujo Kaori | Dairy Cow Girl Kaori (Manga)
Genre: Body Modification, Bondage, Breast Expansion, Breeding, Classroom Sex, Collars, Corsetry, Dehumanization, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, First Time, Genetic Engineering, HuCows, Impregnation, Incest, Irrumatio, Lactation, Large Breasts, Lolicon, Machines, Milking, Oyakodon (3some), Paizuri, Partner Swapping, Piercings, Porn With Plot, deflower, human cattle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 135,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondo1111/pseuds/hondo1111
Summary: This FanFiction is a crossover of a few mangas.The principle inspiration is fromNudist Neighbors(Tonari no Razoku), byFutamarowith background material coming fromMitsuko’s Experience as a Milk Cow(Mitsuko-chan no Nyuugyuu Taiken-ki), bySakazaki Freddie, andDairy Cow Girl Kaori(Nyuugyuu Shoujo Kaori), byPedocchi.  There is also some reference toFallen Flowersmanga series, but I don't know who the author is.The story picks up whereNudist Neighbors(Tonari no Razoku) ends.  Please read the manga first.  It is a quick read and I thought it was very entertaining.
Relationships: Miyahara Rio & Kunou Yuuki
Comments: 45
Kudos: 65





	1. On A First Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

> **Miyahara** family (next door neighbors of the Kunou family)
> 
>   * Gorou - **father** (Dear, Otosan, Papa, Miyahara-san)
>   * **Nagisa** \- mother (Kasan, Okasan, Mom, Nagisa-san, Miyahara-san)
>   * **Takafumi** \- son in high school (Nii-san, Onii-san, Takafumi-kun)
>   * **Rio** \- sister in middle school (Rio-chan)
> 

> 
> **Kunou** family (next door neighbors of the Miyahara family)
> 
>   * Riko - mother (Kunou-san, okasan, Riko-san)
>   * **Yuuki** \- son in middle school (Yuu-kun, Kunou-kun, onii-chan)
>   * Chihana - daughter in grade school (Chi-chan, imouto)
> 

> 
> Fujioka Kayo & Kumiko: sisters. Kayo is Yuuki & Rio's class president
> 
> Kitagawa Ayano & Yasu: the School Nurse and her daughter
> 
>  **Bold** names are from the source manga. The others are original characters. Gorou was presented but unnamed in the manga.

The middle-school classroom was abuzz with activity. The final bell had rung and all of the students were in motion. A few had already scurried out the door on their way to their club activities while others were still putting away their texts and notebooks.

Like many other teen boys, Kunou Yuuki was trying to put his things away but was distracted by several of the very attractive girls in the room. Since this was predominantly a class of Japanese twelve year-olds, most of the girls still had undeveloped bodies and were only identifiable as girls by their long hair and the plaid skirts of their school uniforms. But there were a few that stood out from the rest.

Yuuki was gazing at two of the girls that had already begun to develop their secondary sexual characteristics. Both of them had breasts that actually needed the support of a bra. The one seated at her desk had breasts the size of softballs already. The other girl’s breasts were smaller, but still as large as a pair of baseballs. Yuuki wondered why the girl with the smaller breasts had a pert little butt that poofed out the back of her skirt in a cute feminine way, while the girl with the larger breasts had a butt that was still as flat as a prepubescent child. In the midst of his musings, he didn’t notice his name being called.

“Kunou-kun?” a disappointed voice repeated his name from right beside him. It was Yuuki’s classmate and next door neighbor, Miyahara Rio. She had caught him staring at the more endowed girls and was feeling a swirl of dark emotions. Even if she wasn’t completely flat chested, she was envious of the other girl’s breasts… more-so than the envy she had for the big titties of her own mother. These girls’ breasts weren’t as big as the ones she saw at home every day, but they were the same age as her and she didn’t like to feel like she was losing to them. Then there was jealousy that her Yuuki-kun was looking at someone else. Embarrassment of the small size of her own titties. Anger… You get the picture.

“S...sorry Miyahara-chan.” Yuuki replied. He wanted to tell her that he absolutely adored her pert, if smallish titties… but their homeroom classroom wasn’t the place for that.

“I told you to call me Rio-chan.” the fidgeting girl said quietly.

“Oh… I thought you just wanted me to call you that at your house. You want me to use your first name here at school too?” Yuuki asked in a bit of surprise.

“Yes… please do.” Rio blushed.

“Whoa, what’s this?” a stubble headed boy leered, “You spend a lot of time over at Miyahara-chan’s house, Kunou-kun?”

“Not a lot, but she does live next door to me.” Yuuki replied.

“Ah, too bad…” stubble-head nodded to the two well endowed girls, “...too bad you don’t live next door to one of them or I’d ask to come over to your house.”

“Uh, yeah… too bad.” Yuuki was glad that he didn’t have anyone coming over to his house when he thought of what they might see from his bedroom window. Rio’s family were nudists and he often saw one of more of them in their garden from the vantage of his upstairs bedroom. He didn’t want to think of what kind of chaos that would cause for him and Rio if word of that got out.

 _Well I’m sorry for not being pretty enough for Yuuki-kun to look at then!_ ...was what Rio was about to shout when she saw the signal Yuuki was giving her. He had touched his lips and deliberately looked at stubble-head. Trying to push down her rebuttal along with her anger, she could only manage an indignant “Hmpf!”

“Are you sure that you want me to call you by your first name in front of everyone?” Yuuki asked Rio quietly. While he asked her, he let his eyes wander around the room to remind her that all of their classmates would see it.

Rio’s anger was swallowed up by embarrassment when he made her think about the ramifications of him using her first name in front of their classmates. Regardless, her mother had told her that this would be a good way to close the distance between the two of them and she wanted that more than anything. So, she replied to his question with a timid, “Yes.”

“Okay… Rio-chan.” Yuuki could see Rio’s blush deepen when he used her name. However, he forged ahead with his own demand for her, “But if I’m going to do that, then you need to call me Yuuki-kun at school too.”

“Ah!” Rio blushed even harder. She hadn’t actually planned on them using first names at school before, but seeing him looking at those pretty girls made her want to do something to cement their relationship. Unfortunately, the embarrassment of suddenly using first names between them was more intense than she had imagined.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Yuuki offered the red faced girl a way out.

“No, I can do it… Yuuki-kun.” Rio was able to say it. Barely…

The words came out so meekly that Yuuki had barely been able to hear it, but he had. Glancing around, he was pretty sure that no-one else had heard it… but he was wrong.

“Whoa! Are you two dating?” stubble-head asked in a surprised voice that was loud enough to get the attention of everyone left in the room.

 _No! Were just next door neighbors!_ _Stop saying unnecessary things!_ Rio was about to shout at the rude boy, but Yuuki answered while she was still in shock.

“Not yet,” Yuuki replied honestly, “since her family is our next door neighbor, I want to talk to her parents before I confess to her.”

The room was suddenly dropped into stunned silence. Even the two endowed girls who had been chatting only with each other, turned and stared at Yuuki in shock. It wouldn’t have been a stretch to say that they thought they would be the first girls in the class to receive confessions. So now they looked at Rio with curiosity and a little bit of jealousy. On the other hand, they were a little angry with Yuuki – feeling as if he had somehow betrayed them.

“T… t… talk to my parents?” Rio stuttered in her shock. She hadn’t anticipated anything like this.

“Wow, Kunou-kun! You are unexpectedly reliable.” the girl with the baseball sized boobs admitted.

“What do you mean ‘unexpectedly’?” stubble-head asked, “Didn’t you know he’s had the highest grades in the class for the last couple of weeks.”

“That’s just because the class-rep has been sick. Now that she’s back, his time at the top is totally over.” the girl with softball sized tits insisted.

“No way! She’ll never catch up to Kunou-kun now! Just wait…” stubble-head pursued the two doubting girls with his tirade, which allowed Yuuki and Rio to escape all the attention by leaving the room through the back door.

After they got out of the school building, they found themselves amongst many other students that walked the same streets on their way home from school. There was something Rio needed to say to Yuuki, but she felt the pressure of all the other student’s presence and it made it hard to talk to him.

 _And if I can’t even do that, how am I ever going to be able to hold his hand? There it is, right there! If only I could..._ Rio’s thoughts were a mess while she followed just a step behind Yuuki and watched his available hand as if it were an instrument of hypnosis. Unfortunately, she was so focused that she didn’t see the uneven spot in the walkway and ended up tumbling into him.

“Hey, careful!” Yuuki said as he caught Rio before she hit the ground. “You’re a girl, so you should take care not to get your pretty skin all scraped up.”

“Okay.” Rio squeaked, but her inner voice was screaming, _Pretty! He said I have pretty skin!_

“Are you feeling okay?” Yuuki put his forehead to Rio’s while he held her by the shoulders. She did feel a little warm to him.

 _Close! He’s so close! So close! So close! So close! So close!_ Rio’s mind shrieked.

“You do seem a little warm. Are you dizzy?” Yuuki asked as he backed away from her face. When she only stared back at him and didn’t answer, he came to a decision, “Let me hold your hand the rest of the way home. I don’t want you to fall down again.”

Rio watched the boy’s hand close around hers and felt him gently squeeze her with his grip. Part of her wanted to yank her hand away and insist that she wasn’t unwell, but her vision faded a little bit as she stared at their joined hands and she decided not to fight his offer. Fighting a fierce blush, Rio tried to sound calm as she asked, “You… you’re going to take me to my house?”

“Yes.” Yuuki answered simply. He thought that Rio was acting a bit strange and considered calling her mother with his cell phone.

“That’s good, I guess. I need you to come… I mean mom want’s you to come… Anyway, you’re supposed to come over after school today. Mom wants to talk to you about something.” Rio was finally able to deliver the message. The act of relaying an ordinary message like that had helped her calm down a bit and get her blushing under control.

“Okay. Do you know what it’s about?” Yuuki asked while he guided Rio along the walkway.

“No. She said she would talk to both of us about it after school today.” Rio replied.

“Hunh, okay. I guess we’ll be going home together.” Yuuki said with a smile.

“Ah!” Rio’s blush came back in force at moment. Her unoccupied hand made a little fist and she punched him in the chest while her meek voice quietly hissed, “I finally stopped blushing. You… you’re such a bully!”

* * *

Several minutes later, the two of them were walking down a street where they had a modicum of privacy… if they kept their voices down. Yuuki had been waiting for this opportunity to apologize, but Rio beat him to it.

“I’m sorry for hitting you.” Rio said as she walked along with her head down.

“It’s okay. It didn’t hurt at all. In fact… I thought it was really cute.” Yuuki said as the memory of her embarrassed reaction brought a smile to his lips.

“Cute?” Rio felt her blush coming back again. _Did he just call me cute? He did! He called me cute!_

“Yeah. I’ve always thought you were cute, but when you hit me with your little fist…” Yuuki smiled as he started to recall the recent incident.

“Stop!” Rio had to stop walking and take a few deep breaths. With a hand over her face to hide the return of her embarrassment, she muttered, “You really are a bully.”

“I’m sorry Rio-chan, but it’s the truth.” Yuuki pressed on. “I wanted to tell you in the classroom that I thought you were cuter than those girls with the big boobs.”

“Stop…” Rio squeaked and gasped at the same time.

“It’s not that I don’t like big boobs, I do! I mean… your mom’s boobs are amazing!” Yuuki continued.

“Please stop.” Rio gasped. This time it wasn’t so much embarrassment as it was jealousy and envy that made her desire an end to his remarks.

“But your face… It’s so cute! And the expressions that I’ve seen you make were so… precious!” Yuuki recalled the first time he had been invited over to their house and the incredible things they had done with Rio’s mother.

“Please…” Rio begged, but her voice was so weak now that Yuuki wouldn’t have been able to hear it even if he had been giving her his full attention. And, along with her voice weakening, the blood rushing to her head and face was making her dizzy again. _He said… he said my face is cute!_

“That amazing look that you had on your face when I was licking your…” Yuuki wasn’t able to finish that thought. He finally noticed Rio wobbling and caught her moments before her legs gave out. “Rio!”


	2. Daddy's Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school year in Japan goes from April to March.

“That amazing look that you had on your face when I was licking your…” Yuuki wasn’t able to finish that thought. He finally noticed Rio wobbling and caught her moments before her legs gave out. “Rio!”

“Hey, what’s going on?” a deeper voice called out from someone that had just walked up on the two.

“Onii-san!” Yuuki gasped in relief. By some miracle, Rio’s older brother, Takafumi had come across them. As a high school student, he shouldn’t have been out that early, but Yuuki didn’t care about that now. With a concerned voice he explained, “I was just telling Rio-chan something and she got wobbly and passed out! Does she have anemia or something?”

“No,” the tall high school senior asked, “what were you talking about with her?”

“I… I was telling her how cute I thought she was.” Yuuki admitted.

“Oh that!” Takafumi laughed as he grabbed his little sister by the waist and draped her onto Yuuki’s back, “She’s extremely weak to praise. You carry her home and I’ll carry the bags.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuki said as he got his arms around Rio’s thighs so he carry her unconscious body piggyback style. “I mean… you are her brother.”

“Exactly! Do you really think Rio would rather be carried by her brother or by her boyfriend?” the older teen winked.

“Boyfriend?” Yuuki gasped. It was true that he aspired to that title, but he hadn’t yet talked to her parents and he worried that they might not think him worthy.

_In order for her to acquire the skills needed to snatch herself an outstanding man with a promising future, she’ll need to get a head start._

That was what Rio’s mother told him when she explained their family’s nudist policy and that Rio was already learning sexual skills and getting intimate experiences from her father, brother, and even from her mother. An hour later, when the mother offered up her daughter’s pussy for him to fuck… that was when Yuuki decided he would do whatever he could to become the ‘outstanding man’ suitable for Rio.

“What? You don’t want to be her boyfriend?” Takafumi pried.

“No, it’s not that! It’s just… I didn’t think I was good enough for her yet.” Yuuki admitted.

“Ha!” Takafumi laughed as they got to his family’s home, “You’re the only one who thinks that. Otōsan and I have accepted you and I know Okāsan thinks you’re perfect.”

“She does?” Yuuki blinked in surprise. By the way Rio’s mother let him do all kinds of sexual things with both her and her daughter, he had an idea that she liked him. But, he didn’t know she liked him that much.

“We’re home!” Takafumi called out when they crossed the threshold into the house. Since Rio was still passed out, he took her shoes off and took care of lining up Yuuki’s shoes since his hands were full.

“Oh my!” the nude mother said as she came around the corner, “Yuu-kun, you are such a naughty boy. Bringing my daughter to orgasm and making he pass out on the way home from school is just too much.”

“Nagisa-chan, I… I… I…” Yuuki stammered in a pitiable attempt to explain his innocence. Fortunately, Takafumi came to his rescue… sort of.

“That wasn’t it. He was mercilessly telling her how cute she was – until she passed out.” Takafumi said while he lifted his sister off Yuuki’s back and moved her still unconscious body to a comfortably padded couch in the living room. With a smirk, he added, “I feel sorry for Yuu-kun. I came along before he could do anything else to her.”

“Poor boy. I suppose you had all sorts of deviant things you wanted to do with Rio.” the mother giggled as she set about undressing her sleeping daughter.

“Nagisa-chan!” Yuuki gasped in shock at what the woman must be thinking of him.

“I was just teasing, Yuu-kun. Now you two hurry up and get undressed so we can have our little talk as soon as Rio wakes up.”

* * *

Rio felt hands massaging her breasts and fingers gently pinching and twisting her nipples as she awakened. At the same time, there was a hard cock rubbing against her puffy little pussy lips and she realized she was sitting on someone’s lap. The stimulation was having it’s effect on her and there was no doubt that the moisture that helped that cock to slip and slide against her engorged labia, had come from her own excited little pussy.

“I think sis is awake.” Takafumi gave his sister’s boobs an extra squeeze when he made the announcement.

Rio’s eyes fluttered open when she realized that it was her onii-san’s hands and cock that she felt. After her vision cleared, she could see her mother and Yuuki sitting in the love seat across from her. They were both nude and her mother’s hand was slowly stroking Yuuki’s erect cock.

“Nagisa-san… you’re getting me pretty close.” Yuuki warned the attractive and big breasted woman who was expertly stroking his cock.

“Okāsan…” Rio wanted to object but the passion in her voice betrayed the erotic feelings that her brother was stirring up in her young body.

“Rio, how was your day at school?” Nagisa asked innocently.

“Okāsan, I…” Rio tried to concentrate on the question and the answer, but her brother’s hands were doing magical things to her small breasts and inevitably, to her mind. With supreme effort, she blurted out the only thing she could remember about the whole day, “I saw Yuuki-kun looking at girls with bigger boobies than mine.”

“Nagisa-san, I…” a startled Yuuki tried to explain, but Nagisa’s finger sealed his lips.

“It’s okay to like big boobies, Yuu-kun” Nagisa said with a smile as she changed her position to give the teen boy a better look at her own large breasts.

“Okāsan!” Rio whimpered.

“It’s okay!” Yuuki tried to make Rio feel better by telling her the conclusion he had come to after wondering how long it would take for Rio’s boobies to become as large as her mother’s, “Rio-chan has a March birthday, so she is the youngest girl in the class. But Nagisa-san has big boobies so Rio-chan’s will be big too. Soon… probably. When… when she gets her growth spurt.”

“Really Okāsan?” Rio asked hopefully. This was something she had often wondered as well.

“Unfortunately, Okāsan didn’t get her big boobs naturally… so you won’t be able to count on that.” Nagisa told them.

“You mean… your boobs are fake?” Yuuki gasped in disbelief.

“They’re not fake. They just didn’t get this big… naturally.” Nagisa explained, “My mother wasn’t satisfied with my boobs when I was your age and she signed me up for a special… development and training program.”

“What… what kind of a special… program?” Rio panted. Between her brother’s amazing massage of her breasts, the tugging on her sensitive nipples, and the feel of his hard cock sliding against her flooded pussy lips – it was getting hard for the poor girl to concentrate enough to follow the conversation.

“Taka, be a dear and bring Rio over here so she can suck on Yuu-kun’s cock. His balls are pretty full and I think it would be best if your sister swallowed all of his delicious cum.” Nagisa requested while she leaned over and kissed the teen boy next to her.

“Hmm, that’s a good idea.” Takafumi easily picked up his little sister and moved her into position between Yuuki’s legs. But he wasn’t done moving things around just yet. Even as Rio opened her mouth for Yuuki’s cock, Takafumi thrust his own cock deep into his sister’s dripping wet pussy.

“Now be a good boy and show your approval of Rio by cumming in her mouth while she offers up her pussy to her brother. You can do that, can’t you?” Nagisa cooed into Yuuki’s ear.

“Yes!” Yuuki grunted. The thought of how everything they were doing was so taboo, was making his mind burn with frenetic sexual energy. Having a front row seat to watch the brother and sister mating while their mother kissed him was too incredible.

“I’ve seen you, watching from your bedroom window, when her pussy gets plowed by her father and her brother.” Nagisa whispered into the boy’s ear.

“Ah!” Yuuki was beyond being embarrassed about being found out, but to hear that from Rio’s mother was insane.

“Did you know that I arranged the furniture in the garden so that you always get the best view of her giving herself to them? I want you to see their cocks penetrate her pussy and her mouth. I want you to see the joy and ecstasy on her face when she orgasms on the end of their dicks. Do you like that?”

“Oh yes!” Yuuki growled as the cum in his balls blasted out, pulsed down the length of his cock, and filled the waiting mouth of his classmate.

“Good boy.” Nagisa kissed Yuuki while his cum blasted into her daughter’s mouth, “I’m going to make sure that you get to see our precious Rio getting fucked a lot. You’d like to see that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes!” Yuuki gasped and kissed Nagisa again.

While her mother was kissing the boy that she liked, Rio let Yuuki’s cock slip out of her mouth, but she kept her hands on it as she gasped for air. It hadn’t been intentional, but her brother was stirring up her pussy with long hard thrusts. Having already lost some control of her body, it wasn’t long before she was finding it hard to breathe with her body was being pummeled toward another orgasm by her onii-san. But, even in the mental confusion of her ecstasy, she could feel her mother’s delicate hand on her face and hear her gentle words.

“Now Rio, be a dear and look up at Yuu-kun when you cum. You want him to see how pretty you are when you orgasm, don’t you?” Nagisa asked while she lifted her daughter’s face.

“Yes!” Rio shouted even though there was a part of her mind that was trying to disagree. Her rational self wanted to hide. There was no way she wanted Yuuki-kun to see her like this! For him to see her reaching orgasm on the end of her brother’s cock would show him just how much of a pervert she was. But those protests were suppressed and buried away underneath the mind blowing chasm of orgasm that she was falling into.

“I’m home!” a man’s voice called out from the foyer.


	3. How Much Bigger?

“I’m home!” a man’s voice called out from the foyer.

“Perfect timing dear. Come on into the living room and fuck your daughter as soon as Takafumi blows his load into her.” Nagisa called out to her husband.

“Hey, that sounds great!” the man’s voice echoed from the other room. Noticing the extra set of shoes in the foyer he commented, “I see that Yuu-kun is already here.”

“Yes, he brought Rio home from school. He’s such a good boy.” Nagisa-chan praised the teen boy to her husband. Since Rio had lost the ability to focus on Yuuki’s cock, Nagisa reached down between his legs and fondled him while the two of them watched the erotic scene unfolding in front of them.

“Now Rio, sweetie… I know it’s hard to think right now, but there is something I want you to do. This is very important.” Nagisa said slowly while her son grasped her daughter’s hips and plunged his cock as deep into her as he possibly could.

“Unnnnnh!” Rio groaned. No-one could tell if she was trying to answer her mother or if that was her delirious groan as she climaxed with her brother.

“In a moment your father is going to fuck your creamy pussy while I suck off Yuu-kun’s cock. I want you to kiss Yuu-kun earnestly while your father is fucking you. Okay?” Nagisa asked.

Whether she understood her mother’s words or not, she instinctively wrapped her arms around Yuuki’s neck when her father lifted her into position. Her mind lost in a whirlwind of passion, she kissed the lips that were in front of her while she felt a large cock push deep into her cream filled twat.

Takafumi was left out of this configuration, but he knew how to busy himself. Taking the camera off the tripod, he moved in close to capture his sister’s every erotic move.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rio woke up from a very pleasurable dream. In it, she had lots of wonderful sex and Yuuki was there to hold her and kiss her. There was a little confusion in the waking up process though. For some reason, she heard herself gasping, moaning, and crying out in pleasure… but she wasn’t doing any of those things.

Opening her eyes, she saw that her head was resting in Yuuki’s lap and her mother and father sat next to each other on the love seat across from her. And the sounds… were coming from the big screen that everyone was watching. Her eyes opened wide when she saw herself reaching an orgasm on the screen. “No!”

“It’s quite all right, Rio-chan. It turns out your boyfriend likes sloppy fourths.” her father replied.

“Huh?” Rio looked over at her father for an explanation but he was too busy watching the review of his daughter’s sexual antics.

“Your brother came inside you twice and your father filled you up once. Then Yuu-kun fucked you without your pussy being cleaned out first. So, he had sloppy fourths.” Nagisa explained to her stunned daughter. Seeing the look of panic on her face, she tried to comfort the girl by asking Yuuki, “You did enjoy fucking her cream-pied pussy, didn’t you Yuu-kun?”

“Yes!” Yuuki replied to Nagisa enthusiastically, then looked down at the face of the girl that he liked, “Your mother said I was a good boy for being so understanding and she even invited me to come back and do it again.”

“She… what did you say?” Rio’s shock was not so bad that she understood that Yuuki hadn’t been completely repulsed by her family’s antics.

“I would love to do it again… as long as it’s all right with you.” Yuuki told her as he caressed her face.

“Ohh… huh?” Only when she tried to sit up and kiss Yuuki did Rio realize that she had been tied up with her arms under her back, her legs in the air, and several pillows under her ass. “What?”

“Oh, this is a present from your father to me.” Nagisa said as she got up from the love seat and kneeled down between Yuuki’s spread legs. At the moment, Rio’s face was there and perfectly positioned so that mother and daughter shared a brief kiss. But the kiss didn’t last long.

Rio felt her father’s big hands on her body a moment before she was picked up and moved so that she would be sitting in Yuuki’s lap. She felt her mother’s hands push on her thighs so that her legs were spread wide to the outside of Yuuki’s legs. With her legs being spread wide like this, she felt the accumulated cum in her pussy starting to move toward the spreading slit between her legs and she feared she might do something embarrassing. “Okāsan, wait! I…”

“Itadakimasu!” Nagisa said as she sealed her mouth to her daughter’s pussy lips and used her tongue to tease open her daughter’s last defense.

“No…” Rio whimpered.

“It’s okay, Rio-chan.” her father smiled as he re-took his seat and watched the show in front of him. “Your mother enjoys a nice cream pie. The creamier the better. So, your brother, your boyfriend, and I worked to make you as creamy as possible.”

“Oh… ohhhh.” Rio moaned as her mother’s lips and tongue did more than just drain her of all the cum she had worked so hard to collect. Her body shook with wonderful sensations and she felt that familiar sensation of a wonderful orgasm starting to build inside her. However, she wasn’t completely lost and there was something that bothered her. “Papa, you called him… Yuuki-kun… you said he is my boyfriend. Did… did he talk to you?”

“Talk to me? About what?” her father asked.

“He said… unh! He… ohhh!” Rio was finding it increasingly hard to remember which words to use, but Yuuki rescued her.

“I told Rio-chan that I wanted to talk to you and Nagisa-san before I confessed to her. I wanted to know if you thought I was worthy enough to be her boyfriend.” Yuuki explained to the father while he gently kneaded the daughter’s breasts and pinched her little nipples.

“Seriously?” the father laughed, “Of course you are!”

“Really?” Yuuki hadn’t imagined that it would be this easy.

“From what I heard, you went all-out on your classes after my wife told you that Rio could only marry someone worthy. On top of that, you’ve certainly passed the test of compatibility with our family lifestyle.”

“So… I can ask her? I can confess my feelings now?” Yuuki asked with growing excitement.

“Son, if you don’t – you’re gonna disappoint my wife something fierce. She’s already set plans in motion to make Rio the perfect girl for you, just so you don’t get taken away by some other piece of fluff out there.” the old man advised.

“Ah! Then… Rio-chan?” Yuuki could feel Rio’s excitement building on a par with his own.

“Yes!” Rio could still understand what was going on around her, but just barely. Her mother had used her talented mouth to bring her to the brink of orgasm several times, and Rio was starting to become incoherent from the growing lust.

“I like you.” Yuuki paused with a bit of surprise when she felt Nagisa-chan grasp his hard cock from underneath Rio’s spread legs.

While still licking and kissing her daughter’s slit and clit, the nude mother spread her daughter’s engorged labia with her other hand and guided Yuuki’s cock to the entrance of Rio’s pink pussy. But she didn’t let the ready cock slide in just yet.

“Will you go out with me?” Yuuki asked urgently.

“YES!” Rio shouted her answer to the question she desperately wanted to hear him finally ask.

At that moment, Nagisa let the boy’s hard cock push deep into her daughter’s wet and waiting pussy.

“YES!” Rio shouted again at the glorious feeling of having Yuuki’s cock inside her keyed up body.

Nagisa used her talented tongue to lick up the exposed length of Yuuki’s cock until it disappeared into her daughter’s quivering pussy, then she used her lips to sucked hard on Rio’s exposed clitoris. Yuki held tightly onto Rio’s still bound body while they both reached a blissful climax together.

* * *

Still nude, but no longer bound, Rio leaned heavily against Yuuki while her parents sat across the table from them. Wreathed in the afterglow of the wonderful sex she had earlier, she leaned into her new boyfriend with her head on his shoulder. Her arm dangled leisurely between his legs where she gently used her hand to slowly stroke his cock. She had got him hard again, but neither of them seemed to be in a rush to do anything more at the moment.

“I guess it’s time to finally have that chat that I asked you to come over for.” Nagisa said with a smile as she watched the young boy’s cock harden more and more with every stroke.

“You mean… allowing me to become Rio’s boyfriend wasn’t it?” Yuuki asked with a little confusion. He had thought they had already finished that conversation and he had attained their approval.

“No Yuu-kun,” the old man said with a sly grin, “this is about something _much_ bigger.”


	4. Imouto Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An "escalator school" is one that has all grades (K-12).  
> An 'imouto' is a little sister.

“I guess it’s time to finally have that chat that I asked you to come over for.” Nagisa said with a smile as she watched the young boy’s cock harden more and more with every stroke.

“You mean… allowing me to become Rio’s boyfriend wasn’t it?” Yuuki asked with a little confusion. He had thought they had already finished that conversation and he had attained their approval.

“No Yuu-kun,” the old man said with a sly grin, “this is about something _much_ bigger.”

“No, not at all. To be honest, I thought you already knew that we had approved of you.” Nagisa said while she began stroking her husband’s cock the same way her daughter was stroking Yuuki.

“When we heard that you hadn’t confessed to her yet, we started to worry that she might not be right for you after all.” Rio’s father added.

“I knew that you were fascinated with my big tits, so we guessed that Rio’s smallish boobies might be the problem.” Nagisa said.

“No! I mean, I do like your big boobs, but… I mean…” Yuuki stammered as he tried to figure out how to tell them that he did like big boobs, without hurting Rio.

For her part, Rio said nothing but did feel the hurt of not being as attractive as her mother. Not even to her own boyfriend.

“Relax, Yuu-kun.” the old man chuckled.

“I already told you that we know of a special development and training program, right? So be a good boy and be honest with your future in-laws. Do you want Rio to have titties as big as mine?” Nagisa asked patiently.

“Yes… I do.” Yuuki admitted and was about to apologize to Rio, but she seemed to be smiling in approval of his honest reply.

“And Rio, do you want to have bigger titties?” her father asked as casually as if he were asking her if she would like a slice of cake.

“Yes! I want to have the biggest titties in my class. The biggest in my grade! No, I want to have the biggest titties in my whole school!” Rio said enthusiastically.

From the grip that Rio’s small hand had suddenly put on his cock, Yuuki guessed that her reply was every bit as honest as it was enthusiastic.

“Well, Rio dear… you attend an escalator school, so that would mean you would be getting tits that are even bigger than the high school girls.” her father warned her.

“Yes, I want that!” Rio replied zealously.

“Does that mean… you want your tits to be even bigger than mine?” Nagisa asked hopefully.

“Yes!” Rio replied immediately. More than anything else, she didn’t want to lose to her mother any more! Especially when it came to Yuuki-kun’s lust and affection.

“All right then… that’s what we’ll shoot for.” Nagisa said with a victorious smile.

“Can something like that really be done?” Yuuki asked.

“Are you having second thoughts? Do you not want Rio to have breasts that big?” Nagisa asked and seemed crestfallen as if she had been looking forward to her daughter getting big boobies even more than Rio.

“No, it’s not that. I think Rio is pretty cute even with her small titties, and I think she would look fantastic with a pair the size of melons. But… I was just worried about her health. Will this be safe?” Yuuki asked with concern for his brand new girlfriend.

“Ah, don’t worry about that. It’s a proven process that thousands have gone through.” Nagisa assured both Yuuki and her daughter, “It was safe back when my mother put me through it, and since then they have continued to refine their techniques and make it even better now.”

“What is it?” Rio asked.

“Here,” Rio’s father put some papers on the table that lay between them, “this is paperwork that you will have to fill out and have your parents authorize, Yuu-kun.” Otōsan gave the young man a wink.

Yuuki started to reach for the papers to see what this was all about, but Nagisa explained it all to him.

“We have signed up Rio for a HuCow Preparatory Program. It takes place every day after school and functions as a club activity.” Nagisa said proudly.

“But, why do I need to sign up for a HuCow program?” Yuuki started to reach for the paperwork again but this time Rio’s father answered the question that was on his mind.

“A successful HuCow transformation doesn’t just happen all by itself.” Nagisa said with a grin.

“The HuCow training program always sets up a HuCow trainee with a handler trainee.” Otōsan explained, “We don’t want our daughter getting handled by just anyone, so we want _you_ to join the program with her.”

“As her handler.” Nagisa added.

“Me?” Yuuki gawked dumbfounded at Rio’s smiling parents.

“Yes!” Nagisa answered cheerfully.

“Are you okay with this?” Yuuki asked Rio but noticed that her face was frozen and she looked horrified. “Rio-chan?”

“You… you want to turn me into livestock?” Rio stammered in fear and shock. She knew what happened to HuCows. After they were converted to livestock, they were pulled out of school, auctioned off, and spent the rest of their lives as a human dairy cow.

“We only want you to go through the training for a year. It will be fun and you’ll enjoy it.” Nagisa replied.

“And after that year, I’ll be branded and sold off to a HuCow dairy farm!” Rio shrieked.

“That’s just an urban legend.” Nagisa brushed the concern aside.

“How do you know?” Rio demanded. After all, her goal was to become Yuuki-kun’s husband, not a piece of livestock at a dairy farm.

“Hello,” Nagisa waved at her daughter as if she were talking to a child, “I already told you that I went through the program. You’ve seen my naked body every day of your life. Do you ever remember seeing a brand on me?”

“Um… no.” Rio admitted. She suddenly felt embarrassed about her angry and frightened reaction.

“Don’t worry about it. I suppose it was pretty shocking to hear that.” her father laughed a bit before rounding back to the original question, “So Rio, do you have any objection to Rio being your handler during your training?”

“No, not at all.” Rio blushed a little and her hand squeezed Yuuki’s cock a little tighter as she admitted, “I would rather my trainer be Yuuki-kun than anybody else.”

* * *

It was late when Yuuki finally made it home. He didn’t have far to travel since he had just come from the house next door. But, he had spent quite a bit of time in that house before coming home which had caused someone a bit of concern.

“Onii-chan! Where have you been all this time?” his imouto demanded. She was seated at the dining table attending to her homework.

“Chi-chan!” his mother snapped at his little sister. The she turned to her son and asked in a more compassionate tone, “Welcome home Yuuki. Are you hungry?”

“I was next door. They fed me so I’m good.” Yuuki said as he approached the table where his little sister was seated.

“Well, hurry up and get your homework done. It’s almost bed time.” the younger sister said in a huff.

“Chihana, stop antagonizing your brother.” their mother warned. Her use of her daughter’s actual name wasn’t missed by either sibling.

“I already did my homework.” Yuuki replied before an argument could start up between mother and daughter.

“What!” the little sister sounded betrayed.

“Rio-chan from next door is in my class. We did our homework together.” Yuuki opened his bag and pulled out the folder with the documents that would need to be signed by his parents.

 _But… onii-chan always does his homework at the table with me!_ ...was what the little sister wanted to scream, but instead she quietly fumed while she glared at her disloyal brother.

“Okāsan, I have some forms I need you to sign.” Yuuki gave them a final check to make sure he had filled out everything correctly before he gave it to his mother for her stamp of approval.

“Oh? What’s this all about?” his mother approached the table while drying her hands on her apron.

“You going on a school trip onii-chan?” his sister asked.

“No. This is a permission form for… an after-school club that I want to join.” Yuuki tried to curb his sister’s interest, but it was too late.

The pause in his answer and the look of shock on their mother’s face when she glanced over the title page – all of it had set off alarm bells in the imouto. In a moment, she had jumped up from her seat and was reading the form over her mother’s shoulder.

“What’s this all about? HuCow Handler? Onii-chan? No way! Do you really think there is some girl out there that’s gonna let you put your hands on her?” the little sister laughed.

“Um, it says here that he already has one HuCow that he’ll be working with.” their mother commented while she read through the form.

“What? No way! Who would do that?” Chihana demanded, but the answer wasn’t on the form.

“Her name isn’t listed, for privacy reasons.” the mother told her agitated little girl.

“You know who it is, don’t you. Who is it, onii-chan? WHO IS IT?” Chihana demanded angrily.

“I don’t want to tell you if you’re going to act like that.” Yuuki said defiantly, but he realized the pointlessness of trying to keep this a secret when his HuCow partner was his next door neighbor. “But, you’ll find out anyway, sooner or later. So, I’ll tell you if you promise not to do anything mean to her. She’s a really nice girl and I like her a lot. I won’t forgive you if you bully her in any way.”

_She’s a really nice girl and I like her a lot._

The words echoed in the imouto’s head. Shaken, she hadn’t even suspected that her onii-chan had even looked at a girl. _When did he start looking at girls?_ _And now… he’s saying he likes this one? But wait, that doesn’t make any sense. If he likes her then…_ “If you like her then why is she becoming a HuCow? Won’t that just be a heartache for you when she’s auctioned off to a dairy farm?”

“She won’t be sold as livestock. She’s just participating in the program for the developmental benefits.” Yuuki explained.

“Developmental benefits?” Chihana asked.

“That means she wants to have big boobies.” their okāsan explained to her confused daughter.

“Wait… she can do that? She can get the big tits and just quit the program before she is fully converted to livestock?” Chihana asked as she looked from her mother to her brother for confirmation.

“Apparently.” their okāsan thought she had an idea of who might want to do this with her son and asked, “It’s Rio-chan, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Yuuki answered simply.

“Rio...chan?” Chihana gasped. “But… she’s such a nice girl. Why?”

“Just a guess, but I bet she’s envious of her mother’s breasts and doesn’t want to wait for nature to take it’s course.” their okāsan said as she put her authorization on the documents.

_...envious of her mother’s breasts…_

Chihana had seen both Rio and her mother and knew about the size difference. It was true that Rio was nowhere near her mother’s mature and well developed breasts. Indeed, Chihana’s boobies might even be larger than Rio’s, even though she was several years younger. _I’ll be bigger than her f_ _or the moment… If_ _Rio-chan_ _goes through the HuCow program, she’ll be bigger than me in no time!_

“Here you go, Yuuki. I’ll let you do this as long as you can promise me that it won’t get in the way of your studies.” his okāsan insisted.

“I promise. I won’t let anything get in the way of my academics. I… have to be the best.” Yuuki said with resolve.

Chihana was stunned. First that her mother would allow him to do something like this. Then at the unexpected determination she saw in her brother. “When did you get all fired up about school?”

“Your brother has been doing really well in school these last few weeks. I heard he’s even the top of his class now.” their okāsan said proudly.

“Onii-chan?” Chihana had the sudden sinking feeling that she was being left behind.

“Is there anything else I’ll need to do?” the mother asked her son.

“Yes. There is an orientation this Sunday. Participants, sponsors, and guardians are required to attend.” Yuuki replied.

“Can I go?” Chihana asked.

“Yuuki?” the okāsan deferred to her son.

“I don’t mind. Immediate family is allowed, but not required.” Yuuki told them. Then he remembered that he still hadn’t got an answer from his little sister and demanded, “That is, if you promise that you won’t be mean to Rio. She’ll be there too, so absolutely no bullying!”

“Okay okay, I promise.” Chihana conceded. She hadn’t planned on bullying Rio anyway and it hurt a little that her brother thought she was that kind of person. _Besides, going to a place like that. Who knows, something interesting might happen?_


	5. New School Uniforms

“Okay okay, I promise.” Chihana conceded. She hadn’t planned on bullying Rio anyway and it hurt a little that her brother thought she was that kind of person. _Besides, going to a place like that. Who knows, something interesting might happen?_

* * *

Sunday arrived and with it, the Miyahara and Kunou families met at the orientation center. The room seemed to have a lot of empty seats, but then – this wasn’t the HuCow program’s only orientation for the year either. The announcer told them that this meeting was held every week so that girls that were interested, could join the program within a week of their ninth birthday… as long as they had their guardian’s consent.

“Nine?” Chihana gasped.

“Yes, they dropped the age requirement for the preparatory program just last year. It’s still twelve for the livestock conversion though.” her mother whispered to her.

“You’re nine now, aren’t you Kunou-chan?” Takafumi asked Chihana. They had only just met before the orientation started, but he thought Yuuki’s little sister was quite cute.

“Y… yes.” the little girl stammered. She had been angry and jealous of Rio joining this program to get big titties. Intellectually, she knew there was no intentional slight from Rio, but emotionally, it felt like the next door neighbor girl was taking her brother and leaving her behind. _But… if they accept_ _my_ _age group into the program… I don’t have to get left behind? I could do the same thing as Rio-san? But, that would mean doing all kinds of lewd things, wouldn’t it?_

“Is imouto-chan thinking of joining the program with Rio?” Takafumi whispered to the nervous little girl.

“…” Yuuki’s little sister blushed hard and could only whimper in response to the question that perfectly described her chaotic thoughts. In a pout she asked the older teen, “Do… do you think I need bigger titties?”

“Need? Hmmm… You’re pretty cute already, so maybe not.” Takafumi teased the younger girl, “If you did though, I bet you would end up looking dangerously hot.”

“Kunou-san,” Nagisa said quietly to Yuuki’s mother, “if your daughter wants to sign up, she’d better do it quickly if she wants her onii-chan to be her handler. Otherwise, she’ll get one randomly assigned.”

“What?” Chihana felt her nervousness turning into panic.

“Why is that, Miyahara-san?” the concerned mother asked Nagisa as she protectively put her arms around her little girl.

“There are always more HuCows than handlers signing up, since the handlers require a sponsor as well as their guardian’s consent. In this group there are seventeen HuCows and only five handlers. Because of their inexperience, the handlers are limited to a herd of only four HuCows, until they progress. We have already designated Rio to be one of Yuuki’s four, so there are only three spots left. If they fill up…”

“Okāsan…” Chihana looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. The idea of being trained as a HuCow was frightening, but the idea of being left behind or being of some stranger being assigned as her handler was even more distressful to her.

“Chi-chan, are you sure this is something you want?” her mother asked quietly but firmly.

“Yes okāsan. I don’t know if I want my boobies to be bigger than Miyahara-san’s, but I really want to do this with Rio-chan and onii-chan.” the little sister said earnestly.

“All right then,” the determined mother stood up and set her daughter down in Takafumi’s lap, “you wait here and okāsan will do what she can for you.”

“Thank you okāsan!” Chihana’s voice turned into a yelp since Takafumi took the opportunity to place one of his hands on the little girl’s thigh and run it up under her skirt all the way to her panties.

“Excuse me, I have a last minute addition…” Yuuki and Chihana’s okāsan called out as she moved toward the front of the room where the program coordinator and her assistants were standing by to answer questions or help out with any issues that might come up.

Yuuki looked at his little sister in surprise. He had never dreamed she would show an interest in something like this. But there she was blushing but not resisting while Takafumi ran his other hand up under her blouse and was obviously fondling her small breasts. Having watched Rio squirm under her brother’s technique, Yuuki knew that the older teen was good with his hands. _If he wanted to, he could probably bring Chi-chan to orgasm right in the middle of this orientation meeting. I’d love to watch this but, mother might need me to sign something too if I’m going to be Chi-chan’s handler._ Meeting Takafumi’s eyes, he gave an approving nod, then followed his mother to the front of the room.

“So… my onii-chan will be my handler.” Chihana panted. Aside from the incredible feelings that Takafumi was giving her with his strong fingers, she was also getting hot as the realization of what was happening began to set in.

“Yes. Didn’t you want that?” Takafumi asked the shaken girl.

“Well… I didn’t know how it worked. I guess I was thinking that since my onii-chan is your sister’s handler, that you could be my handler.” Chihana admitted while spreading her legs a little wider for Takafumi’s probing fingers.

“As much as I’d like to, I’m in my final year of high school and I need to concentrate on the exams.” Takafumi told the girl. When he saw the disappointment in her eyes he added, “But hey, we’re next door neighbors, right? I’ll let your onii-chan know that I’d be willing to help out as much as I can.”

“Th… thank you.” Chihana blushed. Her mind raced with the imaginings of what the big teenager meant. _What kind of help would that be? Does that mean he’ll see me in one of those skimpy HuCow outfits? Or… or will he touch me_ _like this again_ _?_ _Or more? Will he touch me more than this?_ _Wait… does that mean onii-chan will be touching me too?_ Concentrating on her curious musings and enjoying Takafumi’s pleasurable ministrations, she didn’t notice when her mother and brother sat down again and that the orientation was moving on.

Yuuki only smiled at his little sister struggling not to react too much from what was happening to her body while she sat in the elder teen’s lap. But their mother was another story.

Their okāsan had just come back from signing her young daughter up from a program of intense sexual training and genetic engineering… and was a little rattled at what she had done. She knew that the program was designed to get the little girl pregnant and lactating. Fear, guilt, and excitement were already churning up her emotions and she was already reflecting on her decisions and feelings about what she had done. _As a mother, why am I not appalled by this? I should be but… I can’t deny that I dearly want to see all kinds of erotic things happen to_ _Chi-chan_ _. It made me so happy when she said she wanted to be in this program… but why? I’ve always enjoyed seeing my children happy, but this? I’ve never even thought of seeing them in sexual ecstasy before. And now… I can’t get the thought out of my mind. Have I always been like this? Is_ _that why I set Chi-chan down in Takafumi’s lap? Was I hoping that he might do something to her?_

She glanced over at her little girl who was still sitting in the big teen’s lap. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped a little when she realized that he had his hands underneath her clothes. Unabashedly staring, she tried to take in everything. She saw his hand moving near Chi-chan’s crotch and noticed that her daughter had willing spread her legs a bit. _Is he rubbing her sensitive spots through the thin panties, or have his fingers slipped inside? Is she wet? No, from her blush and the way her body is shuddering, she has to be wet. How wet is she? Has she soaked her panties? Is Takafumi-kun going to make her cum in the middle of this meeting… in front of all these people? Oh… I would really love to see that._

The material of Chihana’s blouse moved and it became obvious to the staring mother that the boy was also fondling her daughter’s little titties. _Oh my! They say that a girl’s breasts will grow more, the more they are played with. I wonder if Takafumi-kun will want to continue playing with Chi-chan’s titties after she is in the HuCow program? I… I rather hope he will._

Just then, Nagisa-san cleared her throat to get Kunou-san’s attention back on the meeting. She was well aware of how much fun it was to watch your children experiencing ecstasy, but there would be time for that later. Besides, it looked like her son was bringing the little girl back down now and wasn’t going to set her off in the crowded room after all.

Chihana made a little whimper of regret when she realized that Takafumi wasn’t going to let her cum, but she was also glad that she wouldn’t be experiencing trauma level embarrassment either. She sighed when he pulled his hands out of her clothes and turned to kiss him to show her appreciation. But he just smiled and kept watching the presentation. She turned back to the front too and was starting to pout, but stopped when he quietly took her hands and held them in her lap.

“...so to simplify the instruction that this group will be getting - everyone, HuCows and handlers, will be using the same syllabus of training. The high points that we will cover over the next year are, increased bust size, inducing lactation, increasing quality and quantity of milk production, proper breeding techniques, and one calving experience. Any questions?” the person with the microphone said.

There was silence for a minute while the presenters waited for any comments. Chihana wanted to ask what they meant about breeding and calving, but it seemed like everyone else understood what was going on and she didn’t want to cause any trouble. Her mother seemed to notice her distress and tried to reassure her by patting her arm and smiling down at her.

“All right then, if I could have the sponsors and handlers line up over here, and the guardians and HuCows over there, we’ll get the HuCows into their uniforms.” the announcer said as he gestured to groups of people at different tables.

“Uniforms?” Chihana asked as she dropped out of Takafumi’s lap and stood up with her mother.

“Yes. I hope they are like the ones I had. They were so cute!” Nagisa gushed.

“Your school will be informed that you’re in a HuCow training program and you will wear this uniform from now on… well, at least until you are out of the program.” her mother told her daughter what she had learned from reading the pamphlet that had accompanied the permission forms.

“Will… will you come with me?” Chi-chan asked Takafumi.

“Can’t, I’m a sponsor so I have to go with your brother.” Takafumi said gently.

Rio had been told a little about what was going to happen by her mother, but to actually be here and doing it was a bit overwhelming. She wished Yuuki-kun could be there with her, but at least she had her mother by her side. Seeing the anxiety in Yuuki’s little sister she offered, “Come on Kunou-chan, I’ll do it with you.”

“Please… call me Chi-chan. That’s what my friends call me.” Chihana offered as she started taking off her clothes.

“Okay Chi-chan, and you can call me Rio-chan. That’s what your brother calls me.” Rio replied as she too took off her clothes. When she saw Chi-chan stop at her underwear, she decided not to comment on how wet they were but admonished, “No no. You have to take everything off.”

“Really?” Chihana looked up to her mother.


	6. No Panties?

“Please… call me Chi-chan. That’s what my friends call me.” Chihana offered as she started taking off her clothes.

“Okay Chi-chan, and you can call me Rio-chan. That’s what your brother calls me.” Rio replied as she too took off her clothes. When she saw Chi-chan stop at her underwear, she decided not to comment on how wet they were but admonished, “No no. You have to take everything off.”

“Really?” Chihana looked up to her mother.

“Yes, that’s true. But don’t worry. It will only be for a moment and then you’ll be wearing your new uniform.” her mother tried to encourage her but she knew that her daughter wasn’t comfortable with showing her body. She wouldn’t even wear a two piece swimsuit.

“Um, okay.” Chihana moved as quickly as she could and was soon wearing the dark brown skirt with the mottled stockings in a brown and white cow pattern. She looked in the basket for the underwear but saw only a blouse and a thick strip of leather that looked too short to be a belt and too long to be a bracelet. Before she could ask about it, a couple of women showed up with a box and a tablet.

“They look about plum sized. Is that right?” an attendant with the tablet asked.

“Yes.” both Rio’s and Chihana’s mothers answered.

“Efficient.” the worker smiled and marked the charts for both girls. Then she reached into the box that the other attendant was carrying and pulled out a couple of corsets. Handing them over, she asked the two mothers, “Do you know how to put these on?”

“Yes.” this time only Rio’s mother answered. When she noticed that Kunou-san didn’t answer, Nagisa told the attendant, “Don’t worry about them. They are our next door neighbors and our girls will be under the same handler. I’ll help Kunou-san out with the corset.”

After the attendant nodded and left, the two mothers got to work on putting their daughters into the special corsets.

Chihana and her mother noticed that the support for the breasts only rode up part way and didn’t cover the areolas or nipples. But the oddest part was the way it fastened. There were no laces. Ribbed prongs went through metal receivers and locked into place in the back. Four small locks ran up the spine of the corsets and all locked with the same small silver key.

Chihana felt the tightness of the corset and was about to complain when she heard Miyahara-san speak up.

“Oh Kunou-san, it needs to be tighter than that.” Nagisa explained, “It may seem like it will be difficult for her to breathe at first, but in time she will get used to it.”

“Oh, like this?” okāsan asked as she pushed the metal prongs a few more clicks into each of their receivers.

“Perfect!” Nagisa smiled and turned her own Rio so that Chihana and her mother could see that her daughter’s torso was just as tightly bound. Then she reached into the basket next to Rio and announced, “Next, we put on the blouse.”

Rio was stunned by this more than the appearance of the corset. As soon as the shirt was unfolded, she could see the transparency of the material and knew what this meant. With the corset not covering much of her chest, anyone would be able to see the dark spots of her areolas and the little tents her nipples would make in the thin fabric. She looked over at Rio and saw that she was looking down at her chest and blushing at the same thought.

“And now for the last piece…” Nagisa said as she picked up the thick but short strip of leather.

“The last piece? Where are the panties? Okāsan, you didn’t give them back to me.” Chihana whimpered. She feared that she already knew why her mother didn’t give them back to her.

“Unless you’re on your period… you won’t be wearing any panties.” Rio compassionately told the younger girl as she took her hands and held them. “The same goes for me too.”

“No… no panties?” Chihana stammered. Her shock worsened when she saw what Nagisa was doing with that strange leather strip. Rio continued to look into her eyes while her mother bent the thick leather around her neck and locked it in place in the back. “What?”

Kunou-san also knew what was to be done with the leather strip. As soon as Rio’s was in place, she bent the leather collar around her own daughter’s neck and locked it as well.

“All right everyone. I need your attention for a moment to give the parting instructions.” the presenter called out from the front of the room. Indicating the five young men standing with their sponsors he began, “The handlers have been sorted out and the HuCows are all dressed in their uniforms. For the next week, the handlers will have a lot to study and will start some of the care routines. That is their homework assignments.”

Another presenter gestured to the groups of girls now in brown uniforms and standing with their guardians, “For the HuCows, your homework is comprised of only three very simple instructions. First of all - you will wear the collars at all times, except for the bath. Your handlers will have the keys to your corsets and collars. They will remove them and put them back on you. Do not attempt to remove them on your own. Secondly, you will wear the uniform or nothing at all. Even in the privacy of your home, you need to get used to wearing the uniform or being naked. And finally, you will need to follow the instructions of your handler. At first there won’t be many orders for you, but as your handler learns more about his role, he or she will be giving you more instructions. Your job as a HuCow trainee is to follow those instructions to the best of your ability.”

“Are there any questions?” the first presenter asked and was suddenly flooded with questions.

“For anyone that doesn’t have any questions, you are free to leave as soon as the handlers collect their HuCows.” the second presenter said over the din of noise around the first presenter.

Kunou-san didn’t have any questions but thought it might be a good idea to stick around and see if anyone asked something that she might need to know.

“Don’t worry, all these questions are just going to be repeats of things they were too nervous to understand during the orientation. I can answer any of your questions.” Nagisa assured her future son-in-law’s mother.

“I guess I’ll be in your care then.” Kunou-san replied. At the same time, she saw her son return with Miyahara-san and Takafumi-kun, who had been recorded as his sponsor.

“Yuu-kun, did they issue another HuCow to you?” Nagisa asked.

“No.” Yuuki wondered why she thought they would do that.

“I thought they would too.” Miyahara-san commented.

“Why is that?” Yuuki asked.

“Counting your sister who decided to join in, there were eighteen HuCows here tonight. If all the handlers can only get four HuCows each and you only have two…” Takafumi led the younger boy to the answer.

“All the rest of them have their full allotment.” Yuuki understood.

“So, what does that mean?” Kunou-san asked.

“All the others came here knowing they had their full allotment. They will probably have additional members join them as soon as they are allowed to expand their herd.” Nagisa sighed, “They are all in this for the business. None of the other girls here tonight are just doing this as a development program. Those girls are destined for full livestock conversion… and a life at a HuCow dairy farm.”

“ Seriously?” Chihana gasped and looked around at the girls in their HuCow outfits. To her, none of them looked scared or concerned. Some were bored and a few were even excited. “Do they know?”

“I’m sure they do.” Nagisa thought about it and amended her answer, “Although… I suppose it is possible for parents to sign the paperwork for their daughter’s to go through the full livestock conversion, and the girls wouldn’t even know. But that would be pretty underhanded to do that to your own kids, right?”

A shiver ran down Rio’s spine as she thought about a parent doing that to their own daughter. She could see the same concern in Chi-chan’s eyes too.

“Let’s go.” Yuuki shrugged and turned toward the door. There wasn’t anything he could do about the fates of the other girls in the room so he just wanted to get away from this place. The rest of their group had the same feeling.

* * *

_What am I doing? What am I doing? Oh gods please tell me what am I doing?_ _This is so embarrassing!_ _I’m so scared!_

For Yuuki, Monday morning was going to be challenging. But for his girlfriend and his sister, it was going to be terribly, horribly, difficult… borderline impossible. He wanted to make it easier for them, but there was little he could do. If he could, he would bend the rules to at least let them wear panties under their brown HuCow skirts. Unfortunately, both of the mothers had followed the instructions in the booklets and locked up their daughter’s underwear since neither of the girls were on their period.

But that wasn’t their only problem. An even more visible issue were the shirts they were wearing. With the corsets providing shelf support, but leaving most of their budding breasts uncovered, the thin fabric of their blouses did little to hide their areolas and nipples. Their only reprieve was that they were allowed to wear a sweater with their uniform… but only until the date of the summer uniform change. And that was only three weeks away.

So now, the three of them were walking to their school together. All of them had hoped that Takafumi would be with them as well, but he had left early for a before-school club meeting, or something.

“Ah!” Chi-chan gasped as a gust of wind blew under her skirt and she felt the draft on places that were usually protected.

“Are you okay?” Yuuki asked. Remembering the escape clause he reminded his little sister, “If you can’t handle it, you can quit in the first week.”

“I know!” Chihana pouted, “I want to do this with Rio-chan! I can do this. I… can. If onii-chan helps me, I know I can.”

He knew what she was asking for. They had talked about it briefly with the two mothers, and the suggestion was for Yuuki to stand with each of his charges and explain to their respective classes what the uniform meant and answer any of their questions. At first, the girls had thought that it would be unnecessary for him to do something like that. But that had been in the comfort and privacy of their own home. Now…

“Rio-chan, do you mind if we go to Chi-chan’s classroom first?” Yuuki asked his girlfriend.

“I don’t mind. I want to.” Rio said defiantly. Then she turned to the imouto and promised, “I’ll stand there beside you if you want.”

“Thank you, Rio-chan!” Chihana gushed. Her emotions spiked and she was suddenly close to tears.

“Don’t cry.” Yuuki said as calmly as he could, “I don’t want your eyes to be puffy when you face your classmates. I want you to be pretty like you are now. And if anyone makes you cry, I want to know about it.”

“Thank you, onii-chan.” Chihana said softly, but her inner voice had changed from the previous frightened mantra to something new as if a clear bell had suddenly rung out in the fresh air.

“Thank you, Yuuki-kun.” Rio said softly. She too had just lost her mantra of fear for something electrifying but not in the least fearful. Still embarrassing, it was also something to be proud of.

 _HE SAID I’M PRETTY!_ Both girls were screaming gleefully inside their heads.


	7. A Nice Normal Home

_HE SAID I’M PRETTY!_ Both girls were screaming gleefully inside their heads.

* * *

Rio vaguely recalled being in the third year classroom where they dropped off Yuuki’s sister. Yuuki had told his sister’s classmates something but her mind was still abuzz from the earlier compliment and she couldn’t remember much about it.

In any event, it hadn’t been as difficult as any of them had thought it would be since several of Chi-chan’s classmates had older sisters or cousins that had also gone into the HuCow program at one time or another. And, fortunately for the little sister, it seemed that the boys in her class weren’t all that interested in her strange new uniform.

But now, it was time for Rio’s own class. She would have an advantage over Chihana in that Yuuki would be in the same class with her, but she would be the only one wearing the lewd uniform. And to make matters worse, the twelve and thirteen year old boys in her class would ALL be interested in her lewd uniform.

“Are you ready?” Yuuki asked her as they stood outside the classroom door.

“Yes.” Rio steeled herself and opened the door to see… her older brother standing at the head of the classroom. He had his shirt unbuttoned a bit and he was leaning on a long thick bamboo sword he had borrowed from the Kendo club. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead as if he had just come from a work out.

“Takafumi-san?” Yuuki called out as he entered the room with Rio. He was surprised to see Rio’s older brother there too.

“Ah, Yuu-kun!” Takafumi stood up straight and ambled toward the door they had just come in. “I was just telling the class how proud I am of my little sister and how thankful I am that they have taken such good care of her… until now.”

“Oh… I see.” Yuuki glanced over at his ashen faced classmates and doubted the conversation had been so friendly.

“See ya after school!” Takafumi sounded carefree as he strutted out of the room and whistled his way down the empty hall.

“So… I guess you already know that Rio is in the HuCow training program.” Yuuki said to the class.

Some nodded their heads but others still seemed too scared to move.

“Anyone have any questions… for either of us?” Rio asked. _They still look so frightened! What in the world did onii-chan say to them?_

“Are you really her owner?” one of the boys in the back asked.

“It’s called ‘handler’, and yes I am.” Yuuki replied.

“That guy that was in here just now… he’s your onii-chan?” the girl with the baseball sized tits and the nice ass asked. Her voice did sound a little unsteady, but she didn’t seem scared like most of the others.

“Yes.” Rio answered and was expecting to hear a barrage of complaints about how he must have threatened everyone in the room. So, she was completely unprepared for the the girl’s next question.

“Does he have a girlfriend?” baseball-tits asked with an interested grin.

* * *

While the kids were all in school, the parents met at the Kunou house to talk about how they could support their kids in their endeavor. And Miyahara-san, Nagisa’s husband, was needed for another task. Several packages had arrived that would require some assembly.

“I can’t thank you enough for your help in all this. I mean… I’ve heard of the HuCow program of course, but I don’t really know much about it.” Yuuki’s mother said as they sat in the comfortable chairs of the living room.

“Oh no!” Nagisa replied, “I can’t tell you how much we appreciate your delightful Yuuki! Our daughter was going to be enrolled in the development program anyway, but I feel so much better knowing that she will be going through it with someone as reliable and caring as your son.”

“Thank you for the nice complement.” Kunou-san bowed and thought to herself, _He’s always been a caring boy, but I never knew he was so reliable._ _Just a minute… she said their daughter was going to be in the program anyway?_ “Um… Just out of curiosity, was this HuCow training thing all your daughter’s idea?”

“Hardly! In fact, we surprised her with it over the weekend.” Nagisa laughed as she recalled her daughter’s reaction.

“So, this is something you decided? Can I ask why?” Kunou-san inquired.

“Well, the easy answer is that it is a family tradition. My mother enrolled me in the program when I was in my teens, so now I’m enrolling my daughter.” Realizing a gaffe in her explanation, Nagisa quickly added, “I realize she isn’t a teen yet but I had already decided that she should go through the program as soon as she either got an acceptable boyfriend, or started middle-school. As luck would have it, she’s done both now!”

“I see… family tradition.” Kunou-san found herself wishing that her mother had put her into the program when she was in her growing years. She was envious of Nagisa’s large breasts and thought about how different her life might be if she had been so endowed.

“Do you mind telling us why you allowed your daughter into the program?” Miyahara-san asked.

“I suppose that’s only fair.” Kunou-san sighed and decided to tell them only about the rationale that involved her daughter, and not her own personal reasons. “Chi-chan had a growth spurt and is quite a bit taller than the other kids her age.”

“I noticed that she was almost as tall as our Rio. I was surprised when Yuuki told me her age.” Miyahara-san admitted.

“Well… it wasn’t just her height that came early. She has already had her menarche, and her breasts are starting to grow. But, it’s more than that.” Kunou-san paused and took a breath before continuing, “As you can imagine it was a difficult time for her. The girls her age were either jealous or afraid because they didn’t understand. The boys made fun of her at first because she was so tall, but it got worse when her breasts started coming in. She would come home from school in tears.”

“How awful.” Miyahara-san said as he imagined the sweet little Chi-chan being bullied to such an extent.

“Now I know why my mother waited so long for me. I never considered something like that could happen.” Nagisa said sadly.

“I tried to console her, but it was her brother that was the one that came to her rescue.” Kunou-san continued her story, “At the time, they were both in grade school. He started taking her all the way to her classroom in the morning and picking her up from her classroom in the afternoon. He held her hand when they walked to or from school and they always did their homework together at the table. In the beginning, I would sometimes catch him holding her while she cried. But, after a while, she didn’t cry any more. It was his idea for me to move both of them to the school they’re in now since it is an escalator school and they will be able to continue going to the same school for many more years.”

“My goodness Kunou-san, your son sounds absolutely wonderful.” Nagisa was glad to hear of this side of the young man that she had picked out for her daughter. But she noticed that Kunou-san wasn’t as pleased at the compliment as she had expected.

“That turned out to be a problem. He was too wonderful.” Kunou-san made a sad kind of smile and explained, “He wanted to protect his sister and he did, but he didn’t know when to quit. He was young so why should he, right? And I… I didn’t notice at first. I didn’t notice until it was too late. Chi-chan was losing her individuality. Her world revolved around Yuuki. She lost interest in anything that didn’t interest him. She wanted to go where he went and…”

“I think we get it.” Nagisa said compassionately when she saw Kunou-san start to struggle with her emotions.

“I was worried that she was… trying to _become_ her brother. But this thing she’s doing now… this HuCow thing. Sure, she’s doing it _with_ her brother, but it’s different this time. If it had been like before, she would have demanded to be a handler like him. But she wanted to be on the other side for a change. She wants to do something your Rio-chan is doing.” Kunou-san told Nagisa, “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your family giving her that opportunity.”

For once, Nagisa was speechless. She would never have guessed the stress that this daughter and mother were under. They had just seemed like normal, every day, next door neighbors up till now.

Turning to Nagisa’s husband, Kunou-san added, “And thank you for coming over to assemble this… whatever it is. I’m all thumbs with these kinds of things.”

“Well, that’s something we wanted to talk to you about.” Nagisa said. She softly bit her lip as she thought about what she was about to ask her neighbor and new friend.

“Oh?”

“The thing that needs assembly is your daughter’s breeding and milking frame. Let me tell you what that means.” Nagisa waited for the confused mother to nod before continuing, “Yuuki will strip off Chi-chan’s clothes and strap her into the frame. She will be bound there until she is released. At first, all he will do is clean her up and give her the feeding probe that will fill her tummy with the nutrient formula that will stimulate the developmental growth that will turn her into a HuCow.”

“At first?” the concerned mother asked.

“As you can guess from the name of the thing, there will be more.” Nagisa decided to be brutally honest to the other mother when she described what would happen to the woman’s daughter, “Breeding does not take place with an insemination probe. She will be fucked while strapped to that thing. She will be impregnated during one of those sessions. And eventually, when she starts producing milk, she will be hooked up to the milking machines while being strapped into that frame.”

“Oh my!” Kunou-san gasped, but wasn’t too shocked. She had read the pamphlet and knew what ‘calving’ meant, but it hadn’t been put to her so bluntly before. “So, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No, but we need you to understand all of that before you hear our proposal.” the husband replied.

“We want you to consider letting us assemble your daughter’s restraint frame at our house. It will be next to Rio’s.” Nagisa said.

“Will that make it easier for Yuuki to train both of them?” Kunou-san asked.

“Yes, but that isn’t the primary reason.” the husband explained, “You see, our house is a nudist home. We are already in the habit of not wearing anything at all. So, it has been impossible for Rio to ever bring any of her friends over… until Yuuki.”

“Oh my! I hadn’t realized… I do hope Yuuki behaved himself.” his mother asked.

“I’m happy to tell you, he was a very good boy.” Nagisa smiled as she remembered the young teen’s nice firm cock.

“I’m impressed that you weren’t disgusted or repulsed, and that your first reaction was to worry about your son’s behavior.” Miyahara-san grinned, “I can see where Yuuki gets his good manners. I think very highly of him too.”

“We both do.” Nagisa added as she patted her husband’s hand.

“Thank you very much,” Kunou-san blushed at the compliments. “So, are you saying that Chi-chan should live at your house because you are nudists? Will that make her HuCow training easier for her? Perhaps our home should become a nudist place too?”

“No, we would like your house to remain the way it is, and for Rio to become a part of your home. In that way, she could have the fairly normal school life that she’s always wanted. She could invite friends over here and, with your permission, maybe even have a sleepover. I know that is something she has always wanted to do.” Nagisa proposed.

“We would welcome both of your children to become a part of our home as well. We could take care of all the handler and HuCow training over at our house where your daughter would have to be nude anyway.” the husband added.

“So, I wouldn’t see any of this training stuff in my house?” Kunou-san asked. The idea of being able to maintain some normalcy for the kids was appealing, but she couldn’t shake the strange sense of disappointment.

“Yes, that’s right.” Nagisa replied.

“And… if I did want to see it, I would need to come over to your house and take off my clothes?” Kunou-san asked.

“We… wouldn’t force you if you’re really against it.” Nagisa offered.

“No, I don’t mind that part too much… if everyone is doing it. But… I guess what I’m asking is, will I be able to come over at any time to see the girls getting trained?” Kunou-san asked.

“Um, sure.” Nagisa was surprised at the woman’s reaction and wanted to make sure she fully understood what this would mean, “But, you do understand that when you are in our house, you will see a lot of lewd things.”

“I had guessed that there would have to be a few lewd things if breeding and calving are part of the curriculum.”

“To be clear, Kunou-san, you’ll be seeing your daughter getting fucked by my son and me… and probably by her brother as well.” the husband said bluntly.

“Oh my!” Kunou-san wanted to be disgusted by what this man had just said, but she couldn’t deny the sudden wetness between her legs. The idea of her daughter’s young body being fucked while being firmly bound to that frame thing was exciting in a way she hadn’t previously imagined.

“They won’t just be fucking her pussy either.” Nagisa thought she saw a little excitement in the woman’s eyes and decided to push the advantage, “As a HuCow, she’ll be trained to be a skilled with her mouth and her ass too. And, when her breasts are large enough, she’ll know how to entertain a man by letting him fuck the soft place between her tits.”

“A… paizuri?”  Kunou-san gasped.  The elusive act that her husband craved, and her own small tits had never been able to give him.  _ To think that my little girl will soon be capable of such a feat! _

“I have to admit that I’m a little surprised that you know what that is.” the husband chuckled.

“I’m not stupid, Miyahara-san.” Kunou-san pouted.

“I never thought you were stupid, but I did think you were innocent.” the husband explained apologetically.

“I think… we should be able to work this out.” Kunou-san said with a smile. “But, if we’re going to be so close that we’re nude together, could I ask you to call me Riko?”

“Sure Riko, and please call me Gorou.” the husband returned.

The previous feeling of disappointment evaporated when Riko thought of all the fascinating things she would see over at the Miyahara’s nudist home.


	8. The Club Room

Several minutes before the lunch bell rang, a messenger from the faculty office came to Yuuki’s classroom with a note. After reading the message, the teacher called for Yuuki and Rio and told them that they were to spend their lunch in the HuCow Club room at the old school building.

The old building had been decommissioned years ago, but had never been torn down. So, it was currently being used by several clubs as their meeting places. In this case, several classrooms on the third floor had been remodeled into one large room and was the meeting place for the HuCow club.

When Yuuki and Rio arrived, they met Chihana and a lady in a white lab coat outside the door to the club room. The lab coat was open from the neck down since it was probably impossible to close it around the woman's huge breasts.

“So, you three are our newest members? I am the school nurse and the counselor for the HuCow club.” the nurse said to them. “I’ll just be showing you around today. This evening you should be getting a visit from a professional trainer, then you’ll start using this room on your own tomorrow. Got it?”

“Yes.” all three acknowledged.

“All right. As soon as we get inside, the HuCows will be required to remove all their clothing, except for their collars. There will be baskets for you to put your clothes in. Any questions?” the nurse waited a moment then handed Yuuki a key. “Only handlers and myself are allowed to have a key. The doors require a key and a code to open. The code changes every day and will be sent to the handler’s cell phone each morning.”

“That seems like a lot of security.” Yuuki was impressed.

“When you think of how vulnerable the girls are when they’re in there, I think you’ll realize why it’s necessary.” the nurse replied. “Since your official first day is tomorrow, I’ll show you today’s code.”

Yuuki read the code from the nurse’s phone, entered it, then turned the key.

“Very good. You got it on the first try.” the nurse complemented the teen. Then she faced the two girls, while she opened the door and gestured for them to enter, “Okay then, let’s begin.”

On the other side of the heavy locked door was a small changing room where the two girls took off their uniforms. After Yuuki unlocked their corsets, they removed them as well and put them in the colorful baskets.

“Stockings too.” the nurse instructed when it looked like the girls were missing that step. To Yuuki she explained, “I know your little HuCows look cute in the cow-print stockings, but they’ll get all wet if they don’t take ‘em off.”

Yuuki nodded his head and considered what the nurse had said. Frankly, he thought their bare legs were cuter than putting them in the silly stockings.

Rio wasn’t used to being nude outside of her house and Chihana had no experience with it at all so, as soon as they finished putting their folded up stockings into their baskets, both girls ended up trying to hide their embarrassing parts with their hands and arms.

“Oh, that won’t do.” the nurse pulled out two sets of arm binders. “Yuuki-kun, let me show you the proper way to bind your HuCows with these.”

“Thank you, sensei.” Yuuki could see the nervousness in his little sister as the nurse pulled her arms behind her back and fastened the forearms together so that each hand was touching the opposite elbow. Yuuki then repeated the process with Rio.

“I can see that you are nervous little one,” the nurse patted Chihana’s head while she attached a short leash to the thick leather collar around the young girl’s neck, “but don’t you fret none. You’ll get used to this in time. Before too long, it’ll be just as natural as walking around your home in the nude.”

“I… I don’t do that!” Chihana gasped.

“Oh? But your file said…” the nurse seemed confused.

“That would be _my_ house.” Rio admitted while raising her head to make it easier for Yuuki to attach her leash to her collar, “My family are nudists. We live next door to Yuuki and Chi-chan.”

“Oh well, it may take a little longer, but you’ll get used to it sooner or later.” the nurse shrugged to Chi-chan, but the little girl seemed to be more interested in something else that was just said.

“You guys are nudists?” Chihana was amazed at this sudden revelation. She had a lot of questions for Rio. “Does that mean… you get to see Takafumi-kun in the nude too?”

“Every day!” Rio giggled at the unexpected reaction from the younger girl.

“All right, we’ll have no more conversation from the livestock.” the nurse chuckled as she picked up a couple of ring gags. She handed one over to Yuuki before telling Chihana to, “Open wide.”

Yuuki watched the nurse place the ring behind his little sister’s teeth, then secure the gag behind her neck with the leather straps. He wanted to apologize to Rio for having to do this to her, but she obediently opened her mouth for the gag before he had to ask. In short order, Rio’s mouth was soon trapped in a vulnerable open position like Chihana’s.

“Now that these cute little HuCows are speechless, the way livestock should be, let’s get them inside so you can see the rest of the fun toys!” the nurse said to Yuuki as she opened the inner door.

 _Livestock! She called us livestock!_ Both of the girls shivered at the fear of what could happen to them. And, when the inner door opened to admit them to the main part of the club room, the sight wasn’t very reassuring.

Yuuki had seen several pictures of the restraint frames when he was in the ‘handlers’ part of the orientation, but this was the first time for the girls. They had an idea from the description of the thing. They had all imagined that it would be like a doctor’s examining table and each one would be in a small privacy room of it’s own. So they were taken aback when they entered the wide open club room.

There were no privacy walls or even curtains. Close to the entrance were a couple of open shower type cleaning stations. The restraint frames lined the long wall of frosted windows, and there was some kind of inspection area at the far end of the room that seemed to be stocked with all kinds of medical tools.

“As soon as you get the girls undressed, you’ll bring them over here to the cleaning station.” the nurse instructed as she pulled Chihana over to stand under a giant shower head.

The entire floor under the big industrial shower head was a metal grate and was a little uncomfortable on Chihana’s tender feet.

“The big shower will soak the head, so you can put a cap on them unless you want to take the time to wash and dry their hair. Or… skip the big shower head and use these hand sprayers.”

Yuuki watched the nurse spray down his sister’s breasts, ass, and between her legs. He followed suit with Rio while watching to see what the nurse did next.

“Spread your legs.” the nurse said brusquely, then grabbed a long handled body brush and squirted some foaming soap onto the soft bristles. She quickly washed Chihana’s little titties, then paid special attention to the gap between the little girl’s legs.

“Auck!” Chihana cried out from the roughness of the brushing that the nurse was giving her tender places. Although the bristles were very soft, the nurse seemed to be a lot more concerned with speed and efficiency than gentleness.

While he was washing Rio’s breasts, Yuuki noticed that her nipples had become quite hard. Glancing up at her face made him smile when he saw her cute blush. He looked away when their eyes met and noticed that the nurse had reached down between Chihana’s legs and cupped his sister’s freshly washed pussy in her hand.

“Ah!” Chihana gasped. She closed her legs and wanted to back away, but the nurse had a firm grip on her leash while dexterous fingers explored her unprotected pussy and anus.

“Spread those legs! Nobody gave you permission to close them up.” the nurse demanded.

“Auuuh.” Chihana whimpered but obeyed. Her body jerked reflexively when she felt the nurse’s hand return to the little mound between her legs.

“No pubic hair, huh? Did you shave her this morning?” the nurse asked Yuuki.

Rio stared at Yuuki, wondering if he would evaluate her the way the nurse had just checked Chi-chan. It would be embarrassing to be inspected like that, but part of her hoped that he would.

“No, sensei.” Yuuki replied. He didn’t have to reach down between Rio’s legs to know that she was also bare down there. However, he hadn’t noticed the longing look that his girlfriend was giving him, nor the disappointment that followed either.

“When their hair starts to come in, you will be responsible for keeping them shaved.” the nurse instructed.

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuki blushed at the idea of getting between his girlfriend’s legs with a razor. He felt a little faint when he thought of having to do that with his sister.

“These are pillories that you would use if we were going to be giving them enemas or douching them. But since this is their first day and they won’t be having any penetrative sex, we’ll do that at another time.” the nurse then stepped off the cleaning area and tugged at the little sister’s leash to follow her.

Chihana almost stumbled from the cleaning station. Her mind was whirling with the thoughts of her brother locking her head in that pillory thing and shaving her pussy… or giving her an enema… or a douche!

Yuuki followed with Rio in tow as their little group approached a group of four occupied restraint frames. In each one, the girl was held in place while many things were being done to her body. They moved to a pair of empty restraint frames next to the last girl, where they could get the best view.

“Could you fellas move aside? I’ve got a little show and tell that I need to give the newbies.” the nurse said to a group of high school boys standing around the nearest bound girl.

“Why should we?” one of the boys sneered.

“See the lab coat dip-shit?” the nurse said in a coarser, no-nonsense way, “You wanna get banned from this room for the rest of the year, or should I write up the handler of this HuCow so he can’t bring anyone in her any more? Your call, micro-pud.”

“Ehh...oooof!” the sneering high schooler started to reply but one of the other boys suddenly hit him in the face. The unexpected blow sent the teen to the ground hard.

“Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!” a different boy attacked the one on the ground with a kick for each ‘baka’ that he shouted. Then he yelled at the groaning figure on the floor, “I told you not to be a jerk in here!”

“Don’t worry, sensei. We’ll get him out of here now. Please enjoy your class.” the puncher joined the kicker and dragged the one on the floor by his ankles.

The nurse said nothing but watched the three boys until they left the room. Then she turned back to her students and explained, “Access to this room is a privilege and is by invitation only. Bad behavior can get a person banned and can have repercussions on the person that invited them. Losing that access… people take that very seriously. Keep that in mind, Yuuki-kun.”

“Y… yes sensei!” Yuuki replied. He decided to never invite anyone that he couldn’t trust implicitly.

After the three boys left and the others politely moved out of the way, their attention turned to the girl that was firmly bound into the nearest of the restraint frames.

Rio and Chihana’s eyes opened wide at the thing that got their attention the most. Like the other three girls that were bound with her, she looked like a well endowed high school girl. Around her neck, she wore a collar like Rio and Chi-chan’s but hers sported a silver cowbell that clanked when she moved. Her big titties hung down where suction machines worked to drain them of all their milk. The suction bells on her nipples were clear and they could actually see the milk being drawn out of the breasts.

But the chilling part for the girls was what else was happening to the restrained girl. There was a guy in front, and another one behind her. Her mouth and pussy were both being fucked at the same time. And there were more guys standing around with their dicks in their hands just waiting their turn.

 _OMG! Is this what is going to happen to me? Did I really sign up for this?_ ...was what both of the girls were thinking.


	9. Chi-chan's Worry

But the chilling part for the girls was what else was happening to the restrained girl. There was a guy in front, and another one behind her. Her mouth and pussy were both being fucked at the same time. And there were more guys standing around with their dicks in their hands just waiting their turn.

 _OMG! Is this what is going to happen to me? Did I really sign up for this?_ ...was what both of the girls were thinking.

Yuuki was paying more attention to the way the girl was bound, since he would be expected to do this with his own girlfriend and his little sister. He looked at the cushioned clamps that held the girls’ legs in place at the ankles and thighs. A padded bar was lowered over the small of her back so she couldn’t stand up. A thick leather belt that wrapped around her torso from her belly button to the swelling of her breasts was chained to the frame. And finally, her head and arms were trapped in a pillory.

The nurse noticed the critical eye of this new handler. Instead of going into a testosterone coma from the eroticism of what he saw, he was coolly examining the apparatus. She decided to test him and see how much he could accomplish without her having to give him any instruction, “If you think you’ve got this, let’s see you bind up your girls.”

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuki decided to start with Rio since she seemed less nervous than his sister.

Chihana watched from where she stood next to the nurse who was still holding her leash. While she watched her brother use the clamps and bars to trap his girlfriend in the restraint frame, she shuddered when she thought of what it would be like when it was her turn. But something else was about to affect her a lot more than her lewd imagination and erotic anticipation.

“You’re still a virgin, ain’t-cha?” the nurse asked quietly while they both watched Yuuki. “I could tell from when I had my fingers in ya back at the cleanin station.”

Chihana nodded her head since the ring gag prevented her from an audible reply.

“Well listen here. You see them girls down there getting fucked real good by all them boys? That’s gonna be you tomorrow, so if there’s someone special you wanna give that virginity to, ya better get it taken care of tonight. You hear me girl?” the nurse winked.

Chihana nodded her head again and wondered what she should do. _The only boys_ _I can_ _think of_ _a_ _re Takafumi-_ _kun_ _and_ _onii-chan_ _._ _All the boys in my class still act like children!_ _Well, there is also Rio’s father, I suppose._ _But would any of them even want to… with me?_ Without a clear decision in mind, she looked up at the nurse. Fortunately, the woman seemed to understand her quandary.

“Don’t you worry none. If you show up tomorrow a virgin, you’ll get strapped down and fucked by some random guy. You won’t be allowed to know who it was, but at least you’ll be rid of that virgin stigma, right?” the nurse smiled and handed the leash over to Yuuki since he was finished with Rio’s bindings.

_I won’t know who it was?_ _I’ll loose my virginity to some random guy? No! That sounds_ _terrible_ _._ _Even if I don’t love the person, I’d at least like to know who it is! Who should I choose?_

Chihana’s distressed mind was busy with the dilemma the nurse had given her and barely noticed when her brother came for her. Yuuki strapped his little sister into her restraints while the nurse checked over his work on Rio’s bindings.

“Have you done this before?” the nurse asked, sounding mildly impressed.

“No sensei.” Yuuki blushed at the idea that he was _that_ kind of person. _Well, I guess I am that kind of person now._

“Got any questions?” the nurse asked as she inspected his work more closely.

“That girl… HuCow. She has a silver bell on her collar.” Yuuki observed.

“Your girls will get ‘em too… when they start producing milk.” the nurse replied, then finished her inspection and stood up. Still impressed with his skill, she complimented him, “Looks like you’re a natural, kid. I’m kinda surprised that you only have two HuCows.”

“This seems like a lot of work, so I’m glad it’s only two.” Yuuki replied as he finished up with his little sister.

“Three’s not a lot more difficult than two, and you get to designate an assistant when you get to four.” the nurse commented.

“An assistant?” Yuuki asked. Suddenly it dawned on him why all the other groups in the orientation meeting had already been set up with four HuCows to each handler.

“I’ll tell you more about that later. Right now, I have to go over the feeding tubes and the breast pumps, and this is important stuff. If you screw up with one of these machines you could rip the girl’s nipple clean off!” the nurse warned.

“No!” Yuuki blanched at the idea of injuring either of his charges in such a horrifying way.

“All right simmer down. It won’t really rip a nipple off, but it’ll hurt ‘em so bad they’ll think it did.” the nurse chuckled as if it had all been a joke, but she was pleased to see that horrified reaction from him. _This is a guy that sees his HuCows as girls and not just things. He’s got a natural talent at the restraints… let’s see how he does with the machines._

“This is the kind of feeder you’ll use when the girls are ready for it.” The nurse showed him something that looked like a long plastic wand connected to a power tool. “It goes right down the throat and you can fill their bellies in no time.”

“That sounds… painful.” Yuuki winced.

“It won’t be… after the girls get past their gag reflexes.” the nurse said with a sly smile.

“How do they do that?” Yuuki asked.

“Fellatio and irrumatio. Or to use the vulgar terms, blow jobs and face fucks.” the nurse gestured back toward the four girls that were getting fucked at both ends. After putting the feeding wand away, she showed him a different kind of tool. “Until then, you’ll be using one of these.”

The thing looked like a much shorter wand with a balloon thing on  the end  that looked like it was intended to go onto the mouth. There was a tube  and a squeeze ball dangling from the other end  of the thing . She took the instrument and inserted the balloon end into Chihana’s mouth, past the ring gag. Then she gave the squeeze ball a few pumps. “Did you see what happened?”

“The ball expanded in her mouth and can’t come out now.” Yuuki noticed the available connection tube and realized that this was a tool for force-feeding someone. He knew he was right when the nurse hung a clear bag full of a milky looking solution and connected the tube to the bag. They both watched the milky liquid run down the tube and into his sister’s mouth.  Chihana made a startled expression then started swallowing as fast as she could.

Yuuki  had paid attention and inserted the  next feeder  tube into Rio’s mouth .  After carefully inflating it’s balloon, he started  another bag of the milky solution that would fill his girlfriend’s belly. He didn’t have to ask the nurse what was inside the solution. He had studied the texts that he had received at the orientation and he knew that they were each getting a full liter of nutrients, hormones, and chemicals designed to aggressively promote the development of their secondary sexual characteristics  and increase their fertility . Next, he hooked up the breast pumps on the lowest settings… since neither of the girls would have anything to express yet anyway.

“There’s one step that we won’t be goin over until tomorrow. It’s somethin you’ll be doin down here.” the nurse slapped the asses of both of the girls, making them both jerk in their bindings. Leaving her hands on the smooth ass cheeks, she let her fingers wander down to their slits and found them both to be puffy and swollen in excitement. Smiling, she told Yuuki, “Stand between them and pet their heads while I give you the last lesson of the day.”

“Like this?” Yuuki said while slowly caressing his fingers through their long hair as if they were a pair of stretched out cats vying for his attention.

“Perfect.” the nurse smiled at her continued positive appraisal of this young man while she started sliding her fingers in and out of the two girls wet slits. She noticed that the older girl had already been quite wet, but the younger one had started catching up quickly as soon as her brother was stroking her hair. _A brocon huh? Interesting…_ The nurse smiled as she mused at the possibilities. Without interrupting her fingering of the two wet pussies, she turned her attention to Yuuki, “A lot of guys will treat their HuCows like actual livestock, but you are gentle and show a lot of kindness. I like that. You are showing me some promise. Even though they have signed up for this HuCow training, you treat them like girls and you look like you genuinely want to protect them.”

“I do.” Yuuki replied.

“I know… and that might be a little tough for you.” the nurse warned, “There will be parts of this training that will seem rough or crude, but they are necessary.”

“Like what?” Yuuki worried.

“You know what happens during their breeding time, right?” the nurse gave it to him bluntly, “They’re gonna get fucked. Not just that, but they’re gonna get fucked by a lot of guys every single day.”

“I can’t… I can’t protect them from that, can I?” Yuuki asked.

“No you can’t. In fact, quite the opposite. You will be facilitating their breeding sessions. You can leave or you can stay and watch it happen, but it will be your responsibility to clean them up and prepare them to be fucked in the mouth and pussy. You can’t avoid this, because it is an essential part of the training.” the nurse replied. Her fingers told her not to worry too much about the girls resisting their roles. Both of them got very wet when she described them getting fucked a lot.

“What can I do?” Yuuki asked.

“You see all those guys down there? The ones fuckin those four HuCows? Can you guess which one is their handler?”

“Um…” Yuuki glanced down at where the dozen or so guys milled around the four girls, but they all looked the same to him, “…no.”

“He’s not there.” the nurse twisted her lips in a sad expression, “he went down to the cafeteria to eat lunch with his friends as soon as he had the girls hooked up. He’ll be by to get them dressed and out of here – when lunch is over.”

“That’s terrible.” Yuuki gasped.

“It is. But unfortunately, it’s becoming the norm.” the nurse sighed. When she saw the sad look on the boy’s face, she knew he would be a good handler. “All right. That’s enough for the first day. Let’s get them dressed and back to class.”

* * *

When Yuuki and Rio returned to their classroom, there was still a bit of time before the next class would start.

“Where have you guys been?” one of the girls asked when they entered the room.

“Club activity.” Yuuki answered. He didn’t feel the need to tell them any of the details.

“Club activity, at lunchtime?” the class president scoffed in frank disbelief.

“Ahem.” Rio gestured at the different uniform she was wearing and the doubters suddenly understood.

“So, are you already making milk?” the class president asked.

“Oh no, that won’t happen for a while. Right now it’s just a preparatory process.”

“What is that like?” baseball-tits asked.

“She’s not allowed to talk about it.” Yuuki replied quickly before Rio had a chance to say anything she might regret later.

“Says who?” the class president asked.

“Says me.” Yuuki replied.

“And who are you to tell Rio-chan what she can and can’t do?” baseball-tits demanded.

“He’s my handler.” Rio answered as she leaned into him more amorously than obediently. She thought she would just help him out with this silly argument, but her body tingled, she gasped, and her eyes saw fireworks when she felt his fingers run through her hair the way they did back on the restraint frame.

Yuuki dropped her hair the moment he realized what he had done in front of all of their classmates.

“Wow.” baseball-tits reacted to Rio’s expression of pleasure more than her defiant words.

“So, you’ll do anything your handler tells you?” the class president asked with a tone of disgust, but the bell rang and the teacher walked back into the classroom before Rio had a chance to reply. Returning to her businesslike persona, the class president called out, “Back to your seats. Class is starting.”

* * *

When school was out, the three walked home together. Rio and Yuuki noticed how Chihana seemed moody or thoughtful during the walk. With just a few glances between them, they decide to ask the imouto what was bothering her as soon as they were alone enough. But it seemed that Chihana was waiting for the same opportunity.

“Rio-chan, you’re not a virgin are you?” Chihana asked as soon as they were on the final street to their house.

“N… no. Why do you ask?” Rio answered honestly.

“From tomorrow on, we’re going to be getting fucked in those frame things and… I’m still a virgin.” Chihana told them.

“Are you worried that you won’t do it right?” Rio asked.

“No… well if we’re strapped into those breeding frames, it’s not like we’ll have a lot of choices to make.” Chihana laughed nervously. Then she told them what was really bothering her, “I… I was thinking that I’d like someone special to have my virginity. Not just some random guy during lunch. You know?”

“Yeah.” Rio sighed. It had been so long ago when her brother had taken her virginity that she hadn’t realized Chihana’s dilemma.

“Actually… it’s going to be tonight.” Yuuki told them.

“Huh?” both girls were shocked.


	10. The Mothers Help

“No… well if we’re strapped into those breeding frames, it’s not like we’ll have a lot of choices to make.” Chihana laughed nervously. Then she told them what was really bothering her, “I… I was thinking that I’d like someone special to have my virginity. I’d like it to be… special, not just some random guy during lunch. You know?”

“Yeah.” Rio sighed. It had been so long ago when her brother had taken her virginity that she hadn’t realized Chihana’s dilemma.

“Actually… it’s going to be tonight.” Yuuki told them.

“Huh?” both girls were shocked.

“We will have those restraint frames at home too. They were delivered today. Miyahara-san set them up while we were in school. Trainers are coming over to help me get you ready. So, both of you will have evening sessions in the breeding and milking frames.” Yuuki told them.

“Waitaminit… every day at lunch and in the evening, you’re going to strap us down and we’re going to be fucked?” Rio asked. She was annoyed that she didn’t know about this, but the idea wasn’t something she disliked.

“At first, yes.” Yuuki took a deep breath and told them the rest of the plan, “After your bodies get used to being fucked that often, we will start going to club sessions after-school and then finally, we will go to the club room early for before-school sessions.”

“We’re going to get fucked four times a day?” Chihana asked.

“No… there will be four sessions. But you may be fucked several times in each session.” Yuuki told them. Then he had to ask, “Don’t you remember any of this from the orientation?”

“I guess I might have been a little distracted.” Rio admitted.

“Onii-chan, this isn’t going to turn me into a HuCow. It’s going to turn me into a slut!” Chihana complained angrily. “I guess it doesn’t matter then. Who cares about taking the virginity of a slut?”

“You’re still a virgin?” Nagisa surprised them as she walked up on them from behind. She had several grocery bags with her. Handing a few off to Yuuki when he reached for them, she kept her excited gaze on Chihana.

“Yeah, but I guess it doesn’t matter.” Chihana moaned.

“Of course it matters!” Nagisa insisted, “Did you have anyone in mind for that honor?”

“Well,” until the last few days, she would have asked her onii-chan, but ever since she met the Miyahara family, there was someone else on her mind, “If he would want me… I’d like it if it was Takafumi-san.”

“Oh really?” Nagisa’s eyes lit up. She quickly pulled out her cell phone. Her excitement almost caused her to drop it before she was able to call her son.

“Okāsan?” the young man’s voice came over the phone’s speaker.

“You need to get home immediately.” Nagisa told her son.

“I’m kinda in the middle of…” Takafumi started to make an excuse but his mother interrupted him.

“Chi-chan wants to give you her virginity.” Nagisa said expectantly.

“…” there was the sound of the phone being dropped and quickly picked up again. Then Takafumi sounded as if he was in great haste and said only one thing before hanging up, “I’ll be right there!”

* * *

Chihana stood before Takafumi in nothing but her leather collar. Her nipples were hard and her pussy was very wet. For the last thirty minutes, while they waited for Takafumi to arrive, Nagisa had been tonguing the little girl’s vulva and clit. The nudist mother’s talented oral skills were driving little Chihana up the wall by bringing her to the edge of orgasm, but never letting her go over the final precipice. Every time the little girl would beg for release, Nagisa would only tell her to wait for Takafumi. And now, finally, he was there.

“How would you like it, Chi-chan? This is your virginity, so you tell me what will make it best for you.” Takafumi told the over-stimulated girl as he stripped off his clothes.

“I… I don’t know!” Chihana was fairly clueless when it came to sex. She was afraid that her lack of knowledge might make her look unappealing to the handsome Takafumi.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Nagisa asked while pulling the nervous young girl into her arms and slipping her hand down between the smooth young thighs.

“Y...yes!” Chihana’s nervousness turned into a moan as talented feminine fingers found their way into her fluffy folds.

“You want Takafumi to have your virginity because you like him. But you like your dear onii-chan too, don’t you?” Nagisa asked in a low soft voice.

“Yes!” Chihana gasped. Her lust clouded mind didn’t allow her to think of things too deeply.

“Do you see Takafumi’s cock there? Do you see how big it is? There are only a few positions that would be best for a fresh young virgin to take a big cock like that. And one of them will allow you to show your love to your onii-chan as well. Would you like that?” Nagisa’s words probed the young girl’s psyche even as her fingers probed the girl’s swollen and sensitive sex.

_Take Takafumi’s big cock. Show my love for onii-chan. Would I…_

“Oh yes!” Chihana jumped at a sudden spike of pleasure from between her legs. It still wasn’t enough to make her climax, but it was a pure and wonderful pleasure that seemed to explode from her center and run through her body in waves. Her mind was filled with fuzzy colors and white noise.

Takafumi had laid down on a chaise lounge as his mother instructed him. With his strong arms, he reached over and picked up Chihana from Nagisa’s embrace and moved the young girl’s body over his erect cock.

“Riko-chan, if you would be so kind, please take my son’s cock and aim it toward your daughter’s pussy.” Nagisa asked the little girl’s mother.

“Oh! Oh my!” this was far more exciting than Chihana’s mother thought it would be. When she heard what was going to happen, she hurried right over to the neighbor’s house. Not many mother’s had the chance to watch their child lose their virginity and she didn’t want to pass this up. The idea of being a spectator for this once-in-a-lifetime event was already making her wet when the other mother in the room asked her to not only watch, but also participate. Moving quickly, she knelt next to the chaise lounge where Takafumi was laying and grasped his hard cock with both hands. _Oh yes! This boy’s cock has a very good feel to it. Chi-chan should like this. Hell, I would like this!_

Nagisa moved in behind little Chihana and ran her hands down the naked girl’s body until her fingers were back at that hot wet slit.

“I’m spreading your pussy open now. I’m spreading it open for my son’s cock to take your virginity.” Nagisa whispered into the girl’s ear.

People moved around Chihana and she didn’t notice them. People said things and she couldn’t understand them. But feeling was something different – she felt _everything_. She felt those wonderful feminine fingers slowly open up her pussy lips and then… the pressure of a cock pushing against that hot wet place between her legs. As if a fog cleared, she could suddenly understand the words that Nagisa had whispered to her. The excited little girl gasped her reply, “Yes!”

“Your mother is holding Takafumi’s cock in her hands. She’s holding it steady. She’s going to guide it into you. She’s going to watch her little girl lose her virginity.” Nagisa whispered into the girl’s ear.

“Yes!” Chihana replied deliriously.

“Your mother is right next to you. She is going to watch you lose your virginity. She will see you while you are fucking a boy.” Nagisa said it again in an attempt to get the right reaction. She wanted something more than delirium, and this time she got it.

“Yes!” Chihana may become terribly embarrassed about this later, but her mind was ablaze with lust at the moment and she didn’t care who was watching her get her first fuck. However, it wasn’t happening yet and the anticipation was destroying her sanity. Before she would be allowed to get that which her mind wanted and her body needed, everyone in the room would get to enjoy the erotically entertaining exchange between Chihana and Nagisa.

“You’re so horny right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Chihana whimpered from the frustration of feeling the cock pressing against her pussy but still not pushing in.

“You want to fuck so bad, don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Riko-chan, be a dear and slide the head of Takafumi’s cock around your daughter’s pussy lips, but don’t let it go in just yet.” Nagisa asked of the girl’s mother.

“Okay.” Riko did as she was asked and noticed just how wet her daughter had become. Juices from the excited little girl had run down onto the hard cock that was poised to penetrate her.

“Noooooo! I want it. Please let me have it!” the feeling of the cock head rubbing around her swollen pussy lips was maddening. She tried to bounce up and down to get the cock inside her, but Takafumi held her steady.

“If you want it so bad, you need to tell us that you are a horny little girl.”

“I’m a horny little girl!”

“You know, if you willingly give Takafumi your virginity with your mother watching, that means he can fuck you again any time he wants to.”

“He can?” strangely, Chihana’s voice sounded more hopeful and excited than worried.

“Yes. Do you still want to give him your virginity knowing that?”

“Yes!”

“Then tell Takafumi that you’ll always spread your legs for him and he can come fuck you whenever he likes.”

“Yes!” in her mental state, Chihana was a tad confused and forgot what she had been asked to do.

“You have to tell him, Chi-chan.”

“Oh! Takafumi-sama, I’ll always spread my legs for you. Please fuck me whenever you like!” Chi-chan pleaded to the teen lying on the chaise underneath her.

“Thank you Chi-chan, and I promise to do just that.” Takafumi smiled as he replied and wondered if the girl would remember any of this conversation.

“Now beg your mother to put Takafumi’s cock into you.”

“Okāsan please! Please put Takafumi-sama’s cock in me! Please! I want him to fuck me whenever he wants. Whenever he wants, okāsan!”

“I heard you, Chi-chan. And I won’t stand in the way of you fulfilling that promise.” Riko thought of something even more erotic and she couldn’t stop herself from telling them all, “In fact, I’ll make sure you honor that promise. Even if I have to gag you and tie you to your bed, I’ll make sure your legs are spread for Takafumi whenever he wants you.”

Takafumi groaned at the thought of little Chi-chan tied to her bed by her mother, just so he could have his way with her.

“Ah!” Chihana cried out as her body was finally lowered a bit and the big mushroom shaped cock head compressed against her tight vaginal entrance and then popped inside her. So far, only the tip of the iceberg had passed into her little body, but she felt as if she had been inflated like a water balloon.

“Are you okay Chi-chan?” Takafumi asked.

“Yes! Yes! It’s wonderful!”

“Are you ready for more?”

“There’s more?”

“This is only the beginning. Soon you will feel even more incredible than you do now.”

“Yes, yes! Give it to me!”

Half of Takafumi’s cock suddenly disappeared into the girl’s tight little twat. The room watched as Chihana’s face froze in a silent scream.

Takafumi wondered if he had gone too far, but the scream never came. The little girl made a few brief gasps, then her pained expression slowly became one of ecstasy.

“Chi-chan… you have half of his cock inside you now. You’re half way there. Do you want to stop now, or do you want to find out what kind of pleasure awaits when you go all the way?”

“All… all the way!” the skewered girl gasped.

“You want that pleasure, don’t you? You want Takafumi to give you an orgasm, don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Then you have to return the favor. You have to become Takafumi’s slut. Your pussy has to belong to him.”

“Yes!”

“If it pleases him to fuck you outside, then you have to do it.”

“Yes!”

“If it pleases him to watch you fucking his friends, then you have to let his friends fuck you.”

“Yes!”

“Tell your mother that you want to be Takafumi’s slut now.”

“Okāsan, I want to be Takafumi-sama’s slut now! Please, can I? I want to be his slut so bad. Please say it’s okay, okāsan?” the little girl earnestly begged her mother.

“Chi-chan, this is a serious thing you are asking.” Chihana’s mother sounded very solemn, but Takafumi could feel her hands squeezing his cock as she moved it around her daughter’s half stuffed cunt. “You want to give him your pussy, but your pussy is connected to your womb. So, if you give him your pussy, your womb has to go with it. That means Takafumi-kun can knock you up if he wants to. Do you want Takafumi-kun to knock you up?”

  
  



	11. V-Card Punched

“Chi-chan, this is a serious thing you are asking.” Chihana’s mother sounded very serious, but Takafumi could feel her hands squeezing his cock as she moved it around her daughter’s half stuffed cunt. “You want to give him your pussy, but your pussy is connected to your womb. So, if you give him your pussy, your womb has to go with it. That means Takafumi-kun can knock you up if he wants to. Do you want Takafumi-kun to knock you up?”

“Yes!” Chihana shouted even louder than before. The idea of her Takafumi-sama putting a baby in her was bringing her close to orgasm without the cock in her pussy even moving.

“Are you sure you want Takafumi-kun to knock you up?” her mother asked a second time.

“Yes!”

“Say it! Tell us all what you want.”

“I want Takafumi-sama to knock me up!”

“Say it again!” her mother demanded. Her own lust was reaching a fever pitch from watching Nagisa make her daughter say such lewd things.

“I want Takafumi-sama to knock me up!”

“Good girl!” Riko shouted as she almost reached orgasm herself.

“Riko-chan, you should remove your hands now. Takafumi is going to let her take the full length of his cock now.”

“Okay.” Riko moved one arm out from between their bodies and took her daughter’s hand to steady her as she got ready for the final drop. Her other hand moved down to Takafumi’s balls and she gently cradled them in her delicate hand. They felt ready to burst at any moment. Riko shuddered at the thought of what was about to happen and cooed to her daughter, “Oh Chi-chan! I’m holding Takafumi’s balls in my hand and they’re so full. He has so much cum he is going to pump into you.”

“Yes! AHHH!” Chihana shouted as Takafumi let her body fall onto his thick rod. Her dainty pussy lips were stretched around the girth of his cock and she could feel the wiry mass of his pubic hair against her smooth, nude snatch. Having finally achieved the long sought orgasm, her vision went dark as she surrendered control of her body to the all encompassing ecstasy.

When Chihana’s vision cleared, more things were happening around her than she remembered. Her mother was still kneeling next to her and was still fondling Takafumi’s balls. But now it seemed that Miyahara-san had joined them and was busing fucking her mother. _Huh? Why would Rio’s dad be fucking my mother when his wife is so pretty?_

“Turn this way, Chi-chan.” Nagisa directed the barely aware girl.

Instinctively turning toward the voice that had called her name, Chi-chan realized that the wife she had just been thinking about, was still beside her. One of Nagisa’s hands was down between Chi-chan’s spread thighs and stimulating the little girl’s clitoris, while the other hand was guiding Yuuki’s cock toward his sister’s open mouth. “That’s right, open wide. Yuu-kun is your handler and it’s only right for you to suck the cock of your handler.”

“But…” a last vestige of reason tried to point out that this was incest, but there were too many voices of encouragement that drowned out the hapless reason.

“Nagisa-san is right. You should obediently suck your handler’s cock.” Chihana’s mother whispered into her daughter’s other ear.

Chihana looked up into her handler’s eyes as his hard cock slid into her mouth. It was already wet and a little sticky, but it didn’t taste bad. _Of course Nagisa-san is right. I should always be ready to suck my handler’s cock._

“Yuu-kun just fucked my daughter Rio, so you probably taste their mixed cum on his cock.” Nagisa asked, “You do like it, don’t you?”

“Mmm.” Chihana moaned around the cock in her mouth as she thought, _Yes, onii-chan’s cock with Rio-chan’s cum. I… I think I like it._

“Of course she likes it.” Riko defended her daughter, “She’s the kind of horny girl that wants to become your son’s slut. How could she not like your daughter’s cum on my son’s dick?”

“Mmmmm” Chihana moaned at the eroticism of the banter between the two mothers. When she looked up at the person who’s cock she was sucking, she saw the loving face of her beloved onii-chan. He smiled back at her and patted her head for a moment before he turned away to kiss Rio. At first, Chi-chan felt a twinge of jealousy, but the thick cock thrusting into her newly opened pussy and the fingers strumming her clit like a concert instrument were too overwhelming for such complex thoughts. With another moan, she returned to happier thoughts. _Takafumi-san’s slut. Onii-chan’s cock. Rio-chan’s cum. I like it._

“Chi-chan, when your brother cums in your mouth, I want you to swallow every last drop. You’ll do that for me, won’t you?” Nagisa asked while her finger rubbed little circles around the girl’s excited little clit.

“Mmmmmm” was the only reply Chihana could make with mouth full of Yuuki’s cock. _Takafumi-san’s slut. Onii-chan’s_ _cum… swallow it._ _I like it._

Nagisa decided to take that reply as an agreement.

“Oh gods… I’m gonna cum.” Yuuki said in a strained voice.

“Me too!” Gorou grunted as he pounded his cock deep into Riko’s wet cunt.

“Me three!” Riko cried out at the best fucking she had in years.

“Kiss me!” Nagisa leaned in and kissed Riko while her husband’s cock brought their new friend to blissful orgasm.

“Kiss me!” Rio demanded, “I want you to be kissing me when you cum in your sister’s mouth!”

Yuuki was in taboo overload as he kissed his girlfriend while his balls blasted his cum into his sister’s waiting mouth. His addled mind wondered how long this insanity could last.

* * *

Two hours later, it was Nagisa that got them all on their feet. “We have to get up now. You boys need to get the girls cleaned up. The trainer’s will be here soon.”

 _But, we had a training session at school today?_ Yuuki was about to protest when he remembered what the nurse had told him. He wondered what kinds of things he would learn in the evening session.

Just as everyone was starting to get moving, the doorbell rang and it was the trainers. They had come early due to a scheduling error, but they seemed to think it a good thing that the girls were all messy.

“We can start today’s lesson with proper cleaning.” the bald man said.

“Good idea. I hear you already know how to put the HuCows in their restraints, so why don’t you show us how you do that, then we’ll teach you about cleaning.” the short haired woman added.

“The nurse showed me how to clean them with the shower and brushes earlier today.” Yuuki told them.

“That’s the cleaning you should do before a breeding. We’re talking about the cleanup after a breeding.” the woman explained.

“Oh. Right away then.” Yuuki went to the cabinet that Miyahara-san had installed next to the two restraint frames and pulled out two leashes and two ring gags. He was about to close the cabinet when he remembered something. Facing his two charges, he asked them, “Are you two going to be good, or do I need to get the arm binders?”

Both girls fidgeted but neither got to answer since one of the trainers spoke up.

“Ah, actually for safety reasons, your HuCows should always be in arm restraints when you are having a training session.” the woman insisted.

“Okay.” Yuuki wondered why the nurse hadn’t told him about that and reached in the cabinet for the arm binders.

In just a few minutes, Rio and Chi-chan were both gagged, had their arms bound behind their backs, and were being led to the restraint frames by their leashes.

“Oh my, this is so… amazing!” Riko practically bounced on her toes with excitement as she watched her son lead her bound and nude daughter to the place where he would completely restrain her.

“I’ve been through it before so I forgot how exciting it could be for someone to watch it for the first time. I’m so glad you’re here Riko!” Nagisa took her friends hand and led her closer to get a better view of Yuuki strapping their girls down.

“Very good, Yuuki-kun!” the man said as he looked over Yuuki’s work, “This is how they should look after a nice breeding session. As you can see, both of their pussies are quite swollen and there is quite a bit of wet and dried sex juices on their bellies, thighs, and even on their asses.”

Yuuki followed the instructors words and looked at the cum-stains on both of them as the man spoke.

“What you’ll want to do is wipe them off with a damp towel, like this.” the woman had returned with a small towel that was damp with hot water. She placed the towel over Rio’s ass and quickly wiped the girls ass, thighs, and belly off.

“Notice that she doesn’t part the pussy or clean it out in any way. We’ll want the HuCow to walk around with a pussy full of cum as much as possible.” the man instructed.

“We also don’t use any detergents or cleansers. Just using water will leave trace amounts of sex juices on their skin which will give them that ‘just fucked’ aroma.” the woman said.

“Which is the perfect perfume for a HuCow, if you think about it.” the man winked.

“Doesn’t that mean the girls will have that… scent on them in the afternoon sessions at school?” Riko asked.

“They’re already wearing the HuCow uniform. I doubt it will be any surprise to their classmates.” Nagisa tried to downplay the worry.

“Actually… it might.” Yuuki said while he thought about all the things he had heard from different people at school. “There are a lot of people that don’t really think about it. Or, they don’t know what is involved and think the HuCows are just getting big boobs so they can make milk. They don’t know anything about the breeding.”

“Really?” Nagisa was surprised.

“Yep,” the woman agreed with Yuuki, “in our experience it’s for certain that they’ll get a reputation as a couple of sex-crazy sluts in no time.”

“You folks can talk about that later. Right now, we need go get busy and finish up the lecture before the others arrive.” the man said.

“The others?” Riko asked.

“There’s a group coming over to give them their first breeding session.” Yuuki told the mothers while he released the girls from their restraints and helped them to stand up.

“Yuu-kun, you knew about this?” his mother asked him.

“Um, yeah. It was in the training guide they gave us at the orientation.” Yuuki replied.

“Good lad. Now, this isn’t training so much as it is a demonstration.” the man said as he took Rio’s leash and held it firmly while he put a hand on her back to steady her. The woman trainer did the same thing with Chi-chan. “All right you HuCows, start running in place. I want to see those thighs high in the air. Higher, higher higher! That’s it! Now keep that going for a full minute.”

Yuuki didn’t remember reading about anything like this in the training manual, so he watched and tried to figure out what the trainers were up to. Both girls were struggling to high-step run in place for a full minute with their hands tied behind their backs, but they made it and were much relieved when the trainers told them to stop.

“Spread your legs.” the woman ordered and the girls stood with their legs shoulder width apart.

“Now, get down here and look at their thighs and cunts, Yuuki-kun. Ya see how much of the cum that had been up inside their pussies has come out. They’re all wet again aren’t they?”

“Yes.” Yuuki was surprised at how much cum had drained onto their just cleaned thighs.

“Now, this will happen to a lesser degree during the day. A lot of the cum up inside them will slowly leak out. It’s a HuCow’s job to keep all that cum in their pussies up next to their cervix, but nature is nature.” the man shrugged.

Yuuki looked up at the girls who couldn’t say anything due to the ring gags in their mouths, but their expressions told him everything. They were blushing with the embarrassment and shame they knew they would be suffering at school in the coming days. Trying to think of a solution, he asked, “Is there anything we can do? Maybe a plug of some kind?”

“Pussy plugs do exist, but they’re not allowed.” the woman shook her head.

“Why not?” Yuuki asked.

“It’s part of the training to help them to become productive HuCows who don’t get embarrassed about being naked, or getting milked, or being publicly fucked, or carrying the calf of some guy she never met.”

“Ahhhk! Both of the girls made desperate noises through their ring gags as they tried to cry out, _What!_

“I… see.” Yuuki raised an eyebrow and looked back at the three parents. He didn’t know if it was a secret that Rio and Chi-chan were not destined to become HuCows like that. But all the parents simply smiled back at him without giving him any clues.


	12. The Anal Alternative

“It’s part of the training to help them to become productive HuCows who don’t get embarrassed about being naked, or getting milked, or being publicly fucked, or carrying the calf of some guy she never met.”

“Ahhhk! Both of the girls made desperate noises through their ring gags as they tried to cry out, _What!_

“I… see.” Yuuki raised an eyebrow and looked back at the three parents. He didn’t know if it was a secret that Rio and Chi-chan were not destined to become HuCows like that. But all the parents simply smiled back at him without giving him any clues.

“All right, let’s quickly get to the next lesson.” the man carried on as if there had been no reaction to what he had just said about the girls. “I see you’ve got the cleaning station set up. Lets get yer little HuCows all cleaned up for their breeding.”

“I thought you just said it was the goal to keep the cum in their pussies?” Yuuki asked.

“Ya keep ‘em like that after a breeding and up till the time for their next breeding. But you should get them all cleaned up right before that next breeding session.” the woman said.

“Why is that?” Yuuki asked.

“It would be best if we never cleaned them up since they’re only HuCows, but the guests that are coming to knock them up are real people, ya know. They don’t want ta be stickin their dick in somethin smelly.” the man scoffed as if he was having to explain common sense to someone who should already know better.

Yuuki was starting to lose his cool. He had put up with some of the things they had said about his sister and girlfriend until now, but this was too much. Just when he was ready to tell them both to leave and that he would rather they all quit the program than do something like that, the doorbell rang.

There was an awkward silence while Nagisa rushed off to answer the door. A moment later, a familiar person in a white lab coat entered the room with the naked Nagisa.

The nurse looked at Yuuki and frowned. Without looking at the two trainers she said, “You two can leave.”

“But we’re not done here.” the woman replied.

“You were never supposed to be here. There was a mix-up.” the nurse finally looked up at them and her expression was not a happy one. Without another word, the two trainers collected their things and left. The nurse stayed where she stood and watched Yuuki until she heard the door close on the trainers quick exit.

“Sensei?” Yuuki called out in a voice on the verge of breaking.

The nurse rushed across the floor and wrapped Yuuki in a hug. Her large breasts were like warm soft pillows that comforted his head. Softly, she asked, “What did they say to you?”

“They said that… the way I’m supposed to treat them… keeping them smelling like they’ve just been fucked. And only cleaning them up for the breeding sessions because they’re only HuCows and the… But they’re not! They’re not just HuCows! They’re real people too! This is too cruel.”

“I’m sorry Yuuki-kun. When I found out who was sent over here, I came as fast as I could.” the nurse said while she stroked his hair. “Just… try to forget about what they told you.”

“Were they lying to me? Are they evil people?” Yuuki asked.

“No, well… they may be evil but they weren’t lying. You see, they are the trainers that are best at breaking the HuCows that are destined to be livestock. They thought your two HuCows were going down that route. They didn’t know that these two will only be in the program for a while, and will go back to being girls again when they’re done. Honestly… they’re really not any good with girls that aren’t destined for the farm.”

“Sensei,” Nagisa called out to the nurse, “you went through HuCow training too, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” the nurse told them, “I was supposed to be in the program like your girls but my mother was in an accident and I got lost in the system for three years.”

“Ah!” Rio and Chi-chan recoiled at such a possibility.

 _T_ _hree years!_ Nagisa remembered what she had gone through in one year and wondered how the lab-coated woman had ever been able to return to a normal life after her experience.

“Don’t worry your little heads.” the nurse told Rio and Chi-chan. “After I was finally rescued, I vowed that I would never let that kind of thing happen again.”

“Thank you, sensei.” Yuuki thanked her on behalf of the girls that couldn’t say anything at the moment.

“Well… I’ll help you out with the rest of the training for tonight. And… we do need to hurry to finish before the guests arrive.” the nurse said.

“Guests? Then there really are people coming over for a breeding session?” Riko asked. “I was wondering if it was a mistake since Chi-chan isn’t in her fertile cycle.”

“The fertile cycle is irrelevant honestly.” the nurse explained, “With the development nutrients, growth drugs, and fertility hormones we’re pumping into their bodies, a normal cycle is very unlikely. But the forms you filled out said that you would like their pregnancies to be completed before the next school year, right?”

“Um, yes.” Riko did remember making that comment on the forms.

“Well, since it’s already May, we are going to have to hurry that along.” the nurse pointed out.

“Oh, right.” Riko suddenly realized that the rush to get Chihana knocked up was her fault. _I could stop this… no, just slow it down a little. All I would have to do is tell the committee that I no longer desire for her pregnancy to be finished before the next school year. But… I don’t really want to do that. I want Yuuki to do his best, and I want to see Chi-chan do… a lot of things._

“I’ll go prepare some refreshments for our guests.” Nagisa said as she turned for the kitchen.

“I’ll help.” Riko offered but Nagisa stopped her.

“Oh no. You need to see this. I think you’ll find it… very exciting.” Nagisa left with a knowing smile.

“Don’t prepare too much,” the nurse hollered after Nagisa, “it’s custom for the guests to bring snacks, drinks, and even gifts.”

The happy hostess headed for the kitchen to make some small preparations and left the others to watch Yuuki learn his role. And, she wanted them to have the chance to watch the girls get put through their paces.

 _N_ _agisa was right,_ _this is fascinating!_ Riko watched the school nurse take her son by the hand and show him how to get things set up for the next phase of their preparations.

“Eventually, the HuCows will become accustomed to the cleaning procedures, but it will be difficult for them at first and that will make it difficult for you to do your job without injuring them.” the nurse said as she extended the legs on the portable backboard at Chi-chan’s cleaning station, adjacent to the pillory. She watched Yuuki set up the other board at Rio’s cleaning station then continued, “The restraints on these things are strong, but they are not intended for long term use, nor are they rugged enough for breeding activities.”

“Yes sensei.” Yuuki wondered why something for breeding activities would have to be rugged, but he kept the question to himself.

“You do this part. I’ll be here if you have any questions.” the nurse said as she handed Chi-chan’s leash over to him. Yuuki could see the fear in her eyes and patted her on the head before guiding her into position so that she was face-up on the inclined backboard with her neck in the open jaws of the pillory.

Rio watched as her boyfriend and handler took his sister and pushed her head down into the padded neck cutout of the pillory. There were also holes cut out for her wrists, but they weren’t used since both of the girls already had their arms bound behind their backs. Rio felt a presence next to her as she watched Yuuki lower the top half of the pillory over Chi-chan’s neck.

“Damn, that looks hot.” Takafumi said quietly while watching Yuuki get busy with strapping down his sister’s legs so that they were spread wide and the parted pussy lips were easily visible.

He was right too. There was no denying that Chi-chan looked amazingly sexy with her legs spread wide and firmly bound in that lewd position. She knew that her brother would just love to step up there and fuck that wet little pussy while she was bound like that. _Who wouldn’t? Hell, if I had a penis, I would too! Hmpf… even I’m looking at Chi-chan now._ Rio was actually glad that her older brother had taken so much interest in Yuuki’s little sister. But with all this attention on Chi-chan, she was starting to feel a little neglected.

“So, I know it’s pretty late in the game to be thinking this way, but are you really looking forward to getting knocked up?” Takafumi asked his sister.

Although it made her happy that her brother was thinking about her now, the question he asked was one that she had mixed feelings about. The idea of getting knocked up was actually a little scary, but the thought of having Yuuki’s child gave her a very happy and warm feeling. Unable to reply verbally to her brother, she nodded her head.

“No way, really? That is just too wild.” Takafumi sounded genuinely surprised, “I mean… you’ve been doing dad and me on family night for years and you’ll fuck Yuu-kun if he just smiles at you, but to think that you’d let yourself get knocked up by a total stranger for a club activity? Wow, maybe you really are a slut after all.”

… _knocked up by a total stranger… Wow, maybe you really are a slut after all._

“WHAT?” Rio’s warm and happy feeling evaporated in an instant. Her head slowly turned and she stared at her onii-san with wide startled eyes. _What do you mean a total stranger? Why isn’t Yuuki-kun going to_ _put_ _a baby_ _in me_ _? What the hell does this mean, onii-san?_

Takafumi didn’t see his sister’s concern and stepped back when Yuuki and the nurse reached for her to strap her down and lock her into her pillory. The questions were still circling around in her head when she felt the heavy top piece close down over her head and lock into place. Before she could come to grips with the sensation of the pillory, her legs were strapped down just as Chi-chan’s had been. Hands still bound behind her back, and with the ring gag still in her mouth, all she could do was listen to Yuuki and the nurse while she waited for something to happen to her.

“I have a friend that does this to adult women for a fee.” the nurse said as she prepared an enema solution in a special half liter bottle.

“Enemas?” Yuuki sounded surprised while he picked up one of the special bottles.

“No, the HuCow treatment to get the body modifications.” the nurse explained.

“People pay to be turned into HuCows?” Yuuki couldn’t believe such a thing. He tried to concentrate on her conversation even as he watched what she was doing so he could prepare a second bottle of the bowel clearing solution.

“Not fully no. They’re like your girls. They are in it for the big tits. Most of them, anyway.” the nurse clarified. The nurse finished shaking up the solution, took off the cap and screwed on the enema probe to the top of the bottle.

“Does it work?” Yuuki asked while he did the same thing to his bottle.

“Oh sure. A lot of the women stay long enough to get boobs the size of beach balls.” the nurse chuckled. She took a plunger stick and screwed it into the base of the half liter bottle and showed Yuuki the assembled enema syringe before picking up a squirt bottle of lubricating lotion.

“That sounds… unpleasant.” Yuuki winced at the thought of an unfortunate woman having to get around with something that large bobbing around on her chest. Following the nurses example he also squirted lubricant on the probe end of his syringe. But there was one more place that would get lubricant before he set that bottle down.

Rio and Chi-chan were facing away from each other and neither could see what was happening to themselves or each other due to the pillory around their necks. So Rio was greatly concerned when she heard Chi-chan’s sudden gasp in the middle of the strange conversation. Then she felt a squirt of something cold on her little puckered anus and made a gasp of her own.

“Yeah, I don’t get it either. I mean, I like these babies,” the nurse said as she gave her own tits a squeeze, “they’re just the right size for fun and games. I can give a guy a paizuri and I don’t have to suffer from wracking back pain.”

“Wracking back pain?” Yuuki asked.

“Hold that thought.” the nurse showed the assembled and lubricated enema syringe to Yuuki and put it in position behind Chi-chan’s tightly puckered anus. “Hold it like this and push it in with a slow but steady motion until it’s fully seated. Keep in mind that it might be a bit painful for her this first time, but she’ll get used to it soon enough, so don’t worry if she cries out a bit.”

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” Chi-chan screamed when she felt something pushing it’s way into her ass. In truth, it was only about as thick as her little finger, but to her uninitiated anus, it felt like a fence post was being rammed into her depths.

Yuuki waited until the syringe was fully seated and Chi-chan stopped screaming before he pushed his syringe deep into Rio’s ass. She flinched a bit and gasped but she didn’t scream like his sister did. Yuuki assumed it was because she was already accustomed to the sensation from being fucked there by her brother and father.

“Why will she get used to it? Will I be doing this to her a lot?” Yuuki asked while he watched the nurse begin depressing the plunger to force the cleansing fluid into his sister’s ass.

“Yes… you’ll be doing this a lot. The girl’s should be getting an enema cleaning before each breeding session. But that isn’t the reason why. Her anus will get used to having things shoved into them from the anal sex.”

“Oh? But if the purpose is to impregnate them, why will they be getting so much anal sex?” Yuuki asked as he depressed the plunger to fill Rio’s ass with the enema solution.

“No no no, it won’t be from the guests that come for the breeding sessions. It will be from you, and any family or friends.” the nurse explained with a smirk. She could see the doubtful look on his face and guessed that he wasn’t all that interested in anal sex. “You see, until they are successfully impregnated, their pussies are off limits to anyone they know… even their handler.”

“WHAT!” Yuuki’s startled response meshed with the cries from both of the bound girls. He didn’t remember any such stipulation in the texts he had studied.


	13. A Challenging Sphincter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references:  _Mitsuko's Experience As A Milk Cow_ by by Sakazaki Freddi.

“Oh? But if the purpose is to impregnate them, why will they be getting so much anal sex?” Yuuki asked as he depressed the plunger to fill Rio’s ass with the enema solution.

“No no no, it won’t be from the guests that come for the breeding sessions. It will be from you, and any family or friends.” the nurse explained with a smirk. She could see the doubtful look on his face and guessed that he wasn’t all that interested in anal sex. “You see, until they are finished with their breeding sessions, their pussies are off limits to anyone they know.

“What!” Yuuki’s startled response meshed with the cries from both of the bound girls. He didn’t remember any such stipulation in the texts he had studied.

“Remember the friend I mentioned? The one that runs a farm designed to provide this service to adult women?” the nurse asked while picking up the butt plug and moving it into position next to the enema syringe.

“Yes.” Yuuki also picked up a butt plug for Rio’s ass. The things were made of a semi-flexible rubbery material. They had a small rounded tip but got larger like a cone until they suddenly narrowed and then flared at the base. Like any butt-plug, they were designed not to fall out once inserted.

“Her experience is that these chemicals and hormones are only half the story when it comes to getting good results. When they were originally tested in a laboratory type environment, they weren’t nearly as effective as they are now.” the nurse quickly withdrew the syringe and inserted the butt plug into Chi-chan’s ass.

“IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Chi-chan screamed again. If she had thought the thing in her ass before was a fence post, the thing pushing into her now felt like it must be a whole tree. _STOP! Please stop! You’re ripping me apart! You’re tearing me in half! I’m going to die! You’re killing me!_

Yuuki could see the nurse’s strain as she fought to get the butt plug all the way into Chi-chan’s ass. From the way his sister was reacting, you’d think she was being murdered, but the plug that the nurse was trying to insert into the struggling girl was actually smaller than the one he was about to push into Rio.

“Believe it or not… this is the smallest size.” the nurse said through gritted teeth as she gave the thing a final shove and felt it plop into place on the other side of the tight muscular ring. “The hard part is getting the knot past the sphincter.”

 _The knot…_ Yuuki looked at the plug in his hand and understood the thickest part before it suddenly narrowed to be ‘the knot’ that the nurse spoke of. He took a deep breath, then repeated the process that he had observed from the nurse. The syringe came out, the butt-plug went in, and he felt the plop of the sphincter snapping shut behind the knot.

“Unngh!” Rio groaned. She wasn’t a huge fan of anal sex either, but Takafumi enjoyed taking her there from time to time and this thing didn’t seem larger than her brother’s cock. More than her own pain though, she worried about Chi-chan. Given her brother’s occasional interest in anal sex, it might be rather difficult for the younger girl if their relationship were to bud. _But wait? The nurse said something about more anal sex. What was that all about?_

“So… as I was saying, the nutrient’s and stuff aren’t as effective on their own.” the nurse picked up the thread of her conversation while they waited for the active solution to do it’s job in the girl’s bowels. “Others had already pointed out that the HuCow girls were getting much better results, so some research started up to figure out why. They noticed that the effects are greatly increased if the treatment is made in a livestock environment. It seems that the more you dehumanize a girl and treat her like livestock, the more her mind is willing to let her body accept the transformation.”

“So, that’s why your friend does it at a farm?” Yuuki asked.

“That’s right. They immerse the women there into the livestock experience. Day and night, they are kept in barns, fed from troughs, moved about like cattle. They aren’t shaved or washed in any human way. The experience is much more thorough than what they are doing in the school programs.” the nurse explained while she opened up a sealed catheter and moved into position between Chi-chan’s legs. Since it was pre-lubricated in the package, she didn’t waste any time in pushing it into the little girl’s urethra.

“Ah! Eh? AHHHHHHH!” Chi-chan screamed at yet another intrusion into her body.

“Why is that?” Yuuki asked after is sister stopped screaming. He was already between Rio’s legs with the catheter destined for his girlfriend's bladder.

“Because, as much as some people might like to, you just can’t pull a kid out of school for two to ten months for something like this. So, they have to make compromises. The girls still go to school but they have to wear revealing uniforms, smell like sex, and they have a breeding restriction.” 

“What is that?” Yuuki asked the question that everyone in the room was wondering.

“Livestock don’t know who the father of their offspring is. Lots of real cows are inseminated with tools and never even meet a bull. Hell, the seed comes from a sperm bank so the full that fathers their calf might be long dead. So, to simulate that part of the livestock experience, they came up with the rule that the HuCows can’t be impregnated by anyone they know.” the nurse explained while she let the little girl’s accumulated urine run out into a collection jar.

R io had been wondering why Chi-chan had screamed a second time. At first, she thought that it had been from the removal of the butt-plug, but it didn’t feel as if Yuuki was getting ready to do that. Instead, she felt electric sparks of excitement when he ran a finger between her pussy lips and…

“EEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Rio screamed with the sudden pain in her urethra. She had experienced anal sex many times, so the butt-plug hadn’t been particularly painful for her. But this thing… she had never had her had her pee hole invaded before. _Take that out! That hurts too much! Why are you doing that to me?_ ...were the demands and questions she was trying to express in her inarticulate screaming.

“There is a balloon at the end of the catheter that connects to this tube.” she indicated the shorter tube that wasn’t draining off the urine from the bladder. “We will be inflating that balloon with three hundred milliliters of water.”

“Why is that?” Yuuki asked while he watched the nurse fill a simpler, but just as large syringe from a bowl full of water on the table. He also dipped the tip of a similar syringe into the bowl and pulled back the plunger to begin filling it with the warm water.

“Have you ever seen an anatomical drawing of a girl’s reproductive organs?” the nurse asked while the syringe finished filling.

“There was one in the training book they gave me at the meeting.” he answered and raised his syringe to make sure it was filled to the 300ml mark.

“I don’t think that one had the detail that you would need to be able to understand this, but try to imagine this… The vagina runs up to the cervix, which is a tight muscular doorway that leads to the uterus or womb. We need to penetrate the cervix and push a probe through it and into the uterus. But the problem is that there is a bend at the cervix and the uterus lies on top of the bladder. So, by inflating the bladder…”

“The uterus gets pushed up and the probe can go in.” Yuuki understood why it was necessary then. With their syringes full, Yuuki followed the nurses example and connected his syringe to the short tube and began pushing the plunger to fill the bladder balloon inside Rio.

Both of the girls felt the warm rush of the water into the balloons inside them. It was a strange but pleasant feeling at first, but started to become uncomfortable as the balloons expanded.

Yuuki could hear Rio and Chi-chan grunt as the syringes finished pushing in the first hundred milliliters. “Sensei, what is that probe for?”

“Just like the ones we used to squirt enema solution into their bowels, we’ll be using this to fill their wombs with a special gel.” the nurse explained.

“Uuaah!” Chi-chan cried out as her bladder became painfully full. It felt like she needed to pee and couldn’t worse, as each second went by, her bladder was becoming even more full.

“Aaaaah!” Rio cried out too. Her balloon was triggering cramps that were made worse by the simultaneous feeling from her enema filled bowel that she really needed to poop.

“Sensei, is this safe?” Yuuki worried as the syringe in his hand passed 250ml. Still fifty milliliters to go and Rio was already straining against her bonds from the pain.

“Three hundred shouldn’t be any problem for them. In fact, they’ll get used to it in no time. Believe it or not, some adults can hold as much as a liter.” the nurse said with a fond chuckle. The syringe finished, so she clamped off the tube and removed the syringe.

“A liter!” Yuuki couldn’t imagine pushing that much liquid into Rio’s bladder. He too finished with his syringe and clamped off the tube the way the nurse did.

“Come over here and feel this.” the nurse told Yuuki as she gestured at Chi-chan’s lower abdomen. There was a small bump where her bladder was filled to capacity. The balloon is doing it’s job, but it will take a few minutes. Let’s uncork their tushes and work on their bowels while we wait for the wombs to move into place.”

“Yes sensei.”

Chi-chan cried out and grunted at the pain from her bladder. She had thought the light cramping from the enema was bad, but this balloon thing was much worse. She knew there was nothing she could do about it too, but that didn’t stop her arms and legs struggling to get free from their bonds so that she could end this terrible pain. Beyond the sounds of her own cries and her brother’s conversation with the nurse, she could also hear Rio struggling as well.

Rio felt her whole body suddenly move and realized that the board thing that she was tied to had been tilted down so that her ass was close to the floor.  She jumped when Yuuki’s fingers touched the protruding knob of the butt-plug that held the enema solution inside her bowels. She was hopeful and afraid at the same time. Some of her suffering would be gone when he uncorked her and let her poop, but she worried if that act of relief might intensify the pain in her bladder.

Both of the girls cried out as Yuuki and the nurse pulled out the stubborn butt-plugs at the same time. There was a splattering sound and a rich smell as their bowels quickly emptied into the grates underneath them. Yuuki and the nurse  washed off the butt-plugs, then  used the hand sprayers to wash off  the girls and rinse away the excrement.  Yuuki waited until Rio had finished expelling the last of her bowels’ contents and was about to lift her back up when he saw the nurse refilling the enema syringe.

“This is just a rinse. The cleansing agent can be a little uncomfortable for some people. Just fill her up with 500ml, count to ten, then let her go.” the nurse instructed.

Chi-chan’s anus was sore by now, and the re-entry of the enema syringe hurt… but not nearly as much as it had the first time. And, it certainly didn’t hurt as much as that awful butt-plug. The warm rinse actually felt good as it rushed into her vacated bowel. But it was gone soon and she felt the board thing being lifted back up again.

Yuuki had just lifted Rio back up to a horizontal position and noticed that the nurse was readying the enema syringe once more.

“This time it’s just a hundred milliliters of lubricant.” the nurse explained as she pushed the thing into Chi-chan’s sore anus one last time.

“Lubricant?” Yuuki asked as he pushed a loaded syringe into Rio’s ass.

“It’s for later. You’ll see.” the nurse winked and picked up the cleaned butt-plug.

“Is that really necessary to hold in the lubricant?” Yuuki worried about how much pain that thing seemed to cause his little sister.

“Trust me on this. If we don’t do this now, it will be much worse for her later.” the nurse said as she plunged the butt-plug back into the screaming and struggling girl.

Once again, Rio didn’t struggle nearly as much with the butt-plug, but she was finding the bladder balloon to be very uncomfortable.

“Come over here and do what I tell you with these things.” the nurse instructed while gesturing to a few strange looking tools on a tray.

One of the things had a smooth stainless steel look as if it had just come out of a modern hospital while the other looked less like a piece of medical equipment and more like something he would find in a hardware store. Next to the hardware thing were four half-liter canisters. Two were a pastel pink with Rio’s name on them, while the other two were a light yellow with Chi-chan’s name on them.

“This one is called a speculum and this one is a grease gun.” the nurse explained while she picked up the speculum.

“A grease gun?” Yuuki gawked at the thing that actually did come from a hardware store.

“Yeah, we use it to fill the HuCow’s womb with the contents of those canisters.” the nurse explained and then seemed to notice that two of the canisters were yellow. Picking up a yellow canister, she read the name and called out to the watching parents, “Kunou-san?”

“Yes?” the mother panted.

“Why did you choose the yellow option for your daughter?” the nurse asked.

  
  



	14. Takafumi's Reward

“This one is called a speculum and this one is a grease gun.” the nurse explained while she picked up the speculum.

“A grease gun?” Yuuki gawked at the thing that actually did come from a hardware store.

“Yeah, we use it to fill the HuCow’s womb with the contents of those canisters.” the nurse explained and then seemed to notice that two of the canisters were yellow. Picking up a yellow canister, she read the name and called out to the watching parents, “Kunou-san?”

“Yes?” the mother panted.

“Why did you choose the yellow option for your daughter?” the nurse asked.

Chi-chan and Yuuki’s mother, Kunou-san or Rika as she was now known to her neighbors, was having a hard time understanding the question that was being asked of her. She didn’t lack in comprehension skills, but there was something wonderfully distracting going on at the moment. Something that had started several minutes ago when Takafumi was still standing next to his sister and watching Chi-chan getting strapped down and pilloried.

* * *

Kunou Rika was in awe of everything that had happened since she arrived in this house and took off her clothes. Taking part in the deflowering of her daughter had been incredible, but she wasn’t directly involved in the action now and old doubts were starting to make her uncomfortable. It’s not that she was ugly or anything – in fact it was quite the opposite. 

In her early thirties, she was truly a lovely woman with a good figure, a nice face, and long beautiful  dark  hair. However, being in a nude household with the generously endowed Nagisa had  brought home the unhappy fact that her breasts were on the small side. 

She had known that for a while. Her husband, when he was around, would often mention how much he enjoyed a paizuri, or titty-fuck – which was something she could never give him. She blamed her small breasts for his indiscretions and the reason why he was rarely home.

And now, to be nude in this household and surrounded by people that lived with a woman with bountiful boobs… it had become too much. Embarrassed at her insufficient breasts, she was about to make an excuse to return to her house – despite how much she was enjoying the training session and how much she was looking forward to the promised breeding session that would follow.

But something had stopped her. Something long, thick, and hard had barred her way.

“Riko-chan,” Gorou softly called her name as his fingers caressed her neck and ran down her back and sides.

“Gorou… san?” Riko shivered from the erotic reaction that her body had to his touch. 

“I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed what we did earlier. You were… incredible.”

“I was?” Riko turned and looked at him and could see that he was again filled with lust like he had been during Chi-chan’s deflowering.

“You _are_.” Gorou took her hand and guided it to his hard cock.

“Oh my.” Riko’s eyes opened wide at the firm revelation. She gave it a squeeze and felt it throb in her grip.

Gorou could see the long haired woman’s fascination with his cock. He smiled with the knowledge that she found him at least part of him attractive. Being a fan of long hair, he ran his ringers through a  wispy loc k that ran in front of her breasts and down to her belly button.  Admiring the beauty of it, he told her,  “I only hope that I was able to satisfy you as well as your husband.” 

“You… you were so much better than my husband.” Riko said and almost gasped when she immediately felt his cock pulse again. Unbelievably, it felt as if it had just got bigger. Fascinated by this wondrous reaction she admitted, “You made me cum so hard… I’ve never done that before. You were marvelous.”

“Please Riko-chan, I want you again.” Gorou begged.

“But your wife… she is so beautiful. Why would you want me? I’m so… AH!” Riko’s self depreciation was interrupted by a pair of large soft breasts pressing into her back, arms reaching around her, and hands grasping her breasts.

“You’re beautiful too. Just like your daughter. Don’t let anyone tell you differently or Gorou and I will be very upset.” Nagisa reprimanded her friend, “Now, Gorou asked nicely didn’t he? He even said please. Surely you’re not going to turn down such a polite request when it is something that you want too?”

“But I… ohhhh!” Riko moaned when Nagisa’s fingers started gently tugging and twisting her erect nipples. Though her breasts were small, they were very sensitive and the nipples were even more excitable.

“Be a good girl and let my husband fuck you now.” Nagisa whispered in her friend’s ear.

“Um… ah… if Nagisa-chan… I suppose… it’s okay.” the fight was gone from Riko’s rational mind and all she could think about was the wonderfully hard cock in her hand, and the spectacular attention her breasts were recieving.

“Here you go, just lean over the back of this chair and let Gorou take you from behind. I’ll sit in the chair and we can watch what happens to our daughters together. Won’t that be nice?” Nagisa pulled the wanton woman down onto the back of the chair as she sat down.

Riko couldn’t believe what she was doing. Her brain was sending her all kinds of warning signals, but her body was running on auto-pilot. Or rather, it was doing whatever Nagisa’s soft sultry voice suggested. Before she realized what she had done, she felt Gorou’s strong hands on her hips and discovered that she was bent over with the wife of the man that was about to fuck her, holding her hands. S he made a long low groan of pleasure when the thick cock pushed deep into her wet pussy.

“Oh what a lovely sound you make when Gorou fucks you.” Nagisa said softly, then kissed Riko on her cheek.

“Ah!” Riko gasped quietly when Gorou made a long stroke into her while his wife caressed her cheek.

“You’re really pretty when Gorou fucks you like this. I like this look on you. Remember that promise that your daughter made to my son? I want you to do something like that. Do promise me that you’ll let Gorou fuck you whenever he wants.” Nagisa said as she made little kisses around Riko’s face until she was just at the edge of the lips.

“I’m married… I shouldn’t… I… I can’t…” Riko tried to refuse but Nagisa wasn’t allowing that.

“You _are_ and you _can_. Just look at you now. You are holding my hands and on the verge of orgasm while you are fucking my husband. You see? You can do it if you try. I just want you to try your best. You do want to try your best, don’t you?” Nagisa cooed.

“Yes.” Riko’s mind couldn’t focus but the concept of trying her best was something that had been ingrained into her from a very early age. It was impossible to refuse that.

“Say yes again for me, Riko-chan.” Nagisa said as she kissed the corner of the panting woman’s mouth.

“Yes.” Riko repeated.

“It’s okay to say yes when I ask you if you want to fuck my husband. Do you understand that it’s okay to say yes?”

“Yes.” Riko panted as the cock in her pussy started fucking her faster.

“It’s okay to say yes when my husband wants to fuck you. Can you say yes again?” Nagisa whispered to the panting woman.

“Yes!” Riko no longer fully understood the question but it felt so good whenever she said yes.

“You like it when he fucks your hot, wet pussy, don’t you Riko-chan?”

“Yes!”

“Good girl. You are a good girl, Riko-chan. Gorou likes to fuck good girls, so you will need to let him fuck you lots and lots, okay?”

“Yes!” Riko’s mind was simultaneously panicking and rejoicing at what she had just admitted. The admission alone was enough to send her over the edge. But this time, her climax was interrupted.

“Oh look, here is Takafumi-kun.” Nagisa waved her son over to stand next to the bent-over mother as she continued to talk sweetly into the overwhelmed woman’s ear, “I don’t think you’ve properly thanked him for taking your daughter’s virginity. You should do that you know. I think it meant a lot to Chi-chan for Takafumi to take her cherry and you did enjoy watching it happen, didn’t you?”

“Yes!” Riko turned her head to see the teen, but from this angle all she could see was his erect cock in her face.

“I know it’s hard to talk now, so let’s get that mouth open so you can show him your appreciation in a way that he will really like.”

“Yes.” Riko opened her mouth as she had been asked but was startled when the teen pushed his cock past her lips and into her mouth.

“You promised earlier that you would make sure Takafumi could fuck your daughter whenever he wanted, so I’m guessing you must like my son a little too. I mean, you’d have to if you are so willing to give your daughter to him whenever he wants. You do like my son, don’t you?”

“Mmmm!” Riko tried to reply with the cock in her mouth.

“Takafumi, do you like Riko-chan? Do you want her to suck you off while your father fucks her?” Nagisa asked her son.

“Yes, okāsan. I’d like that a lot.” Takafumi smiled. He gave his father a smile that told him that they would both owe his mother a huge debt of gratitude for creating such a wonderful gift for them.

“You heard him Riko-chan. So do your best and give Takafumi the best blow-job you can!”

“Mmmm!” Riko agreed. Since her breasts were small, she had done her best to satisfy her husband with what else she had, and her fellatio was very good. Even her overly critical husband admitted that her blow-jobs were better than anyone else's. Of course, when he said that, he was admitting his infidelity. But Nagisa’s family never hurt Riko the way her husband had. They only ever gave her support, praise, and pleasure. So, Riko threw away all of the thoughts that had been limiting her and holding her back. 

Her hand snaked up between Takafumi’s legs and groped his balls while a single finger slid up into his ass and found his sensitive prostate trigger. She did an exercise that unlocked her jaw and took his big cock down her throat and swallowed his shaft until her lips and nose were buried in his pubic hair.

“Hnnnnnk!” Takafumi came instantly. The pleasure was so intense that he lost control of his legs a moment later. After stumbling back several steps, he lost all power in his legs. The teen dropped to the floor painfully hard, but there was nothing but ecstasy on his face.

Nagisa and her husband looked at each other with stunned surprise. They had never expected something like this from the  normal  housewife next door. Regaining her composure,  Nagisa pulled Riko’s head back onto her shoulder, patted her and told her, “Good girl. That was a very nice thing to do for Takafumi. Are you ready to cum with Gorou now?”

“Yes.” Riko panted. She was already so close.

“All right,” Nagisa gave her husband a nod and he instantly started slamming his cock into Riko’s depths.

“Yes!” Riko cried out.

“Are you ready to cum?” Nagisa could feel that the woman’s orgasm was near by the way she was trembling, but she wanted to hear Riko admit it.

“Yes!” Riko grasped Nagisa’s hands hard as the orgasm began to crash through her body.

Nagisa kissed the orgasming woman on her lips. She had done that before during Chi-chan’s deflowering, and remembered that Riko didn’t make much noise then. She hoped they could keep fairly quiet again.  She could feel the orgasmic shudders shake Riko. 

Riko’s body shook violently and she would have fallen from the chair she was leaning on, if not for Nagisa holding onto her. After a series of lighter shudders, Riko felt like she could easily pass out from the overload of pleasure.

Just then,  Nagisa heard the school nurse call out to Riko.  Still holding onto the unsteady woman, she helped Riko to look up at the sensei in the white lab coat. Quickly, she whispered to  her disoriented  friend , “Sensei just called out to you. Reply to her.”

With Gorou’s cock still embedded in her pussy, Takafumi’s cum dribbling from her chin, and Nagisa holding her head up, the panting mother replied,  “ Yes?”

“Why did you choose the yellow option for your daughter?” the nurse asked.

“The yellow option?” Riko tried to remember what thing she wanted yellow, but her brain wasn’t working well at the moment.

“Sensei, what is the yellow option?” Yuuki asked. He could see that his mother was winded and he had a pretty good reason why, so he wanted to give her some time to pull herself together.

“You should know this if you’ve read the workbook you were given at the orientation.” the nurse scolded.

“Please, sensei?” Yuuki pleaded for his mother’s sake and for anyone that hadn’t read the material.

“Fine… There are three canister types. All of them are fertility boosters, and that’s all the yellow one is. The pink one has an added chemical that reacts to Y chromosome spermatozoa and the blue one has chemicals that react to X chromosome spermatozoa. By react I mean, it creates a hostile environment where those sperms get dissolved before they can get to an egg.” the nurse lectured.

“So, why is it a problem if my mother selected the yellow canister? There wasn’t anything in the literature about that.” Yuuki asked.

“There are rules about the calves. No HuCow who is destined for the farms are allowed to keep any of her calves. And no HuCow is allowed to keep a male calf. The HuCow isn’t even allowed to see it. They automatically go up for adoption. That was in the literature.” the nurse pointed out.

“But I never planned on allowing Chi-chan to keep any of her calves. I want her to have a wonderful school life. I don’t want it ruined by having to drop out of school and take care of children at a young age.” Riko chimed in.

“That… is a valid concern, I suppose.” the nurse had to admit. “But, if you’ll allow me to make a suggestion. If there is any way that you could help her raise any children that she might have, think of what that would mean in her future.”

“What? What would it mean for her future?” Riko asked innocently, but she was curious.


	15. So Much Screaming!

“But I never planned on allowing Chi-chan to keep any of her calves. I want her to have a wonderful school life. I don’t want it ruined by having to drop out of school and take care of children at a young age.” Riko chimed in.

“That… is a valid concern, I suppose.” the nurse had to admit. “But, if you’ll allow me to suggest. If there is any way that you could help her raise any children that she might have, think of what that would mean in her future.”

“What? What would it mean for her future?” Riko asked innocently, but she was curious.

“You put your daughter into the HuCow program as soon as she was old enough, didn’t you?” the nurse asked.

“I didn’t intend to, but it did work out that way.” Riko answered.

“That means, given the laws and rules as they are right now, your granddaughter will be able to go into the program when your daughter is nineteen. By the time your daughter is twenty, she will have a HuCow developed and trained daughter at her side. Think of the appeal that would be to any potential partner.” the nurse explained.

“So… if I married Chi-chan when she is twenty, her daughter would already be HuCow trained?” Takafumi asked as his eyes opened wide.

“Why do you want to wait so long, Takafumi-kun?” Riko pouted on behalf of her gagged daughter, “If it’s you, I’ll authorize the papers to let you marry her a lot earlier than that.”

“You will?” Takafumi was rocked from one surprise to another.

“Oh Riko-chan,” Nagisa cooed to her friend who was still leaning on her shoulder, “If my Takafumi marries your Chi-chan when she is sixteen, her little girl will be the same age that Rio was when Takafumi took her virginity. Wouldn’t that be a nice wedding present to give my sweet Takafumi?”

“Ohhh.” Riko moaned from the eroticism of the plot that Nagisa had just cooked up. To have her daughter give birth to a girl so that she can be raised to offer up her virginity as a wedding gift for her mother’s new husband. She wasn’t the only one that thought the idea erotic. Riko could feel Gorou’s cock swelling in her sloppy pussy again.

“You like the idea, don't you Riko-chan?” Nagisa asked with a smile.

“Yes.” Riko panted. She wobbled her hips at Gorou to let him know that she was ready for him to fuck her again.

“So, you need two more pink canisters? I know where the boxes are. I’ll go get them.” Takafumi ran off to fetch the substance that now promised to make his future more… interesting.

“What do we do with the yellow canisters? Can we give them back?” Yuuki asked.

“No. Once they are delivered, they can’t be returned until they are empty.” the nurse told them.

“Don’t worry, I have an idea for them.” Gorou said as he slid his re-hardened cock into Riko’s squishy pussy once again.

“If that’s all resolved, let’s get back to the training. I don’t want to run out of time.” the nurse said as she moved over to Chi-chan with the speculum in hand.

Chi-chan gasped when the cold metal thing pushed into her little pussy. Unable to see what they were doing to her, she could only go by what she felt and heard. And, at the moment, she felt a long cold metal thing sliding deep inside of her tight little pussy.

“It’s not as tight as I thought it would be. I take it that she took care of that little virginity problem already?” the nurse asked.

Chi-chan blushed at the nurse’s question but the embarrassment was nothing compared to what Nagisa would give her.

“Oh yes,” Nagisa answered brightly, “My son Takafumi did the honors but we all participated. We captured the wonderful event on video, would you like to see it?”

“Ahh!” Chi-chan gasped from Miyahara-san’s offer as well as from the feeling of the metal thing inside her opening up her pink depths.

“Let’s put that up on a monitor after the guests arrive. If they have something like that to watch, they might each fuck the girls several times.”

“Ahhhh!” Chi-chan cried out and struggled in her binding, but was ignored for the most part.

“Do you see how the view all the way to her cervix is undisturbed even though she is squirming around?” the nurse asked as she reached for the grease gun and one of the pink canisters.

“Yes… so that round pink thing is the cervix?” Yuuki asked as he peered deep into his sister’s depths.

“Ah!” the embarrassment for Chi-chan was too much and tears ran out of her eyes and fell down her cheeks when she thought of her onii-chan looking into her pussy.

“She’s going to jump a bit when this thing goes in.” then nurse warned as she guided the long plastic wand through the opened vagina until it nestled against the puckered center of the cervix. “It might take them a while to get used to this. The cervix wasn’t really designed to be penetrated in this direction by anything but sperm.”

Chi-chan tensed up as she prepared for another first. From what the nurse said, she expected it to be painful.

“She’s tensed up, but that can’t be helped. Here we go.” the nurse said as she pushed the thin wand through the round pink orifice.

Rio had heard the conversation as well and had been hoping that it wouldn’t be too  much for her young friend. Unfortunately, the scream that seemed to bounce off the walls and fill the room told her that her hopes had been unrealized. 

“Unh!” Riko wanted to ask if her child was okay, but the intensity of the scream – and knowing what was causing it, unexpectedly pushed the girl’s mother into a wonderful little cum. _I’m sorry, Chi-chan. I’m a terrible mother, but the sound of your screams from having your womb penetrated are… just… so… erotic!_

“You’ll need to use a clamp to hold this in place. It doesn’t have a knot or inflatable balloon to keep it from slipping out.” the nurse told Yuuki as she clamped the wand down and started the grease gun. “The canister holds a half liter of gel and the grease gun is set to pump a hundred milliliters a minute.”

“Five minutes per canister?” Yuuki asked.

“That’s right. It’s possible to pump the gel faster, but it could be painful to the HuCow.” she replied while setting the grease gun down and gesturing over at Rio, “Why don’t you go get started on that one. After we start the second canisters, we can take a little break.”

“Yes sensei!” Yuuki headed over to where his girlfriend was bound.

T he nurse moved up to Chi-chan’s head and pulled the hair out of the little girl’s face. There were tears running down her cheeks and drool running out of her open mouth and off her tongue, which was hanging out of her mouth. Reaching over, she took the girl’s tongue in her finger and thumb and gently tugged on it.

“Ah?” Chi-chan hadn’t noticed the woman’s presence. The pain in her cervix and womb had been all encompassing. She tried to pull her tongue away but couldn’t.

“Don’t be embarrassed about your tongue lolling out. It’s natural for that to happen when someone is wearing a gag that holds their mouth open.” the nurse said conversationally.

It wasn’t that her lolling tongue was all that embarrassing. Having this woman hold her  by the  tongue  like this was  what was really bothering Chi-chan. It felt like a violation on another level. 

“I want to congratulate you on giving your virginity to someone you like. I didn’t think you would have the courage to do it, but I’m glad you did.” the nurse smiled.

“Ahh.” Chi-chan wanted to thank the woman. If she hadn’t mentioned it earlier in the day, that opportunity would have been lost. And, instead of having her virginity taken by some random guy in a forgettable event, she would remember that wonderful afternoon for the rest of her life. Or, she would try to. Some parts were still a little too fuzzy for her to recall.

“I know that wand hurt when it went through your cervix. But there’s something you should know. The next time that thing penetrates your cervix, it will be done by your brother.” the nurse said quietly.

“Ah?” Chi-chan blushed at the thought of her onii-chan doing that to her.

“He loves you very much you know. And I think you love him to.” the nurse said.

“Ah!” Chi-chan agreed.

“I’m actually a little surprised you didn’t give your virginity to him.” the nurse laughed a bit.

Chi-chan could only blush at that comment since it was true that she had been considering it.

“You’re going to have to do your best not to let him see you suffer so much when he does it.” the nurse said with a little tug on the girl’s tongue.

“Ah?” Chi-chan gasped. _What about me? He’s shoving that spear into my womb but I’m the one that has to feel it!_ _Me, not him! Why should I…_

“He is doing his best to protect you two. He’s really trying to insure that everything that happens is safe, and as painless as possible. He doesn’t have to. There is nothing in the manual that says he has to go to all that extra effort. He’s doing it because he loves you… both of you.” the nurse said.

Chi-chan felt her heart skip a beat. _YES! My onii-chan loves me!_ Despite being thoroughly bound, she suddenly felt like she was flying.

“So imagine how it will make him feel if he thinks he is making you suffer terribly?” the nurse gave the tongue a final tug and let go.

_Thud!_

Chi-chan’s feeling of flight was instantly dashed.  Knowing what her brother was like, he would be crushed if she screamed like that from something he did to her.  _No! Onii-chan, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can hold it in. It hurts so much! I’m sorry._

Chi-chan’s thoughts, as well as everyone else’s, were interrupted by the scream that now came from Rio. She had a lot of experience being fucked in her pussy and her ass. Her mother told her that she was good at fellatio too. But nothing  like this  had ever been  done to her before. It felt like her body was being  pried apart and  torn to pieces.

The nurse watched sadly as Yuuki did his best. He had opened his girlfriend’s pussy with the  speculum, perfectly. He slid the cervix penetrator into Rio’s womb just as he had been shown, and clamped it into position. He started the grease gun and verified that the device was flowing as expected. Then he fell back on his knees and cried with h is face in his hands.

_You really are a good kid. Gods, I wish there were more like you._ The nurse knelt with him and pulled him into a hug against her large breasts. She patted his head and told him, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.” Yuuki sobbed, “Listen to them screaming. How can this be okay?”

“Do you know how thick that wand is?” the nurse asked calmly.

“Um… a centimeter?” Yuuki guessed.

“Smaller. They are only eight millimeters thick. Do you know how wide the cervix has to open for childbirth?” the nurse said with a knowing smile.

“Um… ten centimeters?” Yuuki had heard that once.

“That’s right. When these girls give birth, their cervices are going to dilate more than twelve times what we are doing to them now. We aren’t injuring them. They are only reacting like this because it is a sensitive place and they’ve never experienced it before. Before too long, they will be able to take this without so much as a huff. Hell, they may even find pleasure in it.” the nurse tried to cheer Yuuki up, but it was hard with the sounds of the two girls that he loved nearby and sobbing uncontrollably.

“Are you sure?” Yuuki looked up at the big breasted woman with pleading and hope in his eyes.

“Of course I’m sure. I’ve been through this before, remember?” the nurse chuckled.

“Oh… yeah.” Yuuki suddenly felt silly for doubting her.

Ping!

“All right, that’s the alarm that the grease gun is thirty seconds from finishing up. Let’s get the girls going on their second canisters then we can take a break.” the nurse said as she took the young man by his shoulders and gave him a little shake.

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuki gave his face a few slaps from both hands and got to work. Fortunately, it was possible to change out the canisters without having to remove and reinsert the plastic wands, so he didn’t have to hurt them again, so soon after their recent trauma. Hoping that it would give them some relief, the tubes from the bladder balloons were unclamped so they could drain while the wombs were filled with the second canister.

When they were done and certain that the grease guns were pumping effectively, they turned to see  Riko vigorously waving them over to where the rest of the family was seated.

“Oh no, my mother may be worried about the screaming from Chi-chan.” Yuuki said to his sensei.

“You don’t think Nagisa-chan isn’t worried about her daughter?” the nurse asked.

“No. Like you, she’s been through the program before too.” Yuuki reminded his sensei.

Gorou was seated with his wife on the floor and giving him a blow-job. Yuuki’s mother was sitting next to Takafumi and was slowly stroking his hardening cock with her hand. But none of that was what surprised Yuuki and the nurse.  It turned out not to be Riko, but Gorou-san what wanted to talk to them.

“Can we get more of the yellow canisters?” Gorou asked.

“More of it? I suppose so, but why? I thought Kunou-san has decided to go with the pink canister for her daughter?” the nurse asked.

“This isn’t for Rio or Chi-chan. This would be for Nagisa and Riko-chan.” Gorou replied.

“What?” Yuuki asked dumbfounded.

“You want to get both of the mothers pregnant?” the nurse asked the smiling husband.

“Not me,” Gorou pointed to his son and Yuuki, “them.”


	16. Their First Session Begins

“You want to get both of the mothers pregnant?” the nurse asked the smiling husband.

“Not me,” Gorou pointed to his son and Yuuki, “them.”

“You want me… to knock up my mom?” Yuuki panned. He had been able to get his head around their nudist and even incestuous lifestyle, but something like that was just too far around the bend for him.

“No no no no!” Gorou apparently hadn’t thought about how his great idea could be misunderstood. Quick to straighten out Yuuki’s unpleasant reaction, he explained, “I want you to get my Nagisa pregnant. Takafumi will knock up your mom.”

“Oh.” Yuuki felt better but there were a few questions that still bothered him. One had to do with his mother and father, so he would talk to his mother about that later. But the other… _If you want Nagisa-san pregnant, why don’t you do it yourself?_ ...was what he was about to ask, but sensei was giving his shoulder a firm squeeze and he refrained. There was a trace of sorrow on the faces of Nagisa and Gorou. He could tell that they were trying to hide it, but now that he had been tipped off by sensei that something was amiss, he could make it out.

“Am I not good enough?” Nagisa asked with a pout.

“It’s not that. Not that at all. You are wonderful.” Yuuki told the now smiling woman, “I was just worried about how Rio would feel. She is supposed to be my girlfriend, so… how would she feel if I got her mother pregnant?”

“That’s funny.” Gorou was also genuinely smiling now, “I came up with the idea for precisely that reason.”

“Huh?” Yuuki didn’t understand Gorou’s response at all. _Is he_ _intentionally_ _trying to_ _be cruel to his_ _own_ _daughter?_ _That doesn’t seem like him_ _._

“Rio is in the HuCow program and will get pregnant from a complete stranger fucking her sweet little pussy. A pussy that, by the way, you aren’t allowed to fuck until she is no longer having breeding sessions. Am I right?” Gorou asked.

Yuuki nodded. He also realized that Gorou could be cruel after all.

“That is correct.” the nurse answered authoritatively.

“Can you now see how it would be fair for Yuu-kun to fuck Rio’s mother and get her pregnant if that’s the way things are for Rio?” Gorou finished with a palms-up appeasement gesture.

“And the same fairness could be applied to Takafumi, Chi-chan, and Riko-san.” Nagisa added.

“Logistically, it shouldn’t be a problem.” the nurse gave it some serious thought now that she had heard Gorou-san’s explanation.

“Sensei?” Yuuki was shocked that the nurse was taking this seriously.

“Yuuki-kun, from your reading of the materials that were presented to you, are there any limitations on the _handler_ about who he does and does not have sexual relations with. And I mean in regards to anyone _except_ his own HuCows.” the nurse pressed her student.

“N… no sensei.” Yuuki admitted.

“In that case, the only reason for you to turn this offer down is because you are disgusted by it for some reason, or it simply does not appeal to you.”

“Sensei…” Yuuki really wished the nurse hadn’t said it like that. Now when he looked over at Nagisa, she looked to be on the verge of tears. Playing for time he told them, “I… am willing. But I want to talk to Rio about it first.”

“What a good boy!” Nagisa gushed as if it was already a done deal, “Riko-chan, I so look forward to getting him in our family!”

“And I,” Riko moved over the hard cock she had been stroking and lowered herself onto it, “I look forward to getting Takafumi in my family!”

“Okāsan…” Yuuki hid his face in his hand. _Doesn’t she realize that I am going to see that guy in the halls at school? To see her lewdly lowering herself onto his cock like that. Okāsan!_

Ping!

“That’s the alarm.” the nurse pulled Yuuki away from the amorous family and back toward the bound HuCows, “Don’t talk to your girlfriend about her father’s idea until after the breeding session is over.”

“Yes sensei.” Yuuki agreed.

* * *

Rio had spent the last five minutes in increasing discomfort. The first canister hadn’t been that big of a deal, but the second one had them feeling uncomfortably stuffed. She could hear Chi-chan whimpering nearby and guessed that she was in the same state. Cramping pangs of pain in her abdomen were magnified by the unfamiliar mass of gel in her womb as well as the presence of the catheter in her bladder and the butt-plug in her ass. _Please, how much more of this preparation is there?_ As if to answer her question, Yuuki reappeared at her head.

“I’m going to pull out the catheter and the wand now. This might be a little painful.” Yuuki warned her.

“Ahhk” was all she could do to reply, of course. She could feel him move around behind her. She felt a brief tug on the catheter, then she heard a blood curdling scream come from behind her where Chi-chan was bound.

“Sorry.” Yuuki said as he got a firm grip on the catheter.

Oh no! It doesn’t sound like it’s going to be painless! ...was the thought that went through her mind just before the feeling of broken glass passing through her urethra. “AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Yuuki’s only consolation was that their screams weren’t as loud or as long as when their cervices were penetrated. Seeing the nurse unstrapping his sister, he started unstrapping Rio as well. Soon, both of the girls were back up on their feet. But it still wasn’t time to head over to the breeding frames.

“This is the last step and it is one that you won’t see most others doing with their HuCows.” the nurse said as she opened a large plastic tub of something called Udder Cream. “Apply this to the breast, belly, thighs, and ass. All the places that you would expect to see growth because of either the HuCow treatment or from a pregnancy. This will keep their skin supple and avoid stretchmarks from rapid growth.”

“Yes sensei.” Yuuki said as he dipped his hand into the tub. He noticed that the nurse only held the tub for him and was expecting him to massage the cream into both of his charges. He tried to be especially delicate around their bellies where they had just been filled with the special gel.

The girls were glad for the consideration of their bodies, but even more thrilled when Yuuki was the one that rubbed the comforting cream into their skin. Rio got the treatment first and Chi-chan became a little jealous when she noticed her friend’s whimpers and sobs become moans and gasps.

Yuuki worked on Rio first out of habit, since sensei usually worked on his sister when she trained him. As soon as he finished with her, the nurse took his girlfriend away and it was his sister’s turn. He knew that she had suffered more since she hadn’t had the experience with anal sex that Rio had, so he spent a little more time massaging his sister’s body.

“Yuu-kun, I think the guests have arrived.” Nagisa called out as she got up and headed for the door.

“Let’s get that HuCow on display.” the nurse growled.

“Yes sensei!” Yuuki thought the nurse sounded as if her patience was at an end so he hurried over with his sister.

Working together, they had her bound just like Rio. These restraint frames were the same as the ones they had at the school, so it was easy to repeat the steps that he had done before.

Chi-chan could feel the cushioned clamps that held her legs in place. They were down and spread as if she were standing with a wide stance. But, rather than standing, her body was bent over at the waist as if she was in a low bow. She could feel a padded bar firmly pressing against her lower back so that she couldn’t stand up even if there were no other restraints above her waist… but there were. A wide leather belt captured her lower torso from just above the restraint bar to just below her tits. Speaking of the tits, she could feel the gentle tugging of the milking machine pulling on her areolas and nipples. Finally, there was the pillory that locked her neck and wrists in place. The holes for her wrists weren’t actually that tight, but there was something blocking her from moving her arms back far enough to get them out of the holes, so the trap was effective.

Obviously, to get her arms into the pillory they had been freed from the binders that had kept them behind her back until now. But the ring gag remained. She knew that she had every reason to be panicking now. Her body was trapped in a very vulnerable position and she would soon be surrounded by people that were here to fuck her mouth and her pussy. But the only thing she could think of at the moment was how much more comfortable she was now than when she was bound at the cleaning station.

Rio also felt like she should be panicking more. In her entire life, she had only ever been fucked by her brother, her father, and Yuuki. And now, there would be people here that she didn’t know. People that she would _never_ know were there to fuck her in two of her three holes.

“Hey, what’s the idea with the butt-plugs?” she heard a gruff voice call out.

“Anal play serves no purpose for their training. Please enjoy their mouths and pussies.” Yuuki replied to the curious guest.

“I’ve been to a few of these parties, and I’ve never seen prohibited from ass-play.” the voice replied stubbornly.

“Are you at the wrong place then?” the nurse questioned the rude guest, “This is a _breeding session_ and, last I checked, it is not possible to impregnate someone through the ass.”

Rio heard several people laugh at the nurses witty reply, but the rude guest wasn’t finished arguing.

“If that’s the case, then why allow the oral sex?”

“Oral sex is required to help the new HuCows get over their gag reflex so that they can be fed more efficiently.” the nurse gave a reasonable reply once again.

“I don’t have a problem with that.” “Me either.” “Let’s just have some fun, okay?” several voices seemed to be trying to placate the irritated guest.

“This is bullshit. I’m pulling that plug out and fuckin some ass tonight!” the rude voice said angrily.

“Sir, I am the hostess of this party and I would like you to leave now.” Nagisa’s voice sounded strained.

“What the hell?” the rude voice balked.

“She said, get out. Moron.” Takafumi’s voice sounded perfectly calm, even when he called the man a moron. To anyone that was paying attention, it would be described as chillingly calm.

“You little shit!” the rude man shouted. There was a brief sound of movement.

Thud.

Rio was more worried about Chi-chan getting scared than anything else. She knew what her brother was capable of and how dangerous he could be if someone was foolish enough to anger him. As expected, there was no sound after the thud.

“Was he with any of you?” Nagisa asked as sweetly as if nothing had happened at all.

“No, he came here on his own.” a woman’s voice answered.

 _A woman’s voice? Why would there be a woman guest at a HuCow breeding party?_ Rio wondered.

“Well then, let’s all try to forget about this unpleasantness and have a good time.” Nagisa’s sweet voice continued, “As I’m sure you have already figured out, ours is a nudist home so please feel free to remove your clothes if you wish. I have a table set up over here for refreshments and the main event is right over there.”

“Oh my gods, they’re both beautiful!” the woman’s voice sounded thrilled, “Honey, which one do you want to fuck first?”

“This one looks a little like our daughter, doesn’t she?” a man’s voice replied.

“Oh that reminds me! We have a wonderful video of one of the HuCows losing her virginity earlier today. Let me put it up on the television for your entertainment later.” Nagisa gushed.

“Ahhhhh.” Chi-chan moaned at the crushing embarrassment she was going to endure.

“Earlier today? I would dearly loved to have seen that.” the woman’s voice betrayed her loss at the missed opportunity. Her voice changed hopeful as she asked, “Honey, maybe we can do something like that with our daughter?”

“Hah, I doubt our daughter is still a virgin.” the man sputtered.

“Why do you say that?” the woman asked innocently.

“Because she’s got too much of you in her.” the man laughed again.

“Honey, that was rude! But… I suppose it was fair.” the woman allowed.

“Ah! Unnnh!” Chi-chan gasped, then grunted as a pair of strong hands grabbed her ass cheeks and a cock pressed deep into her super slippery pussy.

“Damn, this one is tight!” a man’s voice called out.

“Ah!” Rio felt a pair of hands on her ass just then. A moment later there was a hard cock bobbing around her wet pussy lips. Before it had a chance to push inside her, she felt the mushroom head of a cock at her lips and then a cock was inside her mouth and pushing into the back of her throat. She reacted quickly and was able to accept the cock all the way into her mouth. But, she did worry about if inexperienced little Chi-chan would be able to deal with an irrumatio.


	17. Never Mention Age

“Ah!” Rio felt a pair of hands on her ass just then. A moment later there was a hard cock bobbing around her wet pussy lips. Before it had a chance to push inside her, she felt the mushroom head of a cock at her lips and then a cock was inside her mouth and pushing into the back of her throat. She reacted quickly and was able to accept the cock all the way into her mouth. But, she did worry about if inexperienced little Chi-chan would be able to deal with an irrumatio.

“Oh how sweet!” the woman’s voice came from near Rio’s ear, “Look at how skillfully she takes my husband’s cock. He’s pushing all the way to the back of her throat and she’s barely gagging at all!”

Rio sensed several people gathering around her then. She could feel their eyes watching her perform with her mouth and pussy. Incredibly exciting yet embarrassing at the same time, she would have run and hid herself from all of this attention if she hadn’t been so thoroughly bound.

“This one isn’t so good with her mouth. I mean, it feels mostly good, but she’s gagging with every thrust.” a man commented about Chi-chan.

“Has this one been getting slut training or something?” the woman near Rio asked.

 _Slut training! As if!_ Rio wanted to scream.

“No no,” Nagisa joined in the conversation, “she’s only ever blown three guys before tonight, but she had some good training with those three.”

_Okāsan! Don’t tell people about that!_

“Oh my, how impressive! You’re her mother, aren’t you?” the woman asked.

“Yes, that’s right.” Nagisa admitted.

“You’ve trained your daughter well.” the man who was fucking Rio’s face complemented her. “I’ll bet she could show us some real talent if she didn’t have that ring gag in her mouth.”

“Thank you for that lovely compliment. Do enjoy yourselves!” Nagisa said as she walked back to where a stunned Riko was watching everything. Nagisa’s husband and son had left to get rid of the unwanted guest, and Yuuki was still getting lessons from the nurse. So, for the moment, the two mothers were alone. “Riko-chan, are you okay?”

“I… I’m watching adult men… total strangers… rape my little girl.” Riko said weakly.

“No, you’re not.” Nagisa said firmly.

“I’m not?” Riko seemed to slip out of the fog of shock a little with Nagisa’s firm denial.

“No. Right now she isn’t yours, and she isn’t a little girl. She is just a piece of livestock now. Livestock is bred, it isn’t raped. And that livestock belongs to Yuuki, her handler – not you. Both of those HuCows over there are nothing more than livestock that is here to be bred. Do you understand?”

“Yes… yes I do. Thank you Miyahara-san.” Riko bowed to Nagisa in respect and appreciation for getting her out of her shocked mindset.

“That being said,” Nagisa took her friends hands and looked into her eyes to convey the sincere need, “The HuCow that will be your daughter again… she needs help.”

“She does?” Riko looked over at her daughter in concern.

“She is having a lot of trouble with the irrumatio. The face fucking is making her gag too much. It is uncomfortable for the guests and I’m sure it is painful for her.” Nagisa explained calmly.

“What can I do? Should I go help her?” Riko asked.

“Remember, she is not your little girl right now. She belongs to Yuuki. If you want to help her, you should go ask for Yuuki’s permission.”

* * *

“All right, what do you see?” the nurse asked Yuuki. The two of them were standing out of the way, but in a place where they could see everything going on.

“The guests are enjoying themselves. My mom seems to be in shock. Chi-chan is having trouble with the irrumatio.” Yuuki gave his quick read of the room.

“Your mother isn’t your problem… not now anyway.” the nurse wanted to guide him into thinking about how to deal with any issues that came up, but he was still troubled about something.

“Sensei, how often does something like that happen?” Yuuki asked the nurse.

“Something like what?” she asked.

“The jerk at the school that two guys beat down, then the jerk tonight that Takafumi… put to sleep.” Yuuki replied.

“Huh, now that you put it like that, I can see why you’re concerned. You’ve had two sessions and a bad experience like that in each one. But seriously, it really doesn’t happen that often.” the nurse replied.

“Actually, I’ve had three bad experiences – if you count those awful trainers that were here before you.” Yuuki groaned.

“Are you thinking about giving up on this?” the concerned nurse could hear the ache in his voice.

“I am considering it.” Yuuki took a deep breath and told her, “I’ve already accepted that I might get beat up by some asshole. But the thought of the girls getting hurt is too much for me. I just… can’t get past that.”

“What if… what if I promise to be your trainer from here on out.” the nurse asked.

“Can you do that?” Yuuki was surprised that she would make that offer. He knew how much of her time he was eating up.

“I can talk the committee into it. But, I will ask you for a favor.” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“If sensei will be my trainer, I’ll hear out your request.” Yuuki replied.

“All right then. Now that we have that taken care of…” she was about to ask him what he planned to do about his little sister when Yuuki’s mother approached them. She seemed a bit frantic.

“Yuuki, your sister… I mean, one of your HuCows is having trouble. Would you mind if I went over there to help her?” Riko pleaded.

“Um… you’re not going to suck them off _for_ her, are you?” the nurse asked the question she thought Yuuki would rather not have to ask his mother.

“No no. I’m just going to encourage her and give her tips on how to do it better.” Riko promised.

“Sure okāsan, please do.” Yuuki said with a smile and watched her bounce off toward the breeding frame where her daughter was bound.

“Well… that problem kinda took care of itself.” the nurse started to wonder about this kid’s luck. He may have thought he had some bad incidents but it seemed to her as if the right person was always there to solve whatever problem cropped up.

“What was your suggestion going to be?” Yuuki asked.

“Heh… to use the resources at hand when problems come up. So, basically to ask your mother to help out.” the nurse laughed.

Yuuki laughed along with her for a minute, then felt another serious issue getting his attention. “Sensei, what do you think I should do about Gorou-san’s offer?”

“The idea is very erotic, but you do realize what they are really up to, don’t you?” the nurse asked.

“I have an idea… and it’s so unnecessary.” Yuuki sighed. “But please, tell me your thoughts.”

“These next door neighbors… they like you a lot. Hell, they like your whole family. And your mother seems to like them as well. But your marriage to Rio won’t be for at least five years, and Takafumi’s marriage to your sister won’t be for seven years. By having children with each other like this, they are hoping to tie the families together.”

“That’s what I thought. But I’ve already decided that Rio is the only girl for me. That’s why I think this is unnecessary.” Yuuki groaned.

“You’ve got a good head on your shoulders and… you’re probably right. But five years is a long time and you can see why all the parents would want to have some insurance.” the nurse reasoned, “Besides, what will it hurt? Do you dislike the idea of giving Nagisa-san a child?”

“No, that’s not it.” Yuuki said that, but he couldn’t really put his finger on what the problem was either.

“Is she not attractive enough?” the nurse asked.

“Oh no, she’s very pretty. Hell, I just see her naked and I get hard instantly.” Yuuki admitted.

“Really?” Do you get hard when you see me naked?” the nurse asked slyly.

“Sensei, I’ve never seen you naked.” Yuuki replied.

“I…” _I_ _could get naked for you right now_ ...was what she was about to say, but remembered the promise she had just made, “And you won’t be seeing me naked either. If I’m going to be your trainer, there must be some professional distance between us.”

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuki agreed quickly to sensei’s suddenly stern sounding voice.

“...unfortunately.” the nurse sighed.

“What was that, sensei?” Yuuki asked.

“Nothing. Forget it.” the nurse hadn’t realized that she had said that last word out loud.

“Then, if you don’t mind me asking now, could you tell me about the favor you asked for?” Yuuki thought the nurse would want a conversation change after the awkwardness of the last exchange.

“I… I have a daughter that want’s to do the HuCow development thing.” the nurse answered.

“Wouldn’t she be too young?” Yuuki pointed out.

“Remember when I said that I was lost in the system for three years? When they found me, I was pregnant. I had her when I was fifteen.” the nurse shook off the nightmare of her past when she heard Yuuki’s voice.

“How old is she now?” he asked.

“She is eleven, so she is old enough for the program. She’s been wanting to do this ever since she was seven. I’m the one that didn’t want her to do it.

“Because of what happened to you?” Yuuki asked.

“No, because it’s real hard to find a decent handler.” she turned to Yuuki to see if he would understand the compliment.

“So… if you had her at fifteen and she is eleven now, that would make you…” Yuuki stopped when the nurse suddenly grabbed his balls… and not in a fun way.

“Don’t do it.” she hissed the warning at him.

“Yes sensei!” Yuuki said as sincerely as he could. He could feel the strength in her hand and had no doubt she could crush his balls if she wanted to.

“I see you two are getting along.” Nagisa said as she took a position on the other side of Yuuki and casually grasped his cock since the nurse already had his balls.

“Ah, Miyahara-san!” Yuuki gasped. He wanted to add, _Help me!_

“No, I want you to call me Nagisa.” the lady said with a pout.

“Yes, Nagisa-san.” Yuuki replied in the way that he usually called her.

“No, not Nagisa-san any more. I want you to call me Nagisa-chan or just Nagisa.” she pouted again.

“Careful, Nagisa-chan. He just told me that you’re so hot that you get him hard with only your presence. If you keep up your cute act, he might just blow a load on the floor here.” the nurse warned the nude mother.

“Sensei!” Yuuki gasped in embarrassment.

“My goodness Yuu-kun, you do say such wonderful things! If you keep this up, I’m afraid you’re going to have all the girls falling for you.” Nagisa said as she gave his cock a squeeze and started slowly stroking it.

“Nagisa...chan?” Yuuki loved the sensation that Nagisa was giving his dick, but sensei hadn’t been joking when she said he might erupt onto the floor.

“I’m not the only one that excites him. My daughter gets him going. And his sister is pretty hot too. I’ll bet sensei could give Yuu-kun one hell of a paizuri with those mammoth tits of hers.” Nagisa could feel the twinge in his dick when she said that last part.

“What are you saying? Your tits are big enough to give Yuu-kun a nice paizuri.” the nurse countered.

“Up from the base – toward my mouth sure. But yours are big enough to give him a straight in, between-the-nipples, paizuri.” Nagisa pouted, but it wasn’t real. She had felt his dick twitch again when she described giving him a tit-fuck and it thrilled her that she could still excite a young hormone overloaded boy.

“Hmmm?” the nurse had felt that twitch too and decided to tease both of them with her suspicions, “Yuu-kun might enjoy my boobs that way, but I’ll bet he would rather feel the soft skin of Nagisa’s tits caressing him, and her soft lips kissing the head of his cock with each thrust until he blows his load into her waiting mouth.”

“Unnnh!” Yuuki stumbled as his balls contracted and he fired several shots of cum in an arc that landed on the floor in front of all three of them.

Nagisa stood transfixed for a moment. She knew Yuu-kun was keyed up, but she didn’t think he was that close. The idea that he had cum just from the nurses raunchy description of her giving him a paizuri, made her heart beat faster. There was a wonderful tingly feeling all over, and she felt herself become quite wet between the legs. Now embarrassed at her own reaction, she let go of Yuu-kun’s cock and hurried off as she told them, “I’ll get something to clean that up. Don’t want anyone to slip and fall!”

“You really got to her, Yuu-kun.” the nurse said as she moved her hand from his balls to grip his cock where Nagisa had previously been holding it. “She’s right though. You’re gonna make all the girls fall for you.”

“No sensei,” Yuuki stammered, “I’m only trying for Rio.”

“I know, and that’s what makes it so sad.” the nurse gave him a wan smile, “You’re a good kid. Girls… and women are going to see that and they’re going to fall for you. It’s not your fault.”

“What can I do?” Yuuki asked.

“Don’t you dare do anything! Just keep being that caring, thoughtful, sweet kid. It’s okay if the girls fall for you.” she told him.

“It is?” Yuuki thought the nurse was seriously exaggerating his charm, but the idea of unintentionally breaking a bunch of girls’ hearts was not something he wanted to do.

“Of course it is.” the nurse smiled, “You’ll be a good example to other boys who don’t know how to act around girls. And, if they learn from you, there will be even more caring, thoughtful, sweet guys out there.”

“Speaking of caring… I wonder how my sister is doing. I haven’t heard her make any gagging sounds for a while.” Yuuki said in a desperate effort to change the conversation to another path.

“Hmm, apparently your mother can teach as well as she can perform.” the nurse said approvingly as she looked over at the mother seated next to her daughter. Riko was energetically encouraging and guiding her daughter while she watched the little girl get fucked in the mouth and the pussy. Whatever tips the mother had given her daughter, certainly had made a difference. Chi-chan didn’t appear to be struggling at all any more. Smiling at the sight and wondering what kind of advice had been given, the nurse wistfully said, “I wish I could have heard that conversation.”


	18. Riko Okasan Helps Out

“Speaking of caring… I wonder how my sister is doing. I haven’t heard her make any gagging sounds for a while.” Yuuki said in a desperate effort to change the conversation to another path.

“Hmm, apparently your mother can teach as well as she can perform.” the nurse said approvingly as she looked over at the mother seated next to her daughter. Riko was energetically encouraging and guiding her daughter while she watched the little girl get fucked in the mouth and the pussy. Whatever the mother had said, certainly had made a difference. Chi-chan didn’t appear to be struggling at all any more. Smiling at the sight the nurse said, “I wish I could have heard that conversation.”

* * *

The man enjoyed a good face fuck. He particularly liked it when the girl was nicely strapped down and forced to accept his thrusts down her throat. It wasn’t that he was cruel or sadistic. When he discovered this predilection of his, he had wondered that about himself. But his girlfriend helped him to understand that he wasn’t being terrible. Her proof had been that he enjoyed the act more when the girl was getting into it with him. If she was in pain or struggling a lot… it wasn’t so good. And this little HuCow whose face he was trying to fuck… wasn’t so good. He was thinking about giving up and getting in line for the other HuCow when an attractive nude woman with smallish tits came right up to him.

“Excuse me.” Riko said to the man, “this girl… this HuCow is my daughter and it’s her first time to do this. Would you please work with me a little to help her to do it right?”

“You’re her mother? Seriously?” the man had never run into a HuCow’s mother at one of these events so it was a bit jarring. Then he realized what she was asking him and felt even more awkward.

“Yes!” the woman replied earnestly with a slight bow.

“Uh… sure. What would you like me to do?” the man stopped fucking the girl’s open mouth and awaited the mother’s instructions.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” the man that was fucking Chi-chan’s pussy offered.

“Thank you very much for your kindness, ojisan.” Riko bowed to the man who had his hands on her daughter’s ass and his cock buried deep in her preteen cunt. Trying not to think to much about what she was participating in, she politely asked the man, “Are you finding my daughter’s pussy to be pleasurable?”

“Yeah! Her pussy is tight and wet. She’s a great fuck.” the man replied heartily.

“Then please continue to enjoy my daughter’s pussy to your satisfaction while I try to help her with her oral skills.” Riko realized that she had made the other man wait and, knowing how much she didn’t like interruptions when she was having sex, she decided to make amends. Rewarding him for his patience, she reached for the man’s cock.

“Okāsan?” the man asked as he felt the mother’s hand wrap around the base of his cock and pull the tip out of the HuCow’s mouth.

“Chi-chan, watch carefully how your mother does this.” With that, she took the man’s cock and easily swallowed it all the way into her throat. Pulling it back out, she started her lecture, “You see, to be able to get it in so deeply without gagging, first you have to…”

The man standing at Chi-chan’s head was thunderstruck. He had always liked irrumatio, but had never particularly been a fan of fellatio. His girlfriend told him that it was a power thing – that he enjoyed the irrumatio because the girl was in a subservient position and that was stimulating the erotic part of his imagination. It had been a good explanation and he had believed it wholeheartedly… until now.

For the brief several seconds that his cock had been in this woman’s mouth, he had experienced an oral delight beyond anything he had ever known before. Her tongue danced, fluttered, and wrapped around his cock. The back of her mouth squeezed in on the sensitive head. Luscious lips caressed the length of his cock until they came to rest against his balls and pubic hair. Fireworks exploded. Angels sang.

He looked down at this incredible woman and wondered if she were a goddess in human form, slumming among the mortals for a little fun. He wanted to beg her to do it again, but she was guiding him into her daughter’s mouth once more.

“If you please ojisan, give her four full thrusts then pull out again.” the goddess requested.

“Yes… of course.” the man stammered. The goddess was talking her daughter through her difficulty. While it was true that she was much better now, her performance still felt inexperienced and clumsy. Especially compared to the mother’s fellatio skills. He made his fourth stroke and pulled out as the goddess had requested. He was prepared to beg for her to use her mouth on him again when everything exploded.

The goddess swallowed his cock with her heavenly mouth once again and all of the man’s senses went into overload, or shut down. Sounds, sights, and smells all blended together into a fusion of reality and ecstasy. Every muscle in his body contracted to turn him into a stone figure of a man, and yet he felt as if he were floating in a place of perfect relaxation and joy. He wanted to dance. He wanted to scream. He wanted to die. He wanted to build an alter and worship the goddess for all eternity.

“Are you okay?” he heard a man’s voice next to him.

“Huh?” senses returning, he realized that two concerned guys were helping him to a chair. “What… where did the goddess go?”

“Goddess?” one of the men asked.

“If you’re talking about the lady that called us over, I think she’s still helping that HuCow.” the other man replied.

“Listen to me, this is important!” he said urgently to the two men who were assisting him, “Your lives will be… meaningless… if you don’t tell the goddess that you want to help with training her daughter.”

“Huh?” “Daughter?” the men thought he might still be a little light headed.

“The HuCow is the goddesses daughter. Go. Offer your help. Then experience heaven on Earth.” the man told them as sincerely as he could.

“What do you think?” the first helper asked.

“He might be crazy, but heck… what do we have to lose?”

* * *

“Do you see how much better you are now, Chi-chan?” Riko cheered her as her daughter took several deep thrusts of an adult cock deep into her throat without gagging, “You’re doing so well now!”

Chi-chan was stunned at how naive her mother was. One after another, the guests came to offer their help with the irrumatio training for the young HuCow. Each time, her mother would demonstrate something for her to observe, she would learn a little more, then the helper would reach his limit and eventually stumble away in awe. _Okāsan, they aren’t coming over here for me. It’s your unbelievable blow-jobs! You’re the one, Okāsan! You’re the one they are coming over here for._

“Oh, Chi-chan… there is a lot of cum coming out your mouth and running down your chin. Please try your best to swallow all the cum, okay?”

“Mmmm.” Chi-chan groaned around the cock in her mouth.

* * *

“How are they doing?” Takafumi asked as he and his father joined Yuuki and the nurse at watching over the breeding party.

“They’re starting to wind down. I think all the guests have fucked each of the girls’ pussies, and more than half of them have fucked their mouths.” the nurse replied.

“That’s probably best. I think the girls are getting pretty worn out. Even Rio isn’t used to this much action.” Yuuki considered.

“…” the nurse was about to scold him on thinking of his charges as ‘girls’ instead of HuCows or livestock. Then she remembered that he would soon be training her daughter and decided to try and change the subject. “You guys have been gone a while. Where did you go to get rid of the body, the Japan Trench?”

“I know a cop who will take care of everything. But it took a while to find him.” Gorou replied as he looked around the room. Finally he asked, “Where is my wife? I thought she would be close to Yuuki-kun.”

“She was…” Yuuki was going to reply that she had just been with them a few minutes ago when the big screen monitor in the room flickered to life with a rather erotic image on it.

On the screen they watched Riko holding her daughter in her arms with legs spread while Nagisa was using her fingers and tongue to bring the little girl close… but never achieving a climax. The sound of a door closing then a nude teen boy entered the camera’s view and asked the almost orgasming girl, “How would you like it, Chi-chan? This is your virginity, so you tell me what will make it best for you.”

“Wow… you really said that?” the nurse asked as she watched the scene unfold, along with everyone else.

“Yeah, I didn’t realize how cringy it sounds.” Takafumi apologized.

“Uh oh,” Yuuki watched the people in the room and could see the expected reactions. Cocks that had come two or three times this evening were starting to rise again. Guest that were heading for the carefully arranged stacks of clothes, were turning around and heading back toward the two restrained girls. “It looks like the night isn’t over yet.”

“Those girls are going to have some sore pussies tomorrow.” Gorou sighed at the betrayal his wife had just committed on Chi-chan and her own daughter.

“They were already going to have sore pussies. After this, I’ll be surprised if they’re able to walk.” the nurse said.

“Are they going to be fucked by another group of men at lunch tomorrow?” Yuuki asked the nurse.

“No, it’s too difficult to let a bunch of random adults on the school grounds. It will be up to you to find students to be the guests for sessions that happen at the school.” the nurse replied.

“Me?” Yuuki hadn’t thought of that. Although it was an escalator school and most students knew each other since kindergarten there, Yuuki and his sister had just joined the school when they moved into the area, so he didn’t have a sizable base of friends to ask. On top of that, the breeding session guests were supposed to be people that the HuCow didn’t know… so he couldn’t ask anyone from his own class either.

“Yuuuuuuuu-kuuuuun!” Takafumi sang out the younger boy’s name and waved at him with a suggestive smile.

“Takafumi-senpai!” Yuuki realized what the elder and very popular teen was offering. “Please help me with this task!”

“I’d be happy to.” Takafumi laughed at Yuuki’s sincerity, then asked his future brother-in-law, “You do realize what this means, right?”

“That you will be with me at the breeding sessions? I don’t mind that. In fact, I would prefer it.” Yuuki said enthusiastically.

“More than that, it means that, by the time this school year is over, every guy in the graduating class and half the rest of the guys in the high school program… will have fucked your sister and your girlfriend. Can you deal with that?”

“Takafumi-senpai,” Yuuki didn’t want to sound ungrateful but there was something that bothered him, “Just like the rude man that you dealt with this evening, there was someone like that in the HuCow club room yesterday. I would prefer it if no-one like that was invited.”

“I appreciate that, Yuu-kun.” Takafumi felt like slapping himself for not thinking through it as well as Yuuki had. It was an especially embarrassing failure of his since the girls were his sister and girlfriend as well. “I will do my best to select only the ones with satisfactory dignity and respect.”

“Thank you Takafumi-senpai!” Yuuki felt a great weight lift with the elder teens help.

“You might want to drop the senpai suffixes, Yuu-kun.” the nurse warned, “Technically, the HuCow handler is a sensei position. Imagine how confusing and uncomfortable it might be for the high schoolers to have to call you Yuuki-sensei.”

 _I see what you mean. That wouldn’t be good at all._ ...was what Yuuki was about to say, but Takafumi spoke up first.

“I like it!” Takafumi clapped his hands as if he had stumbled across a spectacular idea, “I’ll call him Yuuki-sensei and I’ll only invite students that are willing to call him sensei as well. That way we’ll avoid inviting a jerk that doesn’t respect Yuu-kun’s authority over his HuCows.”

“That’s… not a bad idea.” the nurse agreed after she thought about it.

“But…” Yuuki was going to reject this idea but a comment from the nurse stopped him in his tracks.

“Yuu-kun, this is for the safety of the ones you are responsible for.” she said firmly.

“Yes sensei.” Yuuki couldn’t refute that argument.

Feeling that she had squashed him a little mercilessly, she took a deep breath and asked in a kinder tone, “So, regarding everything we’ve done so far Yuu-kun, do you have any questions?”

“I can’t think of any at the moment, but I’m still getting used to a lot of this. Is it okay if I ask you questions later?” Yuuki said.

“Of course. I’m going to be your permanent trainer, right?” the nurse chuckled.

“I have a question.” Gorou asked with a hand raised like a student would, “What was the deal with the lubricant and the butt-plug if they’re not going to be having anal sex?”

“Oh, that…” the nurse put her face in her hand when she thought about all the drama that decision had caused.

  
  



	19. A Nice Lady Helps Out

“I have a question.” Gorou asked with a hand raised like a student would, “What was the deal with the lubricant and the butt-plug if they’re not going to be having anal sex?”

Yuuki realized that it had only been the girls and him to hear what she had explained previously.

“Oh, that…” the nurse put her face in her hand when she thought about all the drama that decision had caused.

“Whatever the reason was, I’m glad you did it. As much trouble as Chi-chan had with the irrumatio, imagine what state she would be in if a bunch of guests decided they wanted to take her ass tonight.” Takafumi said.

“Yeah.” Yuuki agreed with his senpai. _If not for okāsan, she would have had a really rough time just with the irrumatio. She might have decided to quit after such a horrible experience. Hell, she still might want to quit. And honestly, I wouldn’t blame her._

“Well, it’s kinda pointless now but I was setting that up for these guys.” the nurse gestured at Yuuki and Takafumi. “It’s a rare case when the handlers and HuCows are actually in love with each other and I was worried that it might be too tough for you guys to watch your girlfriends getting pounded several times a day and not be able to touch them yourselves.”

“So, we can have anal sex with them?” Takafumi asked. Since he already knew that he enjoyed it with his sister, he had been looking forward to trying it with Chi-chan as well.

“It is bending the rules a little… but yes.” the nurse conceded.

“Why did you say it is pointless now?” Nagisa asked.

“Gorou-san’s plan to have the boys knock up the mothers.” the nurse said with a smirk.

“Right, they won’t be all keyed up with no outlet now.” Nagisa realized. She wasn’t regretting her decision, or her desire to get pregnant with her daughter’s boyfriend, but she hoped she wasn’t taking something away from the Rio’ experiences.

“Hah, Nagisa-chan is too funny!” the nurse laughed, “I’ve already told you that Yuu-kun gets a hard-on when you walk in the room. My bet would be that both of these boys live in a constant state of ‘keyed up’ with all the naked and willing pretty girls around them.”

“Sensei…” Yuuki squirmed in embarrassment once again. But, since he was naked, he couldn’t hide his stiff cock bobbing in the air out in front of his belly.

“Impressive,” Gorou rubbed his chin as he eyed the young man’s impressive erection, “you’re going to make Rio very happy.”

“Me too!” Nagisa said as she wrapped her hand around the bobbing cock and tugged Yuuki closer to her.

“I meant in the future.” Gorou said dryly.

“So did I.” Nagisa said with a wink and an eager smile. She could feel herself starting to get wet again just thinking of a few thing’s she’d like to do with Yuu-kun’s nice stiff little guy.

“I’ve got a good idea.” the nurse decided to take advantage of Nagisa’s randiness instead of trying to compete with it or fight it, “Why don’t you and Riko get the gear washed up while I watch over Yuu-kun and Takafumi-kun while they prepare the cleaning stations.”

“Huh? What for?” Nagisa asked. She had thought they were done with the cleaning stations for the evening.

“For you and Riko, silly. It will give Yuu-kun some additional experience and when he pumps your womb full of the gel from the yellow canisters, and it will get you ready for your first breeding session with him.” the nurse explained.

“My first…” Nagisa’s eyes opened wide with excitement and she felt her pussy go from _moist_ to _soaked_ , just from the thinking about the idea.

“I...mmmph!” Yuuki wanted to say that he hadn’t talked it over with Rio yet, but the nurse’s hand covered his mouth.

“I… I’ll get them cleaned up real fast. I’ll be ready for you soon, Yuu-kun!” Nagisa promised as she hurried off to get Riko and grab the tools that needed to be cleaned.

“Additional practice is not a bad idea, and since it will be with two women who have been through at least two childbirths…” the nurse told Yuuki quietly.

“...it shouldn’t hurt them. Or at least, it shouldn’t hurt them as much.” Yuuki understood the nurses logic. He did want to talk things over with Rio, but at the same time – the gel injection through the cervix was the most painful thing he was doing to the girls. _If I can get better at it… maybe I won’t hurt them as much._

“Um, sensei? I haven’t done this before.” Takafumi mentioned.

“I know, but I think it’s important for you to learn this. It’s always a good idea to have a backup. You seem pretty close to Yuu-kun and there may be a time when he needs your help.” the nurse told him. Then she turned toward the father as she put her hands on the shoulders of the two boys, “Gorou-san, I’ll be training these two for a bit. Do you think you could watch over the breeding session until we’re done?”

“Heh,” the old man chuckled, “it looks like things are winding down over there… again. Unless you can get those boys to do their chores real quick, the breeding session will likely be over first.”

“That sounds like a challenge. Boys, let’s get to it!” the nurse pushed the two boys off toward the cleaning stations.

The father folded his arms with pride and happiness. He knew that his family’s lifestyle was abnormal and had always worried that his children wouldn’t be able to find anyone compatible enough to share their lives with. He had always tried to keep a positive outlook, but there had been some dark times when his worries seemed overwhelming. That had all changed when they met Riko-chan and her kids. Finally, there was a miraculous feeling as if he had emerged from a dark tunnel into the light.

The wives were washing the cleansing tools that had already been used on their daughters and would soon be used on them.

The boys were doing their best under the lab-coated sensei’s tutelage.

And the two daughters were still giving it their all in the breeding session. Of course, strapped down and pilloried as they were, they had no option but to give it their all.

Not hearing them screaming or crying out was a good sign, but he decided to take a walk into the breeding area just to check up on the little darlings.

* * *

Riko had gone past her limit some time ago. The experience of one cock after another, thrusting into her and blasting it’s thick load into her pussy, had been incredible at first. The feeling of a spent cock pulling out of her and another hard cock pushing into her soupy depths had been intoxicating. She had cum so much that she had lost count of how many times she had been fucked… while it was pleasurable.

But the time of delight and ecstasy was over and there were still cocks fucking her. At first there was a dull pain like a muscle ache. But with each successive fuck, the pain got worse until now, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. At first she thought these people might be evil, or sadists, or both. But then the woman who had come with her husband leaned over to her ear and started talking to her.

“I know you’re not supposed to communicate with a HuCow, but I’m a little worried about you, sweetie. So I’m gonna hold your hand and I want you to squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no. Can you do that?”

Rio gave the woman’s hand one squeeze.

“The fun time is over and you’re in pain now, aren’t you?” the woman asked.

One squeeze.

“Does your pussy hurt?”

One squeeze.

Does your jaw hurt?”

One squeeze.

“Is this really your very first breeding session?”

One squeeze.

“I don’t know why they’re going all out on you poor girls. They usually start off a lot more gradually. Unless… is there some reason why you need to get pregnant quickly?”

One squeeze.

“Ah, that explains it.” the woman paused for a moment then asked, “Even if they have their reasons, do you want me to stop this?”

 _Oh! This lady is a lot nicer than I thought._ Rio was very tempted to give the lady one squeeze, but she knew it was important to Chi-chan’s mother for some reason and she didn’t want to disappoint Riko-san. Resignedly, she gave the lady two squeezes.

“You’re a real trooper. I hope my girls do as well as you when I sign them up for the program.” the lady ran her hand through Rio’s hair then asked her last question, “Do you want me to stay with you, or would you like me to go talk to your sister?”

One squeeze. Rio really wanted the nice lady to stay with her but as bad as it was for her, she just knew it had to be much worse for a girl who only lost her virginity earlier the same day.

“Hang in there sweetie, I’m cheering for you.” the nice lady said before she gave Rio a quick kiss on the cheek and moved away.

The conversation with the nice lady had been seven fucks ago and the pain was a lot worse now. It was a dull throbbing pain that she knew was going to be with her for a while. She wondered if she would be able to go to school the next day… or even be able to walk!

“Are you with the handler?” Rio heard the nice lady’s voice asking someone. It sounded like they were right next to her.

“Yeah, some day he’s gonna be my son-in-law.” Gorou said proudly.

 _Otōsan!_ Rio wanted to scream at her father’s indiscretion. _Yuuki and I haven’t talked about anything that serious yet! What the hell?_

“Then please, you have to end the event! The girls are past their limit but they are forcing themselves to push on. They’re hurting so much. I’m really worried about them!” the nice lady said to Gorou in a hushed whisper.

There was some movement and Rio felt the hair getting brushed out of her face right before her father’s face came into view. He looked at her closely and seemed a sad at what he saw. Rio realized he could see her mouth distorted from the ring gag and a cock pushing it’s way down her throat. He could easily see the drool and cum around her mouth and dripping down her chin. But she knew it would be the tears running down her cheeks that would affect him. She watched him nod his head and stand up, still holding onto her long hair.

“Sorry fellas, I think the girls have had enough for today.” Gorou’s voice announced to the people in the room.

“Er… you’re not the handler.” one of the men responded. He didn’t sound as obstinate as the earlier guy, but it was a rule that the event wasn’t over until all the guests were satisfied or the handler called an early end. The handler could do that for health and safety reasons, but it was generally considered bad form to end an event before the guests finished.

“Hey, I saw you earlier with the goddess. Is she your wife?” another man interrupted.

“The goddess?” Gorou wondered what this guy was talking about.

“The one that was training the HuCow over there.” the man gestured at Chi-chan.

“Oh yeah. She’s not my wife, but she is a very dear friend… and the mother of that HuCow.” Gorou tried to clear up the misconception. He wanted to ask why they called her a goddess, but it seemed to be a pretty unanimous decision by all the guests and he decided to use that to his advantage. “This is the girl’s first breeding session and, as you know, they are still in the grace period when they can quit if they think this is too much for them. They look pretty worn out, don’t you think? So, let’s end the event now so they don’t quit. After all, aside from losing two cute new HuCows, all of you would also lose any chance of seeing the goddess again.”

Everyone stopped moving and there was silence for a moment before the nice lady spoke up for the everyone in the guest party.

“You would… invite us back again?” she asked hopefully.

“I believe there is a rule that the same guest party can’t come back in the same week, but I don’t see a problem with inviting nice folk to come back again next week. Of course, I’m not the one doing the inviting since I’m not the handler.” Gorou let his shrug turn into a promising smile as he followed up the disclaimer with, “But, I do think the handler would listen to the opinion of his future father-in-law.”

Many of the guests remembered how quickly the rude man had been dealt with at the beginning of the party and considered their options… or lack thereof.

  
  



	20. Gorou's Intentions

“You would… invite us back again?” the nice lady asked hopefully.

“I believe there is a rule that the same guest party can’t come back in the same week, but I don’t see a problem with inviting nice folk to come back again next week. Of course, I’m not the one doing the inviting since I’m not the handler.” Gorou let his shrug turn into a promising smile as he followed up the disclaimer with, “But, I do think the handler would listen to the opinion of his future father-in-law.”

M any of the guests remembered how quickly the rude man had been dealt with at the beginning of the party and considered their options… or lack thereof.

“I’m done.” 

“Me too.”

“Uh heh… I forgot that it was their first night. Sorry.”

“Hey, thanks for inviting us.” 

“We had a great time, thanks for having us.”

Rio could hear the apologies and polite gratitude even as the cocks slid out of her pussy and mouth. A few of the guests even gave her an appreciative pat on their way out. And finally, after what seemed like forever, the time of being continuously stuffed at both ends came to a close… unlike her poor pussy which felt like it had been pried open and would never close into the cute little slit that it used to be. Even though the raw fucking had ended, there was still a throbbing pain from down there, but it was her jaw that was hurting the most.

Despite the aid of the ring gag that helped her keep her mouth open to receive fuck after fuck down her throa t, her jaw ached horribly. No longer having her head held up to receive cocks, she let it droop toward the floor  along with her hair . She could see her bangs dangling and watched ho w  her hair swayed as  her body finally relaxed.  Hidden b ehind the bottom half of the pillory, her nipples were still being suckled by the never tiring milking machine.  _Heh, my tits are probably the only thing that doesn’t reek from being splattered in cum._

T he smell…  with the return of her senses,  the waft that assailed her was  pungent. She could feel the stickiness of the cum on her belly, thighs, and ass. But it was also  in her hair and  all over her face as well. A fair number of the men that fucked her face had already fucked her pussy… or Chi-chan’s pussy, so she could  smell and  taste more than  just sperm in her mouth and on her face.

The pain became less sharp and more dull and throbbing as the m inutes passed by.  Rio could hear Yuuki and the others thanking the departing guests for their participation while  she hung limply in her restraints. Unable to do anything on her own, she could only  wait  for the farewells to be over and for someone to  come  release her from her bindings. 

A fter the sounds of the farewells were over, there was the sound of heavy things moving and rushing water.  _They’re not letting us just hang in these straps while they clean up, are they? Come on Yuuki, please! I want out of this thing. I hurt all over._ She did want to be free from  the breeding frame , but she didn’t have the energy to cry out for Yuuki to hurry. The thought of being  left behind like some  used-up  derelict, just  to  hang there with drool and cum leaking out of her body, was starting to take root when she felt hands on her body again.

Bars were lifted, straps were released,  the pillory was opened,  and the ring gag  was removed .  Rio discovered that the pain in her jaw was even worse when she tried to  close her mouth .  She gurgled a pained, “Unngh.”

“Don’t try to talk.” Yuuki said as he put an ice pack on her face and throat. Apparently, it had straps because he was able to let go of it and put another ice pack on her pubic region. “Can you walk?”

Rio nodded and stumbled over to where a half barrel with water was waiting for her. She could see some steam rising off of it and the idea of soaking in hot water had a very strong appeal.  As if it emitted a siren  song to her , she took a step toward the beckoning hot water.

“Not just yet.” Yuuki held her back, “I want the ice to have a chance to cut the pain first.”

“Mmmm.” Rio wanted to lean into him and nuzzle her face into his chest to reward his thoughtfulness. Unfortunately, she still felt very wobbly and didn’t trust her body to make any complex moves. Her eyes slid lazily across the room and fell on another half barrel with hot water next to hers. Standing behind that barrel, she saw her brother with his arms full… of naked little girl.

After the restraints on her breeding frame had been released,  Chi-chan hadn’t been able to walk… or even stand. The nurse had shown Takafumi how to apply the cold compresses to her body while she was still  at rest  in the restraint frame. So now he stood behind the barrel that would give  Chi-chan’s exhausted and abused body some relief.  Even with the weight of the cold compresses, she felt  remarkably  light in his arms. He had felt her whole body convulse and shudder from the moment he had lifted her out of her restraint frame, and the shivers continued even now. He looked down at the  spasming  body in his arms.  He had cleaned her up a little before picking her up so she wasn’t the messy sight she might have been, but her eyes  were cloudy …  the tears were running down her face when he picked her up and they were still spilling down her cheeks  while he held her close .

“Please don’t cry any more, Chi-chan. It’s over now. You’ll be feeling better soon, I promise.” he tried to cheer her up but it seemed to have the opposite effect. He could see her struggling to say something and tried to hush her, “Don’t try to talk yet, Chi-chan. Wait… just wait until the pain goes down a little, please?”

“Don’t… look… me.” Chihana was able to croak through her abused throat. The idea of Takafumi seeing her like this was mortifying. There had been cum dripping out of her mouth and pussy and he had seen that too. Worse than seeing it, he had been the one to clean her up. And now he was holding her close and could see everything. _Even after he cleaned me up, I still smell terrible. I must look hideous. I just… I just want to run away now!_

“Chi-chan, please don’t ask me not to look at you. I think you’re beautiful. I couldn’t possibly look away.” Takafumi told her softly.

It was too painful to speak but she slowly shook her head in disbelief that he could say something so impossible. _No, it can’t be true. From the horrid smell alone I must be the essence of disgusting._

“Please don’t doubt me. I won’t lie to you. I promise, I meant what I said.” Takafumi smiled and tilted his head when he saw her react with a slight blush. He decided to compliment her more, hoping that his words were distracting her from the pain, “You did so well. You struggled so much but you fought on. I’m so proud of you. Just look at me. Really look at me. Can you see how proud I am of you?” Takafumi said to the sobbing girl in his arms.

_He… he really does look happy for me! Did I really do well?_ The convulsions tapered off but the crying continued as Chi-chan’s emotions became as battered as her body.

“It’s time.” the nurse called out.

Gorou reached inside his son’s arms and removed the cold compresses on Chi-chan’s face and the one between her legs. Yuuki removed the ice packs from Rio’s body. Then he helped his girlfriend step into the barrel bath while Takafumi lowered Chi-chan into the one that had been prepared for her.

“Ohhhhh.” both of the girls moaned at the same time. The hot water felt wonderful on their lower backs, hips, and especially their pussies. The boys dunked a towel into the hot water and then lifted it up to wrap around the girl’s mouth and neck.

“Okay girl’s, try to hold the towels in place on your own. I’m sorry but I’m going to need to take the boys away from you for a while. We have a little show we’re going to put on for you.” the nurse said with a sly smile.

G orou took a seat between the two barrels and patted the girls on their heads to let them know that they weren’t abandoned when their boyfriends moved away  with the nurse . 

T he boys were still in the same room and doing something under the guidance of the nurse. But it took a while for the girls’ minds to realize what their eyes were seeing and make sense of it. Laid out in front of them, and prepared with  the cleaning station  pillories and binding straps were… their mothers.

_WHAAAAT!_ Still too painful to talk, their internal scream of surprise did show on their expressive faces.

They were turned side on so that the girls could see the mothers’ faces as well as what their boyfriends were doing between their spread and bound legs.

_OMG! Is that what I looked like when I was being cleaned? You… you can see everything! So embarrassing!_ Both of the girls were having thoughts along those lines when  Riko spoke up and they realized that the mothers weren’t gagged as they had been.

“Chi-chan! Takafumi is opening me up with the speculum now. Unggh! Lightly Takafumi-kun, please! Even an old woman like me needs gentleness when you’re doing things to her down there.” Riko called out.

“Sorry, Riko-san. It’s my first time to do this and I’m a little nervous.” Takafumi replied.

“Please, call me Riko-chan. If you’re going to look at me down there so much, and get me pregnant… you should be a little more familiar with me.” 

“Yes, Riko-chan!” Takafumi replied as he finished setting up the speculum and looked inside to see the little bud of the cervix where the next step would be.

_Get her pregnant? What the hell are they talking about? What’s going on here?_ Both of the girls wanted to yell their questions but their throats still hurt from all the irrumatio service they had performed.

“That goes for you to, Yuu-kun. I want you to call me Nagisa-chan from now on.” Rio’s mother said to the boy that was preparing to push the injection wand through her cervix and into her womb.

_Okāsan, not you too?_ Riko wanted to scream.

“AAAAIIIIII!” Nagisa shouted, “Damn that was painful! I thought it would be easier since I’ve been through childbirth before.”

“Your cervix will heal up in time and it’s been what… twelve years since the last time you delivered a baby?” the nurse asked.

_Twelve years ago… that was me!_ Rio had some unexpected feelings about watching her boyfriend do something to the womb that she had come out of a dozen years ago.

“AAAAEEEEECH! Son-of-a-bitch that hurts!” Riko cried out as her cervix was penetrated by the wand in Takafumi’s hand.

Both of the girls watched wide eyed as their boyfriends attached the yellow canisters and began pumping the gel into the  wombs of the  two mothers. One thing that surprised both of them was seeing how small the wands were. Having felt the penetration but not being able to see them until now, they both thought those womb  penetrators were a lot larger than the skinny wands they were seeing.

“Ungh… it’s hard to think. I wanted to tell the girls what we’re doing but… Dear, can you take care of that for me?” Nagisa called out to her husband.

“No problem.” Gorou replied to his wife than spoke softly to the girls that were seated in the wooden tubs on either side of him, “Girls, I hope you’re not mad at me because this was all my idea. If you don’t like it, don’t blame your mothers and don’t blame the boys. Ok?”

Rio and Chi-chan looked at each other, then at the father. They were both wondering what crazy idea Gorou-san had come up with. But they nodded their heads in agreement with his request.

“According to the livestock rules, you two can’t have sex with anyone you know. So, that means you’re gonna get knocked up by strangers. As bad as that sounds, it’s not easy for the boys either. They can’t even touch you… at least not sexually… not until you’re all done with this HuCow breeding stuff. You got that, right?”

Both of the girls nodded their heads. They didn’t like it, but they knew it was a requirement of the program so there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

“I’m pretty sure my little Rio really likes her Yuu-kun and she doesn’t want him to get away.” Gorou was actually talking to Chi-chan but Rio vigorously nodded her head at her father’s comment. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Gorou warned his daughter, “I can see that both of you are very dedicated to that idea now, but you two still won’t be able to get married for another four or five years, so do try to pace yourself.”

Rio responded to her father’s warning with a pouty-face.

“Chi-chan, you said a lot of interesting things several hours ago, when my very fortunate son took your virginity. But you have a clearer mind now, so… Do you really like Takafumi?”

Chi-chan nodded her head as vigorously as Rio had.

“Are you really wanting to have a relationship with him? Do you want him to wait around long enough for you to turn sixteen so he can marry you?” he asked her.

Chi-chan nodded her head again and seemed a little hurt that Gorou was doubting her.

“I believe in you, Chi-chan. But, keep in mind that he’ll be almost twenty-five by then. Your mother, my wife, and I all think it’s wonderful and you’d be perfect for him. But if you don’t want it, none of us will force it on you. Do you understand?” Gorou explained and asked once more for the little girl’s response.

Chi-chan nodded her assent  with unwavering conviction .

“I’m so glad… thank you, Chi-chan. You don’t know how happy you’ve made this old man.” Gorou wiped a happy tear away from his eye and continued, “So now… let me tell you my plan to bind our families together _now_ … instead of waiting four to seven years to do it.”


	21. A Barrel of Fun

“I believe in you, Chi-chan. But, keep in mind that he’ll be almost twenty-five by then. Your mother, my wife, and I… we all think it’s wonderful and you’d be perfect for him. But if you don’t want it, none of us will force it on you. Do you understand?” Gorou explained and asked once more for the little girl’s response.

Chi-chan nodded her assent once  again .

“I’m so glad to hear that. Chi-chan, you don’t know how happy you’ve made this old man.” Gorou wiped a happy tear away from his eye and continued, “So now… let me tell you my plan to bind our families together now… instead of waiting four to seven years to do it.”

The girls nodded their heads, now being more interested in this plan to make sure their relationships survive the next several years.

Before he began with his explanation, Gorou noticed that both of the girls would wince in pain and seemed to be struggling whenever they swallowed. It reminded him of something that had been prepared for their after-session recovery. “Um… before I start, there is something I want to offer you. I prepared some medicated mouthwash. It has some  pain numbing and anti-inflammatory agents in it, so it might make your throats feel a little better. Would you like to try it now or do you want to wait a bit?”

Both girls reached out for the magic elixir that would heal their throats and jaws… or at least reduce the pain.

“Al right, all right.” Gorou handed the cups to them and instructed, “Don’t swallow it. It is for gargling. Swish it around as long as you can then spit it back into the cup, okay.”

The girls could feel some of the pain melting away as the s oothing flavored liquid peeled away layers of  discomfort a s well as the remnants of so much oral sex.

“Thank you, Miyahara-san.” Chi-chan croaked as she handed back the cup.

“You should still try not to talk for a while.” Gorou smiled as he accepted both of the cups back.

“Story?” Rio uttered a single word. She wanted her father to tell them about his plan, but she also wanted to see if it was any less painful to talk. She decided that it was indeed better, but she would rest her throat a little longer before trying to talk again.

“Right. So… currently we’re just next door neighbors. This time next year, if we do nothing but the HuCow program, we’ll still be next door neighbors but with a couple of kids in the house. The kids in our house will have no bond with our next door neighbors and their kids will have no bond with us. But it doesn’t have to be that way. If Yuu-kun and Nagisa have a baby, it will my step-child, Takafumi and Rio’s half-sibling, and Chi-chan’s niece or nephew. And if Takafumi and Riko-chan have a baby together, it will be Nagisa’s and my grand-child, Yuu-kun’s and Chi-chan’s half-sibling, and Rio’s niece or nephew.

B oth of the girls were a little dizzy from trying to follow Gorou’s intricate family tree entanglement, but there were a few things that got their attention. Both of them would be getting a younger brother or sister, and a niece or nephew.  And to a daughter, finding out that  they were going to have a younger sibling would inevitably produce the strong reaction  in both of them : 

_I’ll be an Onee-chan!_

Gorou could see the smiles on their faces and knew that his explanation had gone over well. “So, you’re both okay with this plan as long as you know everyone else is, right?

Both girls nodded  with smiles on their faces.

“Ooooh, I’m so glad to see that you like the idea.” Nagisa’s voice startled Rio since she was was now right next to her daughter instead of still being bound to the cleaning station.

Chi-chan spun around to see that Takafumi was helping her  mother  walk over to the  the edge of her  soaking barrel too.  _Hey, that’s my spot!_ A brief bit of jealousy flared when she saw her mother clinging to Takafumi’s arm while they approached. 

R iko knelt and leaned on the edge of her daughter’s barrel the way Nagisa was leaning on Rio’s. And now that they were so close, the jealousy was forgotten.

“Okāsan!” Chi-chan said weakly as she threw her arms around her mother’s neck.

“It’s okay, Chi-chan. I’m here. I’ve been here all evening watching you. My little Chi-chan is growing up to be such a big girl. You’re making me so proud.” Riko said as she gently patted the back of her daughter’s head.

Rio wanted to do the same thing, but she didn’t want to look like a child crying for her mother after going through some childhood hardship.

“Rio, if you don’t hug me right now, I just might cry.” Nagisa gave her daughter the excuse she needed to dive into the hug and motherly approval that she wanted. Like Riko, she held her daughter close and patted her head with loving approval. However, the words she chose to praise her daughter were a bit less coddling and a bit more… erotic. “You really gave it your all this evening. Watching cock after cock plunge into you was so exhilarating. Even when it started getting difficult and you were in pain, I could see you doing your best. I can’t thank you enough for giving us such a wonderful show.”

“Mmm.” Rio moaned. Her mother’s words brought back the memories from early in the breeding session, before the pain. There was something about it that had really excited her and she was starting to feel that excitement building again.

“Uuooooohh!” Nagisa moaned along with her daughter but for a different reason. She held onto her daughter a little tighter while Yuu-kun’s cock pushed into her depths from behind.

_Wait… surely they’re not… right in front of me?_ Rio peeked over her mother’s shoulder and could see Yuuki grasping her mother by the hips and thrusting deep into her. His back was arched, his head was thrown back, and he looked like he was experiencing a truly intense pleasure.  _No no no no..._

“Do you remember all those times I would arrange for your father to fuck you right after your brother? And then, sometimes I would be able to get your brother hard enough to fuck you again as soon as your father was done.” Nagisa said softly into her daughter’s ear while her right hand snaked down into the water behind Rio. “From the beginning I liked watching you take one cock after another. You might say… I’ve been getting you ready for this for years.”

“Ah!” Rio jumped when she felt her mother’s hand touch the knob of the butt-plug that was still protruding from her ass. With everything else that had happened to her, she had forgotten about it until now. Tingles ran all throughout her body every time her mother playfully wiggled the exposed tip of the anal intruder.

“You know, the nurse was setting up all of this butt-plug stuff with the boys in mind. She wanted to make it so that you had at least one hole they they could call their own. Just one place on your whole body that they could still call their own personal place A place where they could relieve their stress while they make love to their girlfriends.” Nagisa told her daughter.

“Unn.” Rio moaned at the idea of giving her ass to Yuuki. He hadn’t taken her there yet so there was the allure of doing another first with him.

“But Rio-chan, don’t you think it would be more interesting if I took care of satisfying Yuu-kun for you until you’re done with the HuCow program. After all, I’m completely willing to satisfy him with everything I’ve got, you know. He doesn’t have to restrict himself to only having anal sex with me, you know. I’m willing to suck his cock and let him fuck me to his heart’s content.” Nagisa whispered into Rio’s ear.

“No.” Rio whimpered. _You’re married! You already have someone. Don’t take Yuu-kun away from me!_

“Oh my… even now, he’s stroking deep into me with such power. His cock is so hard inside me. I really think I like this boy. You don’t mind giving him to me until you’re a human again, do you?” Nagisa held onto Rio tightly and started moving the butt-plug around in her daughter’s ass more vigorously.

“No.” Rio whimpered again. The idea of handing her boyfriend over to her mother ripped at her heart, but the stimulation coming from her ass was making her cling to her mother with an urgent and growing sense of erotic excitement. “Hnnn.”

“It’s okay, isn’t it Rio-chan?” Nagisa held her daughter tightly while Yuuki pounded his cock into her from behind, “I’ll have lots of fun with Yuu-kun… while you’re becoming a cute little cow. Your titties will get larger. I’ll make sure they get milked… lots and lots. You’ll get used to being fucked… in your pussy and your mouth… by strangers… so many strangers. Such a fuck-toy… spreading your legs for everyone… with so many men fucking you…  you won’t love Yuu-kun any more.”

“No! I still love him! I’ll always love him! Don’t take him from me!” Rio cried out with her ragged voice and a moment later, she was pulled up into a kneeling position and Yuuki was kissing her over Nagisa’s back.

Nagisa felt the rush of victory as she got Rio to react just as she had hoped.  Now holding onto Rio around her hips, she turned her daughter and kissed the girl’s swollen clit while she twisted and tugged on the butt-plug still lodged in the  young girl’s  tight little ass.

Rio gasped in Yuu-kun’s mouth with the rush of pleasurable sensations that her mother was sending through her body.  _Okāsan, not now! Not when Yuuki-_ _kun and I are…_

Nagisa could feel her own orgasm approaching along with Yuu-kun’s. While she still had enough rational control  of her mind and body , she sucked down hard on her daughter’s clit while she pulled out the butt-plug.

Rio screamed into Yuu-kun’s mouth when the anal plug suddenly plopped out. She held on around Yuu-kun’s neck since her legs went weak with the induced orgasm. Her confused mind tried to make sense of what had just happened.  _What? How? That was so painful. Why did I cum?_

A moment later,  Nagisa felt Yuu-kun’s cock swell inside her pussy and her own excitement bubbled over with him.  Latching onto her daughter’s hips as best she could, she lavished her daughter’s clitty with the intense passion of that divine moment .

Rio stopped breathing and at the same time, tried to scream. It was too much. The intensity of her mother’s kiss on her clit. The passion of Yuuki-kun’s kiss on her mouth. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her. The exalted joy of… of… _Why is the world getting so dark?_

* * *

“She’s not too heavy is she?” Riko asked her son who was carrying his sister on his back. Like Rio, Chihana had passed out from the over-stimulation of the evening as well.

“She’s not that heavy. Besides, we only have to go next door.” Yuuki replied.

“That reminds me. Gorou said he’d like to put in a gate to connect our back yards. What do you think of that?” Riko asked as she held open the front gate for her encumbered son.

“That would make a lot of things more efficient.” Yuuki considered.

“I’ll tell him to go ahead then. He said he wanted to make the gate as wide as a garden cart in case we have to move the girls while they’re strapped to their breeding frames.”

“Okāsan!” Yuuki hissed, “We don’t talk about that out on the street!”

“If you insist,” his mother replied airily, “but we’re not hiding much when you march them to school in a HuCow uniform without any panties on.”

“That’s… a pretty good point.” Yuuki suddenly wondered why he was trying so hard to be secretive.

“Here you go.” Riko opened the gate to their house and then moved to the front door.

There was something else that he had been secretive about. His contemptible father had graced them with his presence about a half a year ago. Typically, he had quite a bit to drink before he showed up and had said something he probably wouldn’t remember later. But Yuuki had heard it and he did remember. At the time he had vowed never to speak of it but, with all that had happened with the next door neighbors in the last few days… _Perhaps we should talk about it now._ “Okāsan, can I ask you a question about otōsan?”


	22. Training Boobs

There was something else that Yuuki had been secretive about. His contemptible father had graced them with his presence about a half a year ago. As was typical for Yuuki’s otōsan, he had quite a bit to drink before he showed up. This time he had been inebriated enough to reveal something he probably wouldn’t remember saying later. But Yuuki had heard it and he did remember. At the time he had vowed never to speak of it. However, due to the growing relationship they were building with the next door neighbors, particularly regarding his mother, Yuuki thought… _Perhaps we should talk about it now._ “Okāsan, can I ask you a question about otōsan?”

“Sure, what do you want to know about your father?” she answered as she held open the front door for him.

“You are still married to him, right?” Yuuki asked.

“Yes, nothing has changed there. Why do you ask?” Riko queried while she lined up their shoes in the foyer.

“Well… I haven’t seen him since the cultural festival last year and… you didn’t seem to worry about your marriage when you agreed to let Takafumi-san get you pregnant.” Yuuki answered her in a way that prompted more answers from his mother. He was still speaking quietly so as not to wake his sister who was still asleep on his back.

“Well, I suppose you’re old enough to know. Heck, you’ve probably already figured out that your father is a philanderer.” Riko said sadly.

“Yeah… He said something at the cultural festival. He… has another wife and a family in Tokyo, close to where he works.” Yuuki released the secret he had been keeping since the previous autumn. He had hoped that setting it free would make him feel better, but it didn’t.

“No. Despite being very successful in his career, your father is quite stupid when it comes to his personal life. He tends to disregard reality and believes what he wants.” Riko winked at her son, “I married him first, so I am his _only_ wife. This country does not allow polygamy and there is even a law against bigamy.”

“Then… you could have him arrested?” Yuuki asked, not really knowing if he wanted that or not.

“I could, but I wont.” Riko smiled while opening the door to her daughter’s bedroom, “I mean, it hurts that I wasn’t enough for him, but then… he isn’t the best father figure and he isn’t interfering with the way I raise my children.”

“What? Why don’t you demand a divorce?” Yuuki was a bit surprised at his mother’s passive attitude. He had expected her to be bitter and angry at his father.

“There’s no need for that… especially now.” Riko giggled, “He pays the bills and provides everything I ask for. As long as I don’t ask for unnecessary things, my life will continue this way. And… I’m okay with that.”

“But, having another family and sleeping around with other women...” Yuuki had been concerned with these things for more than half a year, so to have his mother toss them aside so easily made him feel a little hollow.

“Now Yuuki-kun, I am not going to defend your father if he did something _truly_ atrocious. But think about what you are saying.” Riko took the lecturing tone with her son while helping to get Chi-chan off his back and onto the bed, “In the last few days you’ve had sex with your girlfriend, her mother, and your own sister. You are working as hard as you can to have your sister and girlfriend impregnated by total strangers, and you have agreed to get your girlfriend’s mother pregnant while watching the neighbor boy get your own mother pregnant. By comparison, are the things that your father are doing really so bad?”

“I… I guess not.” Yuuki said while he turned to face the door. Internally, he was struggling with the contrast his mother had just made. He wasn’t sure if it made him feel better about his father… or worse about himself.

“What are you doing?” Riko asked.

“Huh? Um, you’re going to undress her, right?” Yuuki asked.

“Not me. She’s _your_ HuCow. You undress her.” Riko said with a faux attitude.

“But I thought… this was supposed to be the normal house?” Yuuki resisted.

“Normal-ish, I guess. Sure, when we have visitors over we can act more normal. But this ‘HuCow and handler’ thing is a full time activity. Some parts of it may have to be modified for school, but I expect you to live up to your commitments in this home.” Riko looked down at her daughter’s peaceful, sleeping face with a smile. Caressing the imouto’s cheek, she added, “I’ll make sure she lives up to hers too.”

_Living up to commitments is one of the things my father is a complete failure at._ He had suspected that he might be like his father ever since he realized how much he had enjoyed sex at the nudist neighbors’ house. Sex that, by some people’s standa rds would be called ‘perverted’ or ‘depraved’. Feeling crushed by this possibility he asked,  “So I… I’m as bad as him?”

“Never.” Riko smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. “He is a despicable creature to the core and you are a wonderful person. Just because there are a few similarities, it doesn’t mean that you are like him… or will ever be like him.”

“Are you sure? I mean… half of me comes from him.” Yuuki worried while he pulled off his sister’s skirt and cow-print stockings.

“Those kinds of things are not genetic.” Riko assured him.

“So, if he is a despicable creature… why do you invite him to come around?” Yuuki asked while rolling Chi-chan onto her side and unlocking the corset.

“What can I say… he’s good in bed. I do enjoy sex but I’m not the kind of person to go looking for it. So, a few times a year he would come in from Tokyo and satisfy me.” Riko gave her surprised son a half smile and shrugged her shoulders. Then she added wistfully, “He has good technique, but I have to hear him tell me that my boobs aren’t big enough, so the sex is never as good as it could have been.”

“Bastard.” Yuuki growled at the idea of his father complaining about his mother’s tits. All of his sister’s clothes were off of her body now. Only the leather collar remained.

“But now,” Riko threw her arms around Yuuki and gave him a loving hug, “my wonderful wonderful boy has introduced me to such amazing neighbors and I’ve discovered that sex can be better than I had ever imagined. Thank you so much for that!”

“Um, you’re welcome okāsan.” Yuuki blushed. Realizing that he was still staring at his sister’s nude body, he realized that he hadn’t put her to bed in a long time and was in an unfamiliar place. “What do I do next?”

“Does your manual say anything about it?” Riko suggested.

“Oh yeah!” he remembered the instructions and wondered if Nagisa would be doing the same thing to Rio over at their house.

* * *

Rio opened her eyes to see her mother wearing an apron.  _Mother is standing over me… in my bedroom?_ “Okāsan? What? How did I get here?”

“You passed out. You must have had one hell of a cum last night.” her mother said with a wink.

“Huh?” Rio tried to move and discovered that her arms and legs were being held at the wrists and ankles. “Why can’t I move?”

“Don’t struggle. This is according to the sleeping instructions for when a HuCow is in her breeding time. You are to have your arms and legs bound to the head-posts and foot-posts with a pillow under your ass to make sure all that nice sticky cum runs up into your cute little womb.” Nagisa said happily while she released her daughter’s bonds, “You’ve been like this since I put you to bed last night.”

“Last night?” Rio looked over at the clock and saw that it was… an hour before she usually got up for school. “Why did you wake me up so early?”

“The nurse wants Yuu-kun to bring you girls up to the infirmary before school today.” Nagisa replied then turned to head out of the room, “I’m going to finish breakfast. You should get moving.”

“Wait,” Rio thought something sounded off, “The infirmary? Not the club room?”

“That’s right.” Nagisa replied and left her daughter to wonder what was in store for her.

An hour later, Rio was meeting Yuuki and Chi-chan out in front of their house. Thinking of what he had seen her doing the previous evening, she blushed when he looked at her.

“How is your mouth and… uh…” Yuuki tried to ask if Rio was still sore but felt embarrassed to say some words outside that he felt comfortable with at Rio’s house.

“It’s called a vagina, onee-chan.” Chi-chan said dryly.

“Chi-chan!” Rio squeaked.

“It’s okay. He’s already asked me how mine is.” Chi-chan said dismissively.

“Is that so?” Rio felt upset that her boyfriend hadn’t asked her first.

“I asked her when I woke her up.” Yuuki explained a little defensively.

“Hmmm?” Rio wasn’t sure if she should be satisfied with that answer.

“Hey, I’m worried about both of you. If I saw you first thing in the morning, I would ask you first.” Yuuki tried again to appease Rio.

“I… don’t have a problem with you seeing me first thing in the morning.” Rio muttered the thought that leaped into her heart so hard it came out her mouth.

“What was that?” Yuuki hadn’t quite heard Rio’s verbalized thought.

“Nothing!” Rui said forcefully, then turned away with a massive blush on her face.

“Baka, baka baka baaaaaaaka!” Chi-chan said in an irritated groan.

“Which one of us?” Rio asked, worried that Chi-chan had heard her embarrassing utterance.

“BOTH of you!” Chi-chan growled. Then, stomping off toward the school she sighed, “Let’s go. The nurse is waiting for us.”

“Um… thanks for asking about… _that_. I still have a dull ache, but I’m mostly okay.” Rio replied to his earlier question while they walked several paces behind the irate imouto.

“That’s what Chi-chan said too. I think… there must have been something in that gel besides fertility modifiers. You two should still be in quite a bit of pain.” Yuuki said thoughtfully. He was glad that they weren’t in as much pain as he had anticipated, but he had read some disturbing things about pain killer addiction and worried about both of the girls.

“Do you know what this is all about?” Rio asked Yuuki quietly.

“No idea. Well… she said it was something special for HuCows that will be humans again some day.” Yuuki replied.

“Oh.” Rio tried to infer what that could mean, but it was way too vague. It could be anything from advice, to a special drug, to some paperwork that needed to be filled out. Changing topics she asked, “Do you know what’s bothering Chi-chan?”

“She’s upset because Takafumi-senpai already left for school. I think she wanted to hold his hand.”

“I HEARD THAT!” Chi-chan yelled loud enough that the birds in the nearby trees all took flight.

* * *

“Good timing, I just got set up.” the nurse said to the three arriving students. She motioned for them to follow her into the back of the infirmary. “Yuu-kun, have you read through the workbook on the core and back exercise activities?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if I fully understood it. The diagrams weren’t very good.” Yuuki replied.

“I hear that a lot. They didn’t put a lot of effort into that section since it is an optional for HuCows who will be going to the farm after their training. But, it will be mandatory for your girls.” the nurse sounded insistent.

“O...okay.” Yuuki accepted what the nurse said, but he was pretty sure that the workbook had said that section was optional for _all_ HuCows.

“Take them out of their corsets and dress them in gym clothes. We’re going to go over the exercises now.” the nurse instructed.

“Yes sensei.” Yuuki didn’t see an issue with doing this. He decided to bring up the optional nature of this segment later and just go through the paces for now.

For the next thirty minutes, the nurse insured that both girls had a solid understanding of the exercises she expected them to practice every day. But she had a surprise for them when it was time to get dressed again.

“I’ll hang onto the corsets for now. You girls will be wearing these.” the nurse opened a box with two strange looking bras. Each of them had sturdy straps and locks on the back like the corset, but the chest was the strangest part. Both of them had big fake boobs attached to the front, so that it would appear that they were suddenly sporting melon sized boobs.

“You… you want us to wear that to class?” Rio gaped.

“Not just to class. You’ll be wearing these things home. You’ll sleep in them tonight, then I’ll see you tomorrow morning and you can swap back to your corsets.”

“Wear them… home?” Rio paled at the thought of all the people that would see her with these giant fake boobs under her shirt.

“But why?” Chi-chan asked. She seemed more curious than mortified.

“These are about the size and weight that your boobs will be at the end of the training. This little exercise will help you to understand what is in store for you when that happens.” the nurse said as she helped Rio into the one that had been arranged for her.

“Huh?” Rio hefted the fake tits under her chin while the nurse pulled the straps tight behind her back, “These aren’t the size I wanted. I want to have the biggest boobs in the school! I want them to be the size of basketballs, or even bigger!”

“Yeah, me too!” Chi-chan added her complaint to Rio’s while her brother tightened the straps on her set of fake boobs.

“Is that so? Well then, I guess this will give you and idea what it will be like on your way to that goal. I have a basketball set and a beach-ball set, but they’re in storage now. When you come back tomorrow morning, I’ll have them ready for you. How does that sound?” the nurse said casually, but Yuuki noticed a sly look on her face.

“Wearing something like this two days in a row…” Rio was still having trouble with the idea of having to wear the embarrassing thing home even once.

“What about my uniform? The blouse and sweater won’t fit over these things.” Chi-chan said while she jiggled the massive big boobs mounted to her chest.

“Here you go,” the nurse handed the girls some large t-shirts that had the same mottled brown and white pattern as their stockings. “I’ll keep your blouses, ties, and sweaters until tomorrow as well.”

“Thank you sensei.” Yuuki prodded the girls, “We need to hurry to class now.”

“It’s still early.” Rio replied.

“Not if you don’t want to get stopped by everyone in the halls and have to explain what you’re wearing again and again.” Yuuki warned.

“Oh right, let’s hurry.” Rio quickly agreed.


	23. Class President Wants To Watch

“Thank you sensei.” Yuuki prodded the girls, “We need to hurry to class now.”

“It’s still early.” Rio replied.

“Not if you don’t want to get stopped by everyone in the halls and have to explain what you’re wearing again and again.” Yuuki warned.

“Oh right, let’s hurry.” Rio quickly agreed.

* * *

F ortunately, they didn’t have a lot of gawking and questions in their own class either. Several of their classmates had older sisters or cousins who had gone through a maternity prep class where they wore the fake boobs or even a fake baby that simulated the third trimester of a pregnancy.

“I wonder if the nurse is going to have us wear one of those?” Rio asked aloud.

“I don’t know.” Yuuki thought about it, “I’m guessing she will though. She seems the thorough type when she’s teaching.”

“Yeah.” Rio started thinking about when her belly would be large with a child. The thought was scary, but at the same time so erotic and exciting. 

“So Miyahara-chan, when are you gonna start having your fuck parties?” one of the boys asked while his friends laughed.

“They are called breeding sessions.” Yuuki said firmly when he saw Rio’s face turn red in embarrassment or rage… or both. He also didn’t like referring to it as a ‘fuck party’ since that would imply that they were loose women, whereas ‘breeding session’ implied that they were… livestock. Huh? Come to think of it, that really isn’t any better at all! Anyways… “The first breeding session was last night.”

“WHAT!” the one asking the questions and all the laughing boys cried out at once. Their laughter gone, they looked quite upset. Several of them demanded, “Why didn’t you invite us?”

“The guests for the evening sessions are determined by the HuCow training committee. I don’t have anything to do with it.” Yuuki replied calmly. “Besides, I couldn’t invite you guys even if I wanted to.”

“Why not?” the original questioner asked. None of the other boys liked Yuuki’s answer either.

“It’s against the rules.” the class president replied as she walked up to Rio and Yuuki, “The handler is not allowed to invite anyone to the breeding session that the HuCow knows. It’s part of the training.”

“That’s right.” Yuuki confirmed the class president’s answer. He was impressed that she would know something like that.

T he crowd of boys dispersed with grumbles about unfairness and demands to change the system some day. As soon as they were no longer gathered around, the class president reached up to Rio’s fake breasts and squeezed them. Of course, Rio felt nothing from it, but the unexpected move did surprise her.

“Wow, they even feel real.” the class president muttered.

 _How would you know that, Class President? How many boobs have you groped?_ Rio wondered.

“Class President, did you also have an older sister that went through the program?” Yuuki asked the class leader.

“No… I got interested in the program after you guys came back from lunch yesterday. I found a book in the library.” she replied as she took her hands off Rio’s fake boobs and straightened up. Gesturing at them she asked, “What’s it like?”

“Actually it’s a pain carrying around all this weight up here but I’m sure it will be better with real boobs.” Rio said confidently.

“Don’t be too sure of that,” softball-tits said as she and baseball-tits approached the little group, “mine grew quickly and I had a lot of back and shoulder pain.”

“But they’re better now, right?” Rio asked hopefully.

“A little. I still have to soak in a hot bath for a long time every night, just to get rid of the soreness.” baseball-tits said glumly.

“I use a massage chair.” softball-tits added.

“You have a massage chair?” baseball-tits sounded shocked, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

The two arguing friends wandered off and Rio hefted her fake tits, wondering if it would be like that for her.

“We’ll make sure to do those exercises so you won’t have that problem. Or at least… not as bad as theirs.” Yuuki promised.

“What exercises?” the Class President asked.

“Special core and back exercises to prepare for the larger breasts coming in.” Yuuki answered.

“You’re a very conscientious handler, huh?” the Class President commented, although there didn’t seem to be any element of praise in her voice.

“He is! He even got Nurse-sensei’s approval.” Rio bragged about her boyfriend.

“Really,” the Class President remembered something she had read in the book and asked, “How many HuCows do you have now? I was wondering since the book I read said you get to have an assistant when your herd gets to four HuCows.”

“That’s right about the assistant, but I only have two. I’m not really looking to have a larger herd.” Yuuki replied.

 _Who is the other one?_ The Class President was about to ask, but Rio seemed excited to add something.

“You’re going to have three soon, remember.” Rio reminded Yuuki of his agreement to train the nurse’s daughter.

“So, you _are_ recruiting.” the Class President said darkly. She wanted to look around the room to see who might have fallen for his lurid pitch.

“He’s not doing anything like that. In fact, he’s doing it as a personal favor for… mmmph!” Rio couldn’t finish since Yuuki’s hand was suddenly over her mouth.

“That is not for us to reveal.” Yuuki reminded his girlfriend.

“I can’t believe there are that many girls that want to get sent to a dairy farm.” the Class President muttered.

“Me either.” Rio agreed with her.

“Huh?” the Class President gave Rio a confused look.

“Huh?” Rio didn’t know why the Class President was confused.

“Um, I think there is a misunderstanding.” Yuuki broke through the confused stares that were going on between the two girls. “I’m not the handler for any girls that want to become permanent livestock.”

“What do you mean? That’s what a HuCow is… isn’t it?” the Class President asked.

“No. Well, not in this program. This is a HuCow _training_ program. They don’t become true HuCows until they get auctioned, and that only happens with the permission of their handler and their guardian. And I can promise you, neither Rio’s mother nor I would ever allow that.” Yuuki said firmly.

“I… didn’t even know that was an option.” the Class President was shocked. But something didn’t make sense. Turning back to Rio she asked, “Then… if you don’t want to become livestock, why are you in the program?”

“For the boobs!” Rio said while she hefted the fake tits for emphasis. “I’ve always wanted big boobs. Now I want Yuuki and I already know that he likes big boobs.”

“Hey!” Yuuki interjected.

“So, we joined the program together. I’ll get to be with him in the club activities and he’ll end up with me and the big boobs he wants.”

“Hey, be careful how you present that. I never made any demands for her to do this.” Yuuki was quick to distance himself from the kind of sleazy thing his father might do. 

“Huh, so guys like you do exist?” the Class President said in a surprised tone that actually had an edge of approval on it this time. She wanted to ask more questions, but the chimes sounded and it was time to start class.

* * *

W hen lunch time came, the Class President raced to catch up with Yuuki and Rio. She thought they would be half way to the old building  that housed all the club rooms, but they were stopped in the hallway and Yuuki was looking at his cell phone. Before they could get away, she called out to them, “Kunou-san! Is there any way I could accompany you to the club room?” 

“Would you like to observe a session, Class President?” Yuuki asked.

“Can I do that?” the responsible class leader was surprised at the offer.

“You can if you are my guest.” Yuuki replied. Then, turning toward the back of the building he said, “Rio, take her hand. I don’t want to lose her in these crowded hallways.”

“Yes!” Rio grabbed the shocked girl’s hand and followed the two through crowded part of the building to the back where there were far fewer people.

“Um, since we’re not in the classroom, can you call me by my name?” the Class President asked.

“Fujioka-san?” Yuuki asked.

“That will work out here but you’ll have to call her by her first name in the club room.” Rio reminded Yuuki.

“What?” Fujioka Kayo hadn’t been called by that name since she was a child… well, a younger child.

“It’s a hierarchy thing. In the club room, the handlers have a sensei status, HuCows have no status at all, and visitors, regardless of age or grade, are like kōhai.”

“What do you call him in the club room?” Kayo tried to find a way out of this.

“I don’t call him anything. I’ll have a gag in my mouth and I’ll only be able to make animal sounds.” Rio replied as they started ascending the three flights of stairs to get to the top floor of the old building.

“Then… while we’re in the room, please call me Kayo.” she said with determination.

“Kayo-chan?” Yuuki tried out the honorific that made it less familiar.

“No. I have a problem with anyone but my sister calling me with the chan honorific.” Kayo replied.

“Okay Kayo.” Yuuki said and almost stumbled when the sounds came out of his mouth. _I really wish I had thought that through before I said it out loud._ But Yuuki wasn’t the only one who had stumbled.

Kayo saw something sinister happening down the long corridor,  from where they emerged at the top of the stairs. Half way down  the hallway , there were a bunch of high school boys standing around. One of them had a girl in his arms, holding her like a parent holds a child on their hip. But the child was a girl with huge boobs. The boy had a hand under her skirt and the two of them were kissing while the other boys looked on.  After taking a few steps closer to this ominous scene, she could also see that the girl was wearing a blindfold.  _What the hell is going on here? Are people using the old building for rape parties?_

“Ah, Yuuki-sensei! I brought your sister along.” Takafumi called out after separating his lips from the sister in question.

 _Kunou-san’s sister!_ Kayo almost shouted at the shocking reveal.

“Thanks… what’s the deal with the blindfold?” Yuuki asked out of curiosity.

“I don’t know how harsh the ‘don’t-know-your-breeder’ rule is, so I wasn’t taking any chances.” Takafumi explained.

“Not a bad idea.” Yuuki stopped and ordered, “Rio-chan, stop, turn around, and take off one of your stocking and hand it to me. No… hand it to Kayo.” Yuuki decided.

“Yes, Yuuki-sensei.” Rio said as she commenced to following his instructions.

_We’re not in the club room yet! You can’t call me_ _by my first name_ _until we’re in the club room, dammit!_ Kayo was about to insist, but the sudden offer to take part in the session instead of just observ ing it was tantalizing.  _Then again, that senpai and Rio-chan are already calling him sensei. I suppose I could extend the hierarchy honors to the hallway outside the club room._ Understanding what Yuuki wanted, she tied the stocking around Rio’s head as a blindfold, then took  Rio’s arm and guided her to back to Yuuki.

“If you don’t mind, Kayo, please continue to be Rio’s guide for a while.” Yuuki said as he pulled out a key and his cell phone.

“Yes… Yuuki-sensei.” Kayo replied. She could feel the blush on her face and was glad that Yuuki-kun was looking at his phone at the moment.

“So, is this one of your classmates? She’s not dressed like a HuCow.” one of Takafumi’s friends asked.

“No she’s not,” the nurses voice piped up from behind all of them, “but if either Yuuki-sensei or Takafumi-san introduce you, the HuCows will know your name and you’ll be removed from the guest list.”

“Dude, not cool! You remember the rules Takafumi told us, right?” another guy followed up the nurse’s comment.

“Sorry. I… I just thought she was really cute. I mean, both of the HuCow girl’s are hot too, but I know I won’t have a chance with them since they’re in the program. I’ll leave if nurse-sensei wants me to.”

“Please don’t make him go,” Rio giggled, “at least he’s the honest type. Kayo really is cute.”

“Rio-chan!” Kayo blushed harder than she had when the high school boy had called her cute.

“I want him to stay too!” Chi-chan panted, “If Takafumi-sama picked him out, I’m sure he’s okay.”

“The decision isn’t mine. The handler has all the power in this club. The decision is Yuuki-sensei’s alone. Whether you stay or go, or if you ever get invited back again is totally up to him.” the nurse told the guests in a way that emphasized Yuuki’s authority in the club room.

“Onii-chan, please let him stay!” Chi-chan pleaded for Takafumi’s friend.

_O_ _nii-chan? Waitaminute… the girl that Takafumi is into,_ _really_ _is the handler’s sister? Is this for real?_ Many of the teen boys were stunned, not just at Chi-chan’s plea for their friend, but also from the other implications of what she had said.

“He can stay.” Yuuki said as he got the door open. Facing the group of bigger boys, he told them, “I trust Takafumi-senpai’s judgment. If something goes wrong, you will make me angry and I will never trust you again. But more importantly, you will have let _Takafumi-senpai_ down.”

 _Oh shit._ A few of the elder teens blanched when they realized the impact of Yuuki’s words. Even among the most senior students, Takafumi wasn’t someone to trifle with.

“Thank you, Yuuki-sensei.” many of the boys said. A few of them bowed to him. Some of them then also bowed to Takafumi in appreciation.

“All right, I’m guessing you boys have never been here before.” the nurse spoke in her ‘instruction voice’ while pointing up the hallway, “This is the entrance for the handlers and HuCows. The guest entrance is the green door around the corner that way. Takafumi-kun, if you would lead them there, we’ll come and get you when the HuCows are ready.”

“Yes sensei.” Takafumi put Chi-chan down next to Kayo and gave her a final kiss. Then he turned to Kayo and asked her, “Please guide my cute little Chi-chan too.”

“Yes.” Kayo replied as she took Chi-chan’s right hand. She was uncomfortable being that close to an older boy, but she couldn’t ignore the request to take care of the blindfolded girl.

“Are you going to be there too?” Chi-chan asked hopefully as she hung onto Takafumi’s sleeve with her other hand.


	24. The Cunt Punt

“Are you going to be there too?” Chi-chan asked hopefully as she hung onto Takafumi’s sleeve with her other hand.

“Of course.” Takafumi patted her head and told her, “Do you promise to be a good little HuCow and let my friends fuck your mouth and pussy as much as they like?”

_W_ _hat kind of question is that?_ Kayo wanted to demand of the teen boy.

“Yes!” Chi-chan eagerly replied with a beaming smile.

 _WHAT!_ Kayo couldn’t believe the exchange she was hearing.

“You’re so cute. You’re going to make them all so hard. They’re going to fuck you again and gain until you are all full of their cum.” Takafumi said softly as if it was a sweet nothing he was saying to a lover.

_D_ _isgusting!_ Kayo wanted to shout.

“Yes.” Chi-chan trembled with with excitement at the image in her mind of high school boys lining up to fuck her.

“And I’ll be there with your brother and nurse-sensei. I’ll watch you the whole time, so do your best.” Takafumi said as he kissed her one last time and pulled away.

“I will! I promise!” Chi-chan called out to the sound of the retreating footsteps.

Kayo was stunned. The exchange had been right in front of her but she had a hard time believing her own eyes and ears. And touch… she could feel the excited girl’s trembling through the hand that she held, as well as the squeeze when the teen boy kissed her at the end. Questions circled her mind as they entered the HuCow changing room. _How… How can she embrace this so easily? How can she let that boy kiss her like that? Did somebody do something to her to make her this way? But no…_ _I shouldn’t think that way just because I don’t understand it. After all…_

“The blindfolds were a nice idea, but if the guests go to the waiting room it isn’t necessary.” the nurse told them once the changing room door was closed. Then she gestured at the new girl in the room and asked, “What’s the story here, Yuuki-sensei?”

“Kayo asked if she could observe, but I want to have her assist me in preparations so she can get a better feel for it.” Yuuki explained.

“Oh, do you have an interest in this?” the nurse asked Kayo.

“No I… yes, I do.” As much as she wanted to deny any interest in something so vile, it was impossible for Kayo to lie to a teacher. “I read a book on the subject but there were a lot of points I didn’t understand.”

“Kayo… Kayo… Fujioka Kayo? You’re the class president from Yuuki-sensei’s class, aren’t you?” the nurse questioned.

“Yes!” Kayo was surprised that the school nurse knew that. Other than the annual growth measurements, they hadn’t had that many interactions.

“I don’t have a problem with it, but once you’re in this building, you are no longer a class president. And, once you are on this floor, Yuuki-sensei has absolute authority… regarding his HuCows and guests anyway. So, if you see something that disturbs you, don’t go into Class President mode and start making demands.”

“Yes, sensei! Rio-chan already explained to me that I have to call him Yuuki-sensei while we are here. I agreed to all the stipulations.” Kayo vowed to the school nurse.

“Well Yuuki-sensei, it’s your show. Teach her what you want her to do.” the nurse half expected Yuuki to ask for her assistance since he had only done this twice so far. So, she was pleasantly surprised when he smiled and turned to the new girl.

“First of all Kayo, these are arm binders.” Yuuki said as he handed her the leather contraption.

“Eh?” Kayo had read the description of them, how they should be used, and had even looked up pictures of them on the internet. _But… to be so close to something like that. He’s handing them to me? I… I’m going to touch them! Oh…_ _oh my!_

The feel of the arm binders wasn’t the only thing that was new to Kayo. In fact, just about everything was new to her. Yuuki concentrated on his own sister and had Kayo prepare Rio this time.

_I’m touching my own classmate! I bound her arms behind her back and put that ring gag in her mouth. Now I’m strapping her to this pillory thing? Her ass… her skin feels so smooth and warm… NO! What am I thinking? OMG! I can see her pussy! It’s not just a little slit like mine. The lips are puffy and it’s already wet. Is… Is Yuuki-sensei going to want me to touch that too?_

_An enema? Are you serious? Poor Rio, it must be so embarrassing for her to have an enema administered by a classmate. I must apologize to her afterwards. What… what are those other devices on that tray? Are we going to use them on these girls too? What must it feel like to have those things used on your body… and by a classmate!_

Kayo’s mental state was buffeted with one shock after another. There was never a chance to calm down from one surprise to the next. No sooner did she have the enema solution flowing into Rio’s ass, then Yuuki instructed her to give her classmate a douche. Then the catheter…

_They’re screaming so much. This must be terribly painful. We should stop!_

But there was no stopping. The catheter insertion was followed by  the bladder inflation… the  speculum  insertion, the opening the vagina to expose the cervix, and  then  the wand …

_This is worse than the catheter!_ _We’re killing her! I’m killing_ _Miyahara-san_ _! That bastard Yuuki-sensei is killing his own sister! They are all acting so calm, but how can anyone survive something that makes them scream this much?_ Kayo turned around to beg Yuuki to stop this horrible torture, but found herself staring into nurse-sensei’s glaring eyes.

“Sensei, isn’t there a better way to do this?” Yuuki asked once the screaming had died down a little.

 _Yes, Yuuki-sensei! You have to get her to sto_ _p this_ _madness._ Kayo silently pleaded.

“The gel injection alone will take ten minutes. It seems like we’re wasting a lot of the lunch hour on the cleaning and preparation.” Yuuki observed.

 _That’s what you’re worried about?_ Kayo raged in disbelief.

“What would you suggest?” the nurse asked.

“Maybe if we had a morning session to do the prep, then we could jump right into the breeding part as soon as we get in the room at lunch time.” Yuuki proposed.

“Did you forget? You will soon bring the girls up to the school early for morning sessions, as well as coming in after school for afternoon sessions.” the nurse reminded him. Then she realized what was really bothering him, “You’re worried that Takafumi and his friends are getting bored, aren’t you?”

“Yes sensei.” Yuuki admitted.

 _No wait… that’s what you’re worried about? You sick heartless bastard!_ Kayo wanted to yell.

“The waiting room has a big screen monitor. They’re watching everything that is being done to the girls right now. And, it’s stocked with a light buffet and lots of pineapple juice.” the nurse winked.

_They’re watching? They saw me touching Rio-chan all this time? Noooo._

“Pineapple juice?” Yuuki asked.

“Breeder volunteers are asked to consume a quarter liter of pineapple every day. It takes about ten days for the results to kick in, but it makes their cum taste good.” the nurse was surprised he didn’t already know that.

“It does? What does it taste like?” Yuuki asked as he disconnected the grease guns.

“Pineapple, of course.” the nurse said right before the screaming started again.

Kayo watched stunned as Yuuki quickly removed the clitoral penetrator and catheter, then pushed a butt plug into each girl’s ass.  She noticed that Riko didn’t scream so much from the butt plug sliding in, but  his sister had a real problem with it. However, neither girl  had  reacted well to the catheter or the cervix penetrator.

As soon as the butt-plugs were in, the girls were released from the cleaning station pillories. Kayo helped Rio while Yuuki helped his sister over to a set of available restraint frames.

“I’m so sorry, Miyahara-san.” Kayo whispered so that only Rio could hear, “If I had known how much that bastard Kunou was going to hurt you, I would have put a stop to it before we got here.” 

Kayo  had been careful to make sure that the nurse wouldn’t hear. But it wasn’t the nurse that she should have worried about.

Rio stopped walking and glared at Kayo. She wanted to yell at her but there was a ring gag in her mouth. She wanted to grab her and slap the shit out of her face, but her hands were bound behind her back. The only option she had left was…

* * *

Takafumi and his friends choked or spit out the food in their mouths when they saw Rio’s reaction to whatever it was that her classmate had whispered into her ear. The video picked up the classmate’s move to whisper closely even if the audio pickups couldn’t register what Kayo had said. Whatever it was, it made Rio stop in her tracks and kick Kayo up between the legs… hard.

“DAMN!” a lot of the guys cried out and put their hands protectively over their own crotches. Several of them felt some sympathy pain from their testicles.

“That’s gonna hurt, Rio used to play soccer.” Takafumi told the room.

“Isn’t that what they call a cunt punt?” someone asked.

“What the hell did Kayo say?” someone else asked.

“I dunno, but it looks like she pissed off nurse-sensei too.” Takafumi said, then turned toward the sound of the inner door openning.

“Takafumi-senpai, you can bring your friends in now.” Yuuki said from the doorway.

“What are you waiting for guys? It’s breeding time!” Takafumi tried to get them excited, but it was difficult right after seeing such a vicious crotch kick.

Nevertheless, the gaggle of friends followed Takafumi and Yuuki until they got to the two restraint tables where the girls were bound and ready to be fucked. At first, they were a bit leery about getting too close to Rio. Seeing her securely bound and ring-gagged did help a bit. Several of the guys were fascinated with the breast pumps that were humming away beneath each girl. Soon enough their cocks were hard again and they were fucking away.

Takafumi leaned against the window frame next to Yuuki and watched his sister and girlfriend getting fucked by guys from his grade… guys that he went to class with… guys he knew. _Shouldn’t I be bothered by this? Ah well, I grew up in a different kind of environment. But what about Yuu-kun? He had a normal life up until recently. I hope this doesn’t screw up his head… or fuck up his relationship with my sister._ Giving the younger boy a nudge he asked, “You okay?”

“I guess you guys saw it on the monitor?” Yuuki asked without looking up.

“Yeah. I think half the guys wanted to just leave after that.” Takafumi said with a dry laugh.

“I’m worried about Rio and Kayo. They were getting along so well. I just don’t understand.” Yuuki looked at his girlfriend and wondered what could have caused her to snap like that.

“She’s not usually the violent type.” Takafumi also looked at Rio and wondered what could have set her off that intensely. “On the video, we could see your classmate say something to her right before she snapped.”

Yuuki shook his head and wondered if he was going to be required to discipline Rio for this. Or worse… if the school would have to step in. “I wonder what she said?”

“Whatever it was, it was the wrong thing. And, I bet she never says it again.” Takafumi tried to make light of it to ease Yuuki’s worry. Then he noticed the nurse gesturing for Yuuki from the cleaning station area where she was examining Kayo’s injured pelvis. “Looks like you’re being summoned. Go ahead. I’ll watch things here.”

* * *

T he kick had been so hard, Kayo was certain her feet had left the floor. The explosion of pain in her pelvis was worse than anything she had experienced in her life. Her legs had utterly failed and she lay, sprawled on the floor in pain. She wanted to hold her injured groin in her hands, but even that touch was a cruel twisting explosion of agony. She vaguely remembered Yuuki and the nurse helping her up and  moving her to a place to lie down, but the pain made everything foggy.  Suddenly, the intense agony seemed to drop to a dull ache and the fog cleared.

“I used some pain killer on you. Are you feeling better now?” the nurse asked.

“Yes, I… why am I tied down?” Kayo asked with a little worry.

“You’re on one of the cleaning station platforms. They aren’t designed to be a multipurpose examination table, so you are safely bound so you won’t fall off.” the nurse replied rather sternly, then in the same voice began the inquest, “I have to know exactly what you said to Miyahara Rio right before she kicked you.”

“Why?” Kayo was worried what might happen to her if she answered truthfully. She wasn’t in the most defensible position.

“If her attack on you was not warranted, I am going to have her expelled from this school.” the nurse replied.

“Ex… expelled? I’m not hurt that bad!” Kayo pleaded.

“It doesn’t matter. An attack is an attack. The force of that kick could have caused serious physical injury… frankly, you were lucky this time. So, what I have to know is if she is the kind of person who will snap at anything, or did you say something that could justify that kind of anger.”

“On reflection, I believe it was justified.” Kayo hoped this would satisfy the nurse.

“Not good enough. As a member of the faculty who witnessed the attack, Miyahara Rio already stands guilty. I need something concrete to clear her.”

“I don’t want to say. You can just ask her.” Kayo would agree with anything Rio said. She didn’t want to be responsible for having her classmate expelled, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell the nurse that she had done exactly the thing the nurse had made her promise not to do.

“Her testimony will not be admissible.” the nurse sighed as she started releasing the straps that restrained Kayo, “Don’t worry about it any more. As soon as this session is over, I’ll take Miyahara-san down to the administration office and begin her expulsion process.”


	25. Jealousy Much, Chi-chan?

“Her testimony will not be admissible.” the nurse sighed as she started releasing the straps that restrained Kayo, “Don’t worry about it any more. As soon as this session is over, I’ll take Miyahara-san down to the administration office and begin her expulsion process.”

“No! I’ll tell… I’ll tell you everything.” Kayo begged.

“Go on then?” the nurse could see the desperation she had driven this girl to, but she had to have her answer. And when she got it, she went from demanding to furious. As an adult, she should be able to hide her emotions better, but this was too much and the student in front of her could easily detect her rage Glaring at the quaking student, she could only say, “Never…”

“Sensei?” Kayo asked before her inner voice told her to shut up and become as small as possible.

“I had expected better of a class president. But no! You disobeyed a direct order from a member of the faculty. Not some broad and vague guideline but a specific command directed directly at you. And, in your grotesque stupidity, you almost got a order good student expelled from this academy. Miyahara Rio has found someone she loves, is pursuing her goals honestly, and is doing her best academically. But for your personal ideals, you would destroy everything in her life.” the nurse shook with rage but somehow managed to keep her voice down to an incandescently angry growl. “I have never seen a class president as selfish, irresponsible, and unreliable as you.”

“I’m sorry!” Kayo fell to her knees, ignoring the pain in her groin as she promised, “I will accept any punishment!”

T he nurse realized she was too upset to think clearly.  _I can’t do this right now! I’ll just demand that she quit school and I’ll be guilty of ruining someone’s life as much as she almost did. I need someone else to handle this. I need…_ Just then she spotted  Yuuki leaning against the window sill next to Takafumi.  _Yes… I’ll let him handle her punishment._

* * *

Yuuki could see that the nurse was furious and blanched when he thought that her anger might be directed at Rio, or him for not controlling her. But he instantly realized who the target of her ire was, the moment he saw the truly terrified look on Kayo’s face. Still, he had to know, “Sensei, will Rio-chan be punished for that attack?”

“No. Expulsion was a possibility. But it turns out she was provoked.” the nurse answered Yuuki civilly, but her personality went cold when she turned to the kneeling girl and hissed, “Tell him.”

“I’m sorry Yuuki-sensei. I… betrayed your trust.” Kayo did as she was told, but she couldn’t look up at him.

“First of all Kayo, are you all right? That was a pretty savage kick.” Yuuki asked.

“I’m not injured and nurse-sensei gave me something for the pain.” Kayo was stunned that he would be asking about her when the nurse just told him that one of his precious HuCows might have been expelled because of her.

“Kayo… what could you have said to make her so angry?” Yuuki asked out of curiosity.

“I called you a bastard for causing her so much pain and… I told her that I should put a stop to this.” Kayo confessed quickly.

Yuuki was surprised that the Class President would go as far as disobeying a direct order from a sensei… a real school sensei. But he was conflicted because she had done it for Rio, believing she was in some kind of trouble or danger.

“I want you to think of a suitable punishment for her.” the nurse told him, “If you don’t, I swear I’ll do my best to have her expelled. Or, at the very least, suspended for disciplinary reasons.”

“How long do I have?” Yuuki asked. He didn’t have any idea how to punish one of his classmates. And he wasn’t the kind of person to use this leverage to force her to become his sex puppet… even if the nurse would allow it.

“Tomorrow at noon.” the nurse decided she could wait that long. She hadn’t expected him to ask for time and rather thought that he would come up with a trope-typical demand for her to make his lunch or help him with his homework. She would have denied those things as insufficient punishment anyway…

“Get your things and go. We’ll talk about this after school today.” Yuuki told Kayo while offering her a hand to get up from the floor.

 _W_ _hat!_ Kayo took the hand and stood, still unable to look at him in the face. _Why is he so nice? He was just torturing Rio and that other girl and now… Why?_

Yuuki watched her stand. She wavered for a moment then put her arm up over her eyes and hurried away without a word. It wasn’t good form, but they knew Kayo was in a very emotional state.

“How much punishment are you looking for me to come up with?” Yuuki asked after she had left the room.

“Personally, I was serious about wanting her expelled.” the nurse growled, but a few minutes had passed and she was starting to think things through again. “I guess it would be best if you came up with something that would force her to reflect and even change her mind. But, that is asking a bit much of a school boy.”

“Sensei?” Yuuki felt stung by that comment.

“I’m not picking on you. It is hard enough for adults to come up with that kind of punishment, so it would be a bit much for me to expect that of you.” the nurse tousled his hair and smiled, “I’m actually very impressed with young Yuuki-sensei, you know.”

* * *

C hi-chan was worried about her friend. She had seen the brutal kick and couldn’t believe it was the same Rio that she knew.  She wanted to think of something she could do to help Rio but at the moment she was trying to avoid choking to death.

“Dude, do you want me to stop?” the guy that was fucking her face asked someone.

“For a moment. Leave the tip in her mouth while I talk to her. I’ll be done in a minute.” Takafumi’s voice replied.

_Takafumi-kun is here!_ Chi-chan rejoiced. She could feel his hand on her bound arms and heard him squatting down next to her.

“Chi-chan, you’re worried about my sister, aren’t you?” Takafumi asked but didn’t wait for a reply he knew she couldn’t make. I just want you to know that your brother is across the room talking to nurse-sensei and I think he’s worked everything out. So you don’t have to worry any more, okay?”

“Aaaaaah.” Chi-chan replied with that sound coming out around the dick that was barely in her mouth.

“Now, be a good HuCow and remember everything you learned last night. Show this guy that you can do a great face-fuck.” Takafumi said encouragingly as he caressed her arm, “I don’t want these guys thinking I have a useless girlfriend, so show them what you’ve got.”

Girlfriend! He called me his girlfriend! I’ll show you… I’ll show all of you! Bring it on!

“Go ahead now, it should be okay.” Takafumi told the guy in front of Chi-chan.

“You want me to pull out when I cum?” the guy said as he started swinging his hips to thrust his cock deep into the girl’s mouth.

“You can if that’s your thing, but HuCows are trained to swallow the cum.” Takafumi replied.

“No shit?” the guy sounded amazed, “I wish I had been invited to one of these sessions before!”

Takafumi smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm but he was paying attention to Chi-chan’s performance. He continued to caress her arms while he watched her up close. She was no longer struggling and seemed to be taking the cock deeper now too. “ How is she doing? Is she any better now?”

“Fuck yeah! Her mouth is amazing now!” the guy sounded thrilled. With the same energy, he asked, “Is she really your girlfriend?”

“Yep! If she doesn’t get tired of me, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna marry this girl.” Takafumi replied then almost laughed when he saw the blush showing up all over Chi-chan’s body.

“Damn dude, you know Etsuko is gonna be pissed… but I don’t blame ya. This girl is hawt!”

 _Etsuko? Who is Etsuko?_ Chi-chan wondered.

“Yeah Takafumi, I thought you and Etsuko were already dating, the way she’s always attached to your arm.” another guy commented.

 _WHO IS ETSUKO?_ Chi-chan wanted to scream, but the sound was muffled by the cock in her mouth and just sounded like she was moaning a little louder.

“Is there something wrong with Etsuko? Is that why you dumped her for this girl?” another guy asked.

_WHAT!_

“I didn’t dump her because we were never going out. She’s been a friend of mine since middle school, that’s all there is to it.” Takafumi tried to diffuse the talk about him and another girl. There was no way to hear anything Chi-chan might have been trying to say, but he was still next to her face and he could see a troubled expression on her face. Unfortunately, the attempt didn’t work.

“That may be what you’re saying, but Etsuko sure tells a different story.” a guy said as he slid his cock into Chi-chan’s cream filled, yet tight little pussy.

“Yeah, to hear her tell it – you two were meant to be with each other.” a deep voice said.

“Karma!” a nasally sounding guy hollered.

“You mean fate.” somebody else suggested.

“Yeah that!” nasally guy agreed.

Takafumi was tired of this conversation and didn’t like the way it might be affecting Chi-chan. Her skin had a red tint again but this time it didn’t look like an embarrassed blush. Glancing at the clock, he figured out a sure fire way to end it. “ Three minutes guys, then we have to go. Lunch is almost over!”

* * *

T he classroom seemed strained to Yuuki. After getting out of the club room, he had told Rio everything and that had opened her eyes. She had been in favor of giving Kayo the harshest punishment possible… until he told her that the nurse had been in favor of permanently expelling her from the school. That had been too much for Rio to maintain her rage. She paled at the thought of being responsible for a punishment so severe. 

So when they got back to the classroom, Rio didn’t want to look at Kayo and the Class President didn’t want to look at either of them. Aside from that, Kayo wasn’t her usual self. She didn’t volunteer any answers during the lecture and she  didn’t look up to meet anyone’s face. Even during the afternoon break, she stayed at her desk with her head down and didn’t talk to anyone.

Yuuki checked his phone at the break and saw a message from Takafumi. After reading it, he whispered to Rio, “How is your pussy and your mouth?”

“They’re okay, why?” Rio replied. They really didn’t hurt too much. The real problem was keeping her pussy closed on the load of sperm that was bottled up inside her. As per the program directives, Yuuki didn’t clean her out after the breeding even though he did have the girls clean up their hair and faces.

“I got a message from Takafumi. Chi-chan says she is ready to try having an after-school session and he’s already arranged a new group of guys.” Yuuki hadn’t planned on starting the after-school sessions until Thursday, but if the nurse and the girls thought they were ready for it, “Do you think you’re up to it?”

“Absolutely!” Rio gave Rio her ‘fight-on’ pose with both clenched fists.

“I’ll let nurse-sensei know.” Yuuki said as he sent a message to his club counselor and personal trainer.

The break was over just as he got the positive reply from the nurse. The final class of the day seemed to drag on interminably. When the final bell did sound, Yuuki put down his pencil and looked over to the  c lass  p resident to do the usual end of day routine. What he saw worried him.

Kayo struggled to get up from her desk. Not even ten centimeters up, she trembled and collapsed back down into  her chair.

T hinking quickly, Yuuki stood up and called out, “Stand.” The teacher and several of the students looked at him funny but he pressed on  with the firmness of his ‘handler’ voice , “Do you want to be here all night? Stand!”

Even the more aggressive students reacted to the beginning-of-day and end-of-day routine and stood.

“Bow!” Yuuki barked and the class bowed as they should. Then he followed it with “Go.”

“Er…” the teacher usually had some kind of errand for the class president at the end of the day and was unsure of what to do in this situation.

“Sensei, if you have any after-class errands, I suggest you find someone else. Rio-chan and I will be taking the class president to the school nurse now.

“Yes, I suppose that’s best.” the teacher approached baseball-tits and softball-tits who were chatting as usual and hadn’t realized they had just fallen into a trap.

“Rio, go look at her face. If she tries to stop you, tell her that I told you to do it.” Yuuki said as he pulled out his phone to send a message.

Kayo did try to stop Rio from lifting her head from the desk, but gave up after Rio whispered the message that Yuuki had sent her. What Rio saw made her stagger back. Kayo’s face was an expression in agony. Her cheeks were soaked in tears and her eyes were puffy from several hours of crying.

“What… what’s wrong?” Rio asked.

“The pain killer… wore off.” Kayo said through gritted teeth.

“Pain killer…” it suddenly dawned on Rio that Kayo was in terrible pain from the kick that she had unleashed in anger. “I’m… sorry. I’m so sorry!”

“No… I brought this… on myself.” Kayo gasped through the pain.

A crowd of students was starting to come over to Kayo. A few of them might have been genuinely concerned, but most just wanted to see something interesting.

“Yuuki-kun?” Rio appealed for him to do something.

“Don’t worry, help is on the way.” then to the gathering students he politely asked them, “Could I ask everyone else to leave now. Rio and I will look after class president.”

“Is she one of your HuCows?” a girl asked. Nobody seemed to be leaving.

“She is not, but I have already contacted the nurse and we know what to do.” Yuuki reasoned.

“Well, if she isn’t one of your little HuCows, you don’t have any authority. Do you?” A couple of the bigger kids were pushing their way to the front to get a better look – which was exactly what Yuuki didn’t want. He was about to try and stand in their way when a deep voice shouted into the room.

“HEY!” five high school boys stood in the front doorway of the classroom. The shortest one, but the one that looked most eager to get into a brawl demanded, “Which one of you is Kunou Yuuki?”


	26. Piggyback President

“HEY!” five high school boys stood in the front doorway of the classroom. The shortest one, but the one that looked most eager to get into a brawl demanded, “Which one of you is Kunou Yuuki?”

Everyone nervously pointed at Yuuki who was protectively standing over the stricken class president.

“Yuuki, the HuCow, and the girl on the desk stays. Everyone else has ten seconds to get out before we throw you out.” the short guy said while the other high school boys deliberately moved across the room and started opening the windows.

“Shit, they’re gonna throw us out the windows!” the loudmouth boy panicked. Moving quickly, he went back to his desk, grabbed his things, and left the room.

“But… I have cleaning duty today!” a panicked girl appealed to the leader who was still standing near the door they had come in.

The leader walked toward her and she backed away until she backed into the whiteboard wall and there was nowhere else to go. His left arm shot out and his hand slammed into the wall next to her head as he leaned in close to her face. His other hand gently touched her chin and pulled her face up until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“You seem like a good, honest girl. I like that type, so don’t worry. Nothing will happen to you.” the tough guy said with contrasting gentleness in his voice.

“Oh...okay!” the girl could feel her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if this boy could hear it too. She was convinced that he could when he sniffed the air and smiled as if he had discovered a particularly pleasant scent. Then he leaned in even closer until his lips were right next to her ear.

“Can you be a good girl and just wait outside the door for a minute? I promise we won’t be long.” the leader whispered into the trembling girl’s ear.

“Now that… was a perfectly executed kabedon.” one of the teen boys said after the blushing girl had rushed out of the room.

“As expected of leader.” another boy commented.

Seconds later, the room was cleared. The class president was in too much pain to think about what was going on around her. Yuuki and Rio weren’t scared since they had an idea why the boys were there.

“Takafumi said to call you sensei.” the short leader said as an explanation, “Tell us what you need, sensei.”

“We’re going to the HuCow club room. Do you guys know where that is?” Yuuki asked.

“Yeah. Takafumi told us it’s on the third floor of the old building. He said he would meet us there.” the leader replied.

“Good. Can you gently lift the class president and put her on my back. I’m going to carry her there.” Yuuki asked the group of boys.

“I can carry her. It’d be real easy for me.” the biggest of the high schoolers offered.

“Thank you, but no. She is my responsibility for now.” Yuuki replied. He had seen how she reacted to the older teen boys before and didn’t want to cause her any more distress.

“Well, we can at least make a hole for ya.” the short leader said with a smile while two of the others helped to arrange the sobbing girl on Yuuki’s back.

And ‘make a hole’ they did. The corridors in this part of the school are notoriously packed with middle school students in the minutes after the bell rings, but the progress of Yuuki’s group was remarkably unimpeded. The most difficult part for Yuuki ended up being the three flights of stairs while carrying someone on his back. It wasn’t that Kayo was that heavy, but it wasn’t something he had any practice with and was nervous about making a misstep and letting her fall on the hard stairs.

Kayo was painfully aware of the trek up the stairs as well. Every step moved her on his back and pressed painful and sensitive parts against Yuuki’s body. She knew he was struggling to do his best and tried hard not to cry out from the pain. She wasn’t able to stifle all of them, especially when the pain became so intense that her senses became a blur.

The nurse had received Yuuki’s message and was waiting for them in the hallway. As soon as they rounded the corner from the stairwell and she could see Kayo’s miserable state, she realized that the girl must have been hurt worse than she had previously thought.

“Takafumi-kun, take your friends to the guest door, but come back here. We’re going to need you today.” the nurse told the older brother before throwing the door open for Yuuki and the girls.

Kayo’s senses started to come out of the pain induced fog and she discovered that she was strapped to one of those HuCow cleaning stations again. She didn’t mind so much this time since it accompanied a release from the pain that had been torturing her for the past several hours.

“Thank you sensei.” Kayo said to the nurse who was looking after her.

“Don’t thank me yet. That salve won’t last an hour before the pain comes back.” the nurse told her.

“Why?” the nurse’s words shattered her. The idea of that crippling pain between her legs returning frightened her.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve got a deep bone bruise. We’ll go by the infirmary and I’ll get a couple of scans of your pelvic region to be sure. But that’s my medical opinion.” the nurse explained.

“Isn’t there something that can be done? It hurts so bad. It even hurts to move my legs. Please sensei?” Kayo begged.

The nurse raised an eyebrow while she observed the bound girl. The fact that she hadn’t already asked to go to the hospital told her that this girl wanted to avoid that choice. Just to verify her suspicion, she asked, “I guess a trip to the hospital would be too embarrassing for you?”

“I can’t… yes sensei.” Kayo agreed with the nurse’s suggestion rather than burden her with the real reason why she wouldn’t be able to go to the hospital.

“There is something we could do for you here… but you won’t like it.” the nurse chuckled at the idea of karma playing out so rapidly.

“I’ll do it! Anything, as long as the pain can be stopped.” Kayo pleaded.

“Remember that thing that you helped with earlier today. The thing that made both of the HuCows scream so much?” the nurse asked.

“The cervix penetration?” Kayo’s eyes opened wide at the implication.

“That stuff that was pumped into them from those pink canisters… it has ingredients that are effective at bringing down inflammation and reducing the pain. It will work a lot longer than what I just gave you.” the nurse suggested.

“You… you’ll stick that thing into me?” Kayo squeaked. She didn’t like it when that sadistic wand was used on the other girls and she was terrified of it being used on her.

“If I do it, there will be an official report and I don’t think you want that. But I’ll allow Yuuki-sensei to do it, if you ask him nicely.” the nurse replied.

“What? B… b… but a classmate… to do something like that to me?” Kayo sputtered.

“In this room he is a sensei!” the nurse insisted firmly.

“Yes sensei!” Kayo squeaked and realized that she had angered the nurse all over again. Changing tactics she asked, “But that wand thing, isn’t that painful too?”

“Only for a little while. The pain was obviously over by the time you got kicked, right?” the nurse pointed out.

“I guess that’s true.” Kayo had to admit that there was no way she could move her body the way Rio-chan had. With the pain she had been experiencing, she couldn’t even stand.  _ My only other options are to go to the hospital, which my uncle won’t allow, or just deal with the pain. I… don’t think I could do that. I couldn’t even stand at the end of class. I guess… _ “I’ll do it.”

“You can be a reasonable person after all.” the nurse sounded surprised. She thought this girl would stubbornly resist the suggestion. “I’ll bring Yuuki-sensei over.”

“…” Kayo wanted to call out for the nurse to at least release her from this embarrassing position, but…  _ I guess I’ll need to be like this for the penetration thing anyway. _ Kayo shivered at what was soon to come.

But it didn’t end up being that soon after all. She couldn’t see around the pillory very well, but it sounded like Yuu-kun and that high school friend of his prepared his HuCows and got them over to their breeding stations before the nurse finally brought Yuuki back to her.

“Class Pres… Kayo, how are you feeling now?” Yuuki asked when he and the nurse returned to his bound classmate at the cleaning station.

“It doesn’t hurt too bad now, but the nurse says the reprieve is only temporary.” Kayo took a deep breath, closed her eyes and made her plea, “Please, Yuuki-kun… Yuuki- _ sensei _ … please do that thing to me that will make the pain go away.”

“The nurse said you would ask me to do that, but Kayo… the truth is that the gel injection is not a permanent solution either. You must have realized that, right?” Yuuki warned.

“Yes… I figured that might be the case. But I have a little sister that I am responsible for and I can’t let this debilitation interfere…” Kayo’s eyes became wet with tears as she begged, “Please, Yuuki-sensei? I’m the only one to take care of her.” 

“Kayo…” he wanted to talk this out with her a little more, but he could see that she was desperate and that she saw this as her only way out. Feeling compassion for someone else who also cares about their younger sister, he caressed her face and compassionately told her, “You remember what we did at lunch. First, I will clean you. Next, I will insert the catheter and inflate your bladder. After that, I will open your vagina with a speculum. Then I will insert the injection wand. That is the part that will hurt the most. The nurse assures me that, despite the pain, this will not injure you. Your cervix can dilate enough to pass a baby and these wands are very small by comparison. So, please keep that in mind and try to bear with it while you are screaming. Finally, I will hook up the grease gun which will fill your womb with the gel while the bladder balloon deflates. It will take five minutes, then I will remove the wand, the catheter, and the speculum and you will be done. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Yuuki-sensei.” Kayo was still scared, but his patient and compassionate explanation did give her some confidence.

“Before I begin,” Yuuki showed her a little red ball gag, “I’m going to gag you so that your screaming doesn’t intrude on the breeding sessions elsewhere in the room.”

_ That’s thoughtful… I guess? _ Kayo tried to think positively as her mouth was filled with the squishy ball and the straps were tied behind her head.

“Do you need me to watch over your handling of Kayo, Yuuki-sensei?” the nurse asked while she watched the young handler reach for the soft silicon brush and the water sprayer.

“I’ve got this. Did you need to go somewhere?” Yuuki felt more confident now, but he would like to have his sensei around in case something unexpected happened. Still, this was something he’d done a few times now and was able to converse with his sensei even as he sprayed down Kayo’s ass and pubic area with warm water.

“No, I just want to talk to Kayo-san while you work on her.” the nurse said as she moved up to where Kayo’s head protruded from the other side of the pillory enclosure. Taking a seat on a stool, she leaned close to the bound girl’s head and spoke softly, “I’m impressed with you, Kayo-san. I didn’t think you had the guts to go this far without a lot of pressure.”

“Mmm!” Kayo could only moan in reply with the gag in her mouth. But, perhaps that was a good thing. She wasn’t sure whether a comprehensible response would have been ‘Thank you’ or ‘Screw you’ or something else. Also, the moan was a result of a sensation that sent shivers all throughout her body. At the same moment that the nurse had said the word ‘pressure’, Kayo had felt the soft silicone brush push gently against her tender nether regions. Yuuki was moving back and forth and the soft bristles touched millions of nerves around her anus, vulva, and clitoris. Embarrassing as it was, she couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.


	27. An Unhealthy Environment

“Mmm!” Kayo could only moan in reply with the gag in her mouth. But, perhaps that was a good thing. She wasn’t sure whether a comprehensible response would have been ‘Thank you’ or ‘Screw you’ or something else. Also, the moan was a result of a sensation that sent shivers all throughout her body. At the same moment that the nurse had said the word ‘pressure’, Kayo had felt the soft silicone brush push gently against her tender nether regions. Yuuki was moving back and forth and the soft bristles touched millions of nerves around her anus, vulva, and clitoris. Embarrassing as it was, she couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.

“I also wasn’t aware of your home situation. If you want to talk to me about that, I am willing to listen. I’m not the heartless bitch you may think I am, you know.” the nurse waited for some kind of reply, but Kayo was understandably distracted.

Yuuki had finished rinsing her off and was inserting the speculum deep into the girl’s vagina.

“I had planned on keeping quiet and letting you discover that the affects of this deep application of the gel will wear off some time tonight while you are sleeping. I expect that you will be in too much pain to come to school tomorrow morning… and possible the day after.” the nurse explained her original plan of letting the pain take care of the issue of teaching the girl a lesson.

Kayo could hear the nurses words and her brain was trying it’s best to assimilate them into something she could understand. But her cognitive processes were somewhat in disarray by the feeling of her vaginal passage being opened up by a speculum wielded by one of her classmates.

“However… now that I know you have someone that relies on you, I’ve changed my mind.” the nurse continued, “If you really intend to come to school tomorrow and make it through the next few days, I recommend that you appeal to Yuuki-sensei to give you treatments tonight, tomorrow morning, and tomorrow night… at a minimum. You may also need treatments at noon and in the afternoon tomorrow, but we can adjust to that as necessary. Do you understand?”

“Mmm! Mmm! MMMMMMMM!” Kayo panicked when she felt the tip of the catheter push against her urethra and start sliding up into her bladder. She had seen him do this earlier today and wondered why he was using something as thick as his arm this time.  _ Does he hate me that much? _

“Kayo, I know it is difficult to think right now, but try to remember to appeal to Yuuki-sensei for another treatment tonight.” the nurse said softly into the struggling girl’s ear.

“MMMMMMMM!” Kayo yelled around the ball gag as she felt her bladder expand to the size of a beach ball… or so she imagined.

“Kayo, I know it is difficult to think right now, but try to remember to appeal to Yuuki-sensei for another treatment tonight.” the nurse repeated exactly what she had said before while the girl’s struggling became more frantic.

“Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!” Kayo panic grunted around the ball gag again when she felt the tip of the uterus wand touch her cervix.

“Kayo, I know it is difficult to think right now, but try to remember to appeal to Yuuki-sensei for another treatment tonight.” the nurse knew that repeating the same thing over and over again was the only way she would remember anything that was said to her in a moment like this. She knew that Yuuki was ready for the final assault and nodded for him to continue.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!” Kayo screamed into her gag while she thrashed futily in her bindings. She remembered how the girls had struggled and screamed and now she knew why.  _ Noooo! You are going to break my pussy! Why? Why are you shoving a telephone pole into my womb? Why do you hate me so? I swear I am truly regretful for what I did earlier, so stop! Please stop tearing me apart! _

Yuuki locked down the wand and connected the grease gun loaded with a white canister to it. Then, moving up to Kayo’s head on the other side of sensei, he asked, “Sensei, what is the white canister? I don’t remember that one in the manual.” 

“It is represented only in the text. There are no pictures of it. The white one is the one without any fertility or chromosome rejection agents.” the nurse explained.

“So, it’s a placebo?” Yuuki asked.

“Not quite,” the nurse explained it’s utility in this case, “it still has all the pain reduction and anti inflammatory agents.”

“Speaking of that… if I am giving the girl’s these treatments several times a day, isn’t there a concern about them becoming addicted to the pain killers?” Yuuki asked.

“They’re not that kind of pain killers.” the nurse explained, “You’re thinking of pharmaceutical grade medicine, typically ones with opioid derivatives. But the pain killing element used in these canisters is more along the lines of an herbal treatment.”

“Ah, that’s good to know.” Yuuki let the sound of relief into his voice.

“By the way, you can deflate the bladder balloon and remove the catheter now. We’ll only be using one canister on her for what she needs.”

“Yes, sensei.” Yuuki moved back behind the pillory to finish up.

The deflating of the bladder balloon actually felt pretty nice to the strapped down girl. But there were two more excruciatingly painful events left for Kayo. The removal of the balloon from her urethra, and the removal of the womb wand from her cervix were both nearly as painful as when they went in.

_ Ask him to do this to me again? There is no way in hell I’ll ever do that! _ Kayo screamed inside her head. But, thirty minutes later… she was forced to reconsider.

Kayo found herself in an odd situation. After the treatment had been administered and Yuuki had released her from the pillory, he asked her to accompany him to watch over the rest of the breeding session.

“Why?” Kayo grumbled while tugging her uniform skirt to try and make it hide her legs a bit more. She knew it was irrational since Yuuki had already seen her vagina, her anus… he’d even seen her cervix. But still… she wanted to hide now that it was all over.

“You wanted to observe earlier today and you lost that chance. I’m giving you that chance now.” Yuuki said plainly. 

_ Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! He really is an honest person. I wish I could stop suspecting him of ulterior motives. But he’s a handler that treats women like livestock, so how can I ever trust him? _ She had agreed to his offer and now stood with her back to the windows along with Yuuki, the nurse and the high school boy. 

In other words, she was casually standing there with the boy she had insulted, the sensei of the boy she had insulted, and the boyfriend of the sister of the boy she had insulted. An odd situation indeed.

The four of them watched the two HuCow trainees as the other high school boys took turns fucking each of them in the mouth and pussy. Kayo noticed some unused equipment underneath the bound girls and asked, “Is that the milking machine?”

“Yes, but we’re not using them today since both of the girls are wearing the fake training boobs.” Yuuki explained. He could see her interest in it and asked, “Do you want to take a closer look at it?”

“Can we?” Kayo blinked.

“Sure!” he took her by the hand and approached the frame that was holding Rio. Squatting along with Kayo, they looked at the various parts of the machine. 

There was the suction pump itself, the capture tank for the milk, the hoses that ran from the pump and capture tanks up to the… Yuuki had read about this before but it was confusing to Kayo. The book she read was more about theory and didn’t have as much detail on the actual processes and equipment.

“Yuuki-sensei, what am I looking at here? It seems like there are parts that don’t fit.” Kayo asked.

“Describe what you see.” Yuuki used the same kind of teaching technique that the nurse had used on him during his initial training.

“There is a big bowl that looks big enough to cover an entire breast. Then there is another smaller cup that looks like it is designed for sucking on just the nipple.” Kayo observed.

“The larger bowl provides a light suction on the whole breast. It is supposed to enhance the growth process, but there isn’t sufficient evidence that this really works. However, it doesn’t hurt the breasts and it seems to provide additional stimulation so we still do it.” Yuuki explained while pointing to the smaller cup that Kayo had described, “That one is actually bigger than just the nipples. It covers the nipple and areolas and has a higher suction value.”

“And… you use these on Rio-chan already?” Kayo asked.

“Yes. The suction isn’t turned up very high since it is still too early for either of them to start making milk, but the stimulation is supposed to awaken the milk making process.” Yuuki replied.

“And you want that?” Kayo asked.

“Honestly, I’m ambivalent. I know that I prefer larger breasts, but I don’t know that milk coming out of them will be that much of a turn-on for me.” Yuuki added before she could question it, “It is part of the process though. So we will all do our best.”

Kayo picked up the bowl that was sized to go over Rio’s breast and had a little victorious smirk as she thought,  _ Heh, this would have to be bigger if it was for me. _

“How are your legs?” Yuuki asked.

“Huh?” Kayo put the bowl back and looked at her classmate.

“Back in class you couldn’t even stand. I was worried about the pain. I know Rio kicked you pretty hard.” Yuuki said with an apologetic tone.

“No, as I’ve already said – that was all my fault. And the pain…”  _ Holy crap! I can barely feel any pain! This stuff is hell going in but it works like magic. _ “...the pain, I barely notice it.”

“Good. I’m really glad to hear that.” Yuuki smiled as he stood up and offered his hand, “But you probably shouldn’t overdo it.”

The nurse agreed with Yuuki’s advice and gave the determined class president some additional words of wisdom. “Do you remember how painful it was less than an hour ago? Don’t think that you are going to be okay from here out. A deep bruise like that will probably hurt worse the second day, before it starts getting better. If you don’t believe me, look it up.”

“I believe you sensei.” Kayo said with a hung head while she mustered up the courage to ask Yuuki for something that she really didn’t want… but desperately needed. After her third deep breath, she bowed to Yuuki and pleaded, “Can you give me another treatment tonight? And… I may need another one tomorrow morning too.”

Yuuki agreed and they traded contact information. From his address, Kayo realized that she would need to take a commuter train to get to his house. But it wasn’t too far. 

At Yuuki’s request, she helped with the cleanup after the breeding session was over. She was appalled that they didn’t clean out the girls’ pussies, but then… that was the point of a breeding session after all. What was even more startling to her was how thrilled the girls were that they had finished another breeding session. Beyond startling, it was just bizarre how both of the boyfriends praised their girlfriends for another good job of being fucked by a room full of other guys.

“There are some parts of this that I will never understand.” Kayo said while shaking her head.

Kayo sat kneeling at the low wooden table where they waited for their uncle to arrive. They had prepared and laid out the dinner as was expected of them and now they waited. Silently and obediently, they sat on their legs in perfect posture, waiting for their uncle to arrive at the table.

Dinner was supposed to have started almost an hour ago, but their uncle wanted to finish reading his paper and smoke a few of his obnoxious cigarettes before dinner. So, he sat in his comfortable chair a few meters away while the two girls sat quietly and waited.

“Hunh!” the old man grumbled as he sneered at the two girls. Their discipline had been perfect, so he couldn’t complain about that. But he had a trump card up his sleeve. When he got to the table, the food would be cold and that would be unacceptable. Of course it would be cold because he spent the last hour perusing the racing forms, but that was their problem – not his.

Jamming his cigarette into an old ceramic ashtray, he finally got up from his recliner and announced, “I gotta take a shit.”

“Yes, ojisama.” both girls replied obediently.

As soon as he was out of the room, the younger girl at the table looked at her sister and knew something was wrong. She was still sitting in the correct posture, but she was obviously in a lot of pain.

“Onee-san, what’s wrong?” the class president’s little sister was deeply concerned. Everything had been fine when her onee-san came to pick her up after school, but in the hours since then, she had been looking progressively worse. At first she tried to hide her pained expressions but it seemed impossible for her now.

“I’m okay, Kumiko.” Kayo repeated the lie yet again. She knew that it was becoming increasingly unbelievable though and added, “I hurt myself earlier today at school, and I’m just a little stiff.”

“Is there anything we can do? It looks like it’s getting worse.” Kumiko asked.

Before the elder sister could reply, the uncle came back into the room and took his seat opposite them.

“Itadakimasu.” the three said together. The two girls still waited for their uncle to choose his fare first before they would be allowed to move from their humble positions.

The uncle couldn’t hide his feral smile as he thought of the fun he was about to have. It would be at the expense of the two useless nieces that his late sister and the courts had foisted on him, but that was okay. He didn’t like them and he had never wanted them around anyway.  _ It’s their own fault for being unlucky bitches. _

The girls watched as he took a bite of the fish directly from the serving plate. They had seen his leering eyes and suspected what he was scheming, so they weren’t terribly surprised when he spit the food out across the table.

“This is too salty and it’s cold! What kinda shit are you tryin to feed me?” the old man stood up in a rage and yelled, “Pathetic! You’re both useless and pathetic!”

“Yes, ojisama. Our apologies, ojisama. We will do better next time, ojisama.” the girls replied as they had been trained.

The old uncle didn’t get the reaction he had been looking for. He had been wanting to see shock, fear, and desperation. Even anger would be nice since that would give him an excuse to beat them again. But nothing. There was no response from either of them.

Just emotionless responses and bowed heads.

“Bitches!” his disappointment became real anger and he kicked the table so that the prepared meal flew about the room and onto the girls. Even then, they didn’t give him a satisfactory reaction. Stomping toward the front door, he yelled at them, “I’m going out to eat something decent. This mess better be cleaned up by the time I get home or it will be your asses!”

“Yes, ojisama.” the girl’s replied, but their voices were buried under the sound of the slamming door.

“Onee-san!” little Kumiko cried out as her elder sister toppled over.


	28. None At All Would Be Better

“Onee-san!” little Kumiko cried out as her elder sister toppled over.

“We have to get the room cleaned up.” Kayo struggled to get up from where she lay on the floor.

“I’ll clean up. You stay there and rest a bit.” Kumiko insisted.

“My phone… can you bring me my phone?” Kayo pointed to her school bag.

“Are you going to call an ambulance?” Kumiko worried.

“No, uncle would never allow that.” Kayo gasped at a shooting pain. She knew from earlier that this was the beginning of the truly hellish pain that was soon to come. “I need to call a friend.”

“Onee-san has a friend?” Kumiko looked at her elder sister as if she had said something truly amazing.

“You don’t have to sound like it’s an impossible miracle.” Kayo grumped.

“But it is.” Kumiko blinked when she realized how mean it was to say that. Correcting herself, she said, “I mean… it’s just that it’s never happened before.”

“I wish… I could dispute that.” Kayo grimaced through another shooting pain. Concentrating on the broken screen, she found the entry she had added earlier and selected it to dial.

Riko heard her son’s phone ring nearby and picked it up. There was a name she wasn’t familiar with on the display.

“Okāsan, that might be the classmate I told you about earlier. Could you get that for me?” Yuuki called out from where he was starting the cleaning ritual with both of the girls.

“Okay,” Riko replied, swept her finger to answer the phone, and said, “Hello Kayo-chan?” She was going to introduce herself properly, but she heard crying on the other end of the connection.

“Onee-san is in so much pain, please help her!” a sobbing voice on the other end cried out for help.

“Oh my!” Riko’s maternal instincts kicked in and she was instantly ready to run to the sound of a crying little girl. But she was also an adult and her rational mind was barely able to push through her strong reflexes, “Are there any adults there now?”

“No. Ojisama is gone now, so it should be safe.” the girl replied.

“Oh.” warning bells went off at that unexpected response. She had planned on telling the frightened little girl to contact the adult in the house, but that idea was squashed now. “Give me your address, I will be there soon.”

Using Gorou’s car, the trip hadn’t even taken them thirty minutes. Riko and Nagisa brought Takafumi along with them. They had originally planned to leave him there to assist Yuuki, but it was pointed out that Takafumi could identify Kayo. 

They stopped in front of a house that looked like it should have been condemned twenty years ago.

“Are you sure this is the right house?” Nagisa asked doubtfully.

“No, but it is the right address.” Riko looked at the note she had scrawled before and verified it a second time. Then, picking up her son’s phone, she called the classmate’s number.

“Kunou-san?” the little girl still seemed frightened, but didn’t seem to be crying any more.

“I think we’re in front of the right house. Can you open the door and wave at us?” Riko asked.

“I can’t. Ojisama locks us in the house when he leaves.” the girl sounded like she might start crying again.

“Oh does he?” Riko’s anger was building. She was becoming more sure of her suspicions with each conversation she had with this little girl. “What is your name, little one?”

“Ah! My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am Kayo-oneesan’s imouto. My name is Fujioka Kumiko.”

“Okay Kumi-chan. I want you to turn the lights on and off several times. Can you do that?” Riko asked the girl.

“Yes!” Kumiko was glad that the helpful friend of her onee-san had asked for something she could do.

“That’s it.” Nagisa called out when they saw the lights flicker on and off several times.

“Kumi-chan, I want you to move away from the door now. Then, tell me where you are.” Riko told the girl.

“Um… I’m with my sister. She’s lying on the floor near the table.” Kumiko flinched every time this person called her name with a ‘chan’ on it, but she wouldn’t say anything if it meant her sister would get help.

“Takafumi-kun, do you think you could be a dear and kick in that door for me?” Riko asked the teen boy sweetly as if she were asking him to hand her a delectable treat.

“Oho! I didn’t know this trip was going to be so much fun.” Takafumi smiled as he got out of the car and walked toward the house.

Kumiko was wondering if the lady on the phone would be able to get the door open when there was a loud sound and the shattered pieces of the front door were sent sailing through the entrance-way along with splinters of wood and a few rusty screws. Although Takafumi was fairly strong, the impressiveness of the feat was due more to the rotting wood of the door and the door-frame, than to the teen’s prowess. Kumiko didn’t know that though. When she saw Takafumi stride into the room after the destroyed door, she thought he was a real life superhero. 

Immediately after the teen walked in, two beautiful women came in, then all three rushed over to her. The woman with the smaller breasts knelt next to Kumiko while the other woman and the hero walked over to her stricken sister.

“Kumi-chan?” Riko asked the dazed little girl.

“Yes?” the answer barely came out of her mouth when she was swallowed up in a motherly hug that made her forget all her worries and fears.

“Is this Kayo-chan?” Nagisa asked her son while looking at the pitiful girl on the floor.

“Yes.” Takafumi replied in disgust. He didn’t hate the girl but he was appalled that they lived in a dingy place that smelled of ash trays, spilled beer, and vomit.

“Poor thing. Your sister really did a number on her.” Nagisa sighed.

“Um… yeah.” Takafumi couldn’t deny that. He was suddenly brought back to the fact that the trauma that this girl was facing now, had nothing to do with her environment… shitty as it was.

“Get her into the car. Be gentle with her.” Nagisa said softly.

“Yes, okāsan.” Takafumi replied as he moved over the girl’s body. She was moaning and writhing in pain as he lifted her into a princess carry. When he had her in his arms, he softly told her, “You’re going to be okay now. We’ll take you to Yuuki-sensei and he’ll make you feel better again.”

Kumiko started crying. From the warmth of the maternal hug, she watched the hero lift her sister into his arms and take her away. Fear gripped her when she realized that she would be alone to meet uncle when he returned to this broken house. This time, her sister would not be there to protect her from his drunken wrath.

“Kumi-chan, do you go to the same school as your sister?” Riko asked. She could feel the tenseness in the girl she was holding and feared for the child.

“Yes.” Kumiko tried her best to stop crying and be a big girl in front of the nice people that came to rescue her onee-san.

“Then you go to the same school as our kids. So, let’s go gather up everything you’ll need for school for a while, shall we? Can you take me to your room?” Riko asked.

“You… you’re going to take me with you?” Kumiko gasped while they both got up from the floor. She was hopeful that she would get to stay with her sister, and terrified of what uncle might say.

“We can’t leave you here in this broken down house.” Nagisa said as she looked back at the carnage strewn through the hallway from the front door.

“Besides, a sleepover will be more fun if we get both sister’s right?” Riko added.

“Sleepover?” Kumiko’s eyes opened wide. She had been invited to several, but had never been allowed to go to one. 

“Do you not want to come?” Riko pouted.

“Yes! I want to come to a sleepover. Our room is this way!” Kumiko took Riko’s hand and led her down the hallway past the kitchen to a small windowless room that looked like it had once been a large pantry. 

There was no closet or armoire in the room. Clothes were hung from nails driven into the wall, or neatly arranged on an old bookshelf. A folded up futon and blanket took up almost a quarter of the small room’s floor-space. 

Riko’s heart sank at the idea that I child was living in such a cramped room, but when she saw the grade schoolers randoseru next to the middle schoolers backpack, her bad feeling got worse with the suspicion that sight had raised. Trying to keep her voice steady, she asked the child, “Where is your sister’s room?” Riko asked.

“This is our room.” Kumiko replied, but was startled by a flash from the other woman’s phone. After Nagisa wandered off to make more flashes, Kumiko explained, “We both sleep here.”

“I see. How many people live in this house?” Riko asked while watching the little girl gather up a few things and stuff them into a convenience store plastic bag.

“Just me, my sister, and my uncle. Ojisama’s room is upstairs, but we’re not allowed to go up there.” Kumiko turned to face Riko as if she were ready to go.

“Do you have everything you’ll need for tomorrow too? What about toiletries or prescription medicines?” Riko suggested.

“Ah! I’ll get our toothbrush!” Kumiko said as she ran off down the hall.

 _Our toothbrush?_ Riko looked around the room and saw something sticking out from underneath a small stack of folded up panties. Gently lifting the panties away, she found two portrait photos of a man and a woman. They were the kind of pictures that would be on display in a Butsudan, to memorialize departed family members. And… they had both been meticulously taped back together again after having been ripped to pieces.

“We need to go.” Nagisa said from the hallway as she reached for the randoseru and the backpack. 

“Go on out to the car. Kumi-chan is getting her toothbrush and then we’ll be out too.” Riko told her friend.

“What about Kayo’s toothbrush?” Nagisa asked.

“They only have the one.” Riko said quietly.

“Damn.” Nagisa turned and headed out of the ruin of a home.

Riko thought about taking all the underwear and socks from the shelves but noticed something strange with the panties at the top of the stack that she had disturbed. Picking them up, she noticed that there had been several Scissor snips made in the leg holes of the panties.

“I’m ready to go!” Kumiko said cheerily, then noticed that Riko was looking at her panties. She was about to ask why but Riko asked a question first.

“Do these actually fit you?” Riko tried to sound calm.

“Yes. They were hurting me until onee-san cut the legs out some to make them fit again. Now they will last a little longer.”

“Let’s go.” Riko said as she put the panties back on the shelf with the others that had been made to ‘last a little longer’ for the girls.

Kumiko’s excitement was virtually erased when she got out to the car and found her sister sobbing in pain. The chance to go to a sleepover had kept her from thinking about her onee-san’s pain until now, but her sister’s agony and tears brought it all back. “Onee-san!”

“Hush, my little angel,” Riko said as she pulled the little girl close, “I promise we’ll get your sister feeling better soon.”

Kumiko had no option but to put her trust in these strangers. But she didn’t feel any fear of them. In fact, she felt more relaxed with them than she did at her own home. She wondered about that for what seemed like only a few minutes, but was interrupted when the car stopped and they were all running into a house. She ran out of the car too because she wanted to keep up with her sister, but she was stopped just inside the door.

“Here Kumi-chan. Take off all of your clothes and put them in this box.” Riko said as she handed the girl an ornate box, then proceeded to take off her own clothes and put them in a different box.

“Eh, why? Wait, what are you doing?” Kumiko was stunned that this seemingly normal woman was suddenly doing something so strange.

“You know how you take off your clothes at a sentō or an onsen? Well, this is a nudist house, so you take your clothes off here.” Riko explained.

“But, the other lady and the hero didn’t take their clothes off.” Kumiko pointed out. 

“That’s only because they were hurrying your sister to where she could get her treatment. They’ll be back to take their clothes off too.” Riko replied. As if to validate her story, Nagisa was hurrying back and already had her blouse unbuttoned. She gave the little girl a hurry-up gesture and turned to Nagisa, “What’s happening?”

“Rio and Chi-chan are already in the breeding frames. Yuuki and the nurse were ready for Kayo when she got there. They are already starting on her.” Nagisa said as she quickly undressed.

“I want to see my sister!” Kumi-chan whimpered.

“I’ll take you right to her as soon as your clothes are in the box. So hurry!” Riko insisted.

“Yes!” Kumi-chan undressed as fast as she could and put her clothes in the box, but not all of them stayed there.

Riko deftly fished out the modified panties and handed them to Nagisa as she took the worried little girl into the main part of the house.

“What the…” Nagisa couldn’t make out what she was seeing at first. _These panties are old and worn, but why are the leg holes cut out? Unless…_


	29. Preparing The Sister

“I want to see my sister!” Kumi-chan whimpered.

“I’ll take you right to her as soon as your clothes are in the box. So hurry!” Riko insisted.

“Yes!” Kumi-chan undressed as fast as she could and put her clothes in the box, but not all of them stayed there.

Riko deftly fished out the modified panties and handed them to Nagisa as she took the worried little girl into the main part of the house.

“What the…” Nagisa couldn’t make out what she was seeing at first.  _ These panties are old and worn, but why are the leg holes cut out? Unless…  _

Riko brought Kumiko around the corner just in time to see a naked boy putting a ball gag into Kayo’s mouth. To Kumiko’s shock, her sister didn’t seem to be resisting at all. Indeed, she had opened her mouth to receive the ball gag. Rushing over to help her sister, Kumiko yelled at the boy, “What are you doing to onee-san?”

“Kumi-chan, right?” a familiar voice said casually as strong arms caught her around the waist and held her back from interfering with what the naked boy and the woman in the lab coat were doing.

“Oh! Uh, yes.” Kumiko blushed when she felt the boy's nakedness pressed against her skin.

“Don’t be afraid, okay?” Takafumi said softly into the little girl’s ear. “Yuuki-sensei knows what he is doing. He has already given your sister two of these treatments and it worked both times.”

“He has?” Kumiko wondered when that must have happened. The other boy was tightening the straps that restrained her sister’s arms and legs now, which made Kumiko grow even more scared for her onee-san.

“That’s right. So even if you see her struggling a bit in the next few minutes, she’ll be feeling a lot better soon after that.” Takafumi reassured the girl.

“Oh… uh...“ it was hard for Kumiko to think. The boy that she had thought of as a hero, was holding her close to his body with his strong arms, while she was watching her sister being strapped down to something that looked like it was used for torture. She could feel the muscles of his chest in her back and his big hands were holding her around the ribs… just under her budding breasts. Just when she was wondering what might happen if he raised his hands just a little further, she noticed what was happening on the other side of the room beyond her bound sister.

Takafumi could feel the little girl tense up and noticed that she was looking at something other than her sister now, He watched with her for a minute while several men surrounded the two bound girls and fucked their cocks into the available pussies and mouths. Not feeling little Kumiko react with fear of revulsion, he glanced down at her chest. She didn’t have much in the way of boobs yet, but her little nipples were standing erect from the tiny mounds. Testing his hypotheses that she was more aroused than frightened by all this, he let his fingertips trace little circles around those stiff little nipples.

“Mmmm.” Kumiko moaned weakly and relaxed a bit in Takafumi’s arms.

Keeping up the stimulation to her small but sensitive breasts, he told her, “Don’t worry about what’s happening over there, that isn’t going to happen to your sister,”

“It’s not?” Kumiko was relieved, yet a little disappointed too. Her attention had turned back to her sister just in time to see the pillory close around her onee-san’s neck. The other girls were similarly restrained and she couldn’t deny that there was a little excitement when she thought that her own sister’s ‘treatment’ might include... what the others were doing.

“No, I’m afraid not.” Takafumi explained while gently rolling the little nipples between his fingers and thumbs, “Those girls are being trained to become HuCows, but your sister is just here to get a treatment for pain.”

“HuCows?” Kumiko gasped with interest. She leaned her chest into Takafumi’s fingers for a little more stimulation... or to get a better view of the action. She wasn’t sure which reason was more important to her at the moment.

“That’s right.” Takafumi said while gently tugging on Kumiko’s excited nipples.

“Oh. Who are they?” Kumiko wondered aloud. She had heard of HuCows, of course – but she had never seen anything like this.

One of them is my sister and the other is the sister of the boy that is treating your onee-chan now. They are both students at your school, you know.” Takafumi told her.

“What!” Kumiko thought the two HuCows must be adults if they were getting double fucked like that. The idea that they could still be students like her was... intriguing.

“You didn’t know there were girls in the HuCow club at our school?” Takafumi asked with a surprised laugh.

“I know that much!” Kumiko said defensively, “There is even one in my class, but I don’t think she does anything like… that.”

“Oh really?” Takafumi wondered if this girl was just naive, or if there might really be some girls that wore the HuCow uniform and maybe took the growth stimulants, but didn’t do any of the kinky stuff. “Would you like to get a closer look?”

“Um...” Kumiko was fascinated by what was happening with the two HuCows and she was really enjoying the sensations this boy was giving her tender titties, but she was still terribly worried about her older sister.

“Tell you what,” Takafumi said with an understanding smile, “Why don’t you get a good look at what’s going on with your sister, then you can look at the HuCows after you’re satisfied that she’s okay. Would you like that?”

“Yes!” Kumiko really liked that idea.

“Now Kumi-chan, I’ll let you get close to watch, but you must not interfere with Yuuki-sensei. Do you promise to be a good girl and just watch from my lap?” Takafumi insisted that she agree to those terms before he would release her.

“I promise.” Kumiko replied with wide, eager eyes.

“Just a moment. Yuuki-sensei is working in a very sensitive area. Any outburst, no matter how well intentioned, could cause injury to a student and I can’t allow that.” the nurse said imperiously as she handed Kumiko a strange looking leather contraption with strong looking straps. “If you want to watch from up close, you’ll have to wear these... for Kayo-chan’s protection.”

“What... what is this?” Kumiko rolled the thing over in her hands, but it didn’t look familiar from any angle. She didn’t mind wearing something if it would protect her sister from harm, but she didn’t know what it was or how wear them.

“They’re called arm binders. I’ll help you put them on.” Takafumi assured the girl, “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“You promise?” Kumiko asked timidly while letting the teenager pull her arms behind her back and secure them in the padded leather.

“Absolutely!” Takafumi smiled and admitted, “I’d kinda been wanting to bind your arms like this anyway.”

“You were?” Kumiko replied with more surprise than fear.

“You bet. This way I’ll be able to touch you all over, as much as I want.” Takafumi said in a lighthearted way that could have just been a joke... but didn’t seem that way.

“You want to touch... me?” Kumiko sounded surprised despite him recently playing with her young breasts and nipples up until now.

“Of course he does.” the nurse chuckled, “Just look at how excited he is. I’ll bet he can’t wait to get your legs spread to see how wet you are.”

“Wet?” Kumiko squeaked and suddenly realized that she was indeed wet between her legs.

“Very wet by the scent,” the nurse smiled at the stunned girl, “Takafumi-kun will want to explore that. He’ll be interested in how wet you are. But for me, it’s much more interesting to know _why_ you’re wet.”

“Why? What do you mean?” Kumiko blushed while Takafumi and the nurse guided her over to where her sister was.

“Are you wet because a teenage boy is fondling your little titties? Are you wet because you get to see your onee-san in bondage? Or, is it the actions of the HuCows that stimulates you?” the nurse wondered aloud.

Takafumi brought the little girl right up between her older sister’s wide spread legs. Since Kayo was restrained in the pillory, she couldn’t see what was happening down between her own legs... but she could hear everything.

“Wow! That’s onee-san’s puss... vagina?” Kumiko sounded amazed, “It’s so pink and pretty!”

_Oh no! Please don’t let my little sister watch this happening to me!_

“It sure is, but it’s okay for you to call it a pussy here.” Yuuki explained, then held up a medical tube looking thing and asked, “This is called a catheter. Do you know what we do with this?”

“No?” Kumiko was a little afraid of the nude boy that was standing so close to her bound sister, but the strange tube in his hand didn’t look all that frightening.

“This is going to go up her pee hole and let out all of her urine.” Yuuki explained.

“Why? Can’t she just pee if she needs to?” Kumiko asked innocently.

“She could, but this will forcefully empty her urine completely – whether she wants to pee or not. We do that so we can inflate a balloon in her bladder.” the nurse explained while Yuuki concentrated. He was making a huge effort to insert the catheter as painlessly as he could.

Unfortunately, Yuuki’s efforts were wasted on Kayo. To her, the catheter insertion felt like someone was ripping her urethra into tatters with a jagged spear. She struggled against her bindings and screamed into her gag, but her little sister was distracted by something the nurse had said.

“A balloon? What for?” Kumiko liked balloons so she was curious, but she was understandably confused why someone would put a balloon in there.

“You’ll see. But would you like to help blow up the balloon?” the nurse asked as if she were offering a cookie to a child.

“Yes!” Kumiko always liked to blow up balloons. She didn’t like them so much when they popped, but she never thought of that until the balloon looked dangerously inflated.

 _No! No! No! No! No! I don’t want my sister doing weird things to me! I don’t want her to see me like this! Stop! STOP! STOOOOOP!_ Kayo tried to scream but it only came out as moans around the ball gag in her mouth.

The nurse nodded and Takafumi released the quick-release catches that held her wrists to her opposite elbows.

“Here you go.” the nurse handed Kumiko a fluid syringe with a hundred milliliters of water in it. “You just screw this tip into that hose and push down on the plunger until all of the fluid fills the balloon inside your sister’s body.”

“Like this?” Kumiko pushed down on the plunger as hard as she could and quickly emptied the syringe.

“Mmmmmmmf!” Kayo groaned at the sensation of having her bladder filled so quickly.

“You don’t have to push it into her quite so hard.” the nurse admonished as she handed the girl a second syringe.

“Do you want me to try again?” Kumiko asked as she took the syringe.

“No no. Just add the contents of this one into the balloon.

“Oh, okay.” Kumiko replied as she took the second syringe from the nurse.

“Mmmmf!” Kayo didn’t think this time was much less painful than the first, even if it did take longer.

“Onee-san is still having a hard time with this. Am I still doing it too fast?”Kumiko worried.

“No, you did it fine this time.” Yuuki explained, “She is struggling now from the pressure of the balloon. She isn’t used to her bladder being so full.”

“Oh,” Kumiko worried as she took a third full syringe from the nurse, “how many more of these will onee-san have to take?”

“This will be the last one.” Yuuki told her with a compassionate smile.

“Mmmf! Mmf! Mmmmmf!” Kayo groaned while her little sister emptied the last of the three syringes into her bladder. Knowing that she had been through this before didn’t help. It still felt like her bladder was about to explode.

“Is that it? Will onee-san start feeling better now?” Kumiko asked with mixed feelings. On the one hand, she did want her sister’s pain to be over, but she was also enjoying doing these incredible things too. She had a feeling that they weren’t done since the teen behind her was locking her arms behind her back again.

“Not yet, the bladder expansion is just the set up for the treatment.” Yuuki showed the girl a strange metallic device and told her, “Next, I will be inserting this into your sister’s pussy.”

“What is it?” Kumiko asked while enthralled with the sleekness and yet sinister looking nature of the device.

“It is called a speculum and we will use it to open up your sister’s pussy.” Yuuki explained.

“Ah... oh!” Kumiko wanted to ask more questions but something was distracting her. Something in the boys lap was hard and rubbing against that wet place of hers. Glancing over at Yuuki-sensei, she could clearly see what it was. That boy’s penis was hard and jutting out prominently from between his legs. She dared to look down and saw that her suspicions were confirmed. The hard warm thing that was rubbing against her wet place and sending all kinds of tingles through her body was the same thing... maybe a little bigger.

“Let’s change the way you’re sitting, Kumi-chan.” the teen said before he moved the girl’s legs so that they were spread to the outside of his. Then he spread his legs, forcing her to spread her legs even wider.

“Ohhh!” Kumiko moaned as she felt her pussy lips part and the thick shaft of the boy’s cock push more deeply into her wetness. Just then, her erotic mood was shaken a little when the two mothers suddenly reappeared.

“Shh, everything is okay.” Nagisa told the girl as she knelt down next to Kumiko’s face.

Both mothers watched Kumiko’s eyes open wide when Riko knelt down between their spread legs and she took the teen boy’s exposed cock in her mouth. When she slid forward and swallowed as much cock as she could, Riko’s nose slid into Kumiko’s exposed pussy and clitoris.

“Unnnh!” Kumiko groaned at the overwhelming pleasure from the brief contact.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Nagisa asked after the third time Riko energized young Kumiko’s sensitive little clit.

“Yes!” Kumiko gasped.

“I want to let you experience even more pleasure while you watch your sister get her treatment, but first, I have a question for you.” Nagisa waited until the little girl’s eyes were focused on her before she asked, “Are you a virgin?”


	30. Another Flower Falls

Kayo hadn’t been able to pay too much attention to what was going on with her sister. This crazy embarrassing position she was in had taken the pressure off the part of her that was in the most pain, but another kind of pain had soon replaced it when Yuuki had inserted the catheter.

Then there was the intense discomfort and embarrassment of having her bladder inflated by her little sister. The same little sister who was now comfortably seated between Kayo’s spread legs with a clear view of her most private places. The torment of thinking about that was short lived when she felt the next insertion into her painful groin. She knew it was the speculum and what would come next. But her mental preparations were blown away when she heard the conversation between one of the mothers that had rescued them... and her little sister.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” the mother with the larger breasts was heard to ask.

“Yes!” Kayo heard her little sister reply as if she were very excited... or feeling very good. Kayo didn’t want to think about what could be making her imouto feel that good.

“I want to let you experience even more pleasure while you watch your sister get her treatment, but first, I have a question for you. Are you a virgin?” the mother asked Kayo’s little sister.

“Mmmmmmmmf!” Kayo struggled to speak, but the ball gag did it’s job. Her struggle was noticed though.

“Calm down, Kayo.” Yuuki told her firmly, “I’ll tell you what is going to happen so you won’t be unnecessarily agitated. Okay?”

Kayo could only look over at Yuuki’s face and nod her head since she was so thoroughly bound and gagged.

“Takafumi will not take your sister’s virginity forcefully. He won’t even take it if she just agrees to it. She will have to beg him to take her virginity... then he will do it.” Yuuki explained while he turned the small crank to open the prongs of the speculum wider and wider.

“Mf!” Kayo wanted to yell _NO!_ ...but that wasn’t possible.

“She will, by the way. It’s a certainty with both of our mothers working on her. I wouldn’t be surprised if we hear her begging for it in the next few minutes.” Yuuki said as he finished dilating his classmates pussy and picked up the cervix penetrator wand.

 _No! She would never do that! My little sister is too innocent, she would never..._ Kayo’s thought were cut off when she heard the unbelievable playing out from between her spread legs.

“Please!” Kumiko begged pitifully, “Please let me cum!”

“No, no! You mustn’t cum until you have my son’s nice thick cock deep inside your pussy.” Nagisa said patiently while she watched the little girl struggle to get more friction from the part of Takafumi’s cock that was pressing hard against her drooling labia. Feeling a certain victory, she softly asked, “You do want Takafumi to fuck that eager little pussy of yours, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Kumiko gasped. She was so close to another orgasm, but she had been here before and couldn’t bear to feel it slip away again.

“Tell him. Let him know what you want.” Nagisa encouraged.

“Please... do me Takafumi-senpai!” Kumiko’s voice was loud enough to be heard, but just barely.

“If you really want him, you’ll have to beg louder than that.” Nagisa urged the little girl.

“Please do me Takafumi-senpai!” Kumiko said much more forcefully this time.

“Mmmmf!” _No! Kumiko, you mustn’t!_ Kayo’s objections remained unheard... or at least unintelligible.

“You shouldn’t be so vague. Don’t say ‘do me’ any more. If you want him to take your virginity, tell him that. If you want him to fuck you, it’s okay to say that too.” Nagisa suggested while she petted the girl’s head.

To give her a little extra incentive, Riko pushed on the two sets of thighs to open them up a little wider while she sealed her lips to the excited and eager little pussy. Her tongue flashed inside the hot wetness, then slid up to the small but stiff clitoris. She could feel the girl about to boil over and had to back off yet again, lest the girl achieve an orgasm before she got Takafumi’s wonderful cock embedded in her depths first.

“Please fuck me senpai! Please take my virginity, Takafumi-senpai!” Kumiko’s voice was jittery from the feeling of having a wonderful orgasm pulled away from her again and again, by the combination of the teen boy and the two mothers.

“Mmmf!” Kayo continued to struggle. _Nooooo! Kumiko, no! Don’t listen to her!_

“When my daughter begged him to take her virginity, she promised to let him fuck her any time he wanted. Will you promise that too?” Riko challenged.

“YES! Takafumi-senpai can fuck me any time he wants! Just please... please fuck me now!” Kumiko pleaded.

“And if my son wanted you to become a HuCow like his other girlfriend, would you do that too?” Nagisa asked.

“Yes! I want to be Takafumi-senpai’s HuCow!” Kumiko shrieked. Part of her mind tripped over the words ‘other girlfriend’ but those minor concerns were quickly buried under the desperate need to have Takafumi-senpai’s cock inside her, and for her needful body to finally get that elusive orgasm.

 _Noooooooo!_ Kayo wanted to shout both from what she just heard her sister say, and from the feeling of pressure from the depths of her pussy. She knew that the awful wand was now in position at the opening of her defenseless cervix. Her body strained to escape the restraints, but they were too strong. Her mouth tried to dislodge the gag, but it wouldn’t move. _I have to stop this somehow. There must be something I can do!_

“I know this is difficult for you, but try to relax. And don’t worry about your sister too much,” Yuuki said quietly as he nudged the wand to test the tightness of the opening to Kayo’s womb, “Takafumi-senpai is very good at this. He took his sister’s virginity several years ago, and he took my sister’s virginity just recently. He’ll make sure that the experience is pleasurable and memorable for her.”

“Mmmmmmmf!” _Baka, t_ _hat’s not_ _what_ _I’m trying to_ _get across! Why would you even think that? Don’t just let them take my sister’s virginity! You have to stop them!_ Kayo tried to plead through her eyes but Yuuki just smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face while his other hand moved the wand into the best position for the penetration.

“I’ll handle this,” the nurse said as she took the wand from Yuuki, “you should go kiss that girl while Takafumi-kun takes her cherry.”

“Sensei?” Yuuki wondered why the nurse suddenly wanted him to interfere with Takafumi’s fun.

“A girl should be kissed when she is deflowered, don’t you think?” the nurse gestured over to where a very stimulated Kumiko was about to surrender her virginity. “She is too short for Takafumi to kiss her in that position, so you should do it. How hurry, before the moment is lost!”

“Yes sensei!” Yuuki moved down from the pillory that held the elder sister.

“Open your mouth, Kumi-chan.” Takafumi had heard what the nurse had said and helped to ready the little girl for her big moment. “Yuuki-sensei is going to kiss you. I want you to kiss him the best that you can.”

“But…” Kumiko was confused that she was being asked to kiss someone else.

“It’s okay to kiss Yuuki-sensei. He is a very good kisser.” Nagisa said with her erotically suggestive voice next to the girl’s ear, “Now be a good girl and open your mouth for Yuuki-sensei. My son want’s you to kiss him too, and you do want to make your Takafumi-senpai happy, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Kumiko opened her mouth and gave Yuuki and inexperienced but eager kiss.

The nurse turned from watching the group getting ready to deflower the little sister and smiled at the bound Kayo, “Your imouto is about to experience something wonderful. You should be happy for her. Too bad it will be all pain for you though.”

Kayo started to panic and breathe in short quick gasps.

Down between the onee-chan’s legs, Nagisa nodded to Riko and they both moved quickly. Nagisa helped Takafumi lift Kumiko up a little while Riko put the mushroom shaped head of the teen’s hard shaft in position beneath Kumiko’s spread thighs.

Kumiko didn’t have time to think, but she couldn’t have thought too deeply about anything even if she had wanted to. She felt several hands holding her in position and the pressure of the cock head against her sloppy wet pussy. At the same time, she was getting a wonderful kiss from another senpai. Then the hands holding her moved down and there was a brief pain that instantly raced through her body.

Unfortunately for Kayo, the pain was not brief. Both sisters screamed at the same time and for somewhat similar reasons. But the pain in the little sister turned into ecstasy in a few heartbeats, while the pain in the depths of Kayo’s pussy felt like a pair of steel bars were prying her body apart from the inside. _But… it doesn’t feel as bad as it did the first time. It’_ _s not_ _like a telephone pole is being rammed up inside me_ _any more_ _._ _Has it been the same for Rio and Chi-chan? Am I getting used to this? The idea of getting used to being tortured like this is terrifying._ _Still, I wish it didn’t hurt so much that I can’t stop screaming!_

Over at the breeding tables, Rio and Chi-chan hadn’t been able to hear any of the quiet conversation, but they had heard the sudden muffled screaming of two different voices. Even without looking, they both had an idea of what had happened while they were strapped into the breeding frames and getting fucked in the pussy and in the mouth, by strangers.

They had mixed emotions about what they imagined. Neither of them liked the idea that their boyfriend was doing something with another girl… even though they were both currently trying as hard as they could to get impregnated by other men.

For Rio, there was a worse component to all of this. Kayo was in her grade and it felt awkward and embarrassing that a classmate could see the kinds of things that she was doing in the HuCow club. _I wonder…_ _Will Kayo look down on me when Yuuki gets her healed. Will she even want to talk to me any more? Or… will all of this interest her? W_ _ill Kayo-san want to become a HuCow too?_

Chi-chan wasn’t able to think about the other girls as much as Rio. She was still mastering the skills to take a cock into her throat. She was doing a lot better, but it wasn’t natural for her yet and required a lot of concentration to do it right.

“You’re doing great, Kumi-chan! You’re little body is a great fuck toy for my son and soon Yuuki-sensei will have a chance to see how good of a fuck you are. Isn’t it wonderful? The boy you are kissing now will be fucking you soon! I hope your pussy is all full of Takafumi’s cum when he slides into you. He really does like it like that, you know.” Nagisa cheered Kumiko while she bounced up and down on Takafumi’s hard cock.

“Mmmm.” Kumiko’s response was lost because she forgot that she was still kissing Yuuki’s mouth. Just like all of her screams at the beginning, her words were lost too.

“The pain should be going away soon. I’ve already started the gel flowing into your womb.” the nurse said to the bound girl. “Normally, I would release you after the gel is finished flowing into you, but today I’ve decided to give you a treat. You’re going to get to see something few sisters ever do.”

“Mm?” Kayo was interested but worried. She already had substantial trepidation at anything this crazed nurse thought would be a ‘treat’ for her.

* * *

Kayo was still feeling the curiosity and trepidation more than a half an hour later. The suffering between her legs was all but gone, now that the pain and anti-inflammatory medicines had kicked in. However, she was still on her back and bound to the table at the cleaning station. All the others had left her here for quite a while. They told her that they would come back when she was feeling better… and when her surprise was ready. And, apparently, that time was now.

Kayo could hear the squeaking of wheels as something heavy was being rolled across the floor. Unable to turn her head, she tried to guess what it was that was drawing closer with each squeak. Her imagination ranged from the hilarious to the morbid, but nothing prepared her for what finally came into the field of her vision.

Kumiko, her little sister, was thoroughly bound in ropes. Her arms were still behind her back and her legs were spread wide as she hung, belly down, from several ropes attached to the big metal arm of a portable hoist. Her little sister smiled as her body passed overhead. The stunned onee-san watched the rope bound imouto slow down until she came to a stop with her spread thighs directly over Kayo’s face.

Yuuki and Takafumi stepped up and unlatched the pillory, then removed it so that Kayo could easily see her little sister suspended in the air over her. She listened as the nurse and Nagisa-san moved the hoist this way and that, and lowered Kumiko’s body until Kayo could feel her little sister’s recently used pussy mound touching the ball gag in her mouth.

“You get one chance at this Kayo-chan,” the nurse warned, “I’m going to take the ball gag out of your mouth so you can make your little sister feel good. But if you say even one word, the gag goes back in and your sister will enjoy herself a lot less.”

Kayo nodded her head to show her understanding, but the nurse was already removing the gag. As soon as it was gone, she felt the heat of her sister’s pussy on her lips and could taste the bittersweet and salty flavor of her cum stuffed pussy. For a moment, she thought that they were just wanting her to lick her sister’s just-fucked pussy… but they had a bit more in store for the troubled onee-san.


	31. Recognition

“You get one chance at this Kayo-chan,” the nurse warned, “I’m going to take the ball gag out of your mouth so you can make your little sister feel good. But if you say even one word, the gag goes back in and your sister will enjoy herself a lot less.”

Kayo nodded her head to show her understanding, but the nurse was already removing the gag. As soon as it was gone, she felt the heat of her sister’s pussy on her lips and could taste the bittersweet and salty flavor of her cum stuffed pussy. For a moment, she thought that they were just wanting her to lick her sister’s just-fucked pussy… but they had a bit more in store for the troubled onee-san.

Directly above her face, the head of an erect cock slowly moved toward her little sister’s puffy, pink, pussy lips. She desperately wanted to tell them to stop, but the nurses warning was fresh in her mind. She could do nothing but watch as the cock pushed against the puffy lips and plopped inside her imouto’s recently deflowered pussy.

It seemed that she could also listen. Kumiko wasn’t gagged either and was talking with Nagisa while her pussy was getting stuffed once again.

“What a good girl! You like having a nice thick cock in your pussy, don’t you Kumi-chan?” Nagisa asked the rope bound girl.

“Yes!” Kumiko gasped her answer between moans.

“I can’t wait to see you in a HuCow uniform. Won’t that be nice, Kumi-chan?” Riko asked.

“Yes!” Kumiko could barely process what these questions meant, but she did have a sudden mental image of herself in the sexy looking HuCow outfit that her classmate wore every day.

“You have to be nine to be in the HuCow training program, you know.” Nagisa mentioned.

“I’ll be… nine in… July.” Kumiko said sadly, then pleaded to the two mothers, “I don’t… want to… wait!”

“Hmm… that might seem like a long way off, but I’m sure we can find some fun things to do with you until then.” Nagisa said with a knowing smile. Then she noticed the thoughtful look on Riko’s face and asked, “Concerned?”

“No, I was just thinking that she is the age to be in my younger daughter’s grade.” Riko looked over to where the two girls were being bred by today’s guest party.

“I guess it isn’t too unusual. After all, Yuuki-kun is in the same class with Kayo-chan and my Rio.” Nagisa commented.

“That’s true… I was just wondering if there are any school rules about two HuCows being in the same class?” Riko asked aloud.

“There are no rules like that, but it won’t be a concern anyway for Kayo-chan. Yuuki doesn’t plan on turning her into a HuCow.”

“He doesn’t?” both of the mothers were surprised.

 _He doesn’t!_ Kayo was also surprised to hear this. She found the whole thing fascinating and wanted to learn more about it, but was not as excited about becoming a HuCow as her younger sister. However, with all the things that Yuuki had been doing to her, she thought that he must have been planning that fate for her. _What the hell? Am I not good enough?_

“He has other plans for her.” the nurse told the mothers and inadvertently answered Kayo’s question as well. Sort of.

Other plans? What is he going to do to me? Kayo was about to speak up when the guy that was plunging into her sister, caused the combination of cock and pussy to be thrust down into Kayo’s face. She accidentally kissed her little sister’s exposed clitty when that happened.

“Ooooh!” Kumiko cried out in pleasure from the contact.

 _Is… is this what the nurse meant by helping to make Kumiko feel good? Does she really like this if I kiss her down there? Should I… try it again?_ Kayo tentatively lifted her face a bit and licked the place where the cock was sliding into her sister’s stretched cunt. She was instantly rewarded with the very nice feeling of tongue and lips descending onto her own pussy lips.

“Ah, it seems the sisters have finally discovered the joy of cunnilingus.” Nagisa observed.

“She’s not just licking her sister,” Gorou said with a pleasant groan, “that girl has a talented tongue and she’s doing wonders on my cock.”

“How close are you, dear? This little girl has a very hungry pussy, you know.” Nagisa asked her husband while moving over to kiss him.

“I thought I could last a while, but with Kayo-chan licking my cock while I’m fucking her sister… not too much longer.” Gorou admitted.

“Don’t fight it, dear. Go ahead and fill her little womb with lots and lots of cum. I’m sure both of them will like that.” Nagisa said sweetly, gave her husband an encouraging kiss, then knelt down to talk to Kayo. “Kayo-chan, I do appreciate you making my husband feel good while he fucks your sister, but please don’t neglect your sister, okay?”

“Mm?” Kayo wasn’t able to make a better reply with her mouth currently sealed to her sister’s clitoris.

“This is a bonding thing for you and your sister. We want little Kumi-chan to know that she can have lots of erotic fun with her sister around. For now, she’ll be having orgasms while you pleasure her. Beginning tomorrow, you’ll be offering up her pussy to our sons and my husband. Then, starting on her birthday, you’ll be guiding the cocks of strangers into her unprotected pussy.”

“Wow, onee-san suddenly… got really wet!” Kumiko announced her elder sister’s excited state.

Kayo blushed with erotic excitement when she thought of standing by her sister’s side and watching her get bred like Rio-chan and Chi-chan. But her blush reached a brighter shade of red when her sister told everyone about how wet her pussy had become.

“Your sister’s pussy is wetter now because she is excited at the idea of strapping you down to one of those breeding frames.” Riko told the young girl.

“She is?” Kumiko was thrilled that her onee-chan was as excited as she was about all these new things.

“Indeed she is. Just like Takafumi and the rest of us, she’s excited about getting you impregnated by some unknown guest… just like the HuCows over there.” Riko winked as she gestured over to where her own daughter was bound.

“Am I really… gonna make a baby… with a stranger?” Kumiko felt her own excitement climbing as she thought about what was in store for her.

“Yes, but not yet. Your sister and I will sign a paper on your birthday and you will become a livestock girl. And, the best way to breed livestock girls is with total strangers.” Riko explained.

“Why?” the girl gasped as Gorou took a particularly deep plunge.

“It’s unnecessary for livestock to know who impregnates them. But mostly, it’s to keep you from forming an attachment to the person who knocks you up.” Riko answered but saw that Kumiko was still confused. “You’re going to belong to Takafumi-kun, Gorou-san, and my son. They are going to enjoy using you as a fuck toy for the rest of your life. So, it wouldn’t be right if you had an attachment to the person who father’s your children.”

“Fuck toy! I’m going to be… a fuck toy?” Kumiko gasped while her mind tried to wrap around this new idea.

“That’s right. You’ll be a fuck toy. Your body will be trained to always be ready to fuck or suck when one of the boys is in the mood.” Riko was getting herself excited with the explanation she was giving the curious girl.

“I’ll be… a fuck toy… for the boys… all three of them.” Kumiko repeated the words and felt herself getting closer to another orgasm.

“Not just the three of them. As a splendid fuck toy, you’ll be expected to also fuck any friends that they might bring over. Or, they might take you to parties where you’ll be fucked by a room full of cocks.” Riko was becoming more erotic in her descriptions because she was imagining doing those same things with her own daughter.

“And some day when your onee-san gets married,” Nagisa added from where she was still kneeling next to Kayo’s head, “she will offer up your pussy to her new husband, and maybe even her father-in-law.”

“I’ll be… onee-san’s fuck toy… too?” the question made Kumiko spasm with pleasure. With a more determined voice, she announced, “I will! I’ll be… onee-san’s… fuck toy!”

“Good girl!” Riko cheered the girl’s decision.

Gorou wanted to cheer Kumiko as well, but he was busy blasting a load of cum deep into the girl’s womb.

Kayo suddenly tasted the cum that was leaking out from around Gorou’s shrinking cock and realized that she was attacking her sister’s pussy and clitoris with a raw intensity. _Wait? What am I doing? Do I want this? Do I want my little sister to become a fuck toy… to become my fuck toy?_

“Sensei, I don’t need to wait until tomorrow to tell you my decision. As her punishment, I want Kayo-chan to become my assistant.” Yuuki told the nurse.

“You don’t get an assistant until you have four HuCows.” the nurse reminded him.

“You want me to train your daughter and if Kumiko joins, that will be four.” Yuuki ticked the numbers off from his hand.

“You might be counting chickens before they hatch. How do you know you will be able to get the Fujioka sisters?” the nurse asked.

“Leave that to me.” Gorou said while pulling his spent cock out of the cream filled pussy. “With the pictures my wife got, I think we’ll have this in the bag.”

 _Get the Fujioka sisters? Have what in the bag? What are you people talking about?_ Kayo wanted to ask several questions, but her sister’s pussy was still leaking cum and Kayo didn’t want her to make a mess. So, she continued licking and sucking the little snatch in front of her face.

“I hope you don’t mind too much sensei, but my husband, Riko, and I have decided to adopt Kayo-chan and her sister.” Nagisa said while she lovingly brushed the hair from Kayo’s eyes.

“What?” Kayo finally broke the pussy kiss she had been giving Kumiko.

“You don’t want to?” Nagisa sounded hurt as she asked.

“I… I didn’t say that. But…” Kayo knew what kind of a man her uncle was and doubted if he would ever agree to something like that.

“Please, onee-san! I want to live here with Takafumi-sama!” Kumiko pleaded.

“It’s okay with me, but my uncle…” Kayo started to explain while the hoist that carried Kumiko was moved away and turned so that the two sisters could see each other’s faces.

“He’s an idiot. And, he’s about to find out what happens when he angers people who aren’t idiots.” Nagisa sounded deadly serious but smiled and changed her countenance to a softer tone when she told Kayo, “You’ve been a parent to your sister for a long time. Too long. You poor thing… you haven’t been able to enjoy your own life at all, have you?”

“I didn’t mind. I love my sister!” Kayo said defensively.

“I’m not criticizing your sister. It was your uncle who put you in a parental position. You two should have had the carefree lives of children. But, you’re going to get that now.” Nagisa promised.

“We are?” Kayo wasn’t so sure that this woman understood what a carefree child’s life was like.

“I guess our lifestyle is a little odd compared to most families.” Nagisa admitted, “I guess what I mean to say is that you don’t have to worry about whether you and your sister will get your next meal. Or if you’ll have enough money for your school supplies. We promise to take care of both of you properly. Your sister may be wearing a HuCow uniform to school after her birthday, but it will fit right. You’ll both have your own toothbrushes, and Kayo-chan… you’ll never have to cut the legs out of your panties again.”

Kayo’s eyes couldn’t help but tear up. This was something she had tried to hide from everyone… but of course these nice people would have seen that, if they were in the house and helping Kumiko to get her things.

“Kayo-chan, you can still enjoy your little sister, you just don’t have to worry about her as much.” Riko added, “It’s okay to let us take over the parental worrying now.”

* * *

“Is onee-san going to be okay?” Kumiko asked Riko as they walked toward the part of the room where the two HuCows were bound and being bred.

“She has had a hard time, but I’m sure that she is happy that things are about to get better for both of you.” Riko told the worried little sister.

“But, she was crying.” Kumiko’s concerns weren’t so easily dispelled.

“That’s normal. It’s a sign that she is letting go of a lot of stress that was bottled up inside her.” Riko added, “You let Nagisa-san take care of your sister for now. You wanted to see the HuCows, remember?”

“Oh yeah… what are those things?” Kumiko pointed out the large fake boobs strapped to each girl’s chest and locked in place.

“Those are fake boobs to help the girls understand what it will mean to have larger breasts at the end of their training.” Riko replied.

“Oh… I think the HuCow in my class was wearing one of those this morning.” Kumiko recalled a big fuss around her classes HuCow girl and her suddenly large breasts.

“Your class?” Riko’s suspicions suddenly came back and she asked, “Kumi-chan, what is the name of the HuCow girl in your class?”

“Um… Kunou-san, I think. I don’t really know her. Why?” Kumiko asked.

“Does she look something like this girl here?” Riko pointed to the metal frame that held her own daughter in the perfect position for breeding.

“Yes…” it took a moment for the vision of the bound girl getting fucked in her mouth to register as her classmate. When it did, Kumiko’s jaw dropped, her eyes opened wide, and she spluttered, “Kun… Kunou-san!”


	32. A Friendly Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Miyahara** family (next door neighbors of the Kunou family)
> 
>   * Gorou - **father** (Dear, Otosan, Papa, Miyahara-san)
>   * **Nagisa** \- mother (Kasan, Okasan, Mom, Nagisa-san, Miyahara-san)
>   * **Takafumi** \- son in high school (Nii-san, Onii-san, Takafumi-kun)
>   * **Rio** \- sister in middle school (Rio-chan)
> 

> 
> **Kunou** family (next door neighbors of the Miyahara family)
> 
>   * Riko - mother (Kunou-san, okasan, Riko-san)
>   * **Yuuki** \- son in middle school (Yuu-kun, Kunou-kun, onii-chan)
>   * Chihana - daughter in grade school (Chi-chan, imouto)
>   * Kayo - step-sister (adopted) in the same class with Yuuki and Rio, formerly the Class President.
>   * Kumiko - step-sister (adopted) in the same class with Chihana
> 

> 
> Kitagawa Ayano & Yasu: the School Nurse and her daughter
> 
>  **Bold** names are from the source manga. The others are original characters. Gorou was presented but unnamed in the manga.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

“Those are fake boobs to help the girls understand what it will mean to have larger breasts at the end of their training.” Riko replied.

“Oh… I think the HuCow in my class was wearing one of those this morning.” Kumiko recalled a big fuss around her classes HuCow girl and her suddenly large breasts.

“Your class?” Riko’s suspicions suddenly came back and she asked, “Kumi-chan, what is the name of the HuCow girl in your class?”

“Um… Kunou-san, I think. I don’t really know her. Why?” Kumiko asked.

“Does she look something like this girl here?” Riko pointed to the metal frame that held her own daughter in the perfect position for breeding.

“Yes…” it took a moment for the vision of the bound girl getting fucked in her mouth to register as her classmate. When it did, Kumiko’s jaw dropped, her eyes opened wide, and she spluttered, “Kun… Kunou-san!”

* * *

The morning had not gone well for Chi-chan. Waking up to find one of her classmates in her room had been a jolt. She recognized the girl but didn’t remember her name or anything about her. On top of that, the fake boobs that were locked onto her chest had kept her up all night… or at least it seemed that way. If her brother hadn’t left the catheter in her bladder over night, she probably would have fallen several times on the way to and from the toilet in the dark of the night.

And that was another thing… the catheter. Having to go through the pain of that thing being pulled out, first thing in the morning – was no picnic. Even though it didn’t hurt as bad as previous times, it wasn’t something that she had been looking forward to.

So now, after the difficult night and the excruciatingly painful morning, she found herself walking to school with a happy, bubbly classmate that insisted on calling her by her first name.

“Chi-chan, you were so awesome last night!” Kumi-chan said for the tenth time since they left the Kunou house.

“Okay, stop!” Chi-chan planted her feet and put her hand to her head in a headache motion, “Just explain a few things to me now. Why were you in my room this morning. Why did you watch me doing my HuCow thing last night. Why are you using my first name like we’re good friends? And, why you are clinging to me now. Please explain?”

“I guess the easiest way to explain it all is that I’m your new sister.” Kumi-chan said brightly.

“You’re what?” Chi-chan was sure she hadn’t heard Kumiko right.

“Your mother is adopting me and my sister, so that means we’re your sisters now.” Kumiko explained.

“Sisters…” Chi-chan had to admit that a sudden adoption of a classmate wasn’t the weirdest thing that her mother had done recently. After taking a deep sigh and assuming that the girl was telling the truth, she asked, “When is your birthday?”

“Next month!” Kumi-chan was about to tell her new sister how she would soon be old enough to become a HuCow just like Chi-chan and Rio-chan, but she was cut off.

“My birthday was this month, so that makes me the older sister. Don’t call me ‘Chi-chan’ any more. It’s annoying.” Chi-chan demanded.

“But, everybody else calls you Chi-chan?” Kumi-chan countered.

“I know all of _them_. I don’t know you yet. So stop it.” Chi-chan said gruffly while hefting her fake boobs into a more comfortable position.

“Okay… nee-chan.” Kumi-chan said with a grin.

“Arrrrgh! I had no idea little sisters were so annoying!” Chi-chan stalked off towards school while grumbling, “I must apologize to my brother as soon as I see him.”

* * *

When the girls got to the nurses office, both Rio and Chi-chan were quite eager to get out of the fake boob contraption. To their horror, they saw another set of even larger fake boobs on the table in the middle of the room. Having been through the pain of wearing a smaller set for the last twenty-four hours, they hung back, but Kumi-chan ran up to them.

“Wow! These are even bigger than the ones Rio-senpai and nee-chan are wearing!” Kumiko said excitedly.

“That’s right. They both told me that they want to end up with boobs that are larger than the set I had provided. So I got these out of the warehouse for them.” the nurse said with a sinister smile.

“How… how much bigger are they?” Rio asked from a distance, as if the things might jump out at her.

“The ones you are wearing now are a little larger than a softball and weigh less than two kilograms. The sets on the table over there are smaller than bowling balls and weigh about four and a half kilograms.” the nurse explained.

“More than twice the weight?” Rio groaned.

“That’s right. The basketball sized set that you girls asked about, weighs over fourteen kilograms. And, just for your reference, the set that is about the size of a traditional beach-ball… weighs about sixty kilograms.”

“Sixty?” both girls gasped. Neither of them had been wanting to go to that extreme, but they hadn’t thought of the drawbacks of the larger boobs either.

“I’m not trying to get you to give up your dreams, but I do want you to understand what you are getting yourselves into if you really want to walk around with basketball sized boobies.” the nurse advised. “And… I want you to take those core and back exercises seriously.”

“Yes sensei!” both girls agreed.

As a reward for their understanding and willingness to comply with the nurse’s exercise regimen, she quickly removed their fake boobs and gave them back their clothes without making them wear the larger set. Feeling the freedom, the girls left quickly, but Yuuki stayed back with a few questions.

“Sensei,” he asked while biting his lip, “how big are we going to make their boobs?”

“Nothing was specifically requested, but both of the mothers said they wanted their daughters to be able to perform a paizuri. So, I guess a displacement of five to ten liters would be the best. Why? Is there a problem?” the nurse asked.

“It’s just that… I get why my mom wants Chi-chan to have big boobies… or at least bigger than hers. But, the thing is… the bigger they are, the more they are going to droop. And… I’ve just never been a fan of droopy boobs.” Yuuki said apologetically.

“That’s okay. Most people aren’t a fan of anything that droops.” the nurse laughed. Then her mood turned sour and she told Yuuki, “The HuCow industry doesn’t really care about it since it’s all about production to them. If the HuCow can meet her quota, they don’t care what shape they’re in.”

“Yours aren’t droopy, sensei.” Yuuki said honestly.

“I’ve had surgery for that.” the nurse considered what Yuuki had said. She was glad that he wasn’t the type to force the girls to shoot for monstrously sized boobs… even if it was for selfish reasons. She knew of one solution for his concerns, but wondered if anything new had come out that might be less… unbearable. Patting Yuuki on the shoulder, she told him, “Give me a little time and let me see if I can find something for your girls… something that won’t wreck their bodies so that they need surgery to fix it later.”

“Thank you, sensei.” Yuuki bowed and hurried off to class.

* * *

At lunch that day, Yuuki waited by the door while Kayo had a few words with the homeroom teacher. The old sensei didn’t seem too pleased with whatever she had to say, but he seemed to accept it.

“What happened?” Yuuki asked as they walked though the courtyard towards the old building.

“I resigned my position as class president.” Kayo replied.

“Huh? Why?” Yuuki almost tripped.

“Just like the guys on the basketball team, membership in this club takes too much time. I wouldn’t be able to fulfill my obligations.” Kayo explained.

“I… see.” Yuuki felt guilty for having ruined a part of Kayo’s student life.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been doing the class president thing since fourth grade. I’m honestly tired of it.” Kayo said as they rounded the corner at the top of the stairs.

“I thought you said he only had two girls.” a girl’s voice echoed down the hallway as Yuuki and his group approached. She sounded a little irate at seeing two girls too many.

Yuuki looked at a girl that appeared to be a smaller version of the nurse. Her breasts seemed a bit smallish, but in a ballerina way – like the rest of her body. Her long black hair hung in a single ponytail that ran down her back and almost to her knees. She was certainly attractive enough, but there was something about her voice… or her attitude that just grated on Yuuki.

“Yuuki-sensei, this is my daughter – Kitagawa Yasu.” the nurse rapped her daughter across the back of her head in an effort to discipline the girl’s rudeness.

“I am Kunou Yuuki, the principle handler. The HuCows are Chi-chan and Rio-chan, who also happen to be my sister and my girlfriend. Fujioka Kayo is a classmate of mine and is training to be an assistant handler. Her younger sister, Kumiko, will become a HuCow as soon as she is old enough. For the moment, she is here only to observe… like you.” He explained as he opened the door to let everyone into the dressing room.

“I’m old enough to be a HuCow!” the miniature version of of the nurse rebuked a perceived insult.

“You are eleven years old and your mother has already signed for you to be in the program, but…” Yuuki held up a finger and said firmly, “I will not accept you until you have gone through the orientation with me.”

“…” Yasu grumbled but knew that Yuuki’s stipulation was certainly within a handler’s right. Most of her ire was forgotten when she noticed that everyone except her mother was stripping. Even the girls that weren’t there as HuCows were taking off their clothes.

“I’m sure you know the drill.” Yuuki raised an eyebrow at Yasu and said, “Take off your clothes, put them in the basket, enter the room nude.”

“But I’m just an observer this time…” Yasu started to argue but the reaction she got was completely unexpected. She knew that her attitude would sometimes cause a fuss but being very pretty, the other party would usually apologize and let her have whatever she wanted. It didn’t look like it would be going that way this time though.

“If you want me to be your handler, then you must follow my instructions.” Yuuki said tensely.

“But…” Yasu was going to try once more to get him to see things her way, but that had been another poor decision.

“I’m tired of arguing with you. In fact, I’m tired of listening to your voice.” turning to his assistant in training, he ordered, “Kayo, please gag her and bind her arms behind her back if she takes off her clothes. If she doesn’t take off her clothes, show her the door. Sensei and I will prep the girls now.”

“Okāsan!” Yasu appealed, but that wouldn’t go anywhere either.

“I told you I would get you a chance with a good handler. If you blow it, that’s on you.” the nurse said coldly before she turned away and followed Yuuki and his HuCows through the inner door.

Realizing her defeat, Yasu took off her clothes as she had been instructed. By the time they were put away, Kayo was the only one left in the room with her. The older girl was approaching her with a set of leather arm binders and a ball gag.

“Yasu-chan, listen to me carefully.” Kayo told the girl quietly as she pulled the girl’s arms behind her back and put them into the restraints, “You’ve upset your mother and even Yuuki-sensei. I am actually quite surprised to see that. I’ve never seen him that upset before. He is actually a very kind person and he will forgive you… if you deserve it.”

“I…” Yasu’s words were cut off by a ball gag being pushed into her mouth and secured behind her neck.

“Don’t confuse this with a conversation or even a discussion. I am giving you a warning. This is a warning that you really need to listen to, even if you ignore everything else I say: Whatever you do… Don’t. Piss off. Yuuki’s. Sister!”

Normally, Yasu would laugh at threats from another girl. But there was a haunting horror in Kayo’s eyes that told her of unspeakable regret. She wondered what the little sister could have done as the two went through the door to the inner club room.

Once inside, Yasu watched the strangest things going on. She knew about the preparation process and could tell that her mother was right about this handler’s concern for his girls. But things got a bit weird when the preparation was finished. She watched her mother take the HuCows over to the breeding frames while the handler started strapping down his assistant-trainee to the cleaning pillory. _What the_ _hell?_ _Why would he need to prep a handler?_

Truly, it didn’t seem like Kayo-senpai was enjoying what the handler was doing to her, but she accepted everything willingly nonetheless. When he finished with her, he released her restraints, removed the ball gag, and helped her up.

“Thank you, Yuuki-sensei.” Kayo said as soon as the ball gag was out of her mouth.

“Was it less painful this time?” Yuuki asked.

“The procedure? It was a little easier to take. But it is already making me feel much better.” Kayo said with an appreciative smile.

“I’m glad it helped.” Yuuki replied then both of them walked over to there the nurse had bound their two HuCows.

Yasu was stunned for several reasons. When she looked over at the action already taking place around the bound HuCows, she realized that the guests that had come for the breeding session were all much larger boys. When her mother had told her that the handler she had found was in the middle school program, she had assumed that the guests would be too. But these boys were all too large for that. However, as unexpected as that was, it wasn’t the thing that surprised her the most.

Not only did these handlers not release her from the bindings when they finished their kinky play, they just walked away without acknowledging her at all. Livid about being ignored, she decided to stay right where she was and force them to come get her.

Unfortunately for her plan, the door to the dressing room opened up and another group came into the cleaning area. This was a large group with three boys and six girls… all of them looking like they were from the High School part of the campus.

Deciding to have a word later-on with Yuuki-sensei or at least her mother, Yasu hurried away to where Yuuki’s group was gathered.


	33. The Other Woman Appears

While all the kids were attending their afternoon classes, both of the mothers were busy back at Yuuki and Chihana’s home. The mothers were hard at work, trying to put a bed together in an unused bedroom.

Fortunately, there were several such rooms. The Kunou house was one of the larger ones in the neighborhood. When Riko’s husband had picked it out, he had planned to use several rooms for his own pursuits. There would be a home-office, a hobby room, and exercise room, and a media and gaming room. Then, he had moved out to his Tokyo home and never used the rooms again.

For a while, he would use the extra rooms as storage, but that hadn’t happened in years. And, over those years, Riko had gradually rid herself of the clutter so that the rooms were not an eyesore.

Her organization and cleanliness habits had been fortuitous. After she told Nagisa what she had in mind, and showed her the empty rooms, the two mothers immediately decided to surprise Kayo and Kumiko with their own bedrooms when they got home from school.

“This thing is impossible. We should have just got them some nice futons.” Nagisa grumbled in frustration at the complex instructions.

“They were sleeping on the floor in that derelict house. I want them to have something special in their rooms.” Riko replied apologetically for dragging Nagisa into this chaos.

“It’s all right. I need a break. I’m just a little irked at these nonsensical instructions.” Nagisa said as she got to her feet. “I’ll make us some tea, okay.”

“Thank you, that sounds wonderful” Riko stayed on the floor with the parts laid out all around her and the instructions that seemed to refer to parts that she didn’t see. Going back to the first page of the instructions, she hoped another go from the beginning would make some sense of it. She had made it several pages into the little booklet when she heard the doorbell ring.

“Would you like me to get that?” Nagisa called out from the base of the stairs. She knew that Riko was trying her best and didn’t want her concentration disturbed by a random sales call.

“Please!” Riko replied and instantly regretted it. The manual was driving her crazy and she realized she could have used the break.

“I’ll just be a minute.” Nagisa set the tea down and went to the front door. Opening it, she saw a woman that looked like she might be about the same age as herself, looking a little angry and a lot nervous.

“You…” the woman started off aggressively, but paused after sweeping Nagisa with her eyes. Confusion set in when she saw Nagisa’s well proportioned breasts. Losing her confidence, she said, “You’re not Kunou Riko.”

“No I’m not, and neither are you.” Nagisa said with a humorous grin. “Riko is unavailable at the moment. May I tell her who is calling?”

“Yes, please tell her that it is _the other woman_. I… I would like to speak with her.”

“Oh my.” Nagisa blinked a few times as the impact of what the woman had said finally set in. “You’re the one that lives in Tokyo?”

“Yes. I guess she already knows about me.” the woman seemed disheartened to hear this for some reason.

“Do come in. I’ve just made some tea, you might find it refreshing after your travel here.” Nagisa said warmly as she opened the door for the visitor. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll go get Riko.”

Nagisa left the bewildered woman in the living room and went up the stairs to get her friend. She could tell that the woman was agitated and wondered if something had gone wrong with her relationship with Riko’s husband. With that still on her mind, she got to the room with the irrational bed pieces and asked, “Riko, do you know the name of your husband’s lady-friend in Tokyo?”

“I think it’s Usagi. Why?” Riko looked up from the myriad parts laid out on the floor and saw a smirk on her friend’s face.

“She’s here… in your living room, drinking some tea.” Nagisa said with a raised eyebrow. “Did you invite her?”

“No, I’ve never even talked to her.” Riko said while getting up from the floor.

“This should be interesting then.” Nagisa started to laugh, but realized she might be assuming too much, “I could come back later if you like.”

“No, please stay. I don’t know what she wants.” Riko said as she tiptoed through the minefield on the floor. After safely making it to the doorway, she took Nagisa’s hand and told her, “I would feel safer if you were with me.”

* * *

Usagi was exactly as Riko had pictured her. Of course, Riko had never pictured more than a set of large boobs that could give her husband the paizuri that he craved so much. And there they were, bigger than Nagisa’s, like a pair of ripe Yubari King cantaloupes hanging from the vine.

“Good morning, I am Kunou Usagi.” the woman said in a businesslike mode. She was even handing over a card as she bowed.

Riko wanted to complain that the uninvited guest had no right to use that family name, but she could see how nervous the poor woman was from the way she retreated into professional interview manners. Taking the card, she looked at the front and back. The front described her as an interior fashion consultant. The back had a map to her… home? “Usagi-san, please have a seat. I suppose you already know who I am and this lady is my neighbor, Miyahara-san”

“I’ll make some more tea.” Nagisa let the other two sit as she moved off toward the kitchen. She knew Riko wanted her around, but the kitchen was open to the living room.

“Thank you, Nagisa.” Riko’s smile faded a bit as she turned from her friend to the ‘other woman’ sitting across from her, “So, what brings you all the way out to the boring suburbs?”

“Um…” Usagi was obviously very nervous but she was at her wit’s end and decided to just plunge into what was bothering her… what had been bothering her for a year now. But, she also needed to know if they had any common ground to even have this conversation, so she asked, “Does you son know about… me? Does he know that he has half-siblings in Tokyo?”

“He does.” Riko felt a growing suspicion that this woman might be here to try and threaten her somehow, “What does this have to do with my son?”

“My daughter found out about you and your children… about a year ago.” Usagi’s face could no longer hide her distress as she confessed, “It… it’s tearing her apart. I don’t know what to do anymore. She used to be a good kid. She was doing so well in school and smiled and laughed so much. And now…”

“There there,” Nagisa sat down next to the crying woman as she set her tea down on the table, “You can talk to us about it if you want to.”

“I don’t know how much help we can be, since we don’t know you or your daughter, but we can hear you out.” Riko offered.

“It’s precisely because you don’t know us that you’re the only one I can talk to. Nobody back in Tokyo knows about my husband’s… other family.” Usagi admitted.

 _My husband!_ Riko wanted to snap back, but she wasn’t feeling nearly as possessive about the jerk any more.

“Since we don’t know anything yet, why don’t you tell us what your daughter was like before, when she changed, why she changed, and what she’s like now. Can you do that?” Nagisa prompted.

Usagi nodded and told them everything she knew. She told them about how she had a little girl that was respectful to her parents, did well in school, and had several good friends… until last year’s trip to the beach. During the annual family trip, her husband had got quite drunk and started talking about things he shouldn’t have. Ever since then, Usagi’s good little girl has been morose and angry. Her grades have plummeted and she has a new group of friends that are of a substantially lower caliber.

“Tell me about those friends.” Riko prompted.

“They skip classes. They’ve been caught smoking at school. They’ve never been caught but it is suspected they are into drug use. Several of them have gotten knocked-up and have dropped out of school.” Usagi fretted, “I don’t know how much of that my daughter is into already and I’m just so scared that she is going to end up like those drop-out girls.”

Nagisa and Riko looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Out of all the bad things Usagi’s daughter might fall into, the one that scared her the most was the one that Nagisa and Riko were pushing their daughter’s towards… except the _dropping out of school_ part.

“Your school doesn’t allow pregnant students to continue to attend.” Riko asked.

“Only if they are in the Junior HuCow program, but I could never allow that.” Usagi said determinedly.

“Why not?” Nagisa asked with a little edge in her voice.

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she ended up on one of those farms! Could you?” Usagi said defensively.

“You know, a girl can join that program for just the development benefits and get out before the final commitment to a livestock conversion.” Nagisa said with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh? I’ve never heard of that.” Usagi sounded rattled.

“Have you considered sending her off to a boarding school?” Riko interjected to get the conversation away from HuCows. She felt uncomfortable telling _the other woman_ about something that she had got her family involved in… without her husband’s knowledge.

“I did. More than anything, I’d like for her to get a new start before it’s too late, but we don’t have the money for it. Or at least… that’s what _our_ husband says.” Usagi said bitterly.

Nagisa’s eyes sparkled with an idea and she grinned over at her friend. Riko’s eyes opened wide when she realized what Nagisa was thinking and shook her head ever so slightly to wave her friend off from that option.

“Do you have any pictures of her?” Nagisa asked innocently.

“Sure.” Usagi called up a folder of pictures of her daughter on her phone and handed it over.

Nagisa looked through several pictures while the others sipped their tea. The shots were all of a happy and smiling girl that looked to be about her daughter’s age. As she looked through the pictures she asked, “What year is your daughter in now?”

“She is a first year in middle school… for now.” Usagi said sadly as she thought of her daughter becoming a middle-school drop-out.

“So… she’s in the same year as my daughter.” Nagisa commented. Then, handing the phone back Nagisa asked, “These are all from before she started to… fall apart, right? Do you have any recent pictures of her?”

“Ah, yes. A few.” Usagi selected a different folder and handed the phone back.

The difference was shocking. The cute little girl from before was almost unrecognizable. Her skin was heavily tanned and she wore too much makeup. Instead of the cheerful look from before, every shot now bore a scowl and a few included rude gestures. Handing the phone over for Riko to see, she commented, “Underneath that gaudy makeup she’s still cute. But… it looks like she’s on her way to becoming a delinquent gyaru.”

“I know. I just don’t know what to do. If you can think of anything that can help…” Usagi begged desperately.

“I have one.” Nagisa said quietly, “but I’m not sure you would find it acceptable.”

Riko shot a disapproving glare at Nagisa, but it was too late.

“Please tell me! I’ve already tried everything I can think of and everything the school counselor suggested. I’m at the end of my rope. Please!” Usagi begged.

“You want to get her away from her bad friends and you want to get her involved in something that will change her life from the downward spiral you’re seeing now, right?” Nagisa asked.

“Yes!” Usagi clapped her hands together with hope that this woman might come up with a suggestion that she hadn’t already tried.

“You don’t want her to drop out of school, but the solution can’t cost too much either.” Nagisa summed up the other concerns that the woman had expressed.

“Yes! What are you thinking of?” Usagi pleaded.

“Send her to me.” Nagisa offered. “I will enroll her in our school’s HuCow program and put her with an exceptionally talented handler that will make sure she gets the most out of the program and doesn't get converted to livestock at the end.”

“HuCow! Why… why would you suggest such a thing for my daughter?” Usagi said angrily as she backed away from the woman who had seemingly betrayed all of her hopes.

“Um, Usagi-san… before you say anything you might regret, Miyahara-san went through the HuCow program herself.”

“What!” anger became shock and disbelief. “But… she looks perfectly normal?”

“What did you expect? Horns and a tail?” Nagisa laughed.

“Looks can be deceiving. She certainly isn’t normal on the inside.” Riko laughed too, “But she is a very loving mother and probably the best friend I have ever had.”

“You… you really did something like that?” Usagi was still stunned and embarrassed that she had in fact expected to see horns or at least gigantic boobs.

“I did, and I’ve never regretted it.” Nagisa said with a confident smile.

“Would you put your own daughter in that program?” Usagi challenged.

“I did!” Nagisa smiled at the surprised look on the visitor’s face, “That is one of the reasons why I know that the handler is so good.”

“I… I’m sorry. I just can’t even imagine handing my little girl over to some man to…” Usagi stumbled but Nagisa corrected her assumption before she finished anyway.

“Not _some man_. Her handler is one of her own classmates.” Nagisa explained.

“A boy? How could you trust your daughter’s safety to some kid?” Usagi demanded.

“That kid is my son!” Riko stood up angrily as if she were ready to pounce over the table onto the cowering guest.

“I’m sorry!” Usagi’s mind was reeling as she tried to ascertain just how badly she had screwed up.

“Hey hey,” Nagisa said gently to both of the mothers, “you’re confused, worried, frightened. You’ve got a whole lot of negative emotions and thoughts swirling around inside you right now. You didn’t mean to insult me or Riko’s son, did you?”

“No! No, I didn’t. I’m sorry for saying anything like that. I’m truly sorry!” Usagi replied quickly but her gaze was still fixed on the very angry Riko.

“Riko-chan is very proud of her son, you see. He is a very well respected HuCow handler, he is in the top of his class at school, and he is a wonderful person. I’m sure that if you met him, you would be as charmed with him as I am.” Nagisa said these things not only to make Usagi understand, but also to placate her angry friend.

“Top of his class? I… never heard that before.” Usagi could actually recall hearing her husband complain that his son didn’t apply himself enough and was only an average student.

“Yeah, that all happened since the beginning of this month… when he got involved with the HuCow program.” Nagisa couldn’t help letting that slide in as bait.

“Really?” Usagi blinked.

“You have a lot to think about.” Nagisa handed over one of her own cards and said, “Call me after you have a chance to puzzle it all out, okay?”

* * *

“You know damn well that Yuuki’s grades got better after he fell for your daughter.” Riko grumbled after Usagi left for the train station. “What are you up to?”

“Oh… I’m just building up Yuu-kun’s harem.” Nagisa winked.

“Isn’t that dangerous? I thought you wanted him to choose your daughter?” Riko asked.

“I’m not worried about that. From what I’ve seen in Yuu-kun’s eyes, no amount of tempting candy could change his heart. And, Rio feels the same about him.” Nagisa replied without a doubt in her mind.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Riko agreed after she thought about it for a few moments. Then she asked, “Do you think she’ll do it? Do you think Usagi will really send her daughter to us?”

“Who knows!” Nagisa laughed, “But it will certainly be interesting.”

  
  



	34. Riko's Crowded Table

Neither Nagisa nor Riko decided to keep the surprise visit to themselves, since it would probably turn out to be nothing at all. They didn’t want to put any unnecessary stress on anyone with such a weird story and… Nagisa’s offer.

Riko did want to tell her kids, since the girl in question was their half-sister… even if they had never met. But she changed her mind when all of the kids got home from school and she saw the wonderful mood her daughter was in.

The afternoon session had gone well. Rio and Chi-chan’s spirit’s were soaring now that they didn’t have to wear those uncomfortable fake boobs any more. They were getting used to the invasive preparations that Yuuki and Kayo had to give them before each session. And their pussies, mouths, and throats were getting used to being pounded by several cocks in the breeding sessions. Neither of the girls were in much pain on the walk home. In particular, Chi-chan felt so much better that she didn’t even complain when Kumi-chan called her _nee-chan_.

“We’re home!” Yuuki called out as the group of school kids started to funnel through the foyer at the Kunou residence.

“How was school today?” Nagisa called out from the kitchen.

Yuuki and Rio were briefly confused about which house they were in for a moment, but Riko’s voice also called out to them.

“Hurry up and get your homework done! You’ve only got three hours until your evening breeding session over at the Miyahara house.” Riko called out while clapping her hands to keep all the kids moving.

“You have another session?” Kumiko asked with excitement.

“Four sessions a day until they are successfully impregnated.” Yuuki replied.

“Wow! When will you know?” Kumiko asked.

“They will be tested on Sunday, when we go to the meeting.” Yuuki told the excited little girl.

“Can I watch? Can I see nee-chan getting tested?” Kumiko was bouncing on her toes with anticipation.

“I’d… like to see that too.” Kayo admitted.

“I’m afraid not… at least not for Kayo-chan.” Riko replied as she greeted the kids, “Kumi-chan could go to a later orientation since her birthday is a month off, but Kayo-chan will need to be in the orientation ceremony with Yuuki.”

“Whaaat? They’re at the same time?” Kumiko pouted, “I wanted to see onee-chan’s orientation too.”

“We’ll see what we can do about that, but for now I want to see you getting all your homework done! You heard what Kunou-san said. Get moving!” Nagisa clapped her hands and gestured them to all gather around the dining table and get to work.

Riko looked at the table with kids all around it and felt a few tears well up in her eyes. The table had a leaf in it that could expand the size of the table-top, but it had never been used. Even for the short while that her husband had lived with them, there had never been a need to seat more than four people. And now, with so many kids at that table, it looked grand in a way that it never had before.

Rio, Yuuki, and Kayo sat on one side of the table and worked together. Chihana and Kumiko sat on either side of Takafumi on the other side. Riko knew she should have suggested they put the leaf in the table before they had all their books out, but she liked seeing them sitting close to each other too.

“You know, you’re going to need a bigger table if the nurse’s daughter and the half-sister start living here.” Nagisa whispered to Riko.

“It… has a leaf.” Riko was able to reply through her excitement of her family growing again.

“Still won’t be big enough.” Nagisa shook her head, “Gorou and I were talking about it and we think it would be nice if we all start eating dinner over here.”

“Really?” Riko almost squeaked with excitement.

“Your kitchen is bigger than ours and well… we thought you might like the big family feel of it.”

“Yes!” Riko hugged her big tittied friend. She was only barely able to keep the emotion out of her voice when she softly said, “Thank you, Nagisa. Thank you so much.”

* * *

Yuuki was disturbed from sleep because he couldn’t move. In his half awake state, his mind tripped over the idea that he had mistakenly been bound into one of the breeding frames. His eyes opened in a panic, but he refrained from shouting when he could clearly see the ceiling of his own bedroom.

Enough light was coming in the windows from the early morning daybreak that he could see what was holding him down. Kayo was pressed up against his left side and her little sister, Kumiko was pressed up against his left. His right arm was being used as a pillow by the little sister and his right arm was trapped between his body and that of Kayo’s.

Both of the girls seemed innocently asleep, albeit in his bed and not their own. The real problem was the impressive morning wood that was already making a tent in the blanket above Yuuki’s hips.

“Um… Kayo. Kayo? Kayo!” Yuuki called his classmate’s name louder and louder until her eyes finally snapped open. At the same time, he felt a hand wrap around his erect cock.

“Yuuki-ku… sensei?” Kayo was also confused at what her eyes saw at this early hour. “Why are you in my bed?”

“That’s my question.” Yuuki groaned as the hand started sliding up and down his cock. “This is _my_ bedroom.”

“Huh?” Kayo looked around and saw many things that told her this wasn’t the new bedroom that Riko had shown her to the night before. “Oh no!”

“It’s okay, but could you stop stroking my dick? You’re about to make me shoot.” Yuuki said through the strain of trying to refrain.

“I’m not touching your… thing!” Kayo stuttered at the same time that the blankets were suddenly kicked off of them.

Kumiko scrambled up on top of Yuuki, but she wasn’t experienced enough to get the cock lined up right. Frustrated to the point of tears, she begged “Help me, onee-chan!”

“Ah!” Kayo saw the hard cock for the first time and was briefly shocked, but her sister’s dire need made her react to something she wanted to oppose. Her mind in turmoil, she grasped Yuuki’s cock and held it steady for her little sister to impale herself on it, at the same time that she stiffly told Yuuki, “I won’t forgive you if you fuck my little sister.”

“What!” Yuuki wanted to point out how many things were wrong with what she just said.

“Ah!” Kumiko gasped as the head of the boy’s cock plopped inside her vagina.

“Are you okay? Did it hurt?” Kayo asked urgently.

“No,” the little girl moaned, “Ohhh, that feels so good!”

“Kumi-chan…” Kayo wanted to tell her sister to stop, but the blissful look on Kumiko’s face was something she didn’t want to disturb.

“His thing feels so nice! It’s a little smaller than Takafumi-senpai’s, but it fits so nice. You’re gonna love it when he fucks you too!” Kumiko squealed as her hairless little mound hit Yuuki’s sparse pubic hair and she felt the entirety of his cock inside her.

“I… I never said… I wanted to… fuck Yuuki-kun!” Kayo spluttered.

“Why not? It feels really wonderful!” the little girl gushed.

“Hey hey, what’s going on here?” Riko asked with a happy voice as she moved up behind where Kumiko was straddling her son’s hips, “I thought you said you were going to be Takafumi-kun’s fuck toy?”

“I did, but he told me to fuck Yuuki-sensei any chance I could.” Kumiko grunted while raising and lowering herself on the boy’s stiff cock.

“How nice of Takafumi-kun! So, how do you like it?” Riko asked while she enveloped the girl in a hug from behind.

“I like his cock…” Kumiko suddenly stiffened as if she had done something bad. Then she timidly asked, “Can I say cock?”

“Of course you can! Although you might not want to say it around your school or if we have guests over. But now is a good time.” Riko prompted.

“Then… I like Yuuki-sensei’s cock!” Kumiko said proudly.

“Do you like it when your little pussy gets fucked by his cock?” Riko asked while caressing the girl’s arms.

“Yes!” Kumiko shivered as she replied.

“Then say it.” Riko prompted.

“I like it when Yuuki-sensei fucks my pussy!” Kumiko gasped.

“Do you want to have a nice cum on his cock?” Riko asked sweetly.

“Yes!” Kumiko cried out with eagerness.

“Well then, let me help you out a little bit.” Riko said as her fingers snaked down between the little girl’s legs and started assaulting her sensitive little clitoris.

“Ah! Nnnnng!” Kumiko’s body spasmed around Yuuki’s cock.

“Remember what Nagisa-san told you. Use your words and tell us what’s happening to your body.” Riko reminded the little girl.

“It feels so good! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” Kumiko cried out.

“Do you want Yuuki to cum inside you?” Riko asked while gently rubbing Kumiko’s clit in little circles.

“Yes! Fill me up!” Kumiko cried out.

“Don’t you dare cum in my little sister!” Kayo threatened weakly. Her face was flush, her lips were centimeters away from Yuuki’s and she was now holding his balls and gently squeezing them while her little sister bounced up and down on his cock.

“I don’t… think I can… hold it back… much longer!” Yuuki gasped.

“Oh Kayo-chan, do be a good girl and kiss my son when he cums in your sister.” Riko asked as casually as if she were asking someone to pass the butter.

“Yes… okāsan!” Kayo didn’t wait for him to cum and started kissing Yuuki immediately.

“I’m cumming!” Kumiko announced moments before her body began writhing in uncontrollable climax. She would have toppled over if Riko hadn’t been there to hold her spasming body in place on her son’s cock.

Riko held onto the little girl and petted her gently while she watched Kayo and Yuuki kissing. Yuuki had just cum, but poor Kayo was still fighting her own sexual urges. She had a hand thrust down between her legs, but seemed determined not to end up getting fucked like her little sister.

The patient mother watched the big sister’s squirming frustration while holding onto the little sister until she finally stopped spasming. “I’ll take care of this one, but you two need to get up and get moving.”

“Eh?” Yuuki blearily broke off the kiss and looked back at his mother with dazed eyes.

“You’ve got to get the girl’s through their exercises, then get them cleaned up and off to school.” Riko told them as she lifted Kumiko into her arms and headed off toward the bath, “Your HuCows have a breeding session up at the school this morning, remember?”

Kumiko came around from the blissful delirium in the bathroom while leaning against Riko’s naked body. She could feel Riko’s finger’s running through her hair and smelled the wonderful scent of fragrant shampoo. “Okāsan, is Yuuki-sensei mad at me?”

“I don’t think so sweetie, why would he be mad at you?” Riko asked.

“I… snuck into his bed last night without asking his permission.” Kumiko confessed.

“I don’t think my son would ever be too upset to find out that a pretty girl climbed into bed with him.” Riko grinned. Remembering the tiny room Kumiko had shared with her older sister, she asked the little girl, “Were you uncomfortable sleeping alone?”

“Yes. At first I wanted to sleep with my sister in her room, but she wasn’t there. So… I tried the next door and it was Yuuki-sensei. He has such a big bed… I didn’t think he would mind.”

 _Big bed? It’s just a double. But then, both of those girls were sleeping on a single futon at their uncle’s house._ “Were you scared?” Riko asked.

“At first. But after I cuddled up to him I… I just felt so safe.” Kumiko said dreamily.

“Ah yes,” Riko was proud of her son for exuding that aura even when he was asleep, “did you feel anything else?”

“Well… when I woke up, I felt his… cock. It was all stiff and… I just wanted to see if it felt different than Takafumi-senpai’s. Was that okay?” Kumiko asked.

“I’m sure it was. But let me ask you something.” Riko said while she moved a hand down between the girl’s thighs and slid a finger through the girl’s wet slit, “Were you all wet down here when you were playing with his cock?”

How did you know?” Kumiko was amazed.

“It was just a guess, but any time you are wet down here – it means that your pussy is ready to be fucked.”

“It does?” Kumiko sounded amazed, but also very excited at this revelation.

“That’s right. Sometimes it may be wet because you are thinking about something sexy. Or it might be wet as a reaction to something you ate or drank. And then there is something called conditioning. That’s when your body is trained to get wet and ready to fuck.”

“You mean, I could just tell my body to get wet and I’ll be all ready to fuck?” Kumiko asked.

“Well, it could work like that. But the kind of conditioning I’m talking about is when your body will respond to someone else’s command. That person will be able to make your pussy wet whenever they want.” Riko told the girl while she slid her finger up inside the tight little channel her son had just fucked.

“Mmmm.” Kumiko shuddered at the thought of anyone being able to do that to her, “that… that sounds kinda scary.”

“I know, but I’m going to ask nurse-sensei to help Yuuki to train you like that. When you’re in the HuCow training program, your body is going to get trained so that you will get wet whenever Yuuki-sensei commands it.” she told the girl but she unexpectedly became less agitated, “Does that sound okay to you?”

“Hmmm. It was scary at first. But if it’s Yuuki-sensei, I’m okay with it.” Kumiko moaned.

“Oh? I thought you wouldn’t want me to be turned into Yuuki’s little plaything. Are you already tired of Takafumi?” Riko teased.

“What? No!” Kumiko sputtered, “But… Takafumi-senpai told me it was okay to belong to Yuuki-sensei too. It is okay, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s okay with me.” Riko hadn’t intended to tease the girl so much. But her answer didn’t seem to make the little girl relax that much.

“Um… do you think it will be okay with Rio-senpai?” Kumiko timidly asked.

“So, you know that Rio is Yuuki’s girlfriend already?” Riko asked.

“Yes. Rio-senpai is so lucky! I wish that I could have a boyfriend as wonderful as Yuuki-sensei!” Kumiko gushed.

“We will all do our best to find you a wonderful boyfriend too. But until then, do you think you can be happy being Yuuki’s cute little HuCow?” Riko asked.

“Yes!” Kumiko cried out.

“So, I guess this means that you would rather be a girlfriend than a HuCow?” Riko asked.

“Hnnn…” Kumiko groaned. Then she wistfully confessed, “I… wish I could be both.”

“Maybe you can?” Riko smiled while she thought of the squirming girl’s exciting future.


	35. Kayo's Decision

Dressed in her HuCow uniform, Rio left her home with a growing number of school-mates. This morning, she was holding Yuuki’s hand while Kayo walked on the other side of her boyfriend. Unlike the brown on brown livery of her own uniform, the other two wore the approbraite middle school uniforms of their academy. Rio and Chihana were quite warm since they were still in the winter uniform with the optional sweater, but that couldn’t be helped. The official day to transition to the summer uniform would be the next Monday and then…

“One more day of hiding under those sweaters, then everyone is going to get to see those pointy nipples of yours.” Takafumi said with a chuckle.

“…” Rio spun around to call-out her elder brother for picking on her, but it was little Chihana that he had been talking to.

“I don’t mind. I mean… I was scared at first, but well… lots of people have seen my nipples now, right?” Chihana replied.

“Hmm… not really.” Yuuki said after he thought about it, “You’re usually strapped into the breeding frames with your tits in the auto-milkers when the guests come into the club room.”

“They may not see your nipples, but they see something a lot more private than that!” Kayo pointed out, “They can see your… lower parts very clearly, you know!”

“Oh that’s right! Does it bother you when they look at your… naughty parts?” Kumiko asked.

“Not as much as I thought it would.” Chihana replied, “Since I’m strapped down, I can’t see anyone looking at me. I mean… I know they are, but since I can’t see it, I guess it just doesn’t bother me as much.”

“What about you?” Yuuki asked Rio.

“I guess it’s the same for me.” Rio sighed, “I’m more afraid of Monday when everyone in our class will be able to see my boobs.”

“Maybe Yuuki will let you wear a shawl or something.” Kayo suggested.

“No. I talked to nurse-sensei about that, and it’s against the rules. The girls won’t be allowed to hide themselves in any way. She said it was an important part of their conditioning.” Yuuki replied.

“I’ll be reading up on this… conditioning.” Kayo muttered.

“Will it bother you that all of our classmates will see my boobs?” Rio asked Yuuki.

“It will,” Yuuki squeezed her hand and smiled a bit when he added, “but you have beautiful breasts. So, I imagine that it will bother our classmates a lot more than it will bother me.”

“Because they can’t touch them?” Kayo asked.

“Yep.” Yuuki grinned, “From Monday until summer break starts, they are going to be able to watch your adorable titties get bigger and bigger. The areolas will darken, and the nipples will be erect most of the time. You are going to drive our classmates insane.”

“Stoooop!” Rio blushed at the compliments and praise. She also blushed at the imagery of her dark areolas and nipples being so visible through the semitransparent blouse.

“Are you excited too?” Takafumi winked at his little girlfriend who seemed to be distracted during all of this conversation.

“Who is Etsuko?” Chihana suddenly asked.

“Chi-chan!” Rio called out in a warning tone.

“Where did you hear that name?” Takafumi asked in a bit of surprise.

“A couple of days ago, your friends were talking about her while they were fucking me.” Chihana replied, but she kept her eyes on Takafumi – letting him know that she was still expecting an answer.

“She is someone I have known for a long time. She is a good friend.” Takafumi said.

“Your friends made it sound like she is your girlfriend. Like… you two may be lovers.” Chihana pouted.

“Nope, not even a little bit.” Takafumi replied casually.

“Why? Is she not pretty enough or something?” Chihana was puzzled by his response which was quick, if a little wistful.

“She is actually stunning. She’s been offered modeling contracts by several talent agencies.” Takafumi told them, “But, she’s not the right kind of girl for me.”

“Why not?” Kumiko asked, “What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing’s wrong with her. She’s just not a good match for me.” Takafumi tried to deflect.

“Why not?” Kumiko’s persistence remained undaunted.

“You know what my lifestyle is like, right?” Takafumi replied, “When your family found out what my family was like, none of you rejected us. You weren’t angry. You didn’t shun us. All three of you… your mother, your brother, and you… were very open minded and accepted us to the point that our families have already blended… for the most part.”

“Yeah, so?” Chihana wanted to know what that had to do with why he wouldn’t accept a beautiful girl as his girlfriend.

“You don’t realize just how incredible that is. You see, Etsuko is from a very straight-laced family. She thinks that my lifestyle is a result of having been deceived by evil forces. She is determined to save me from my vile ways and set me on the path of righteousness.” Takafumi sighed. “The problem is… I rather like my vile ways.”

“Couldn’t you persuade her to see things your way?” Kayo asked.

“I could try, but why should I? If I succeeded, I would be pulling her away from her family and the only life she has ever known. Would that be right?” Takafumi inquired.

“So instead, you’ll settle for someone who accepts you?” Kayo asked.

“Settle? Kayo-chan, I am disappointed. How can you say such a thing?” Takafumi sounded genuinely shocked, “Is physical beauty really the best bar to judge people? Isn’t someone that loves you, accepts you for who you are, and has common dreams and interests a better person than someone who is just… pretty?”

“I’m sorry, senpai. You are right, of course.” Kayo blushed and felt miserable for taking such a shallow position. She herself had often chastised the girls that were obviously putting more effort into their looks than their studies.

“Don’t sweat it.” Takafumi said in an understanding tone, “Movies, commercials, magazines… they all try to tell you that the most important thing is beauty. Even the wisest and most intelligent people will fall for it once or twice in their lives.”

“Thank… thank you senpai.” Kayo stammered as her blush grew even deeper. _Senpai, you are amazing. I thought you were the one that was shallow but… you’re like a sage! I can see why Chi-chan and Kumi-chan have both fallen for you._

“Are you going to prep me when we get up to the school?” Rio asked her boyfriend.

“No, I want Kayo to prep you this morning. I’ll be getting Chi-chan ready.” Yuuki replied.

“Aww.” Rio pouted her disappointment.

“What? Doesn’t Kayo-chan do a good job? Is she hurting you?” Yuuki worried.

“No, she’s fine. I just wanted to feel your hands on me before you strap me down for all those high schoolers to fuck.” Rio pouted.

“I promise to try and make it up to you.” Yuuki said with a smile. Then, thinking about what would be happening as soon as they arrived at the school, he asked, “Speaking of that, is it getting any easier for you?”

“Oh yeah. Of course, I’ve been fucking my otōsan and nii-san for a while, so it wasn’t too difficult for me.” Rio left her unspoken worry about Chi-chan, who was a virgin until she got involved in all of this.

“Still, they only fucked you once or twice a day before you started in the HuCow program, right?” Yuuki asked.

“Yes, I suppose.” Rio thought that it hadn’t really been every night, but when they did have a sexy-fun night, it was usually with both her otōsan and nii-san.

“Starting today, you’ll be getting fucked by six or seven guys, four times a day. It might make you sore until you get used to it, but… I just want to make sure you aren’t getting hurt.” Yuuki told her.

“Aww! Aren’t you just the most precious and reliable boyfriend ever.” Rio said as she squeezed his hand.

Kayo couldn’t believe what she was hearing from the two classmates walking right next to her. _You think he is a good boyfriend because he is concerned about your comfort when he is strapping you down to be gang banged by half a dozen_ _High School boys that you’ve never met_ _? Where is your head? On top of that, do the math! With those numbers, you’ll be getting fucked twenty-four or more times every day! Surely, that can’t be healthy. I need to speak to nurse-sensei about this._

* * *

“The goal is twenty-five a day.” the nurse replied levelly. “Normally it is much less than that, but we have a few important deadlines we have to meet.”

“…” Kayo was speechless. She had asked the question as innocently as she could, in an effort to keep the nurse from getting mad at her again. She also waited until the breeding session was well under way before broaching the subject. There was no way she thought she would get such a forthright answer.

“Completing the pregnancy before the next school-year?” Yuuki asked.

“That is the principal reason. But something else has come up.” the nurse suddenly realized that something was missing from this morning’s routine. “Yuuki-sensei, did you forget to give Kayo-chan her treatment?”

“I’m feeling much better this morning. I don’t think I’ll need it today.” Kayo explained.

“What is the other thing that has come up?” Yuuki asked.

“I’ll explain it to both of you while we get Kayo-chan her treatment.” the nurse turned to Takafumi and asked him, “Will you watch over the breeding session and the other two girls, while I take these two for a bit?”

“Absolutely.” Takafumi said with a smile. For now, it would be easy. Kumiko was over next to Chihana’s bound body and closely watching everything. Yasu was doing the same thing with Rio.

“I… I don’t…” Kayo stammered as she reluctantly followed the nurse and her classmate back over to the cleaning stations.

“Humor me. I’ve been watching you take each of your treatments and I want to try something a little different this morning.”

 _I’m not one of your HuCows for you to experiment on!_ Kayo wanted to yell.

“If this is some kind of test, wouldn’t it be better to do it on a HuCow, rather than a trainer?” Yuuki asked.

“It’s true she’s not a HuCow, but she’s not officially a trainer yet either. However, this is something Kayo may be uniquely ready for.” the nurse responded and turned to Kayo to tell her, “I want Yuuki-sensei to give you a treatment without gagging you in any way. I want you to try and have a conversation with me while Yuuki-sensei is stuffing your womb with the white gel. If you can do that, I will tell you what is in store for your sister… and possibly for you as well, during the coming summer break.”

“I…” Kayo wanted to reject anything that had her getting bound to that pillory and that terrible tube pushing through her cervix again. But… she wanted to know what the nurse had in store for her sister even more. “I’ll do my best.”

Several minutes later, the nurse was in front of her and even stroking her hair through long feminine fingers. Kayo had to admit that she was really starting to like most of the preparations. It felt entirely different from bathing herself, when Yuuki would wash her, moisturize her, and lubricate her. _If only he didn’t have to do this part!_ “Ungh!”

“So, you can keep it down to an anguished grunt already? You are really adapting to this well.” the nurse said with admiration.

“I don’t need to adapt to this. I’m not going to be a HuCow.” Kayo said defiantly. She had long suspected that the nurse may try to employ some kind of trap or leverage, to get her in the program as well as her little sister.

“Of course you won’t. You’ll be of far more use as an assistant handler to Yuuki-sensei.” the nurse replied.

“Then why… are you having this done… to me?” Kayo grunted as the tube penetrated deeper into her womb.

“How long have you been having periods?” the nurse asked.

“What?” Kayo blushed at the intensely personal nature of the nurse’s question.

“For me to explain everything, I will need to know just a few things about you.” the nurse said with surprising patience.

“O...okay. My first period was right before my tenth birthday.” Kayo stammered. The warm feeling of the gel started to fill her up on the inside and that always made the pain much easier to take.

“I looked at your attendance records. About every four weeks since then, you may miss one or two days of school. Your periods seem very regular, but I’m guessing they can be pretty bad?” the nurse asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. They’re crazy bad. Even the cramping medicine did nothing for me.” Kayo admitted.

“What if I told you that, if you went through a process in late July, then you wouldn’t have any periods for two years?” the nurse offered.

“Wha… I’ve been told that I may have bad reactions to birth control medicines.” Kayo thought she knew where the nurse was going, but that wasn’t it.

“This wouldn’t involve any medicines.” the nurse explained, “It is a purely biological solution that will keep your body in the fertile and ovulating phase, but at the same time, make it impossible for you to get pregnant.”

“Such a thing… exists?” Kayo asked with wide eyes.

“It does, but do get this treatment, You will need to let Yuuki-sensei continue to give you the treatments to your womb. He’ll need to do a few other things to prepare your body for the treatment as well. Will you do it?” the nurse asked.

“Yes!” Kayo didn’t even have to think about it at all. Sure, the treatments that Yuuki gave her were still painful, but even at the beginning, she would have preferred the few minutes of blinding pain to the two or three days of terrible cramping torture and sleeplessness.

“Sensei, you said you would tell me about the other thing that came up… the reason why you want Rio and Chi-chan to be bred by twenty-five guys a day. Please, what is it?”

“I’ll tell you. And it is related to the solution I just talked to Kayo-chan about.”


	36. Interesting Lunch Date

“Sensei, you said you would tell me about the other thing that came up… the reason why you want Rio and Chi-chan to be bred by twenty-five guys a day. Please, what is it?”

“I’ll tell you. And it is related to the solution I just talked to Kayo-chan about.”

“Oh?” Yuuki was confused. As far as his understanding of female anatomy and reproduction went, he was pretty sure a pregnant girl wouldn’t be suffering from monthly periods.

“Do you know what _Cooper’s ligaments_ are?” the nurse asked.

“Um, no?” Yuuki answered honestly then turned to Kayo who had, until recently, been the class president as well as the academic leader in their grade. But she shook her head too.

“Simply put, they are the connective tissues that hold the breasts up and help them to keep their shape. Unfortunately, if they are not strong enough, or if they have been stretched out or damaged, they will lose their integrity and the breasts will become a pair of sagging dugs.” the nurse lectured.

“Is that what the exercises are for?” Yuuki asked.

“No. The core and back exercises can only do so much for the Cooper’s ligaments. In fact, not much of anything could give those ligaments any significant help… until recently.” the nurse told them.

“There is a new treatment?” Kayo asked.

“No… once they are ruined, they’re pretty much done. But there is a new preventative measure.” the nurse explained, “There is now a way to make them stronger and much more elastic than they have ever been before.”

“How long does it last?” Kayo sounded excited.

“As I said, it is a new treatment. But… there is some evidence that it may last for the rest of your life.” the nurse revealed.

“And you plan on giving this treatment to my sister and Rio?” Yuuki asked. Hearing that it was a ‘new treatment’ – he wasn’t as excited as Kayo seemed to be.

“I plan on giving it to all of your HuCows.” the nurse replied.

“Me too!” Kayo chimed in.

“Kayo-chan, remember that sensei said this is a new treatment.” Yuuki tried to warn the excited girl.

“It is new, but it has actually been through a lot of testing.” the nurse added.

“Are their any side effects?” Yuuki asked.

“Well…” the nurse bit her lip as she hedged.

Kayo looked hopeful while Yuuki gave his sensei a doubtful glance.

“The fact is… the strengthening and elasticity benefits of the Cooper’s ligaments were not the intended focus of this treatment. The researchers were actually trying to find a way to increase HuCow milk production. So… the effects that _we_ are after are actually the side effects of a treatment for something else.”

“Hmpf.” Yuuki grunted. Despite his young age, he was already aware that few beneficial things came without a cost.

“Yuuki-kun, I only looked into this because of your comments about your dislike for sagging breasts.” the nurse explained.

“I still want to do it.” Kayo insisted.

“Even if it means that you may have to milk your breasts due to the primary purpose of this treatment?” Yuuki asked.

_How long does it last… …for the rest of your life._

“… yes.” Kayo decided after thinking it through for a moment.

“Will you be giving them this treatment in the infirmary?” Yuuki asked the nurse.

“No.” The nurse looked over at where her own daughter was enthralled with the breeding show that Rio and Chi-chan were putting on, “It will be done at a ceremony.”

“A ceremony?” both Kayo and Yuuki were curious.

“Yes. There is an island off the coast of the Saga prefecture. It isn’t even on any regular ferry routes now, but in ancient times it was a principal stop for seafaring traffic to China. Because of this, they had a history of exposure to Chinese culture… more-so than the rest of Japan. They have a working museum and put on ceremonies and festivals that have some… interesting themes.” the nurse paused in her story, then told them how this was important, “We will be be going there during the summer vacation. Think of it as a club trip.”

“We? Everyone in the HuCow club?” Yuuki asked.

“No. Just your group… and your families. They should be getting their invitations today.” the nurse patted Yuuki on the shoulder and headed back to where Takafumi was watching over the breeding process, “Come join us as soon as you are finished with your assistant.”

Yuuki and Kayo watched the nurse slowly walk back to the window where Takafumi was standing.

“Was it me or did she sound a little worried?” Kayo asked.

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Yuuki didn’t want to admit that his trusted sensei appeared scared to him. He wondered what kind of strange ceremony must be going on at that distant island.

* * *

The rest of the week finished up without any additional surprises. Rio and Chihana became acclimated to their breeding schedule of four sessions a day, and the Fujioka sisters settled into their new home with Riko, Yuuki, and Chihana.

The only thing that seemed to be a growing anxiety in everyone’s mind, was the coming meeting at the HuCow Development Center on Sunday morning. The success of the breeding attempts would be judged, and they would be bringing three new members into Yuuki’s group in the orientation.

Fortunately, for everyone that wanted to see both events, it appeared that they were scheduled to allow that. In fact, the HuCow evaluations were held in the morning and the orientation was in the afternoon.

“Would you mind doing these two as well?” the nurse gestured at Nagisa and Riko, at the entry to the prep and evaluation area.

“Eh?” both Nagisa and Riko reacted.

“They aren’t wearing HuCow collars?” a worker asked.

“They are the mothers of these two HuCows and the handlers have been doing their best to knock them up while their daughters are being bred in the evening sessions.” the nurse explained.

“That’s a first… at least for me.” the worker said in surprise, “I certainly don’t have a problem with it, but do you have enough handlers for this?”

“Kayo-chan, please take Rio-chan. I will take Chi-chan. That will free up Yuuki-kun to take Nagisa-san, and Takafumi-kun to take Riko-san.” the nurse suggested.

“…” Kayo was about to remind the nurse that she had not yet been through the orientation process and wasn’t an official handler, but sensei’s eyebrow was raised even as she asked the question. Instead of the planned objection, she replied, “I would be honored.”

“Um, I don’t know...” Riko worried.

“Oh come on, Riko!” Nagisa urged her friend, “How often do you have a chance to do something like this along side your daughter?”

“Okāsan, please?” Chihana pleaded.

“I… guess it could be fun.” Riko agreed.

A few minutes later, she wondered if she had made the right decision. After all, this was a process that had been designed for livestock girls.

They were stripped of all their clothes. Rio’s and Chihana’s leather collars were allowed to stay on, although all of them were gagged so that they couldn’t talk. Then they were thoroughly washed, and immediately penned with their legs spread and their genitals on full display.

The handlers stood at the head of their respective HuCow for the inspection as the medical robed people came down the row to perform their duties.

Each of the girl’s grunted and cried out into their gags as they felt a catheter push into their bladders to sample their urine, then a long narrow wand pushed deep into their vaginas. But, neither process lasted long. The team operated efficiently as they made their way down the line of restrained HuCows.

Riko blushed at the embarrassment of being treated like a nameless livestock animal. _Then again, this is what I signed my own daughter up for. I have to endure this embarrassment for today, but she will be going through this for a year. A full year! I wonder if she will be the same person when this is all over?_

After the medical samples were taken from the girls, they were released from the pens. The two mothers were released at that point, but the two daughters were led into the next room so that they could be weighed, measured, and photographed. Every stage of the Junior HuCow’s development was recorded by the organization.

A café was set up to overlook the stations where the HuCows were bound and tube-fed their development serum. Milking devices gently tugged at their nipples with pulsating suction while the nutrient and hormone infused feed pushed it’s way down their throats and into their bellies.

From where the pillory held her head and hands, Rio could look up and see Yuuki and her family seated in the café area and watching over her and Chihana. Rio wished she could be up there with Yuuki while they chatted away and enjoyed their light lunch. They were all smiling and seemed to be having such a good time. _I’ll be done with this in a year, then I can be next to him for the rest of my life!_

Rio was enjoying her happy thought when she noticed that Yuuki and her family all seemed to be looking at her with interest. She wondered what was going on when she was surprised by the feel of long slender fingers slipping through her pussy lips.

“This one seems to be nice and wet. Why don’t you fuck her?” a woman’s voice asked as casually as if she were asking someone if they would care for a snack.

“That is a cute pussy.” a man’s voice said as Rio felt strong hands take hold of her ass. Rio felt the tip of a man’s cock press against her defenseless pussy lips while the man asked, “Promise to kiss me while I fuck her?”

“Of course! How about if I guide you in?” the woman asked while Rio could feel the fingers opening her up a bit so that the cock head could press in a little further. Then the cock thrust deep into Rio while the couple made a long cozy kissing sound, “Mmmmmmmm.”

“Mmmmmm.” Rio groaned in ecstasy. It felt so good to have a cock thrusting into her pussy while she was being milked and fed. _I wonder if it would normally feel this good, or if it’s because of my HuCow training?_ Her thoughts started to come apart as the thrusting cock quickly brought her to the crest of an orgasm. Her eyes flickered open from a long blink when she heard another moan from next to her.

Chihana too seemed to be getting some carnal attention during her feeding. The pillory wouldn’t allow Rio to see who was fucking her friend, but she could see the girl’s body jerking and jolting as she received strong thrusts from behind. Through the cutout in the pillory, Rio gave her friend a thumbs-up but it was hard to watch what was happening to Chi-chan when her body started to spasm from the building pleasure of her own fucking.

The fucking suddenly became more urgent and Rio wondered if it would cause one of the breast milkers to fall off her wobbling titties.

“I’m gonna cum!” the man said in a strained voice.

“Yes baby! Fill this little bitch’s cunt with your cum. Do it!” the woman urged before they were both quieted once again with kissing sounds.

Rio could feel her own orgasm building and hoped that the man wouldn’t finish before she could get her own climax. Desperately trying to move her hips so she could get the most from each thrust, she wondered what kind of face she must be making. And that thought reminded her that her face wasn’t hidden from view this time. Her head was raised so that the people at the café could see… everything.

Her eyes focused on the café and, to her embarrassment, she could see all of her family and friends watching her from the rail that bordered the HuCow feeding area. Rio’s mother was holding hands with Yuuki’s mother while they watched. Both of them looked excited and happy. The nurse was whispering something to her daughter while Kayo was talking quietly with her younger sister, Kumiko. Takafumi was intently watching Chi-chan while Yuuki…

Rio’s eyes met Yuuki’s across the several meters that separated them. She knew her own face was flushed from the mounting pleasure as well as the embarrassment of him seeing her face just now. More than anything, she wanted to turn away so her boyfriend wouldn’t see her shameful display. Unfortunately, the pillory firmly held her in that revealing position. Unable to move, she shook her head in the hopes that her hair would fall in front of her face and she tried her best to resist the unrelenting and ecstatic sensations from the thorough fucking she was getting.

The man made a loud grunt and thrust deep into her. She could feel his seed pulsing deep into her body and knew that Yuuki could see the whole thing. But she had succeeded in protecting him from seeing her find bliss on the tip of another man’s cock. That would be too much for her to bare. _I’m safe. I held out to the end, and now I’m safe. Oh no!_

No sooner had the couple pulled away from Rio than another pair of strong hands closed on her hips and another cock slid deep into her creamy pussy. _No no no no no! I can’t… I just can’t hold out much longer!_

Rio’s eyes were closed tight in the frustration of having to fight off yet another orgasm when her body desperately wanted to yield to that blissful pleasure. _At least my face is a little hidden from his view and he can’t hear me making any embarrassing noises…_

“Guaaaah! What?” Rio cried out in startled surprise as the feeding tube was removed as well as the ring gag. At the same time, someone was brushing her hair back and out of her face. Opening her eyes, she saw her smiling mother beside her. “Okāsan no!”

  
  



	37. The 'H' Awards

“Guaaaah! What?” Rio cried out in startled surprise as the feeding tube and ring gag were removed from her mouth. At the same time, someone began brushing her hair back and out of her face. Opening her eyes, she saw her smiling mother beside her. “Okāsan no!”

“Rio, what are you doing?” Nagisa’s voice sounded disappointed but patient.

“I… I don’t want Yuuki-kun to see me like this!” Rio pleaded.

“You think Yuu-kun hasn’t already seen you getting fucked and enjoying it?” Nagisa teased while continuing to brush her daughter’s dark hair back.

“My face… I don’t want him to see me like this. I just don’t!” Rio started to pant from the pleasure that this new cock was driving into her. With her mother’s distractions, it was getting harder and harder to fight the coming climax.

“But you must reveal every aspect of your true self to your handler. It is your duty as his HuCow.” Nagisa could see that this reasoning made little impact with her daughter, so she tried something different. “Of course, I suppose it’s okay to hide your feeling from him if you don’t really love him.”

“What?” Rio gasped.

“You are here because he brought you here. He is patiently watching you being fucked, is he not?” Nagisa asked her daughter.

“Um… yes?” Rio was finding it more difficult to concentrate on what her mother was saying, but it seemed to make sense.

“He is watching you because he wants to. Nobody is forcing him. And yet, you hold back and try to deceive him from seeing the real you. Don’t you think that it is the real you he is wanting to see?” Nagisa coaxed.

“I… I guess so! But it’s… it’s so embarrassing!” Rio whimpered.

“So that is the limit of your love for Yuuki then?” Nagisa tested. “You love him some, but not enough to show him the real you. Is that it?”

“No… I love Yuuki with all my heart.” Rio insisted. “But this… this is too hard for me.”

Nagisa smiled at the declaration her daughter had just unwittingly made. Glancing up at the rail, she could see Riko’s smile and Yuu-kun blushing from ear to ear. The others in her group were smiling too, and she knew that they had heard Rio’s unexpected and heartfelt confession. Turning her attention back to her struggling daughter, Nagisa reasoned, “If you love him so much, then why hide your true self from him? He’s seen you fuck and suck your brother and your father. Yuu-kun has watched them bring you to orgasm many times, hasn’t he?”

“Y… yes.” Rio admitted. Part of her mind screamed that it was different because they were family – so it was okay. But another inner voice shouted back that it should be even less okay _because_ they were family. The confusion was too much for her sex-addled mind and she tearfully begged for help, “Okāsan, what should I do?”

“Look up at him now.” Nagisa said firmly but was shocked when her daughter actually did it.

“He’s… he’s looking back at me!” Rio squeaked.

“Meet his eyes. It is said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Let him look through your eyes to see the raging fire that burns around your soul.” Nagisa encouraged.

“Yes… but I’m blushing… so hard. He can see… how weak I am.” Rio gasped with the deep thrusts that were driving the breath from her body.

“Yuu-kun loves that about you. It is part of your beauty, part of your charm. It is part of the Rio that he likes.” Nagisa said warmly. Then her voice became firm again as she helped her daughter to overcome her resistance a little more, “If you want to please him, you need to show him everything. You need to reveal your pleasure, your lust, your very soul to Yuu-kun.”

“Yes… everything… Yuuki-kun.” Rio gasped her response through the mounting pleasure driven into her body by the wonderful long strokes from the stranger’s cock.

“Tell him. Tell him what you’re feeling now.” Nagisa pressed.

“Yuuki-kun!” Rio called out before she realized what she was doing, “It feels… it feels so good Yuu-kun! I… I’m gonna cum!”

“That’s a good girl. Show him everything” Nagisa urged softly.

“Yes!” Rio gasped as she felt herself riding to the crest of the coming climax.

“Tell him when you cum! Yell it out as loud as you can!” Nagisa urged.

“Yuuki-kun, I love you… so much. And… and, I’m comiiiiiiiiiiiiing!” the scream that she had intended was turned into a strangled cry as her body spasmed and writhed through the intense orgasm. The contractions in her pussy set off the man’s climax and Rio could feel the stranger’s cock plunge deep into her moments before a series of rapid pulses signaled his release into her sensitive depths. A second wave of pleasure rocked her struggling body and she was able to cry out only a tense, “Yes!”

Rio’s eyes closed as her body relaxed and her mind retreated into a blissful semi-consciousness. Her body hung limply in her restraints with a fatigued sluggishness that matched her mental state. Time was imperceptible to Rio. She couldn’t tell whether she had hung in that fugue state for hours or mere seconds before her senses slowly began to return. Along with that mental awakening, she realized what she had just done, and the shock was intense. She wondered if her boyfriend could ever forgive her. Fearing the worst, she opened her eyes – fully prepared to beg his mercy.

To her complete surprise, his eyes returned only kindness. To Rio, it seemed like he was looking at her with love and even pride. Despite her mother’s prodding, she had feared that Yuu-kun would express disgust or condemnation for her flagrant betrayal and audacity to allow herself to experience pleasure at the hands… and cock of another man. But, she saw none of that.

 _This must be the power of a handler. Or… is it because he no longer sees me as a girlfriend but as a prized livestock?_ Rio could not fully escape all the doubts after all.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the afternoon orientation meeting. Although there were other events that happened in that meeting, the main purpose of the afternoon activity was the orientation. Except for nurse-sensei, everyone in their group thought it was the _only_ reason why they were there. That’s why there was a general surprise when the announcer called out Yuuki’s name unexpectedly.

“Kunou Yuuki, please come up with HuCows one and two.” the announcer called out with a pleasant smile.

“Huh?” Yuuki wasn’t ready for this and froze. _What have I done?_

“Take your girls up to the stage.” the nurse urged him.

“Oh yes… of course.” Yuuki took the leashes that were attached to Rio-s and Chi-chan’s collars and led them up to the stage. Unlike the last time they were here, today they were in their HuCow apparel. They had the cow print stockings and long gloves on, but not the rest of the uniform. With their breasts, pussies, and asses bare, they wore only their corsets, arm binders, and collars.

“Onii-chan, the cum is leaking out of my pussy when I walk.” Chihana whispered to her brother.

“Mine too.” Rio admitted with another deep blush. She tried not to think about how may people would be able to see the ‘just fucked’ look of her completely exposed pussy.

“Livestock don’t talk.” the nurse reminded them as she slipped their ball-gags into their mouths.

“Just… try to bare with it.” Yuuki gave the two girls the best advice he could. After all, he had no idea what this was all about anyway. Still, he wished they could have been in their High School HuCow uniforms if they were going to be up in front of everyone.

At least their attire was more than what they wore during a breeding session, but it was still quite embarrassing for them. They could see all the people looking at them, and all those people could easily see asses, their pussies, and… their faces. Both girls blushed heavily, but obediently followed Yuuki up onto the stage.

“Congratulations, Yuuki-sensei. Your HuCows have shown remarkable improvement.” turning to the audience, he announced their achievements, “Even though they have only been in the program for one week, both of his HuCows have already earned their ‘H’ award for having completed breeding sessions with over one hundred studs.”

 _What! I’ve already been fucked by a hundred guys?_ Both of the girls were asking themselves. They were convinced that this had to be some kind of mistake. But, thinking about how they had been fucked by twenty-five guys on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday… it wasn’t too unreasonable to believe that they had achieved another twenty-five insemination sessions during the previous three days too.

Yuuki was in shocked disbelief too, but a quick look at the smiling and nodding nurse-sensei told him that she had already known. _Hell, she’s probably the one that informed them. But, what is this ‘H’ award they are talking about?_

There was no time for either Yuuki or the girls to wonder about it too much since the announcer was continuing the embarrassing revelations. Gesturing first to Rio, he told the audience, “HuCow one has put on four centimeters around her bust, and three centimeters around her hips. Her weight has increased by a full kilogram. HuCow two has put on three centimeters around her bust, one centimeter around her waist, and three centimeters around her hips. Her weight has increased by almost a kilogram.”

“Hmmmpf!” the gags stopped both girls from screaming at the announcer for revealing the embarrassing information about their weight gain. But the presentation wasn’t over yet.

“On top of that, both of these HuCows have tested positive for their first pregnancy! So, as a symbol of their progress, we would like to award you their first bells.” The announcer called out as another presenter displayed a pair of small wooden boxes with a bronze cowbell inside each one. They weren’t as large as the bells that real bovine cows would wear. They weren’t even as large as the bells that full fledged HuCows wore. But they were a good fit for the leather collars around both of the girls’ necks.

“Thank you.” Yuuki bowed to the presenter while making a sidelong glance into the audience to nurse-sensei.

The nurse was surprised by this announcement. She knew that the girls would be getting their ‘H’ awards, but she hadn’t anticipated that they would already be pregnant by now. Gesturing quickly, she signaled for Yuuki to put the cowbells on the girls’ collars.

Yuuki quietly took a bell out of one of the small wooden cases and turned it over in his hand. On the back side of the bell was a number that corresponded to his sister’s HuCow registration number. _So, again they are treated as livestock without any human identity. Well even farmers sometimes name their cows. The first chance I get, I’ll have their names engraved on the front side of these bells._ Yuuki wore a look of determination as he approached his sister with the first bell and attached it to her collar.

Riko watched with rapt fascination as her son put the cowbell around her daughter’s neck. She could feel her excitement while she thought of the developments yet to come. Her panties were soaked with her own juices as she thought of her daughter’s wonderful breast growth in the coming months… and of having babies in her house again.

Nagisa also felt a warm glow spread throughout her body when she saw Yuu-kun take out the next bell and attached it to her daughter’s collar. She felt a bit of pride when Rio raised her head to make it easier for Yuuki-kun to affix the little bronze bell around her collar.

As soon as he was done with the bells, another presenter showed Yuuki two smaller boxes that had bright metallic clips inside them. On one side was the letter ‘H’ and the other side was smooth on the back with jagged and sharp teeth on the inside. The assistant used a pair of pliers to securely fasten the symbol to Chihana’s collar, then handed the pliers over to Yuuki for him to affix the remaining symbol to his girlfriend’s collar.

Rio couldn’t see her own bell, once it was attached to her collar. But, she could look over at Chi-chan’s collar and see how the bell stood out prominently from the thick leather collar. She noticed that Chi-chan was looking at her collar and wondered if her friend was thinking the same thing. _How is this going to look with the school uniform? Oh no! Tomorrow is the first day of the summer uniforms. So, not only will people be looking at my tits through the thin blouse material, I’ll be wearing this totally embarrassing bell too? Noooooooooooooooo!_

“Yuuki-sensei, I hear that you’ll be bringing in two more heifers and an assistant handler in today’s orientation. Is that right?” the announcer asked after Yuuki finished attaching both of the bells, followed by the bright metal ‘H’ insignia.

“Yes!” Yuuki responded stiffly. He didn’t know about this presentation and interview part of the ceremony and hadn’t been prepared for it at all.

“You started in the program just last week with two heifers. Now you’re already adding two more and an assistant trainer. Does that mean we should expect to see big things from you in the future? Are you planning to fill out a junior program barn?” the announcer laughed.

Others in the audience laughed as well, since it was every handler’s dream to achieve a barn with sixteen head of livestock while still in the Junior HuCow program.

“No, sensei. I hadn’t planned on having more than just the first two. But… since I was asked so earnestly, I agreed to take them on.” Yuuki replied honestly.

There was a silent pause in the room for a minute, followed by some curious whispering. Finally, the announcer came out of his stunned state and asked, “Wait a minute, Yuuki-sensei. Are you saying that you didn’t recruit these new heifers? You’re saying they voluntarily came to you?”

“That’s right. Well,” Yuuki rethought what he was saying and amended his comment, “Well… one of them came to me voluntarily. The other one was brought to me by her mother. She may not actually have any feelings one way or the other about…”

“NO!” a shout came from the back of the room where many people turned to see Kitagawa Yasu-chan on her feet and defiant. “My mother may have recommended him, but I chose Yuuki-sensei too.”

“Oh my! Well you heard it folks. It looks like this is no idle brag from this young man.” the announcer said to the audience then turned to Yuuki and told him, “Good luck Yuuki-sensei, it looks like you have a real spirited one there.”

Some of the people in the room laughed and others applauded while a bewildered Yuuki led Rio and Chi-chan back to their seats. As soon as he got back to his seat, he asked his snickering sensei, “What was that all about?”

“The ceremony?” the nurse asked.

“No, I figured that much out. Why did they act surprised?” Yuuki clarified.

“I told you before, didn’t I? A kind and caring handler is rare… very rare.” the nurse reiterated.

“Surely they aren’t so rare that…” Yuuki started to challenge, but nurse-sensei was ready for him.

“My daughter has wanted to be in this program since she was seven. Do you know why I didn’t allow it as soon as she turned nine? Why I didn’t allow it when she was ten? Why did I make her angry and risk having her resent me for the first two and a half years of her eligibility? Do you know why?” the nurse demanded.

“Um… you didn’t think she was ready yet?” Yuuki guessed.

“Baka!” the nurse plinked Yuuki’s forehead with her finger, “That little girl has been ready long before she could legally join the program. But, I promised myself that I would only let her join if I could find a very special kind of handler. Someone that would keep her best interests in mind. Someone I could trust with the person who is most precious to me in the world. I’ve been waiting for you, Yuuki-kun.”

“Okā...san?” Yasu gazed at her mother in shock. The words she had just heard echoed and reverberated through her mind.

_Someone I could trust with the person who is most precious to me in the world._

Impenetrable walls of resentment faded into mere shadows in an instant. Yasu had never believed her mother’s excuses for keeping her out of the program she had been pleading to join for the last three years. But, to hear her say this out loud… to hear her say it so earnestly to Yuuki-sensei. It suddenly had meaning and validity that it had never had before.

“I…” Yuuki was shocked too. He was about to swear that he would do his best to live up to her expectations, but he noticed Kayo-chan standing nearby. The look on her face told him that she had self-doubts, and that the bar may be too high for her. Seizing his new assistant by the arm, he pulled Kayo over to stand by his side and promised to nurse-sensei, “We will do our best for our four precious HuCows!”

“Oh?” the nurse gave the two classmates a wicked grin and said, “Somehow, I don’t think it will turn out like that.”


	38. Summer Uniforms

Seizing his new assistant by the arm, Yuuki pulled Kayo over to stand by his side and promised to nurse-sensei, “We will do our best for our four precious HuCows!”

“Oh?” the nurse gave the two classmates a wicked grin and said, “Somehow, I don’t think it will turn out like that.”

“What?” Yuuki was surprised at what he perceived as his sensei’s rebuke at his earnest claim that he would try his best.

“I don’t think he got your meaning there.” Gorou chuckled at Yuuki and Kayo’s consternation. He was about to correct their obvious misunderstanding when the announcer called for the new handlers and HuCows to come forward.

“It’s okay,” Riko said as she kissed her son on his forehead and patted his head, “we’ll talk later.”

“Um… okay.” Yuuki could tell that his sensei’s comment wasn’t what he had thought, but was still very confused as he led Kayo off to the handler’s reception.

“Takafumi-kun, could you take the girls to get their uniforms? I have something I need to discuss with the parents.” nurse-sensei asked.

“My pleasure.” Takafumi smiled and headed off to the HuCow uniform tables.

“Gorou-san, how difficult will it be for you to take a vacation during the school’s summer break?” the nurse asked Takafumi and Rio’s father.

“I probably couldn’t get away with the whole summer, but I do have a lot of vacation days accumulated. Which days should I ask for?” he replied after considering it.

“You should get in on the first of the summer and try to take as much time as you can. You see, we re going to be staying at an island off the coast of Saga for a while. And… I’m pretty sure you will want to see all of the interesting things that happen to your daughter.” the nurse revealed.

All three of the parents were excited. Their eyes grew wide as the nurse explained some of the things they should expect to see. She didn’t swear them to secrecy, but she did let them know that the events on the island would have a lot more impact if the girl’s didn’t know what was coming.

* * *

At the uniform tables, the several assistants were measuring Yasu and Kumiko for the uniforms they would be wearing the next day when another set of assistants started measuring Rio and Chihana.

“Wait, we already have our uniforms.” Chihana told the insistent assistant.

“This is for your summer uniforms.” the other assistant told her.

“The summer uniform is different?” Rio asked with a little hope that the blouse might not be as see-through as the material in the winter uniform.

“That’s right. Have a look.” the assistant gestured at Yasu who was already wearing the skirt and blouse.

Rio’s jaw dropped. She was speechless as she looked at how much more risqué their uniform had become.

The skirt, which was already shorter than the official school uniform skirt, was now only half as long and had side slits that went all the way up to the waist. _OMG!_ _There’s no way to cover my pussy if I’m sitting down and if I stand up, a seated person could see my naked slit_ _!_

The blouse was still made of the same translucent material, but it was a different style. It was sleeveless with extra large openings for the arms. With her breasts held up by the half-shelf corsets, it would be impossible not to show any side-boob now. _Noooooooo! I was hoping for better and it got worse! Why!_

“Heh, with the skirt that short, I won’t even have to reach under to be able to grab your pussy.” Takafumi chuckled while showing the truth of it by palming little Kumiko’s mound.

“Cool!” Kumiko exclaimed while she squirmed on Takafumi’s big hand.

“And these arm slits are nice too.” Takafumi pulled Yasu closer and easily reached into her blouse from the side and began fondling the girl’s little breasts.

“Ah, um…” Yasu’s initial reaction was to try and push Takafumi away, but she remembered why she was here. At the same time that she was struggling internally, Takafumi’s finger and thumb began rolling her little nipple around and creating all kinds of wonderful sensations. Her objections quickly turned into a long moan.

“Hey, that’s _my_ boyfriend!” Chihana grumbled testily as she struggled to get dressed in her new summer uniform as quickly as possible. She wanted to hurry and chase those flies away from Takafumi, but there was something slowing her down.

“Not so fast little one,” the assistant held Chihana in place by her collar, “it looks like you need a corset upgrade.”

“Huh?” Chihana was still desperate to get to her boyfriend, but the assistant’s words had definitely piqued her interest.

“Your breasts are too large for this size. Just hold on for a moment while we get something more appropriate.” the assistant smiled.

“Bigger?” Chihana looked down at her chest and grasped her boobs with her hands. She hadn’t really noticed all that much before, but they did feel different. _What was it that annoying man said on the stage? My bust had grown by…_ “...three centimeters?”

“That’s right. If you were a human girl, that would be a full cup size.” the assistant said casually.

 _A full cup size!_ Chihana’s eyes opened wide as she realized the amazing thing she had accomplished in just the first week of the program.

Rio was looking at her breasts with fascination as well. _Four centimeters… that man said I had grown four centimeters. They… do feel different… bigger now. Okāsan wants me to have breasts large enough to give Yuuki-kun a paizuri. I wonder… how much larger will I need to be for that?_

* * *

Yuuki was helping Kayo pick out all of the training materials she would need over at the handlers’ table. She had already read several of the books from her initial research, but there were others that had more in-depth information that she looked forward to reading. One of them was about the goals of the breeding process and reminded Kayo of something she had been wondering about.

“So, now that Rio-chan and Chi-chan are pregnant, I suppose you’ll stop their breeding sessions and concentrate on Yasu-chan and my sister?” Kayo asked.

“No… nurse-sensei wants to continue their sessions for now.” Yuuki replied.

“Oh? Is she wanting to carry this on for another two months, to turn these breeding sessions into a behavioral habit?” Kayo asked.

“Two months? I thought that habit thing only takes three weeks?” Yuuki asked.

“Three weeks was debunked some time ago. It might work for a few people but a minimum of sixty-six days is the new magic number for a habit to fully form.” Kayo told him.

“Sixty-six huh?” Yuuki wondered if the nurse had that in mind but the timing was a little short of that number after all.

“Some day, you’re going to take her out of this program and she is supposed to be your girlfriend… right?” Kayo asked.

“Yeah.” Yuuki confirmed.

“Then it probably wouldn’t be a good idea for her to make a habit of these breeding sessions. Unless, you want your girlfriend to be fucked by strangers while you watch. I mean… you did seem like you were getting into it back at the café.” Kayo commented.

“No… well… I have to admit that she was beautiful and really amazing to watch. I admit that I was totally mesmerized. But no, it’s not something I want my girlfriend doing all the time.” Yuuki admitted.

“All the time?” Kayo picked up on that little disclaimer. “So, it’s something you might want to do with her from time to time? Are you some kind of masochist at heart?” Kayo pried.

“No… I don’t think so.” Yuuki considered the possibility for a moment but dismissed it, “For me to be a masochist, I would need to have experienced pain and enjoyed it. But there wasn’t any pain.”

“Not even when you were watching your girlfriend getting fucked by another man?” Kayo asked.

“No. Well, there was a desire… a kind of empty feeling I suppose.” Yuuki recalled.

“An empty feeling? Like what?” Kayo pressed.

“To be honest, I wanted to be fucking someone while I was watching her getting fucked. I wanted to experience ecstasy when she did and, I wanted to be looking into her eyes when we both came.” Yuuki sighed.

“Someone…” Kayo’s eyes narrowed when she remembered that her sister was near Yuuki-kun when they were watching Rio and Chi-chan getting fucked at lunch. With a building suspicion she asked, “Who was this someone you wanted to fuck?”

“You.” Yuuki admitted.

“Me?” Kayo gasped in surprise. That was not the answer she had expected.

“Yeah. I don’t know why, so don’t ask me. But the person that came to mind was you.” Yuuki told her.

“So… why didn’t you?” Kayo asked quietly.

“You are my assistant. You’re not a HuCow that has to do things like that.” Yuuki reminded her.

“You say I’m not a HuCow, but you are still giving my pussy those special treatments. Even though… even though I don’t need them any more.” Kayo was reluctant to bring up the treatments since she had actually started enjoying them… a little.

“This is this, and that is something different.” Yuuki explained, “Nurse-sensei says you will need those treatments to get you ready for the special procedure that will stop your periods.”

“Yeah.” Kayo had to agree with that. The nurse had explained it in front of both of them. What she hadn’t explained, or even hinted at, was how hard the eroticism would set in once the pain was gone. Kayo remembered how the last treatment Yuuki had administered had left her pussy in a very needful state. It had taken all of her willpower to keep from begging Yuuki to fuck her. She knew it would be like that again and… she didn’t think it was something she could keep fighting. Nor was it something she wanted to keep fighting. Admitting this to herself, Kayo took a deep breath and asked, “Yuuki-kun, from now on I want you to go ahead and fuck me whenever you have that urge.”

“Thanks, but I don’t want to force something like that on you.” Yuuki replied with a gentle rejection.

“No. You wouldn’t be forcing me. I… I want to… I want you to do me too.” Kayo stammered through her plea. Seeing that he was still reluctant, she quickly added, “Please Yuuki-kun! I… I really need this!”

“Are you wanting to get pregnant too?” Yuuki asked in amazement. This was not something he expected the former class president and his academic rival to ask for.

“No. I’m not ready for that… yet. But I just… I want you to fuck me so bad! I don’t really understand it either. It’s just something I need.” Kayo explained her feelings the best she could.

“Okay, but I won’t do this in secret. When I fuck you, it will be in the HuCow club room at school, or in front of anyone who wants to watch at home.” Yuuki insisted. It wasn’t that he was an extreme exhibitionist as much as he just didn’t want there to be any misunderstandings with Rio.

“Yes… I suppose that would be best.” Kayo felt her panties flood with the juices that her pussy squirted out after hearing Yuuki’s demand. _Maybe… I am the exhibitionist?_ ...the thought made her pussy juice some more and she could feel drops of her own moisture running down her legs.

* * *

After the morning breeding session at school the next day, Kayo was a lot more relaxed. She walked with her classmates, Yuuki-kun and Rio-chan as they dropped off Chi-chan and her own little sister in their classroom. Then they dropped off the nurse’s daughter, Yasu, into her classroom. Finally, the three of them walked into their own classroom and were greeted by shocked looks all around.

“Rio-chan! Is… is that your summer uniform?” baseball-tits asked in amazement.

“Yes.” Rio was barely able to squeak out a reply. The blissful state she had been carrying with her from the multiple orgasms of the morning breeding session was blown away with the reminder that this was the first day for everyone to see her even more erotic HuCow uniform.

“What is the bell for?”

“Why is your skirt so short?"

“What does that shiny ‘H’ on your collar mean?”

“I can see your nipples! Isn’t that embarrassing for you?”

"Is that kind of skirt even allowed?"

“You’re not wearing a bra?”

“I can see some wet stuff on your thighs. Did you already get fucked this morning?”

“What is that thing you’re wearing under your shirt?”

“Why are your nipples so hard? Are you excited right now?”

“Wow! I can see your pussy lips from here. Why are they so swollen?”

Rio was starting to panic. Both Yuuki and Kayo were about to try and intervene when someone else shouted at the class.

“HEY! Stop it!” softball-tits yelled at her classmates. “I know you’re curious, but you’re just scaring her.”

Many of the class were going to tell the girl off for yelling at them like that, but when they saw the tear roll down her face, they knew there was something deeper in her objection to their boisterous inquisition.

“It’s so scary… when everyone surrounds you and asks questions like that.” softball-tits shouted as she smacked her hand into the desktop for emphasis. More tears started to fall as she added, “It really hurts and it makes… it makes you start to hate yourself.”

“Hey. I’m here. It’s okay.” baseball-tits pulled her friend into a hug and shot a challenging glare at everyone else in the room in case they were even thinking about making fun of her friend. But nobody did.

“I feel awful.” Kayo said softly.

“Me too. I’ve always wanted bigger tits, but I never thought about what it was like for the girl’s that developed early.” Rio said quietly.

Yuuki was about to ask the girls to go give the crying girl their support when he heard a familiar voice from the open doorway.

“You know what I think?” Takafumi said aloud as he stopped leaning on the door-frame and approached the two hugging girls. No-one in the classroom replied to the high school boy’s question, but that didn’t stop him from following up when he got to softball-tits and told her, “You are the kind of person who will be the truest of friends. And when you have kids, they will be lucky to have one of the most caring mothers in the world.”

“Eep!” Softball-tits could only squeak in reply to the powerfully build teen’s kind words.

“Takafumi-senpai!” Yuuki thought that the older boy must be a hero to have come to the rescue at just the right moment.

“But this isn’t why I’m here.” Takafumi looked over at his sister, Kayo, and Yuuki. “Nurse-sensei wants us to conduct some show-and-tell sessions, so there aren’t a lot of silly questions burdening the HuCows while they are in class. She wants Kayo-sensei to take care of Rio in this class. I’m on my way to take care of Chi-chan and Kumi-chan. And Yuuki-sensei will take care of Yasu-chan’s class.”

“Understood.” Yuuki said as he prepared to leave his classroom with Takafumi.

“Wait.. right now?” Rio balked as Kayo took her hand and started pulling her toward the front of the room. Her face paled when she realized that she was, once again, going to be the center of attention with no-where to hide her face.


	39. Show And Tell

Rio balked as Kayo took her hand and started pulling her toward the front of the room. Her face paled when she realized that she was, once again, going to be the center of attention with no-where to hide her face.

“This is Rio-chan’s official HuCow uniform for summer.” Kayo lectured to everyone from where she stood next to the intensely blushing Rio. “Obviously, not anyone can wear a uniform as revealing as this, but there is a special exception for anyone enrolled in the Junior HuCow program.”

Rio started to get tunnel vision as she bore the shame of everyone studying her lewd attire. She knew she was getting close to passing out from the shame of what she was going through and hoped that she wouldn’t hurt herself too much when she toppled over.

But Kayo had noticed the warning signs and had taken precautions. By the time Rio’s senses had cleared, she realized that she was sitting on the edge of a desk and a few students were helping her out. Two boys held her ankles as they spread her legs wide for everyone in the classroom to see up her skirt. Another boy was behind her and holding her arms to keep her from falling over… or trying to cover herself. Her embarrassment spiked again from this obscene position as well as the things she heard Kayo saying.

“As you can see, her pussy has s red coloration and the lips are still quite swollen. That, along with the juices still seeping out of her, are indications of her morning breeding session.” Kayo said as she held the edge of the skirt up so that it didn’t get in the way of anyone’s view.

“Now, if we just open this up a bit.” Kayo said as she unbuttoned Rio’s blouse to fully reveal everything underneath. Then she gestured at the mesh undergarment and continued, “This is a corset made for daily wear. It holds the body in a certain shape which improves posture as well as provide support for her breasts.”

“Doesn’t a bra do that?” one of the girls asked.

“It does, but since she is a HuCow, she is not allowed to cover her breasts with anything that can’t be quickly removed for access to her nipples.” Kayo gave the textbook answer.

“Are they making milk already?” one of the boys asked.

“No, that won’t be for a few more months yet.” Kayo replied.

“Aww, I wanted to see her spraying milk.” the boy whined.

“I’ll ask nurse-sensei if we can have another show-and-tell session when she starts lactating, so look forward to it.” Kayo replied.

“Yay!” several classmates cheered while Rio recoiled in embarrassment at the thought of spraying milk from her titties in the classroom… in front of her classmates!

“Now, let’s move your attention up to the collar. I think everyone has noticed the new additions since last week?” Kayo asked.

“The bell!”

“The metal ‘H’ thing!”

“That’s right. First of all, the metal ‘H’ signifies that she has fucked a hundred guys as part of her HuCow training.” Kayo said as a statement of fact, then looked around at the shocked expressions.

“A hundred!” one of the girls exclaimed.

“Yes.” Kayo answered simply.

“You mean a hundred guys have shot their jizz into her pussy? Seriously?” one of the boys gaped.

“That’s right.” Kayo confirmed.

“That’s _not_ right! A hundred guys got to fuck Rio-chan, but we didn’t get to touch her even once?” another boy objected.

“That isn’t allowed.” Kayo reminded the class.

“Why not? What makes those hundred guys so special?” the boy demanded.

“Actually, they were allowed to fuck her because they are not special.” Kayo replied.

“Huh?” several people couldn’t understand Kayo’s response.

“Those hundred people were total strangers to Rio-chan. She didn’t know them and wasn’t even allowed to see their faces. There was absolutely nothing special about them at all. This is done so that there won’t be any attachment at all between the HuCow and her breeder. That is why she can’t fuck anyone she knows.”

“No way.” several voices gasped.

“So, Rio-chan… you never saw any of them? Didn’t you want to see their faces at least?” a girl asked.

“The only face I saw… was Yuuki-kun’s.” Rio haltingly told them through her embarrassment, “His face was always… so kind. Even when it hurt… I could feel his… love. He’s the only one I wanted to see.”

There was silence in the room while everyone tried to understand the depths of what Rio had just admitted. Finally, their attention was brought back to the presentation when a girl asked, “So, what is the bell for?”

“The bell is a sign of one of the accomplishments of a HuCow. This bronze bell indicates that Rio-chan is now pregnant.” Kayo explained.

Pause. One might even say, a pregnant pause filled the room. Her classmates were stunned as they realized that the first questions that came to their minds had already been answered.

When did it happen? Rio started in the HuCow breeding program only a week ago.

Who’s baby is it? The breeder is intentionally unknown in the impregnation process and technically, the HuCow doesn’t even own the calves she births.

“Do… do you want to keep the baby?” one of the girls asked.

“Because of the arrangements made by her mother and her handler, she will be able to keep up to two infants.” Kayo replied.

“Up to two? What does that mean?” the girl asked.

“HuCows take fertility treatments to increase their ovulation potential, so it is possible… no, it is probable that she will have a multiple birth.” Kayo replied.

“Multiple birth? You mean like twins? Do you think you might have identical twins?” another girl asked excitedly.

“Probably not. Since the multiple births are a result of hyperovulation caused by the fertility treatment, the multiples will be dizygotic and heteropaternal.” Kayo explained.

“Huh?” this time Rio responded to Kayo with a blank look along with everyone else.

“Identical twins have to come from the same egg and sperm combination, right? But the fertility treatments that are given to HuCows will cause them to drop many eggs with each fertile cycle, so the multiple pregnancy can’t be identical since it is from different eggs. Got that?” Kayo lectured.

“Um, yeah.” most everyone remembered the sex education class and knew that Kayo was talking about… so far.

“But, the eggs won’t drop all at once. They’ll drop throughout the fertile cycle. So, if she is being constantly inseminated by a bunch of different guys…” Kayo led her classmates toward the conclusion of the lesson.

“Then… all of her children will have different fathers?” baseball-tits asked as her eyes grew wide.

“Exactly.” Kayo confirmed.

“Then… none of her babies will be from anyone she knows?” another girl asked with shock.

“That’s right. Not even Yuuki-kun.” Kayo responded.

“Oh wow. That’s radical.” the girl said softly as she looked over at Rio’s belly.

Rio herself, was having a moment of revelation. She had known many of these facts but hadn’t put them together before. _I’ll be having babies that aren’t Yuuki-kun’s… will he hate me for that? Should I give them all away? What should I do?_

“Are you hoping for girls or boys?” baseball-tits asked.

“They will all be girls.” Kayo replied for Rio. “Part of the treatment that she gets before each breeding session includes a formula that makes it difficult for sperm carrying male chromosomes.”

“Kayo-chan, the babies won’t be mine. What should I do?” Rio asked her friend.

“Don’t worry. Your mother has a plan. Nagisa-san and Riko-okāsan will be choosing the girls that you and Chi-chan will keep.” Kayo replied.

“My mother…” Rio’s eyes opened wide. Her mother had a lot of very interesting ideas and she wondered just what kind of future was in store for the girls she would be allowed to keep.

“Unless there are any other questions, this will conclude my lecture.” Kayo announced.

“Is… is this the end of the show-and-tell?” Rio asked hopefully. The thoughts of what her mother might have in store for her as well as her girls, was getting her wet all over again.

“I guess so.” Kayo replied when no-one else had any questions. The timing was good though. At that moment, the teacher came into the room. All of the students scurried to their desks and did their morning greeting ritual as usual.

Or, mostly as usual. When the student leader called for everyone to bow, Rio could hear a lot of classmates behind her gasping as she leaned forward.

 _Oh no, it isn’t just my pussy from the front! They can clearly see my ass from the back when I bow._ _I hope I don’t have to bend any lower than a keirei in this uniform!_ And yet, even as she hoped against any further embarrassment, she couldn’t deny the additional moisture burbling out of her pussy and running down her thighs.

* * *

On the walk home that afternoon, Yuuki noticed that Kumiko and Yasu were walking a bit slower than the others. Remembering what it had been like after the first breeding session for his girlfriend and his sister, he had an idea what was bothering them. He knew they were in pain, but both of them were too stubborn to beg for help. Or so he thought.

“Nee-chan, help me.” Kumiko pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

Chihana had accepted this girl calling her by that honorific over the weekend, but it still felt strange. But still, she couldn’t look at the pain in Kumiko’s face and do nothing. Despite her being her brother’s HuCow, Chihana put her hands on her hips and barked out, “Onii-chan!”

“Yes, yes.” Yuuki had been waiting for this. Following the guide for the handlers, he had waited until there was an actual call for help. Handing his satchel off to Kayo, he took Kumiko’s randoseru and handed it to his sister, “You carry her pack and I’ll carry her.”

“You treat your imouto like a pack animal.” Chihana complained while she watched her brother bend down in front of Kumiko and take her onto his back.

“You’re not a pack animal, you’re a cow.” Yuuki reminded his little sister.

“Oh… oh yeah.” Chihana stammered from the complex emotions that her brother’s little exchange had stirred up inside her. Exciting. Embarrassing. Erotic. She shivered as she apologized, “Sorry, onii-chan.”

By the time Yuuki was standing again, he saw that Takafumi had likewise picked up Yasu on his back. More importantly, he saw how that position pulled up the super short skirt and completely revealed Yasu’s ass to anyone looking that way. He knew that Kumiko’s ass would be similarly exposed and wondered if there was anything he could do about it. Realizing that this wasn’t the most embarrassing thing that these two girls would be going through, he let it go.

* * *

When they got to Yuuki’s home, they found Nagisa waiting in the house for them. She had a melancholic smile and asked for them all to come in and have a seat. They were all a bit nervous but they complied.

“I saw something very strange today. It’s something I need to ask Yuu-kun and Chi-chan about.” Nagisa told them and turned to the siblings.

“Oh?” Yuuki asked.

“I think I saw your father today… but I’m not sure.” Nagisa began.

“He was drunk, wasn’t he?” Yuuki put his face in his hands at the never-ending embarrassment that was his father.

“Um, yes. Well… the man that I saw was quite drunk.” Nagisa confirmed.

“He stumbled in, said something about a festival, grabbed okāsan, and dragged her out to a waiting taxi.” Yuuki said without looking up.

“That’s… exactly what happened.” Nagisa had thought that this would be a long, drawn out interrogation as she tried to find out what had happened to the kid’s mother. But Yuu-kun seemed all too familiar with this strange pattern.

“Did he say which festival?” Yuuki asked.

“Something about dancing in Sapporo.” Nagisa replied, then asked, “Does this kind of thing happen often?”

“Once or twice a year. It will usually be a dancing festival or a fireworks festival, and it will never be close to Tokyo.” Yuuki told her.

“What’s wrong with Tokyo?” Takafumi asked.

“Nothing, except his other wife lives there.” Yuuki grumbled.

“Other wife?” several voices squawked.

“Yeah. My dad married another woman and had kids with her, so he’s a bigamist. Although… there may be a third woman so that would make him a polygamist.” Yuuki said in a sad monotone.

“I didn’t know you could do that?” Yasu said in astonishment.

“You can’t. It’s totally illegal.” Kayo responded.

“But… what does this mean for okāsan?” Kumiko fretted.

“She’ll be fine.” Yuuki said reassuringly, “Like I said – this happens once or twice a year. He shows up unexpectedly, drags her off to a big festival for three or four days, then she’s back again.”

“But why? Doesn’t he live in Tokyo with his other wife? I thought he was happy there.” Nagisa asked.

“Blowjobs.” Yuuki sighed and explained to the stunned room. “He prefers a paizuri, but okāsan’s boobs are too small. So, he prefers the wife in Tokyo because she has big boobs. But every once in a while he craves my okāsan's blowjobs because hers are better than the Tokyo wife’s.”

“Your mom’s blowjobs are legendary. They’re not just better than that person in Tokyo… they’re better than anyone’s.” Takafumi replied before he realized just how bad it sounded to say that he liked his friend’s mom’s blowjobs.

“And how would you know that?” another woman’s voice asked as a large breasted woman walked out from behind the kitchen wall and moved up to stand next to Nagisa. Once they were side by side, it was easy to see that this other woman’s boobs were a bit larger than Nagisa’s but not enormously so. Again, the woman demanded, “How can you say that she is better at oral sex than me?”


	40. Related Troubles

“And how would you know that?” another woman’s voice asked as a large breasted woman walked out from behind the kitchen wall and moved up to stand next to Nagisa. Once they were side by side, it was easy to see that this other woman’s boobs were a bit larger than Nagisa’s but not enormously so. Again, the woman demanded, “How can you say that she is better at oral sex than me?”

“Are you a goddess?” Takafumi asked dismissively.

“What do you mean?” the woman’s imperious attitude seemed a bit shaken by this seemingly non-sequitur question.

“It was a simple question.” Takafumi said as he shook his head dismissively, “Nevertheless… Riko-san is called _the goddess_ because she is truly amazing. So tell me, in your whole life, has anyone ever complemented your oral skills like that?”

“Takafumi!” Nagisa redressed her son.

“Sorry okāsan but this woman comes in here without introducing herself and acts like royalty in someone else’s home.” Takafumi read off the woman’s transgressions, “It doesn’t sit well with me that she hasn’t prostrated herself for being in someone else’s house uninvited. If Riko-san is gone, the most senior person of this house is Yuuki-sensei. Where are that woman’s manners?”

Nagisa would like to have found fault with her son’s argument, but she couldn’t. Although he might have been a bit rude and borderline aggressive, he was entirely correct. And apparently, she wasn’t the only one to come to that conclusion.

“I beg your pardon. My name is Usagi and I am Riko-san’s husband’s other wife from Tokyo.” the woman bowed to the group.

“You?” Yuuki said with a pronounced tone of disbelief.

“Yes. You don’t believe me?” Usagi asked.

“Well, I’ve never seen a picture of you, but from the descriptions I’ve heard – I thought you had boobs the size of overstuffed pillows.” Yuuki told her.

“That man… he always exaggerates when he drinks. He was drunk when he said that, wasn’t he?” Usagi groaned.

“Yeah. Actually, he only talked about you when he was drunk.” Yuuki replied, then he asked, “So, why are you here?”

“I… wanted to find out why he did this. I’ve noticed his little disappearances. I… just wanted to know why he kept running back to… her.” Usagi said sadly.

“And by ‘her’ you mean his real wife. His only truly _legal_ wife. That is the ‘her’ that you mean, right?” Takafumi pressed.

“Ungh.” Nagisa could only groan at her son’s venomous rebuke.

“Yes, I mean Riko-san. Why does he keep going back to Riko-san when he has me?” Usagi shouted, but it was more from the embarrassment of Takafumi’s attack than from anger.

“Blowjobs.” Yuuki said stiffly as he stared down the uninvited visitor. An awkward silence permeated the room until Yuuki gestured toward the door and told the woman, “Now you know, so you can leave.”

“Yuu-kun!” Nagisa was stunned that such a kind and polite boy could be so cold.

“Nagisa-san, she is the enemy.” Yuuki said through clenched teeth, “I grew up without a father in my life because he chose to live with her instead of my mother. Do you think that is something I can forgive so easily?”

“I’m sorry Yuuki-san. I didn’t know about you or your mother until…” Usagi stopped when she realized how hollow her excuse really was. “I’m really sorry. Even after I found out about you, I still didn’t break off my relationship with him. I should have done that. I should have sent him home. I guess… I really am the enemy.”

Everyone was quiet while Usagi quickly gathered her things, put her shoes back on, and left the house. Nagisa wanted to say something to her, but she couldn’t find words that wouldn’t hurt Yuu-kun or at the very least, ignore his feelings. After the front door closed, she was able to tell Yuuki, “She’s hurting too, you know.”

“It’s not that I don’t care, but… sometimes I wonder what kind of a person I would be, if I had grown up with a father around me.” Yuuki replied sorrowfully.

Rio squeezed his hand in sincere support.

Nagisa tried to think of something compassionate to say.

“You probably would have been a real shithead.” Takafumi chuckled.

“Nii-san!” Rio rebuked her older brother.

“How can you say that, senpai? You got to grow up with your father around you and I think you are… admirable.” Yuuki demanded.

“That’s because my dad is admirable. But from what you and your mother have told me about your father… and from what I’ve seen today, your old man is trash. Staying away is probably the best thing he ever did for you.” Takafumi could see that Yuuki was still resistant to that argument so he added, “Put it this way: do you think my sister would still be interested in you, if you were more like your father?”

Yuuki turned to Rio and noticed that she looked away. For a moment he was upset that she couldn’t support him against what Takafumi had said, but then it occurred to him. _It’s not me that she isn’t supporting… it’s my father. And, how can I expect her to, when I don’t like the way he treats my mother… or any of us._ “I guess… he doesn’t even treat his other family all that well.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Nagisa sighed but decided to tell them what she felt they needed to know. “Usagi-san wasn’t here to demand anything from you. She has a daughter your age and she’s been spiraling out of control ever since… she found out about her father’s unfaithfulness.”

“What has he done about it?” Yuuki asked.

“Nothing. Apparently, he doesn’t see it as his problem at all. He’s put the burden all on Usagi and she’s at the end of her rope. She was actually here to ask you for your help.” Nagisa explained.

“She didn’t act like it.” Takafumi said brusquely.

“Are you going to help her onii-chan?” Kumiko asked from where she was still perched on his back.

“Why should I? Her daughter isn’t my real sister. She’s only a half sister. I don’t owe her anything.” Yuuki grumbled, but his resentment and anger became stunned confusion when Kumiko started crying and Rio pulled her hand away from him.

“Yuuki-kun, how could you?” Rio looked at him with disgust.

“Shit… maybe you are trash like your father after all.” Takafumi said with a tone of disappointment.

“What?” Yuuki’s confusion grew as he looked around and saw nothing but condemnation… even from his own sister.

“If that’s how you feel about your half sister, then what about us?” Kayo asked while she pulled her crying sister from Yuuki’s back.

“Does onii-chan hate me?” Kumiko cried to her sister.

“What! No, wait! I didn’t mean…” Yuuki’s brain raced to catch up with the damage his mouth had caused. He had just denounced a half-sister when he was already living with adopted sisters. He quickly realized that words alone could not atone for what he had said. Dropping to his knees, he bowed low to everyone in the room. “I’m sorry. On reflection, I said something very stupid and I didn’t mean it. Please forgive me.”

“You… you don’t hate me?” Kumiko fretted.

“No.” Yuuki sat up, looked the little girl in the eyes and told her, “Kumi-chan, it’s because I like you so much that I realized how wrong I was.”

“Onii-chaaaaaaaan!” Kumiko wailed as she rushed into his arms and cried on his shoulder again.

N agisa watched the apologies and forgiveness flow for a few minutes then clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention, “I’m glad we’re all friends again, but we need to get moving now. Homework needs to get done and handlers need to start prepping their HuCows for this evening’s guests. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Textbooks and notebooks soon covered the living-room table and  Nagisa couldn’t help but smile as everyone got busy doing the things they needed to. But, she looked forward to the day when this became a habit for them and she wouldn’t have to push them so much.

* * *

Yuuki awoke to the sound of his alarm going off and wondered for a moment why he hadn’t heard his mother calling for him. After all, the clock alarm was just a backup in case… his mother wasn’t there. He sighed and wondered when his father would show up to return his mother.  _It’ll probably be during the day and I won’t even see him_ _anyway._

“Nnnn.” a moan came from next to Yuuki as the soft and warm body of a girl snuggled a little closer to him.

He was used to that though. Hardly a night went by that either Kumiko or Kayo didn’t crawl into his bed. _Of course, it won't be Kumiko_ _for a while._ _Both of the new additions w_ _ill need to_ _be_ _bound to_ _t_ _he_ _i_ _r bed_ _s_ _, now that_ _t_ _he_ _y_ _a_ _re_ _officially_ _Junior HuCow_ _s,_ _and in_ _t_ _he breeding_ _regimen_ _._ _Rio and Chi-chan d_ _o_ _n’t have to be bound at night any more since they_ _a_ _re successfully impregnated. S_ _peaking of Rio, I wonder where she is?_ Yuuki had expected her to have sneaked into his bed too, now that she no longer had to be bound at night. In fact, as jealous as she had been, that somebody else was in bed with him, it was concerning that she wasn’t there. “Kayo-chan wake up, I think something is wrong.”

“Huh? What is it?” Kayo replied in a very sleepy voice.

“Rio isn’t here. I expected to find her in bed next to me this morning.” Yuuki explained while trying to get his arm back from a resistant Kayo.

“Don’t be silly. How could she crawl into your bed when she’s tied down to hers?” Kayo yawned.

“Huh?” Yuuki looked at Kayo for an explanation.

“Huh?” Kayo didn’t understand Yuuki’s confusion.

“I didn’t tie Rio or Chi-chan down last night.” Yuuki said.

“I thought you forgot and tied them down for you.” Kayo replied.

“Why? They’re already impregnated.” Yuuki pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter whether they are impregnated or not. It’s part of the breeding routine. If they are still going through the breeding sessions, then they still get tied down at night.” Kayo corrected.

Several seconds ticked by while both of them considered whether the other one might be correct. Then both of them reached into their satchels, pulled out the slim  HuCow Handler  guide, and started flipping through the pages.

“Yuuki! Kayo!” Nagisa’s voice called to them from downstairs, “Breakfast is almost ready. Have you got those girls out of their beds yet? Nurse-sensei will not be pleased if you show up late for their morning sessions!”

“We’ll look this up later.” Kayo said as she jumped out of bed.

“Right.” Yuuki hurried as well.

* * *

N agisa was watching the kids head off to school when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. The screen said it was Usagi. Answering the phone, she smiled as she  greeted , “ Good morning  Usagi-san, I’m glad you called.”

“Oh? I was just calling to apologize.” Usagi sounded haggard.

“You don’t need to do that for me. Save it for Yuu-kun. I thought about what my son said and he was right, you know.” Nagisa told her.

“I… suppose so.” Usagi was definitely having a hard time with the though of apologizing to the other wife’s son.

“But the good news is that I’m not the only one that reflected on everything that was said. Yuu-kun has had a change of heart.” Nagisa said while she twirled some strands of her long black hair in her fingers.

“What! He has? Will he help me?” Usagi’s mood changed remarkably with the sudden light of hope.

“I believe he will. He is quite a remarkable young man.” Nagisa replied.

“He must be, to get such praise from the next door neighbor.” Usagi said sardonically.

“Oh, he is more than that. I’m already planning for him to marry my only daughter. That’s how much I want that boy in my family.” Nagisa said proudly. She knew that it would sting the mother who was having to deal with a problem child. But if that mother was hoping for help from Yuu-kun, Nagisa decided it would be best if she had a good idea of how capable that help might be.

“I… didn’t know.” Usagi was as surprised as she was impressed. But the whole mad scheme still sounded a bit strange to her.

“So, are you still planning to send her to me after the summer break?” Nagisa asked.

“I… don’t think so.” Usagi took a deep breath, “I seem to be screwing up at every turn these days.”

“What happened?” Nagisa asked.

“I was trying to reason with her again and I… let slip some of our plans.” Usagi confessed.

“How much?” Nagisa prodded.

“That… I want her to live out there and be in the Junior HuCow program under her half-brother’s guidance.” Usagi replied.

“So… she knows pretty much everything.” Nagisa wondered at how clumsy this woman could be, “So, did she throw a fit and reject everything?”

“Hardly.” Usagi shook her head, “She’s demanding to go out there immediately. She’s refusing to go to her own school any more.” 

“What did she do, barricade herself in her room?” Nagisa asked jokingly.

“Yes.” Usagi answered simply. “And… she won’t talk to me.”

“Do you think she will talk to me?” Nagisa asked.

“I don’t know… probably.” Usagi guessed. “Do you want to try now?”

“Yes.” Nagisa replied. Then she listened to Usagi moving through her residence. She could clearly hear Usagi knocking on a door but the yelling from the other side of the door was indistinct.

“Ume-chan, there is someone on the phone that wants to talk to you.” More indistinct yelling then Usagi’s voice again, “Her name is Nagisa-sama, and she is the one who has agreed to take you in if Yuuki will accept you into his group.”

There was the sound of something crashing against a wall or a door then a girl’s voice shouted, “Seriously? Um, hello! This is Umeko.”

“Ume-chan, I don’t want to take up too much of your time, but there are a few things that you and I need to understand. Do you have a moment to talk now?” Nagisa asked.

“Can… can I talk to my half-brother?” Umeko countered.

“He is in school now. He is, by the way, one of the top three students in his grade. His assistant, who you will get to know, is also among the top three. They will not look too kindly on someone who just decides not to go to school any more.” Nagisa warned.

“I can do well in school!” Umeko retorted.

“Can?” Nagisa picked.

“Will! I _will_ do well in school. But… what’s the point if I’m going to be a HuCow?” Umeko pouted.

“Yuu-kun does not train girls that want to become permanent livestock. He only works with the ones that want the development and the experience. Do you truly want to become livestock some day?” Nagisa asked.

“I… I’m just so tired of all the lies and the betrayal. I don’t want to have to deal with it any more.” Umeko whined.

“Would you like to hear some truth from me then?” Nagisa offered.

“Yes.” Umeko was expecting to hear some sugary promises about how she would be in a loving environment blah blah blah… but it wasn’t like that at all.

“You are acting very childish right now. And, fortunately for you, the law protects you from some of the disciplinary punishments that were used in the past. However, when you join the Junior HuCow program, many of those protections will be suspended so that you can have a very different kind of experience. What I’m trying to say is… if you’re a good girl, everything will be fine and you will be praised accordingly. But, if you pull any of these childish attitudes after you become one of Yuu-kun’s HuCows, I will personally train him how to tie you to a beam and whip you in the manner that is designed to cause pain. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Nagisa-sama!” Umeko yelped. Although her voice sounded gentle and kind, Umeko felt a powerful aura of intimidation even through the phone.

“Now tell me Ume-chan,” Nagisa said in the same innocent and sweet voice, “do you truly want to come live here and become a HuCow under Yuu-kun’s control?” 

  
  


  
  



	41. Riko Returns

“Now tell me Ume-chan,” Nagisa said in the same innocent and sweet voice, “do you truly want to come live here and become a HuCow under Yuu-kun’s control?”

“Yes, Nagisa-sama.” Even though the thought of being tied to a beam and whipped scared her a lot, she still sounded quite determined.

“You responded faster than I thought you would. Does the idea of being bound and whipped mean nothing to you?” Nagisa asked, but wondered if it might be something else. _Or rather, does it excite you?_

“It… scares the hell out of me. But… I’m sure I can live up to Yuu-kun’s expectations.” Umeko said defiantly… with just a little tremor in her voice.

“You don’t get to call him that yet.” Nagisa said firmly but without anger, “Until I think you are worthy, you may only call him onii-sama, Yuuki-sama, or Yuuki-sensei. It doesn’t matter what anyone else calls him. You are by far the most problematic girl he will be taking on, so you will have to prove yourself before I will accept you at the level of the others. Is that understood?”

“Y...yes, Nagisa-sama!” Umeko stammered. Her mother had told her that this woman had her half-brother’s trust, so it was important to get her approval.

“Hmm.” Nagisa was impressed that this girl’s decision to become one of Yuuki’s HuCows didn’t waver at all. She also suspected that there might be a little more about this girl that should be explored. Following a hunch, she asked, “How many days of school have you missed so far?”

“Two, Nagisa-sama.” Umeko answered quickly.

“Then I will insist that Yuuki-kun give you twenty normal lashes for the days that you have already missed. But from this day forward, he will give you twenty painful lashes for every day you miss school. Is that understood?” Nagisa said firmly again.

“Y...yes, Nagisa-sama.” Umeko didn’t fully understand at all. _Normal lashes? Painful lashes? Wouldn’t they all be painful?_

“Good. Now you should reflect on your actions knowing what will soon happen to you. To help you reflect, I will tell you what you will have to endure. You will be stripped in front of Yuuki-kun and me and whoever else is there. Your body will be washed and your hands will be bound above your head so that you will be completely defenseless. You will be blindfolded so that no damage will come to your eyes, but that will be your only protection. Then Yuu-kun will run the leather whip over your body so that you can feel it’s weight and texture on your skin. Finally he will whip you until you have received the full measure of your punishment. When the discipline is completed, you will be untied and your body will be cleaned again, a special cream will be applied to your body, and you will be dressed.” Nagisa paused to give the girl a chance to object or beg for forgiveness, but she only heard short, quick breathing. Nagisa smiled into the phone and told the stunned girl, “You can give the phone back to your mother now.”

“Nagisa-san?” Usagi wanted to ask about their conversation and why her daughter was blushing so hard.

“Don’t worry about Umeko too much now. I have a feeling she will be a good girl and attend school until you send her to me.” Nagisa assured the concerned mother.

“R...really?” Usagi was stunned. There had been yelling and slamming doors when she had tried to convince her daughter. _This woman is amazing!_

“I believe so, but I do want to know about any missed days… or even if she is only tardy. If she is a good girl, she will attend her school up until the day before you send her to me.” Nagisa told the mother.

“How soon… I mean, when will that be?” Usagi asked.

“Oh?” Nagisa thought that the issue had been settled and Usagi would be sending her daughter at the end of the summer break, but another idea came to her. “Let me talk to nurse-sensei. She may have a reason for wanting Umeko to come sooner rather than later.”

“Yes, I shall await your call then. Thank you, Nagisa-san. Thank you for everything you are doing for us!” She bowed and hung up the phone. Part of her was worried about what her daughter was about to go through at the hands of this woman and Umeko’s half-brother. _No! I mustn’t fret about that. Anything… anything is better than the destructive cycle she’s in now!_

  
  


Nagisa hung up the phone and sent a text message to the nurse. Her phone rang only a few minutes later and they talked about the summer Island Ceremony as well as Umeko joining Yuuki’s growing group. The nurse was indeed in favor of the girl joining them as soon as possible.

“And how soon is that?” Nagisa wondered while she slipped into a sun dress. It was unusual for her to wear clothes at home, but it couldn’t be helped this time. She walked out the back door of her house and crossed the place where a fence had been recently removed. Soon, she was standing next to her husband and the foreman of the small construction project.

“How does it look?” Nagisa asked when the two men noticed her. Around them, and on the adjacent lot, there were piles of wood and concrete rubble where two houses used to be.

“Ah, Miyahara-san! I was just telling your husband, these old houses came down easy and the debris will be gone in the next two days. We should have the Junior Barn up by the middle of next week.”

“That soon?” Nagisa was surprised.

“Well, these Junior Barns aren’t terribly complex.” the foreman admitted as he opened the blueprints for them to see.

 _Eight stalls._ Nagisa smiled while she looked over the blueprints . They had originally considered a four stall barn, but Yuuki already had four girls and Nagisa could easily seen him acquiring one more in the immediate future. It wasn’t too hard to imagine him with a heard of eight HuCows by the end of the year . _End of the year? Heh, he might have that many by the time summer vacation starts at this rate. No no, I don’t want to slow him down too much, but I do want him to have time to grow into his expanding role. He’s a good boy and I don’t want to see him fail. But, just in case…_ “What is the next size up from an eight?”

“The next size up is a sixteen, and it’s also the largest size that is allowed in the Junior program.” the foreman said.

“Sixteen? Nothing with ten or twelve stalls?” Gorou asked.

“No. The sizes are standardized on a four, an eight, and a sixteen.” the foreman explained.

“How much more is the sixteen and how much longer will it take?” Nagisa asked. She saw a bit of surprise in her husband’s reaction, but there was a nod of agreement as well.

“It would only take a day longer. Like I said, these things are standardized. As far as the cost goes…”

Nagisa listened for a while, but she started to have second thoughts. True, it would be nice to see Yuu-kun reach his potential, but… the real goal is to develop his love for Rio. Even with additional helpers, having to manage sixteen HuCows might be too distracting. _I can’t let that happen._ Returning to the conversation, Nagisa could see that her husband was interested in more than just the possible expansion. He also wanted to talk about the optional packages that could be installed. Before he went too far, Nagisa interrupted the men and told them, “Sixteen stalls will be too much, but I wouldn’t be opposed to any of the special features my husband approves.”

“Yes, Miyahara-sama.” the foreman replied while the husband gave her a curious glance.

On the way back into her house, she called Usagi and told her when she would like to see her errant young daughter arrive.

* * *

Two days later, Yuuki and Chihana’s mother Riko was unceremoniously dropped off at her house in a humid evening drizzle. Her husband let her off at the street, claiming that he needed to get back to Tokyo to ‘work’ on something urgent. She knew what the urgent thing was though. Three days without his other wife’s incredible paizuri was crippling to his ego and he couldn’t wait to get his dick between her big mammaries any longer. But Riko played the role of the clueless loving wife, smiling and waving to him as he drove off.

The smile was real, but not for the reason her idiot husband suspected. She was home again and she couldn’t wait to see Takafumi and Gorou. Several days of orgasm-less sex bothered her in a way it never had in the past. Not bothering to look into her house first, she made a mad dash for the neighbor’s front door as soon as her husband’s car was out of sight. In seconds she was in the Miyahara home, her clothes were in one of the boxes, and she was in the wonderfully erotic living room.

All four of the girls were already in their breeding frames and busy with the sucking and fucking of the guests. They seemed to be struggling a bit more than usual though. Riko figured out why, when she noticed that their legs were not in the usual HuCow-ready-to-breed position. Instead, they were spread quite wide - as if they were paused half way to doing a cheerleader split.

“Ah Riko-san, I’m glad you have returned. I believe Nagisa has something special arranged for you.” the nurse commented as she approached the new arrival.

Before that,” Riko gestured at the bound girls, “what is going on there?”

“This is one of the steps we will be taking to get the girls ready for the Island Ceremony.” the nurse explained. “Every day, their legs will be spread a little wider until they can master the splits.”

“The Island Ceremony…” Riko could feel her pussy getting wet just remembering what the nurse had told them about that unbelievable place. Their girls would be put through a series of intensely erotic if sadistic sexual experiences… but nothing that would injure their bodies or break their minds. In return, they would win access to the latest in body enhancement techniques. _Breasts that will never sag… I’ll bet my dear husband’s other wife would like that!_

“Riiiiiiko-chan!” Nagisa cried out as she raced over to her friend. “When did you get back?”

“I just arrived.” Riko said with a blush as her friend hugged her with her naked body.

“Come quick! I have a special task for you and I think you’re gonna love it!” Nagisa said as she tugged Riko over to the side of the room where Takafumi and Gorou were waiting with smiles. “Did Yuu-kun ever tell you the kinds of things he could see us doing from his bedroom window that overlooks our back yard?”

“Um… yes.” Riko wondered if she was supposed to admit that Yuuki had confided such embarrassing secrets to her, but it seemed okay.

“Well, you see… my dear daughter became quite skilled at riding her father while sucking her brother’s cock, but she can’t now because of her HuCow restrictions and responsibilities.”

“You mean?” Riko gasped when she saw both of the men had wonderfully erect cocks.

“That’s right.” Nagisa said as she guided Riko to straddle her husband where he waited for her on a chaise lounge. “I want you to satisfy the boys while my little girl does her part for your son.”

“Oh… I’ve been craving this for days!” Riko said as she eagerly lowered herself down on Gorou’s proud phallus.

“Let me help just a little.” Nagisa moved up close behind Riko and wrapped her arms around her friend’s waist so that she could reach down between the parted legs. One hand parted the wet pussy lips while the other found the tip of Gorou’s cock and aimed it for Riko’s wet and impatient slit.

“Oh yes! Oh yes!” Riko was already panting in anticipation of having Gorou’s magnificent cock inside her.

“Not so quickly. Don’t you want to savor this?” Nagisa whispered to her friend.

“No! I want it now!” Riko dropped onto the cock and took the length of it in one move. The sensation of having her pussy stuffed with the neighbor cock was too much for her though. Her back arched and she cried out as the long awaited wave of ecstasy coursed through her body. She hardly noticed Nagisa’s fingers pinching and twisting her nipples as she cried out from the release of her pent up passion, “YESssssssssssssss!”

Nagisa could feel the torrent of her friend’s tension leaking out like water from a broken dam, but this was just the beginning. Slipping her finger into Riko’s mouth, Nagisa turned her friend’s face over to the side where Takafumi’s proud cock was waiting and told her, “Don’t you dare think this is over, Riko-chan. Both of my boys have been eagerly awaiting your return. I’m afraid there’s going to be a long night ahead of you.”

Riko sucked on Nagisa’s finger and opened her eyes to find herself staring at a delicious teenage cock. Grasping it by the base, she licked her lips and said, “Itadakimasu!”

A shudder ran through Takafumi as his cock disappeared into a hot and wet heaven. Stroking her hair back, he looked down into her eyes and said, “Riko-sama, I’ve missed you so much!”


	42. Secret Dreams

A shudder ran through Takafumi as h is cock disappeared into a hot and wet heaven. Stroking her hair back, he looked down into her eyes and said, “ Riko- sama , I’ve missed you so much!”

* * *

“Your mother is back.” the nurse said casually while she meandered among the bound HuCows with Yuuki and Kayo at her side. She was showing them how to keep an eye on everyone. The trainers’ soft skills at making the guests feel welcome and encouraged were being developed. At the same time, she was showing them how to keep an eye on their charges and look for any signs of trouble.

“Heh, she seems to be enjoying herself.” Yuuki chuckled. He too remembered the scene from his bedroom window, watching Rio as she was encouraged by her mother to suck and fuck her brother and father. With the vivid and erotic memory in his mind, he didn’t miss the connection with what Nagisa was having his mother do now.

Kayo noticed too. She knew it wasn’t normal to watch one’s mother having sex, and certainly with someone other than one’s father. However, she knew that Yuuki-kun’s father was a pig and that the relationship between the two neighboring households was anything but _normal_. Lightly blushing, she asked Yuuki, “It… it doesn’t trouble you to see your own mother… like that?”

“It did at first. But she enjoys pleasure as much as we do.” Yuuki replied in a purely logical tone. Then, a bit of sadness passed over his face and he added, “I know my father won’t give her what she wants, so I’m glad to see she’s getting it here.”

“Your mother told you that?” Kayo was shocked that a mother would have that kind of frank, and somewhat disparaging discussion with her son.

“No, my father told me.” Yuuki sighed at another un-fond memory of his old man.

“What!” both the nurse and Kayo were surprised by that answer.

“He made it into a joke and even bragged about it. He would ask ‘Do you know how long it takes to bring a woman to orgasm?’ I would shake my head and he would answer ‘Who cares!’ Then he would tell me how he never brings my mother to orgasm so that she’ll keep crawling back to him… hoping that she might get one the next time.” Yuuki revealed.

“That’s…” Kayo began.

“… horrible.” the nurse finished.

“Yeah. That’s my dad.” Yuuki groaned.

“Hey,” the nurse plinked Yuuki on his forehead, “I’m nothing like my mother, Kayo and Kumiko are nothing like their uncle, and you are nothing like your father. Stop letting it get you down.”

“Yes sensei.” Yuuki replied thankfully while rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

“Hmm… it looks like Nagisa-san is calling for you. Watching her friend getting royally fucked probably has her excited. Why don’t you go take care of her and leave the monitoring to Kayo and me for a while.” the nurse commented after observing Nagisa looking at Yuuki longingly.

“But sensei, I…” Yuuki started to protest.

“Go on! There’s something I need to discuss with Kayo anyway.” the nurse said as she gave him a gentle push.

“Yes sensei.” Yuuki accepted his teacher’s advice and hurried off.

“He’s really not anything like what you thought, is he?” the nurse asked after watching Yuuki get swallowed up in an embrace from Nagisa.

“He’s not… _completely_ different from what I imagined.” Kayo objected, “We are classmates after all.”

“Do I detect admiration in your voice?” the nurse teased.

“Shouldn’t there be? I mean… he’s doing so many vulgar things, and yet he still carries it off with dignity.” Kayo sighed.

“So, if he wasn’t in a relationship with Rio and was somehow available…” the nurse started to ask, but she never got to finish.

“I’d take him!” Kayo blushed, took a deep breath, and calmed down before continuing, “But he isn’t available, so please don’t ask me again.”

“I’m sorry Kayo-chan, but I must have this conversation with you now. It might seem painful for you at first, but if you can open your mind just a bit, I think it will help you find happiness in a place you would never have thought of.”

“Oh?” Part of her wanted to beg off any conversation that could only end in her frustration. After all, she could see how much Yuuki loved his dear Rio all day, every day. She could see it at home where they all lived together. She could see it at school where they were all in the same class. And she could see it every time he prepared her for her HuCow duties. But the nurse wasn’t one to tease cruelly, so she didn’t reject the conversation.

“Do you remember Gorou’s plan to bring their two families together?” the nurse asked.

“Yes. Nagisa-san is pregnant with Yuuki-sensei’s child and Riko-san is pregnant with Takafumi-senpai’s child.” Kayo replied.

“Correct.” the nurse praised her pupil, then continued her lecture, “You have asked me to get you on the list for the womb therapy that will end your painful periods, as well as the breast therapy that will enhance your boobs. However, the breast enhancement process cannot be done if you are not lactating and the drugs alone will not have you lactating in time.”

“Oh, I see.” Kayo sadly thought to herself, _It sounded so wonderful but I guess it can’t be done._

“So, to comply with your wishes… you have a couple of options. I could to take you off the impregnation preventative solution and allow you go get pregnant naturally.” the nurse offered the first option but was interrupted by Kayo’s surprised reaction before she could mention the other option.

“What!” Kayo gasped, “I… I’m not a HuCow! I’m not getting pumped full of sperm three times a day, you know! There’s no way I’ll end up with some random baby.” Kayo stammered.

“No, not random.” the nurse smiled, “You’d be having Yuuki-sensei’s child.”

“What!” Kayo was ready to launch a host of objections at making a child with a classmate, and more importantly… stealing Rio’s boyfriend.

“In this way, you could create a strong bond with Yuuki and his whole family. It would be a bond more tenacious than any adoption papers.” the nurse came to a stop at the breeding frame where Rio was bound. She reached down and patted the girl’s head. “With her current status as something close to livestock, she actually has no say in the matter. But, I’m sure it would make you feel better to hear her give you her blessing.”

“Her… her blessing?” Kayo gasped. Her brain was having a very hard time processing everything the nurse was telling her and she was still trying to find the words when the man that was fucking Rio’s face finished and the nurse knelt down to have a word with with the bound HuCow.

“Should I wait?” the man that was fucking her pussy paused with his cock deep in the girl’s cum drenched pussy.

“No no. Please carry on. This will only take a moment.” the nurse told the man. Then she removed the ring gag and asked the bound girl, “How are you holding up?”

“My legs… really hurt!” Rio gasped between thrusts.

“Sorry, but I assure you that this is necessary.” the nurse looked down at where Rio’s legs were bound tightly in a position where her legs were almost perpendicular to her body. “But that’s not really why I need to talk to you now.”

“Wait!” Kayo stopped the nurse before she could say anything to Rio about this route. “You said something about another option?”

“Yes.” the nurse motioned for Kayo to kneel and join her next to where Rio was panting and grunting from the pleasure of the fucking and the pain of her legs being stretched so wide. When the three of them were close, she continued, “Rio-chan, I want you to hear this decision that Kayo-chan has to make. Can you try to pay attention for a bit?”

“Yes… sensei.” Rio grunted.

“Good. You see, Kayo-chan wants to get the breast therapy that you girls will be getting, but it wont work for her because she wont be lactating yet. The only way for that to happen will be for her to become pregnant. But since she isn’t a HuCow like you and the other girls, I want Yuuki-kun to be the one to knock her up.”

“Yuuki?” Rio cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise.

“He has already impregnated your mother, but you know that it is still you that he truly loves. So, it won’t be so bad if he knocks up his adopted sister, will it?”

“Yuu-kun and Kayo-chan… but…” Rio was having a hard time processing all of this. She had wanted to give Yuuki his first child, but she had lost out on that to her own mother. She had accepted her father’s plan to weave their families together, and that would mean she would be giving Yuuki his second child. But if he knocked up Kayo-chan now, a child she would make with him would be his third. There was a losing feeling as if she was falling farther and farther behind in a race.

“Sensei, you said something about another option.” Kayo insisted when she saw a hint of despair on Rio’s face.

“Optionally, we could just do the womb treatment on you now, then you could have the breast treatment next year. But that would mean you would have to keep up the nutrient therapy for a year, you know.” the nurse warned.

“I… I can do that.” Kayo said decisively. Then, turning to the bound Rio, she said, “I’m sorry for making you think about something so distasteful while you’re under such stress.”

“It’s not… distasteful. I just… want to be… the next one… to give Yuuki… a child.” Rio grunted between thrusts.

“Alright, enough conversation. Let’s get another cock in your mouth so you can continue your training properly.” the nurse said as she slid the ring gag back into Rio’s mouth and beckoned for the next man to step forward.

“Are you okay with my decision?” Kayo asked the nurse.

“I would have preferred it the other way… but I understand your feelings. And hers.” the nurse said as they watched the new man pat Rio’s head while he thrust his cock into the girl’s mouth and down her throat.

“Will this create any problems?” Kayo worried.

“Only that you will have to be Yuuki-sensei’s assistant for at least another year. But that shouldn’t be a problem.” the nurse smiled to herself.

“I thought he was only planning to do this for a year?” Kayo asked.

“What he was thinking, and what everyone else is planning for him, may not be a perfect match.” the nurse said slyly.

Kayo’s eyes popped open with curiosity. Unfortunately, the nurse would say no more on the matter.

* * *

The next day , the rainy season showed up in force.  It added another two days to the construction time of the HuCow barn, but had no effects on the other aspects of the training program. 

Yasu and Kumiko were now able to handle four breeding sessions on a school day, just like Rio and Chihana. To be sure, they didn’t handle it as easily and there was still some pain for them – but they wouldn’t lose to their senpai’s performance and achievements.

That evening , Yuuki and Kayo were walking amongst the four HuCows  who were energetically fuck ing and suck ing their way through their breeding session. With them paying attention to their charges, the nurse took the opportunity to check on her own daughter.

“Congratulations, Yasu-chan.” the nurse whispered into her daughter’s ear while watching a man’s cock stroke in and out of her mouth. “You made it to four sessions a day without too much trouble. I’m very proud of you.”

“Hmmmm...” Yasu could only moan around the cock in the mouth as a response.

“If you can keep this up, you’ll be wearing your own ‘H’ medal and bronze bell in no time at all. Probably even by this weekend.”

“Hmmmm!” Yasu moaned a little more passionately and this time it was more audible since the man had come and pulled out of her mouth. With the ring gag in her mouth, she still couldn’t make any words though.

“I hope you’re still not secretly planning on trying to become a full HuCow.” the nurse said levelly, while brushing her daughter's hair out of the way so that she could better observe the girl's irrumatio performance.

“Huukk!” Yasu gagged on the new cock that plunged into her throat. She wasn’t ready for it due to the shock of finding out that her mother knew about her real plans all along.

“This summer, we will be taking a tour of a real HuCow facility and you’ll understand.” the nurse stroked her daughter’s cheek and neck while she struggled to receive the cock that was thrusting into her face and down her throat. A shadow of fear and sadness washed over her as she told her daughter, “You will soon understand that it would be much better for all of you to become Yuuki-sensei’s adorable little fuck-toys… rather than the fate of an industrial HuCow.”

Yasu had heard her mother say negative things about becoming a real livestock HuCow before. She didn't care. Yasu usually let it come in one ear and go out the other. But this time… this time there was something chilling and maybe even a little ominous about her mother’s words.  And yet, Yasu still wasn’t convinced to abandon her secret dream. Defiantly, she wondered if her mother could ever show her something to change her mind. _I want to be a real HuCow! You can't stop me_ _okāsan! No-one can stop me! It's all I've ever wanted, dammit!_   



	43. A Change In Plans

There was a bit of a surprise for  Yuuki’s HuCows on Saturday. Since it was only a half day of school,  the nurse decided that the available time should be utilized for  additional HuCow training instead of  being wasted on just idling around. Yuuki and Kayo led the girls through an enhanced session of their core exercises and the nurse  introduced them to some new things as well. 

She told them that there was a type of exercise that would help them to avoid getting  getting their pussies  ruined.  This had come as welcome news to most of them. The younger girls hadn’t thought about it but the older girls were worried that they would end up with  stretched out,  loose, and unsatisfying pussies after all this sexual activity. A special function device that looked like a vibrator was inserted deep into their vaginas and they were shown a  training  video game to play .  The game linked to the vaginal  device and helped them to master  several helpful kegel exercises.

She  planned to do  the same thing to them for the other weekend day as well. In addition to the  mid-day fucking they got while their families looked on from the comfort of the café, the nurse  advised Yuuki  to plan for his HuCows to have an evening  breeding session every Sunday  added to their schedules  as well .

The very next day was Sunday.  As expected,  the announcer once again had the opportunity to present Yuuki with two more ‘H’ medals and two more bronze bells for the achievements of  Yasu and Kumiko.  What hadn’t been expected was the presence of  a rather famous person in the world of HuCow training. Known as ‘The Director’, he took an interest in Yuuki and his girls.

“May I have a look at your stock?” The Director asked after approaching the group after the close of the meeting.

“Ah!” the nurse recognized the visitor immediately, “Yuuki-sensei, this gentleman is know as The Director. He…”

“I know. I’ve read a few of his books.” Yuuki replied with almost as much excitement as his mentor. Turning to the man he respectfully told him, “I would welcome your review and any suggestions, but you should know that I am not training any of these girls to become actual production HuCows.”

“I’ve heard that about you. To be honest, I don’t blame you.” the man looked around to be sure that there wasn’t anyone else around that would overhear their conversation, “It is true that I pioneered much of what is now known as the HuCow Program. But I confess that I’m not happy with where it has gone. These industrial dairy facilities… they were never a part of my vision.”

Yuuki had thought that The Director might have such feelings from what he had published. But to hear him say it with the pained expression he wore, it had an impact on Yuuki as well as the others present.  Pulling Rio to the front, he presented her to The Director and  told him , “Please,  we are in your care.”

S tanding nude with only their collars on, their arms bound behind their backs, and a bit in their mouths to keep them from speaking like humans, the girls were presented to the director.  They had been dressed out this way many times before, but never while being so intensely studied. Or rather, if their had been someone studying them it had been while they were also blindfolded so that they couldn’t see it happening. And, as the girls discovered, seeing the person who was inspecting their bodies was much more embarrassing than not being able to see them. Most of them craved the safety and the anonymity of the blindfold then. 

T he older man spent several minutes with each girl. He thoroughly examined their breasts, as would be expected of the man who pioneered  and develop ed a program  to turn ordinary human females into dairy producers . But he also spent an equal time examining their pussies.

“These girls have been fucked a hundred times?” The Director asked in amazement.

“Oh, much more than a hundred times.” the nurse laughed, “As you know, the ‘H’ they wear is for fucking a hundred men.”

“So the guests are allowed to fuck them more than once in a session?” The Director asked.

“They are allowed to fuck them until they are completely satisfied.” Yuuki replied.

“That is very kind to your guests, but how does that affect your livestock?” The Director asked.

“You tell me.” the nurse said with a grin.

“They all seem to be in remarkable shape, and… they are quite resilient.” The Director commented while he studied young Kumiko’s little pussy. Interestingly, he sounded both impressed during the first part of his assessment, and dissatisfied with the second. Glancing up at the blushing girl he asked, “When was the last time you were fucked?”

“Hnnnn!” Kumiko said into the bit in her mouth.

“Just a moment.” Kayo removed the bit from her little sister’s mouth, but left her otherwise bound in front of the gentleman. She had also read several of The Director’s books and knew that he preferred to talk to the livestock.

“Um, the last time I was fucked was… around noon I guess? Onee-chan?” Kumiko looked to her elder sister for confirmation.

Kayo nodded in agreement from where she knelt  along side Yuuki and The Director.

“Amazing.” The Director stroked his finger across Kumiko’s labia and called to the others, “Take a look at this.” 

Yuuki, Kayo, and the nurse all  leaned in, to look at Kumiko’s pussy with the old man. Of course, this made poor Kumiko’s blush become much more pronounced.

“Do you see how her pussy has closed up into a little slit? You’d think this girl never had sex before, looking like that.” The Director observed as he pushed a finger between the yielding lips to the cream filled wetness inside. “All four of them are like this.”

“Is that a bad thing?” the nurse asked. She didn’t have a preference one way or the other, but she valued his perspective.

“Well… yes and no. It’s phenomenal that their muscles and skin have such elasticity and resilience. However, for the mental part of the HuCow training, it would be better if they didn’t still look like _little girls_ … if you know what I mean.” The Director said while he pushed his finger deeper and deeper into the girl’s twat.

“Hnnnh” Kumiko moaned and started to lose her balance from the sensations that the man’s finger was triggering as it slowly moved in and out of her. 

“I’ve got you, sweety.” Riko stepped up behind Kumiko, to help steady her while her pussy was being probed. Most people might expect a caring parent to pull their daughter away in this kind of circumstance, but Riko pushed the girl closer to the old man and whispered to her, “Open your legs a little wider, okay?”

“Is he going to fuck me?” Kumiko asked her adoptive mother while obediently spreading her stance a bit.

“I certainly hope so. You’re all worked up for it, aren’t you?” Riko replied.

“Yes. His finger is making me feel all hot and tingly.” Kumiko answered, but frowned when the man pulled his finger out of her.

“Do you see how quickly her outer labia closes up?” The Director asked the group of handlers gathered around him. “It would be better if her labia maintained a bit of a gap. With it closed like this, it won’t properly leak the accumulated cum down her thighs and she won’t wonder if people can see the inner pinkness of her most treasured place.”

“I understand… but I don’t want to take her off the nutrient feed that enhances her body’s elasticity. The goal is for all of the girls to go through an impregnation and calving, without any stretch marks at the end.” the nurse explained.

“In that case, there is only one solution for this.” The Director said as he placed a single finger over Kumiko’s clitoris and gave it a little pressure.

“What is that?” Yuuki asked.

“Piercing.” The Director replied while Kumiko started squirming in pleasure again.

“Piercing?” Yuuki asked. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, but it would definitely cause them to change their plans and schedules.

“I am aware of your intention to submit your livestock at the summer ceremony in Saga. However, inner labia piercings would do the job and would be healed up in time for the event.” The Director suggested.

“That’s an… interesting idea.” Yuuki considered.

“But… they wouldn’t be able to have any breeding sessions while they are healing from the piercings.” Nagisa countered. She tried to keep the emotion out of her voice but she would dearly miss watching her girls get their evening breeding sessions for the four of five weeks it would take for the healing process to complete.

“I don’t know if it is worth taking them off their current routine for just that.” Yuuki considered. He raised a hand to Kumiko’s pussy and used his fingers to spread her pussy lips apart just a bit to see how it would look. A bit of moisture did leak out of her sex at that moment and he decided that it was indeed a very erotic sight. So he asked, “Are there any other beneficial body modifications we could do that would heal in time for the ceremony?”

“Let’s see… as far as piercing go, I would recommend the vertical clitoris hood, and perhaps a tongue piercing. They should both heal in time ans should have beneficial results.” The Director said.

“Beneficial results, like what?” Yuuki asked. He had studied a lot about the care of HuCows, but there hadn’t been much in the material about piercing for a sensual or sexual goal. There was a little about piercing the ear for the purpose of product tagging, and piercing the septum for animal control. Interestingly, there had been quite a bit about both heated metal branding, and laser branding in the same chapters.

“The clitoral piercing will act as a sensual stimulus that never stops. With ever move she makes, the weight of the piercing will be like a finger gently rubbing her clit. Walking to school, going up or down stairs, anything that moves the legs or the lower torso will cause stimulation.

Nagisa and Riko looked at each other and smiled at the thought of their girls being constantly stimulated like that. Nagisa had to ask, “Just… how stimulating is it?”

“It differs from one girl to the next, but for some it can be so stimulating that their hands have to be restrained to keep themselves from playing with their pussies without permission.” The Director replied.

“That… does sound interesting.” the nurse admitted as she looked over at her daughter. Not just her Yasu, but all of the girls were looking a little concerned with the conversation they were hearing.

“The tongue piercing may or may not do anything for the girls, but it is said to add an additional element of pleasure to anyone that they service orally.” The Director told them.

This time it was Gorou and Takafumi that got excited at what the learned man had to say.

“Are any of these girls destined to be whores, sluts, sex toys, or the like?” The Director asked.

“Possibly,” the nurse replied while meeting her daughter’s eyes, “why? What do you suggest?”

“I was thinking that a tattoo might have time to heal unless… are you planning for any of them to get breast-buds?” The Director asked.

“Yes… all but one of them.” the nurse replied.

“In that case, forget the tats.” the old man stood and started fondling Rio’s breasts and tugging on her nipples. He continued massaging them and watched Rio getting close to orgasm. Without taking his eyes off her, he asked, “Please remove her gag.”

“Of course.” Yuuki released the bit from his girlfriend’s mouth and stood behind her to offer her support if she needed it.

“What is your name?” The Director asked.

“Rio! My name is Rio, Director-sama.” Rio panted.

“Listen to me Rio, I want you to tell me when you are about to cum. I want you to tell me when you’re cumming, and I want you to keep looking me in the eyes throughout. Do you understand?” The Director ordered.

“I do, but…” Rio tried to beg off doing something so embarrassing, but that route was closed to her.

“Rio, you must do whatever Director-sama asks of you without question.” Yuuki said firmly and squeezed Rio’s shoulders for emphasis.

“Yes… I will do as you wish.” Rio replied, but she couldn’t keep the blush out of her face when she looked up at the man.

“You’ve orgasmed in front of other people before, haven’t you?” The Director asked.

“Yes, Director-sama.” Rio gasped as the man’s hands squeezed her breasts a bit more aggressively than before.

“But, those other times, you were blindfolded or put into a position where you couldn’t see who was having their way with you. Am I right?”

“Yes, Director-sama.”

“I’m sure it was embarrassing for you. But it is a whole new level of embarrassing to see the people that are watching you, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Director-sama.” Rio started to pant and her knees started to feel weak.

“Do not forget your duty, Rio.” The Director warned while tugging on the girl’s nipples.

“I… I’m close. I’m going to cum soon!” Rio announced and wanted to look away as the blush on her face blazed with the shame at saying such a thing.

“Good girl.” Nagisa cooed from near by.

“Do you have a special person here?” The Director asked while he watched the blush and pleasure wash over the girl’s face.

“Yes… Yuuki… is my… boyfriend.” Rio panted.

“Does it bother him when another man brings you to orgasm?” The Director asked. His voice didn’t sound cruel, he moreover seemed to be curious.

“No… he is… my handler.” Rio took a couple of shallow breaths and and her body went rigid as she cried out, “I’m coming!”

T he Director stepped back and watched the girl fall into the arms of the young man who was ready to catch her. He thought about it for a moment and realized something else was at play here. “It is not usually possible to bring a girl to orgasm this quickly with breast stimulation alone. Your training involves increased sensitivity and response?”

“Yes, Director.” the nurse answered.

“In that case… the piercings should have a _very_ interesting effect.” The Director said with a smile that seemed a little sinister.

“Oh?” Riko had never been much in favor of body piercings, but The Director’s comment had her wondering.

“Have you ever used a clitoral vibrator?” The Director asked the two mothers.

“Um…” Riko wasn’t sure what it was but didn’t want to appear stupid.

“It’s that little pink buzzy that I used on you the other day.” Nagisa whispered to her friend.

“Oh that!” Riko blushed when she remembered just how stimulating that little device had been, and how wicked Nagisa had been with it. From behind her blush she admitted, “Yes, I am familiar with one of those.”

“Imagine wearing one that is taped to your clit, and it goes off every time you move.” The Director explained.

“Oh… oh my!” Riko caught her breath. For a moment, she looked over at Chihana and Kumiko with concern. She wondered if the two girls would be able to bear that level of stimulation.

“I don’t want them to become numb to clitoral stimulation.” Nagisa worried.

“Considering the training that their handlers are putting them through, it is more likely that their sensitivity will increase, actually.” The Director replied.

“Well then, I guess the only thing left to do is schedule an appointment.” Nagisa said, then turned to Riko and got a confirming nod of approval.

The nurse hung up her cell phone and announced, “They have a piercing professionals on staff here. They can see Yuuki-sensei’s HuCows in fifteen minutes.”

Rio looked around to see if one of the other girls was going to raise an objection to this. The idea of a needle touching her anywhere on her body scared her, so this conversation was terrifying. She realized that she was the only one able to protest what was being planned for them when she realized that the other three were still wearing their livestock bits and looking to her to be the one to plea for reason. However, the realization was too late when she felt the bit being put back in her mouth by her own mother.

“Be a good girl and endure this for me.” Nagisa whispered into her daughter’s ear, “From what I’ve heard, this is going to be a kind of pleasurable torture. I can’t wait to see you squirming in ecstatic torment!”

“Hnnn!” Rio groaned at Yuuki, but he wasn’t going to object to this either.

“I think this will be in the best interest of your training.” Yuuki said while running his fingers through her hair.

Rio, Chihana, Yasu, and Kumiko all looked at each other. They were all scared, but they were surrounded by the people that cared for them the most and that was enough to give them the courage they needed. In the end, there was no resistance from any of them as their leashes were tugged and they were led off in the direction of the piercing pagoda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Families**
> 
>   * **Miyahara Family**
> 
>     * Father: Gorou
> 
>     * Mother: Nagisa
> 
>       * Brother: Takafumi
> 
>       * Rio (HuCow)
> 
>   * **Kunou Family**
> 
>     * Father: _unnamed_
> 
>     * Mother: Riko
> 
>       * Brother: Yuuki, Yuu-kun (Handler)
> 
>       * Sister: Chihana, Chi-chan (HuCow)
> 
>       * Adopted Sister: Kayo (Assistant Handler)
> 
>       * Adopted Sister: Kumiko, Kumi-chan (HuCow)
> 
>     * Mother from the bigamous marriage: Usagi
> 
>       * Half-Sister: Umeko
> 
>   * **Kitagawa Family**
> 
>     * Mother: Ayano, The Nurse (Handler Trainer)
> 
>       * Daughter: Yasu (HuCow)
> 
> 



	44. This Is Love?

The Director accompanied them to the piercing pagoda. He had been impressed with the young man and his little group of HuCows. For the brief time that they had been in the program, they had accomplished quite a bit. The impregnations and physical development was something, but any girl off the street could be captured, bound, pumped full of the right nutrients and impregnated. What had impressed The Director had been the observed mental changes.

Not knowing any of them before they were involved in the training program he couldn’t be sure, but it appeared that Yuuki had won the unwavering trust of of everyone involved. If these girls had been destined to become industrial HuCows, there wouldn’t need to be so much care from the handlers or trust from the HuCows. But for girls who knew that they would some day return to being normal humans, there would be a continuing trial of concern and trust due to their vulnerable position. As temporary as their livestock status might be, they were defenseless against anything their handlers chose to do to them. That was one of the chief reasons why there were so few girls going through the HuCow program that were not destined for a full livestock conversion.

The other significant reason was the lack of handlers that could be trusted to run a temporary program. The Director was aware of that fact as well. It warmed his heart that there was still someone like Yuuki involved in the program. Running the program in a way closer to the way he had envisioned it, handlers like Yuuki had unfortunately proved to be more rare than he had imagined.

“One last question,” Yuuki spoke up after going over the request with the staff piercing professionals, “none of these HuCows will be converted to permanent livestock. So, when their involvement in the HuCow program is all over, what will happen if we want to undo all of this?”

“Simple tongue and genitalia piercings are the easiest to recover from.” the piercer explained, “The tissues involved will naturally regenerate. All you will have to do is remove the jewelry and it will heal on it’s own. Although… you should keep it clean while it is healing.”

Rio listened to the back and forth conversation with decreasing trepidation. At first, she was desperately hoping that Yuuki would find something too objectionable and decide not to do this. But it had actually gone the other way. By the time Yuuki finished his inquiry, Rio felt a lot better about what she was about to go through. With her arms still bound behind her back and the livestock bit in her mouth, she looked over to her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

“What about nipple piercings?” Nagisa asked aloud.

“HNNNNH!” _MOTHER!!!!_ Rio wanted to scream.

“Can’t. They would interfere with the breast-buds.” the nurse replied.

 _What are breast buds?_ Rio wanted to ask. Regardless of what they were, she was glad that there had been a solid reason to deny her mother’s unnecessary meddling.

“Oh, right.” Nagisa was clearly disappointed that she couldn’t adorn her daughter’s lovely breasts with a pair of pretty nipple rings.

Rio was leaned back into the padded seat and felt the wide leather belt being fastened over her lower torso. A moment later, a pair of hands were spreading her legs wide and strapping them down as well. The fear was coming back. She could hear her own pulse in her ears, her breath was short, and she was looking around at all the strange people that were surrounding her.

“I’m right here.” Yuuki said calmly. He moved his hand to put it on her shoulder, but they were doing something with a restraint pad there. Here belly was covered with the wide leather belt and her arms were tucked underneath her. One of the few places that was exposed and not involved in any prep were her breasts. With a half grin, he moved his hand to her lovely breast and grasped the soft and warm flesh in his hand.

“Hnnh!” Rio gasped with the unexpected contact of his hand on her right boob, but she looked up to his gentle eyes with heartfelt appreciation.

“Do you not want me to touch you here?” Yuuki asked, but didn’t move his hand away.

“No, that’s fine. It just surprised me.” Rio was able to respond in the brief interval between when they removed the livestock bit from her mouth and replaced it with a ring gag for better access to her tongue.

“Do you want me to stay with you until they’re done?” Yuuki asked.

Rio nodded her head, but the ring gag was fastened in her mouth now and she couldn’t speak any more.

“I can tell that she has a lot of faith and trust in you.” The Director said as he watched from the other side of Rio’s chest.

“I should hope so. She’s my girlfriend. I know it’s still a long way off for us, but we are already planning to marry some day.” Yuuki replied to the old man while one of the piercers grasped Rio’s tongue with padded forceps and pulled it into position.

Rio could hear the two talking while she felt the professionals getting to work both close to her mouth and between her spread legs. She couldn’t see anything, but she could feel light dabs and touches on her sensitive places.

“I wonder if she will still have the piercings when I am able to fuck her again.” Yuuki mused.

“You mean, without protection?” the old man sounded confused, “The requirement to use protection is only for the first three or four weeks, you know.”

“Huh?” Yuuki looked at the old man in confusion.

“Huh?” The Director needed Yuuki to explain his confusion.

“Um… I’m her handler.” Yuuki wondered if he was so old that he was forgetting some of the tenets of his own program.

“So?” The Director asked.

“I can’t have intercourse with my HuCows. They’re not allowed to have intercourse with anyone that they know, right?” Yuuki reminded the old man.

“My boy, that has to do with control – and it appears that you have already achieved mastery of control over your HuCows.” The Director chuckled, “And besides, that is a guideline. It’s not a concrete rule.”

“What!” Yuuki wanted to immediately question his mentor about this, but the nurse was hovering over her daughter while the workers went about Yasu’s piercings.

“Hmm? Did Kitagawa-sensei tell you something differently?” The Director thought about what Yuuki had just said and sighed, “I see… well that is certainly a valid philosophy, but it isn’t necessary in situations where the handler has successfully established control over his charges. If you like… I could have a word with your mentor on your behalf.”

Yuuki was about to reply when he felt Rio’s body suddenly tense up and heard her scream through her ring gag. He immediately looked up to see if they had stabbed through her tongue to cause such a painful reaction.

“No no. Look down this way.” The Director told Yuuki, “The piercing of the clitoris hood can be far more painful than any of the others. Fortunately, it is a very brief pain.”

True enough, the clit hood was already pierced and the piercer was already finishing up the simple barbell that would be her starter piece. Seeing her continue to writhe and struggle in her bindings, Yuuki leaned closer to Rio’s face and calmly told her, “It’s done, okay. That pain is over and they won’t have to do that one again.”

“Aooouu?” Rio replied as best she could.

“Yes, I promise.” Yuuki said reassuringly. When he heard her making sobbing noises, he wanted to kiss her, but it was virtually impossible. Her head was still restrained with the ring gag holding her mouth open wide and a pair of spring-loaded forceps clamped on the end of her tongue. The forceps tugged on her tongue to keep it pulled out of her mouth at its full extension. Once again, he defaulted back to her exposed breast. Gently caressing the soft flesh, he also lightly tugged on her nipples a bit.

“You do have a way with them.” The Director said with admiration.

“Director-sama, I believe I would like you to have that chat with my sensei.” Yuuki completed his request with a slight, but respectful bow. “But first, can you tell me why you were ever involved in this? It doesn’t sound like your beliefs are understood by the people in the HuCow industry.”

“It was never supposed to be an industry in the first place.” the old man replied sadly, “Originally, there were a number of fetishists that like doing livestock play as a hobby… or for love. They had fun but wanted more realism. After a number of human development breakthroughs were made, it became possible for a human girl to yield almost as much milk as the equivalent biomass of bovine livestock. And when that happened…”

“When that happened, it became a business instead of something fun.” Yuuki finished the old man’s thought. It wasn’t something he had come up with though. It was something he had read in one of The Director’s published works. Confused with his own feelings, Yuuki thought there was something wrong with that sentiment though, “But… I’m not doing it as a business or for fun?”

“No? Well… even if you’re not finding this to be fun, you are doing it for love.” The Director replied.

“Love?” _Does he think that I love to do this kind of thing? I just said it wasn’t fun, didn’t I?_ Yuuki was confused with the old man’s reply.

“These girls wanted this didn’t they?” The Director gestured at the four girls now finishing up their procedures. He continued after Yuuki nodded, “They needed someone they could trust. Someone they liked enough that they didn’t mind being seen by them, touched by them, even to the point of having every aspect of their sensual nature exposed by them. That someone is you, Yuuki-sensei. And you don’t give that kind of trust or acceptance to just anyone. These girls could only put themselves in the hands of someone they could love. Maybe not an absolute love, but there would have to feel something. And they would need to feel something back.”

“Something back?” Yuuki asked. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept that all four of the girls might love him. _Rio said she loved me a couple of times, and my sister has always been fond of me. But Yasu-chan and Kumi-chan? Do they really love me? Even if it’s just a little bit… could that be right?_

“That’s right, they would need to feel that you love them back. Even if you don’t love them back as much as they love you, they need to feel something from you.” The Director explained.

“They need…” Yuuki worried that he might not be able to live up to their expectations and pleaded, “What should I do?”

“Don’t change a thing, Yuuki-sensei.” The Director smiled.

“What?” Yuuki was preparing to beg for guidance when the old man put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“You are already doing it. I have been observing the interaction between you all for some time now and I can tell you that I can clearly see the bonds of love that link all of you together.” The Director could see that Yuuki was having a hard time believing this. He cocked his head and spoke in his lecture mode, “Think about the people that are involved in your group. The HuCows are your girlfriend, your sister, your classmates little sister, and your mentor’s daughter. Two of them have immediate links to you through family and romantic connections. The other two reap the benefit of having their closest relation as part of the program. One is your mentor and the other – you've made into your assistant.”

“Then… I suppose I must be at my limit.” Yuuki knew that the limit for the Junior HuCow program was a herd of sixteen. He had never planned on acquiring more, but his mother and Nagisa had hinted at it several times.

“I wouldn’t say that.” the old man stood up and looked around at the girls now getting released from their restraints. “You are truly only restricted by your capacity to love. Some people can only manage to love one person at a time. Others are unbound by such limitations. You have already proven to be one of those.”

“I… I can’t do something like that!” Yuuki objected when he thought that the old man was seeing a ghost of his father in him. _I REFUSE to be like that!_

“I don’t know why you would find this upsetting.” the old man could detect the stress in Yuuki’s voice. On a hunch, he explained, “There are many types of love, but I’m not talking about anything perverse. Think of this kind of love as an extension of affection and generosity. A person who would lack this kind of love would have a hard time feeling affection for their own children.”

“Ah!” Yuuki realized that this wasn’t like his dad at all. Indeed, it was practically the opposite of his selfish and distant father. “But… I love Rio the most and that won’t change. I would never be able to love them all equally.”

“That is a fantasy anyway.” the old man laughed, “Even if they vigorously deny it, even parents will end up favoring one child over another. It might not be much, but it is inevitable.”

“Then… you think I am doing right by the girls in my group? You think I can love them enough?” Yuuki asked.

“Indeed, you could probably handle a few more as well. But that is a discussion for another day. For now, you need to know that it is okay for them to love you, and it is okay for your to love them back.”

Rio was on her feet now and trying to keep up with this conversation despite the pain and odd feelings that were coming from her mouth and her pussy. But quite suddenly, the conversation came to her.

“It is important that you let this one know, in no uncertain terms,” The Director said as he took Rio by the shoulders and placed her in front of Yuuki, “tell her that she is number one with you, but you will accept love from the others and you will return their love as well.”

“He’s right, you know.” Yuuki said as he looked into Rio’s wide eyes. Before he continued, he moved his hand to the side of her face and released the ring gag so that she could speak. “You are the one I love first and most. I may love the others too, but you will always be the most important to me.”

The Director smiled and stepped away to have a few words with the nurse while Rio considered what Yuuki had just told her.

“Whaoouuif… wha if I cad’t asep dat?” Rio fidgeted while trying to speak as clearly as she could. She didn’t actually find his declaration unacceptable, but a selfish and childish part of her was throwing a fit and demanding that she should be the _only_ one.

“Then I’ll quit this HuCow thing right now.” Yuuki replied instantly.

There was a collective gasp from the two mothers and the other girls who were now standing behind Yuuki.

“None of this matters more than you do.” Yuuki continued. He didn’t even have to think about it. The only reason he was involved in it was for her in the first place, so it was not so dear to him that he would sacrifice his relationship with her.

“Doht do dat.” Rio felt the tears welling up in her eyes and wished she could hide her face behind her hands now, “I dust wanded do heah you hay dat. Pease codtidue do be my boyfedd add my hander. I’ll be id your care.”

Yuuki stepped close to Rio and gave her a gentle hug while letting her wipe her eyes on his shoulder.

“Doh… you wuv all of udh?” Kumiko asked with a mixture of surprise and glee. She thought about what she had heard and knew that the feeling she had for Yuuki-sensei was love after all. Knowing that he loved her back made her forget all about the discomfort from the recent piercing session.

“I do. Director-sama helped me to realize that I love all four of you, but like I said to Rio… I’ll always love her first and most.” Yuuki confessed. For a moment he wondered if any of them would object to a love like this: not the only one in his heart; not even first in his heart. But no-one said anything. Yasu seemed annoyed, but still made no objection.

There was some dissatisfaction however. Of sorts… One person objected to what had been said, but she kept her mouth shut. And, she wasn’t one of the HuCows.

 _Baka, Yuuki-kun. It’s not just the HuCows that have feelings for you. Baka!_ Kayo bit her lip to keep herself from giving away her feelings. _At least I have the status of an adopted sister now. That will put me behind Rio-chan and Chi-chan, but no-one else can get in front of me!_ _No one!_

Unfortunately, Kayo’s sense of victory would not even last to the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Families**
> 
>   * **Miyahara Family**
> 
>     * Father: Gorou.
> 
>     * Mother: Nagisa. Pregnant with Yuuki’s child.
> 
>       * Brother: Takafumi.
> 
>         * HS 3rd year.
> 
>         * Promised to Chihana.
> 
>       * Rio (HuCow). Impregnated by unknown.
> 
>         * MS 1st year – Classmates with Yuuki and Kayo.
> 
>         * Promised to Yuuki.
> 
>   * **Kunou Family**
> 
>     * Father: _unnamed._
> 
>     * Mother: Riko. Pregnant with Takafumi’s child.
> 
>       * Brother: Yuuki, Yuu-kun (Handler).
> 
>         * MS 1st year – Classmates with Rio and Kayo.
> 
>         * Promised to Rio.
> 
>       * Sister: Chihana, Chi-chan (HuCow). Impregnated by unknown.
> 
>         * ES 3rd year – Classmate with Kumiko.
> 
>         * Promised to Takafumi, but also a bit of a BroCon for Yuuki.
> 
>       * Adopted Sister: Kayo (Assistant Handler).
> 
>         * MS 1st year – Classmates with Rio and Yuuki
> 
>       * Adopted Sister: Kumiko, Kumi-chan (HuCow). Impregnated by unknown.
> 
>         * ES 3rd year – Classmate with Kumiko.
> 
>     * Mother from the bigamous marriage: Usagi.
> 
>       * Step-Sister: Umeko.
> 
>         * MS 1st year – Attends a school in Tokyo.
> 
>   * **Kitagawa Family**
> 
>     * Mother: Ayano, The Nurse (Handler Trainer).
> 
>       * Daughter: Yasu (HuCow). Impregnated by unknown.
> 
>         * ES 6th year.
> 
> 



	45. Sensei's Greatest Fear

I t might be possible that the special piercings that the girls got would  eventually give them erotic sensations, but  evidently not on the first day.  The walk to school had been painful and slow. As soon as they got there, Yuuki, Kayo,  and Takafumi took the girls into the infirmary where they  were given another salt water and saline cleanse.  It was important to keep the piercings clean, but the cleanse also helped with the discomfort.

While  in the infirmary ,  most of them noticed that the nurse seemed a bit pensive. She didn’t come over to interact with them as much as she usually did, even though her daughter was one of the girls getting the cleanse.  Yuuki remembered that she had been irritated when The Director had spoken to her, but in the end she did agree that the restrictions could come to an end.  Seeing her now, it looked like she was having second thoughts.

“Do you know what’s going on… with your mother?” Yuuki whispered to Yasu.

“How could I? I haven’t seen her since the last time you did.” Yasu replied.

“You have a point.” Yuuki conceded. Yasu had come home with Yuuki’s family after the previous day’s Junior HuCow meeting. Allegedly it was because it would be easier to make sure all the girls got their after-care cleansing treatments. In reality, it was just an excuse for the girls to have a sleepover.

“You should talk to her.” Takafumi whispered to Yuuki.

“Me?” he had been about to suggest the same thing to Yasu, since the nurse was her mother.

“You are her apprentice.” Takafumi stated with a raised eyebrow. He knew that there were others that might be appointed this task. Takafumi himself was the eldest student in the room. Kayo had been a student leader until recently, and Yasu was related by blood. But Takafumi’s opinion was that the nurse’s melancholy was based on their HuCow activities and that responsibility fell to Yuuki. His raised eyebrow was a challenge that backed up that opinion.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Yuuki sighed as he accepted the duty. Before turning to face his mentor, he gave the others their instructions, “Takafumi-senpai, please take Chi-chan and Kumi-chan to their classrooms. Kayo…”

“Don’t worry about Yasu-chan and Rio. I’ll take care of them.” Kayo put her hand on his for support. She didn’t know what Yuuki should expect from the conversation he was about to have, but it was bound to be difficult.

* * *

Y asu tried to hold her comments in, but the overly dramatic conversation between Takafumi-senpai and her two handlers had gotten to her. “Baka! You guys make it sound like Yuuki-sensei is going to his executioner. It’s just my okāsan. What’s the big deal?”

“I don’t want to worry you too much, but this can be pretty bad.” Kayo had been trying to decide whether she should should say anything, but the fact that Yasu had noticed their elevated stress had pushed her hand. “Yuuki-sensei relies on your mother’s guidance. If she has been consciously misleading him this whole time, it could shatter his confidence in her… and in himself.”

R io looked at Kayo in mild surprise. It wasn’t the verdict that had surprised her as much as it was the fact that Kayo had come to the same conclusion that she had. A conclusion she thought that she had reached because she had been able to read him so well.  Until now, she had believed that her ability to read him was due to their intimacy and feelings for one another.  _That could only mean…_ “Did he tell you that…”  _or did you figure it out on your own?_

“He didn’t tell me anything. He’s been very quiet about… that.” Kayo replied. She noticed that Rio had stopped walking and looked up from her thoughts to see the shock in Rio’s face. Confused at first, Kayo suddenly realized that she had revealed her feelings to Yuuki-kun’s girlfriend. “I didn’t mean… I would never…”

“You love Yuuki-kun too?” Rio asked but she already knew the answer.

“No, I… It’s just…” Kayo knew she should just flatly deny it, but her mind had locked up. She could feel the heat of the blush spreading on her face and knew that any denial now was pointless.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Yasu asked as she looked at the strange faces the older girls were making.

“Kayo-chan…” Rio started to reply.

“Don’t say it! I mean, even if it’s true… And what if it is, huh? I mean… you don’t have to be a HuCow to have those feelings. Not that I feel that way! I don’t! But if I did…” Kayo could feel herself floundering like a person in deep water with a leg cramp.

“What is she talking about?” Yasu sounded irritated at the older girl’s nonsensical meandering.

“Kayo-chan loves Yuuki-kun.” Rio finally got it out.

“No shit. What else is new?” Yasu said dryly.

“Huh?” both of the older girls turned on Yasu in surprise, “You knew?”

“Everybody knows. Baka, are you two slow or what?” Yasu said testily.

“How… how did you know?” Kayo gasped.

“Seriously?” Yasu looked at Kayo dubiously, “You really thought you were hiding your feelings all this time?”

“I was!” Kayo insisted, but then doubt crept in and she asked, “Wasn’t I?”

“Let’s put it this way… Rio-senpai here gets fucked by her brother, her father, and over two hundred strangers even after becoming his girlfriend. In fact, every girl around Yuuki-sensei has been fucked by someone else… except you.”

“That’s right!” Rio realized it only now, “You are the only one that hasn’t had sex with anyone but him.”

“It must be nice to only have sex with the guy that you love.” Yasu jealously grumbled.

“It is nice… but it hurts too.” Kayo replied honestly after realizing that there was no way to deny it now.

“What… is he too big for you?” Yasu said as she slipped two fingers through a circle made by the other hand’s finger and thumb.

“Yasu-chan!” Rio grabbed the younger girl’s hands and pulled them down, out of sight.

“It’s not that,” Kayo replied, “it just hurts when I’m holding him in my arms, the one that I love… but he don’t love me back.”

“Baka.” Yasu groaned then looked to Rio with a question, “Are you serious that she was academically the top of your class?”

“Yes… she and Yuuki-kun are always at the top.” Rio replied while Kayo wondered why her sad statement hadn’t gathered any sympathy.

“Baka baka baka.” Yasu turned and walked away from the older girls, “I can get to my class from here. Rio-senpai, you’d better get that baka-bird to her classroom before her brain seizes up and she can’t move at all.”

“Hey!” Kayo shouted in protest.

“Baka baka baka baka baka baka…” Yasu muttered while shaking her head and disappearing down the corridor that lead to her classroom.

* * *

B ack in the infirmary, Yuuki faced off with his mentor. “Did I… do something wrong, sensei?”

“You?” The Nurse chuckled, “No… you did nothing wrong. If anything, you were the one that was wronged.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuki asked.

“I did everything for my daughter.” The nurse insisted firmly, but then more softly admitted, “I gained your trust, then lied to you… to save my daughter.”

“Yasu… What do you mean?” Yuuki asked.

“You know what happened to me, right?” the nurse waited for him to nod and continued, “I told you all about getting lost in the system and seeing no way out of becoming a permanent HuCow. But what terrified me the most was that I knew… I knew what the real fate of those HuCows was. There is no happy idyllic dairy farm for them. They don’t get to frolic in the flowers under the sun. They don’t get three delicious meals a day, plenty of sleep, and pay for it all by getting milked once or twice a day. And when they’re done, they don’t get patted on the head by a chubby old farmer and thanked for their services. All of those stories are myths, urban legends, lies.”

“Sensei, I know that the industrial dairy environment isn’t like that.” Yuuki insisted.

“Sure… you know that it’s not that good. But do you know how bad it is?” the nurse demanded. Her eyes were open wide with fear as she recalled… from long ago, “My mother took me to those facilities. The worst of the worst. She bribed people to let us into places that never accepted tourists or visitors. The girls there… they weren’t even treated as well as animals. They were strapped down and force-fed nutrients that would make them produce milk. The milkers were permanently attached to the machines that would drain those breasts all day and all night… every day… every month. No breaks, ever.”

“Until when?” Yuuki was stunned.

“Until they died… or stopped making milk. And if they stopped making milk, they were declared to be in a vegetative mental state and killed.”

“That’s… barbaric!” Yuuki recoiled.

“It is! And… when my daughter… my own daughter… told me she wanted to become a HuCow.” the nurses body shook with the rage and terror she remembered from that moment, “I… just… can’t… allow… that!”

“I understand, sensei.” Yuuki said compassionately.

“Oh do you? I don’t think so. You see, I will do anything to save her from that kind of fate. She’ll need parental consent to do something like that now, but when she turns fifteen… she can do it on her own then. And she told me she _will_ do it.”

“Oh no.” Yuuki gasped.

“She told me that when she was only nine, and she still hasn’t changed her mind.” the nurse looked at her hands that had clenched into fists, “I decided then and there that I would do whatever it takes to prevent that.”

“Whatever it takes.” Yuuki repeated the phrase and was about to agree to help her to that end.

“I was willing to sacrifice your sister, your girlfriend, and your classmate if necessary.” the nurse studied his shocked reaction for a moment then asked, “Now do you understand?”

* * *

Takafumi met Yuuki and the girls  on the third floor of the old school building at lunch, but he didn’t bring any friends. It would be a while before any of them would be healed up enough to do another breeding session. That is… if they will still be doing breeding sessions  any more.  “Hey, Yuuki-sensei!” 

“Takafumi-senpai,” Yuuki responded and asked, “do you have time to help me with their cleanse?” 

“Sure, can I have Chi-chan?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

“Onii-chan?” his little sister added her eager anticipation to the request.

“You can always have Chi-chan.” Yuuki smiled. He noticed that Takafumi hadn’t brought his classmates with him and was glad that he wouldn’t have to apologize to anyone, since all they would be doing for a while would be the cleanse, the nutrient feed, and the breast pumps.

The handlers were careful to properly clean the skin around the new body jewelry, as well as perform the rest of their cleansing routine. At one point Takafumi started to ask the earlier meeting with the nurse, but Yuuki waved him off. He didn’t want to talk about that conversation in front of the girls, but more importantly, he was still thinking through the morass of troubles that he was now aware of.

In the end, he couldn’t come to any kind of resolution or conclusion that would make anyone happy. He waited until the girls were all cleaned up and locked into their milking frames before starting a talk with his friends.

“They’re all listening to music?” Yuuki asked. He was referring to the earphones intended to remove that sense from the HuCows being milked.

“Yeah… and blindfolded too.” Takafumi answered and Kayo nodded.

“I’m sending you a link that sensei gave me.” Yuuki swiped his phone and the other two pulled their phones out and followed the link.

A disturbing video played out for them. It was obviously acquired in some clandestine way. Some shots were shaky or aimed at the floor, but most of it was stable enough to see what was happening.  Rows of girls strapped into machines. Their breasts grown to ridiculous sizes, an industrial milking apparatus was attached to each of their breasts. Tubes ran into their noses and mouths that delivered life sustaining air and nutrient. Other tubes ran into their anus and urethra to take away the waste. All of these girls looked half asleep, or heavily drugged, or unconscious.

T he video perspective suddenly changed and it seemed that the person making the video might be hiding while continuing to film. A group of handlers came into the room with a girl strapped to a  bare metal gurney . Unlike the addled ones in the milking frames, she was quite animated. A ring gag was in her mouth so that she couldn’t be understood, but she was yelling and struggling against the restraints that held her  down . The workers didn’t seem to care. The one with a clipboard stopped the group in front of one of the bound milkers and checked the tag that dangled from her ear.

The girl on the  gurney was left alone for several minutes while all the workers busied themselves with unstrapping the designated HuCow and removing all the various apparatus and tubes attached to her body.  When they were done, they simply dropped her body onto the cold tile floor. There was a brief effort to clean up the now vacated station, but no attention was paid to the barely moving body on the floor. After finishing their minimal prep, they returned to the bound girl on the gurney.

She struggled, but it was useless. There were too many of them and they were much stronger than her. Inevitably, she was strapped into the vacated place. She screamed when they started pushing the tubes into her urethra and anus, but her screams stopped when the feeding tube was pushed down her throat.  The remaining hoses and breast pump apparatus was connected, then they turned their attention to the body on the floor.

The released HuCow didn’t struggle at all. She barely seemed able to breathe. The workers lifted her onto the now vacant gurney, but didn’t bother to strap her down. One of them slipped a plastic bag over her head and used a plastic tie strap to seal the bag to her neck. The group casually rolled the gurney back the way they had come while the HuCow’s body shuddered a few times, but not much.

“What the hell is this?”  Kayo demanded.

“A full industrial HuCow dairy facility.” Yuuki replied. He waited until Takafumi looked up from his phone before telling them, “This is what sensei is afraid will happen to her daughter.”  



	46. Confessions and Plans

T here was no longer a need for everyone to meet up at the Miyahara’s home. Since the girls would be recovering from their piercings for several weeks, there would be no breeding sessions for them. They still went through the cleanse process and strapped the girls in for their breastfeeding, but that was it.

Interestingly, the girls didn’t consider this to be a benefit. Not at all. They were used to being fucked  repeatedly in their pussies and mouths while the machines suckled at their growing breasts, and to suddenly lose that stimulation and release was… frustrating.

N ot far away from where they were strapped in, being milked, and groaning in frustration… There was a meeting going on to decide what should be done next. Yuuki had shown his video to his mother and Rio’s parents as well. The nurse was seated with them and seemed both ashamed and defensive.

“That… that’s awful!” Nagisa was pale after watching the video.

“This is what your daughter, Yasu wants to do?” Riko asked in disbelief.

“I don’t think she realizes it is as bad as this. But you know kids. If I tell her, she won’t believe me.” the nurse said with a clenched fist.

“Not even after seeing the video?” Nagisa asked.

“She’s convinced that they’re not all the same and she thinks there will be a ‘nice’ one out there. Believe it or not… this has been her dream for years.” the nurse revealed.

“We can’t let this happen! Is there anything we can do?” Riko asked.

“More importantly, tell them what you’ve already done.” Yuuki insisted.

The nurse glared at him for a moment, but she knew he was right. Her embarrassment and their anger would all come from her own actions. Facing the other adults in the room, she began her confession, “I guided Yuuki-kun down a path that would be beneficial for my daughter. This path would be a tremendous aid to me… in keeping my daughter away from that terrible fate. However, it would make life more difficult for Yuuki and any of his assistants, and it may be… detrimental for the other girls.”

“Detrimental… in what way?” Gorou had been disgusted with the video and felt sorry for the nurse’s plight, but he didn’t care for anything bad happening to his daughter, or his future daughter-in-law.

“The training that I put together… that I guided Yuuki into using on your girls… everything was part of a plan to save my daughter. The fates of your daughters were irrelevant.” the nurse told them.

“How dare you…” Gorou came up out of his seat with fury, but his wife stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“It doesn’t seem like you’ve done anything terrible?” Nagisa asked, “What is this dreadful thing that you’ve done to our girls?”

“I…” the nurse stopped and rethought how she should explain her plans to them. Just then, one of the girls made a particularly loud groan from the increasing stimulation and her unfulfilled desire, “Do you hear them right now? Can you hear them struggling at their discomfort? Do you know why?” 

“None of that is your fault. They are just used to being sexually satisfied when they are in the milking frames.” Riko replied. The decision to have them receive their piercings had been Yuuki-kun’s, so Riko didn’t see how the girl’s suffering caused by their current prohibition on intercourse could be the nurse’s fault. “They just have to bear with this unpleasantness for a little while. As soon as their piercings are healed up, they will be able to go back to their sex sessions.

“That’s right. But think about why they are in such distress,” the nurse looked at all of them for a moment before she continued, “my goal was to make my daughter crave erotic fulfillment so much, that the idea of being sealed into one of those sexless facilities – would be unbearable.”

“They’re not entirely sexless are they?” Gorou asked, “I mean… I’ve heard that they knock up the HuCows every year or two to keep their milk production up.”

“With the lactation stimulants that have been developed recently, that is no longer necessary. But, even when it was, the more industrial sites did it with simple artificial insemination.” the nurse replied.

“So, your solution was to turn her into a sex craving slut? Takafumi asked.

“Not quite,” the nurse sighed, “I wanted all of them to become accustomed to sexual release when they were being milked. Through repetition, and the guidance I was having Yuuki give them, the craving for the sex during milking would go from a want to a need. I wanted them to become… addicted to it.”

“Them… but you only needed to do this to your daughter?” Riko asked.

“My little Yasu is very bright. If I had singled her out for some kind of special training, she would have figured out what I was up to and resisted. I couldn’t take that chance.” the nurse admitted, but kept up her defensive posture.

“Then… what was your plan for afterwards. That is, after you succeed in getting her to change her mind about becoming an industrial HuCow… then what?” Nagisa asked.

“I…” the nurse faltered for the first time since their meeting began, “I never thought that out. My only goal was to keep her out of… _those_ places.”

“I dunno,” Takafumi pondered, “it just sounds to me like she’s going from one _bad end_ to another _bad end_.”

“It’s still better than one of those awful facilities!” the nurse insisted.

“It may be, but my son is right. A bad end is still a bad end.” Nagisa countered.

“Then what would you suggest? What would you do if it was your daughter?” the nurse demanded.

“…” one after another started to say something, but stopped.

“Are you really okay with turning your daughter into a person who craves sex so much?” Kayo asked.

“She’d be no worse than your average teenage boy.” Gorou chuckled.

“It does worry me that she might end up spreading her legs for anybody, but that’s still better than…” the nurse was cut off by an unexpected question.

“What if it wasn’t just anybody?” Nagisa sounded like she was trying to figure out a mental puzzle.

“What do you mean?” the nurse blinked, surprised at the level of thought Nagisa was putting into this.

“Could the training be altered to focus her needs on one of the boys?” Nagisa asked.

“So that they crave the attentions or presence of Yuuki or Takafumi instead of the fuck sessions?” Kayo asked.

“I don’t know… just hearing their voices won’t have the same attachment as being brought to multiple orgasms.” the nurse replied.

“What about both? If they heard the boy’s voices while they were getting fucked… would that make a strong attachment?” Riko asked.

“It… might be enough.” the nurse considered, “So now all we have to do is have Takafumi and Yuuki…” the nurse started

“Oh no!” Takafumi waved off that suggestion, “I’ll be graduating and gone next January or February, then I’ll be off to University.”

“What about Chi-chan? I thought you two…” Riko sounded desperate since she knew that her daughter would be crushed if Takafumi withdrew from her.

“No no no no!” Takafumi waved his hands to dispel that thought, “I still want Chi-chan! I’ll visit as much as I can and do my best to be there for her. But, since I will be gone much of the time, I don’t think I could be useful for more than one person.” Takafumi felt bad that they wouldn’t be able to rely on him. He considered the plans he had for the next winter and spring and offered, “I could delay going off to University until March I guess. So… if you think you can wrap this up by then…”

“It’s possible, but I don’t want to take that risk. But, thank you for the offer.” the nurse turned to Yuuki and asked, “It looks like we’ll have to put all their focus on you. Are you okay with that?”

“Um… no.” Yuuki looked around at the surprise and disappointment that his answer caused. “I… I like Rio-chan. I want to marry her when we’re old enough. I… just don’t see how this would work.”

“No-one is asking you to give up Rio-chan.” Gorou comforted the boy with a pat on his shoulder.

“There are several options that wouldn’t interfere with Rio and Yuu-kun’s relationship.” Nagisa said with a smile.

“Oh, like what?” Yuuki asked.

“If she is determined to lose her humanity and become property, she could become your sex slave or fuck toy.” Nagisa suggested. She could see Yuuki about to object, but someone else spoke first.

“Just a second… whatever we’re doing to Yasu-chan will also be happening to the others too, right? Well… I don’t like the idea of my little sister becoming a sex slave.” Kayo objected.

“Kumi-chan doesn’t have the drive to lose her humanity like Yasu-chan, so she wouldn’t end up like that. But I do see your point. If we pushed all of them… to make sure Yasu-chan doesn’t figure out how she is being manipulated, they would all end up with a strong attachment to Yuu-kun.” Nagisa responded. Tilting her head after coming up with an alternative, she proposed, “I suppose she could become his… concubine.” 

“Concubine?” Kayo wondered at the archaic word, “But Japan doesn’t have concubines any more.”

“Nobody does.” Riko added.

“There is no legal protection for concubines… that is true. But that doesn’t mean it is impossible or even illegal.” Gorou observed.

“Then… how would it work?” Riko asked. Since these talks involved her son, she was curious… and a little skeptical.

“Put simply… Yuu-kun, Rio, and Yasu-chan would have to agree with it.” Nagisa told them.

“That’s it?” Riko was shocked at the simplicity.

“It’s not as easy as you think. You know how hard it is to make a relationship with just one man and one woman work, right?” Nagisa warned.

“Yeah.” Riko knew all too well.

“I… I don’t want to be like my father.” Yuuki said with determination.

“You absolutely wouldn’t be.” Gorou once again clapped the boy on the shoulder, “Whereas your father did sneaky things without caring about anyone else’s feelings, you’d be the complete opposite.”

“So… he wouldn’t do this unless everyone involved agreed to it?” Kayo asked.

“More than that, I’d say.” Riko stipulated to everyone, “Just agreeing to it isn’t enough. I don’t want my son dragged into something like that unless everyone wants it.”

“Everyone… my sister too. It isn’t fair.” Kayo mumbled.

“Are you all really considering this?” the nurse asked as she looked around the room.

“We want to save Yasu-chan too.” Riko replied.

“But… we’ll be turning your daughters and sisters into sex crazed fuck toys!” the nurse blurted out.

“No, we’ll be turning them into sex crazed wives and concubines. There’s a difference.” Nagisa smiled confidently and told the stunned nurse.

“But still…” the nurse persisted but was shut down.

“No.” Nagisa said with finality as she reached over and took Riko’s hand in a display of solidarity, “We knew this program would be a life-altering experience for our daughters, just like you.”

“I believe this is a compromise we can all accept.” Riko added.

The nurse saw Gorou and Takafumi nod their heads in agreement. Yuuki s t ill looked bewildered, but that was to be expected since it was also his life that they were all talking about. “Thank you. Thank you very much for your consideration.” the nurse bowed her head and tried to keep her composure at the overwhelming  sense of relief she was feeling.

T he nurse wasn’t the only one to notice Yuuki’s bewilderment. Takafumi held back a chuckle and motioned for his mother to take a look at her stunned future son-in-law.

Nagisa got out of her seat and knelt between Yuuki’s legs. She gave him a hug to snap him out of his mental fugue.  Then she  looked up in to Yuuki’ s eyes and told him, “Don’t worry too much about this. You’re still young and a lot of things can happen between now and when all of you are old enough for any of this to happen. However… you should start thinking seriously about what life will be like with a wife and  a couple of concubines.”

“...or three.” Kayo grumbled to herself. _It’s not fair that everyone else gets to have what they want and I don’t!_

* * *

T wo days later, Riko and Nagisa were the first to walk through the completed ‘barn’ that had been built for Yuuki and his growing hobby. There were eight small stalls that would function as their bedrooms; four on either side of a wide open room. In the middle of that room were  the cleaning stations, the milking frames, and all the support machinery. Since the  stalls were not enclosed with any walls or doors,  the Junior HuCows would be able to see their milking frame from their beds or desks.

T he second floor had the living quarters for the handler’ s assistants,  kitchen, bathroom, and  the  dining area where humans would eat.  The bath was large with a grand soaking tub that could easily accommodate six people.  This was one of Gorou’s optional improvements and Nagisa quite liked it . 

The top floor was where Gorou had  opted to build out the handler’s suite.  Yuuki would have a large bedroom, his own private bath, and a study. When described, it sounded rather princely, but was actually a fairly simple and functional design. A better description would be that it was spacious without being opulent.

“Oh my, Yuuki’s room is very nice. I can’t thank you enough for all that you and Gorou have done.” Riko thanked her friend again.

“Hey, you don’t need to thank me.” Nagisa patted Riko’s pregnant but still flat belly and told her, “I want Yuu-kun in my family as much as you want Takafumi in yours. All of this is to make sure that happens.”

“I can’t wait for that day!” Riko squealed.

“How did you like that bath on the second floor? Wanna go try it?” Nagisa asked as she took Riko’s arm and headed for the stairs back down to the second floor.

“Sure but,” While walking down the stairwell, Riko realized that there was a feature that seemed to be missing in the barn’s design, “where is the nursery? Where do all the babies go?”

“Silly!” Nagisa winked at her friend conspiratorially as they entered the main bathroom, “We’ll get the babies back at the house. The girl’s won’t have time to take care of them with their school and continued training.”

“Continued training?” Riko wondered while she watched Nagisa dip her hand into the water to check the temperature. “But I thought they were only doing this for a year. Won’t they be done with the program just a few months after giving birth?” 

“Maybe…?” Nagisa sounded dubious. While drying her hand on a nearby towel she pointed out, “Just think of how wonderfully trained they will be if they’re in the program for two years? No other girl would be able to compete against your Chi-chan for my Takafumi.”

“And no other girl would be able to compete against your Rio-chan for my Yuuki.” Riko agreed while Nagisa began to unbutton her shirt, “But, what else can they learn? They are already doing great in the program, so…”

“It might not be so much ‘what more they can learn’ as…” Nagisa tried to think of a good way to explain it and decided to use the nurse’s plan as an example, “Remember how eagerly your little girl will drop to her knees and suck on Takafumi’s cock?”

“Yes?” Riko half moaned her answer.

“You like to watch that, don’t you?” Nagisa asked while pulling off her friend’s shirt.

“Yes. I especially like it when your husband has his dick up inside me.” Riko could feel Nagisa’s breasts pressing against hers while the more endowed woman reached around and unfastened her bra.

“Well… the more she is trained, the more things like that will be ingrained.” the bra fell away and Nagisa began kissing her way down Riko’s neck to her erect little nipples while she kept up the erotic dialog, “And… if we’re lucky… we’ll get to see our little girls… giving it their all… to the men… in our families.” 

“Just the men?” Riko gasped when she felt the soft lips close around her nipple and a hand slip down into her panties to find her wet slit.

“Mmmmmmm… Maybe…?” Nagisa sounded dubious again.


	47. A Very Sincere Request

T he  Saturday morning was rainy and cool. The usual group walked slowly under the bobbing peaks of the many umbrellas. It had been  five days since the piercings now,  and the pain had subsided quite a bit, but it was still impossible for the girls to move along at the pace that they used to. The tongue piercings still felt foreign in their mouths. The labial and trapeze piercings were mildly painful with each step, but it was the vertical clit hood, or VCH, piercings that were having the most impact now.

Of the  four girls, Yuuki’s sister Chihana, was having the hardest time. With each step, her VCH an d trapeze piercings pressed on her sensitive clitoris in the most excruciatingly pleasurable way possible. She didn’t even realize it, but she was making a little moan every two or three steps. Unfortunately for the young girl, the moan was from her frustration as much as it was from her pleasure.

“Chi-chan, what’s wrong?” Takafumi was walking next to her under the large umbrella he held. His arm was around her shoulders and he was supporting her as he had been ever since the piercings. Because of the week of such closeness, he was able to detect the difference in the moans she was making on this wet morning.

“The piercings… they… they are making me feel like I’m gonna cum!” Chihana replied in whispers and gasps.

“Go ahead and cum. I’ll hold you.” Takafumi promised.

“I want to… but I never quite get there. It’s so unfair!” Chi-chan whimpered before she gasped at another spike of pleasure that took her close… but not quite to the greatly desired and anticipated climax. “Oooooooh Taka-sama… I want you to fuck me so bad!”

“I know, Chi-chan. I’m sorry, but you know you aren’t allowed to have any sex until after the doctor clears you.” Takafumi replied. Of course, he was referring to the HuCow doctor that would be at the usual meet-up on the weekend. Trying to console the little girl, he added, “You know… your brother, Kayo-chan, and I have been taking real good care of your pussies. So, there is a real good chance they’ll let you have sex again.”

“I… I won’t have to wait another week?!” Chi-chan chirped with excitement.

“Maybe. We have to cross our fingers and do our best. Okay?” Takafumi encouraged.

“I’ll try! But… it would help me try harder if you promised me…” Chihana’s voice fell off as the blush started to fill her face due to the embarrassment of the request she wanted to make.

“If I promise… what?” Takafumi prodded.

“Promise me… if the doctor says it’s okay… promise me that you’ll fuck me real good. Please?” she begged.

“You know that’s up to your brother.” Takafumi gave the official answer but smiled and added, “But if he says it’s okay, I promise to fuck you lots and lots.”

“Really!” Chihana brightened up and turned to where her brother was walking under an umbrella with Rio-chan and called out, “Onii-sama! Please…”

“I heard.” Yuuki called back before his irreverent little sister yelled her carnal desires to everyone in the street. 

“What about me?” Rio asked Yuuki quietly.

“As long as the doctor says it’s okay, I guess Takafumi-senpai can fuck you too.” Yuuki sighed.

“Baka!” Rio punched the arm she was leaning into and grouched, “I don’t want to fuck my brother to fuck me. I want you.”

“Oh? I thought you liked it when your brother fucked you.” Yuuki teased.

“Well, I do. I don’t mean I don’t ever want him to fuck me. But… I’m really wanting you right now.” Rio admitted.

“If that’s what you really want.” Yuuki questioned.

“It is.” Rio insisted.

“Then I will.” Yuuki promised.

“You better.” Rio demanded.

“Hmm… looks like this is going to be a busy weekend.” Yuuki grinned.

“Why do you say that?” Rio wondered. She knew the medical exam wouldn’t be until Sunday, so she wondered what Yuuki was thinking about.

“When we get back from school, we’ll be moving out into the HuCow barn that your parents built for us.” Yuuki had outlined that plan before, but Rio was getting fed and milked at the time and apparently hadn’t heard it.

“Really?” Rio said enthusiastically.

“Yep.” Yuuki smiled.

“Then we’ll be sleeping in our new stalls and you and Kayo-chan will be sleeping in the rooms over us?” Rio’s expression dimmed a little while she asked the question.

“That’s right.” Yuuki replied.

“Then… you and Kayo-chan will be fucking in the rooms above me… won’t you?” Rio pouted.

“Hey, remember you’re a livestock girl right now. You don’t get to be upset about anything I do with other humans.” Yuuki reminded his girlfriend.

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Rio pouted again.

“Oh,” Yuuki reached up to Rio’s neck and tapped the gold ‘H’ on her collar, “you’re going to be upset with me for doing something with Kayo-chan when you’ve already fucked a hundred men?”

“That’s different. I didn’t know any of them, so they were meaningless. But we both know Kayo-chan… she’s our classmate!” Rio insisted.

“We also both know Takafumi-senpai… and your father.” Yuuki reminded Rio that she was also enjoyed fucking people that both of them knew.

“That’s… true.” Rio sighed. Her silly jealousy hadn’t allowed her to think of that aspect of their interesting relationships. “I’m sorry for… saying stupid things. I need to reflect on that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuuki hugged her a little closer, “nurse-sensei told me that all of you might be getting a little edgy after missing out on sex for a while.”

“Jeez, you make me sound like some kind of sex craved slut.” Rio giggled.

“Yeah… I guess.” Yuuki realized that Rio must have missed those conversations too. Over the last few days there had been nightly meetings with the three mothers and Kayo-chan on that very topic. Kayo was the most reluctant, but finally agreed with the mothers on what course they wanted Yuuki to take with his HuCows. 

D estinies were set. Fates were sealed.

Two of them would be wives and two would be concubines. All four would be sex-craved and slutty. By the time their training was over, none of them would think twice about spreading their legs for relatives, friends, or even strangers… as long as their husband’s allowed it.

Slightly behind the two couples, Kayo walked between her little sister and Yasu.  S he looked at the way Rio leaned into Yuuki with envy.  _I want to walk under an umbrella with Yuu-kun too._

“Hey onee-chan, what do you think they’re talking about?” Kumiko asked.

“I don’t know.” Kayo sighed. Her little sister’s question had underscored how much she was not a part of Yuuki’s life.

“I can guess.” Yasu, the nurse’s daughter opined, “Rio-senpai is looking forward to being able to fuck her boyfriend again. And, at the same time she is frustrated that Yuuki-sensei has been fucking Kayo-senpai.”

“Yasu!” Kayo squeaked.

“I don’t blame her though. I’m like… super-horny all the time!” Kumiko ignored the part about her sister and commented on the massive desire for sex that she was carrying around.

“Ugh… me too.” Yasu admitted.

“Who… are you looking forward to… doing it with?” Kayo asked as a way to deflect any talk about jealousy.

“I want to be with Takafumi-senpai and Chi-chan!” Kumiko chirped. It hadn’t yet crossed her mind that her classmate and friend might not want to share her boyfriend with her. This lack of foresight was likely due to the stimulating effects of the new jewelry rubbing her in very special places. Her imagination was ablaze with the idea of kissing her friend while Takafumi-senpai thrust his long cock into her eager depths.

“What about you?” Kayo asked Yasu.

“I don’t care who it is as long as I get a serious pussy pounding.” Yasu growled while doing a fist pump with her spare hand.  Since the very stimulating walk home from school yesterday, she was finding it difficult to think of anything besides kissing, and sucking, and fucking.  But her attitude softened a bit and she confessed, “Although… I do wonder what it would be like with Gorou-san.”

“Gorou-san? Really?” both Kayo and Kumiko were surprised.

“I never had a father and I always, you know… fantasized.” Yasu’s cheeks reddened a little at the revelation. But she wasn’t down for the count. Quickly turning to the eldest in their little group she asked, “What about you?”

“Yuuki-kun for me. I definitely want…” Kayo stopped in her tracks when she realized what she had just admitted. “Yasu-chan, you meanie! You tricked me!”

“What?” Kumiko looked back and forth between the two girls but she couldn’t figure out why her older sister was angry and why Yasu was smirking.

“Senpai, just because you’re not a HuCow, it doesn’t mean you don’t have desires too.” Yasu replied in a tone somewhere between laughter and compassion.

“I’m going ahead!” Kayo left the two girls in a fast walk. She would have taken off running if it hadn’t been for the umbrella and the rain.

“I… I don’t get it.” Kumiko said to Yasu as she watched her sister quickly move past the two couples.

“This may come as a surprise to you, but your onee-chan has the hots for Yuuki-sensei.” Yasu said wisely.

“I knew that.” Kumiko blinked.

“You did? How?” Yasu thought that she had been the only one to figure that out.

“Onee-chan calls out his name at night.” Kumiko replied simply.

“Oh yeah.” Yasu had forgotten about that. Since the three girls slept in the same room, she had heard the whispers and sometimes frantic moans too. “I guess this won’t be a day with surprises after all.”

* * *

U p at the school, Kayo was still blushing a bit when the class was called to attention then allowed to sit. She nervously glanced back at where Yuu-kun sat next to Rio-chan.  Rio had a slight blush on her cheeks, but otherwise looked okay. Yuu-kun had the normal and slightly bored look of a student getting ready for their first class. But class wasn’t starting normally today.

“Class, may I have your attention. We have a new student entering our class today.” the teacher announced from the front of the class.

“A transfer student? Now?” several classmates chattered. There was a lot of speculation whether it would be a boy or a girl and what club would draw the new person’s interest.

“You can come in now.” the teacher said stiffly and that was a clue to the class that there might be something wrong with this new student.

S he walked in the room a little timidly, but with her chin held high.  But her appearance was certainly a study in contrasts. Her skin was tanned like a gyaru, but she wore no makeup. Her hair had been bleached to an almost white, but was growing back in with it’s natural dark brown color. Her breasts were as large as baseballs, which put her in the top three for their classroom. Finally, there was the uniform. It was a very prim and proper uniform that spoke of a nice school somewhere and the girl wore it with meticulous care for every detail. By the time she got to the teacher’s podium,  every student in the room was confused about what kind of person she might be.

“My name is Kunou Umeko. I moved here from Tokyo.” She told the class while her eyes seemed to be searching for someone amongst the students.

“Tokyo?” nearly everyone was interested in someone who came from the country’s largest and most vibrant city.

“Kunou?” several students mumbled and turned back to Yuuki.

Yuuki shrugged his shoulders since he had never seen this girl before. His denial turned to surprise when the girl’s eyes found him and seemed to lock onto him.

“Kunou Yuuki-sama is my onii-chan.” Umeko revealed.

“WHAT!” the class erupted. Even the teacher seemed shocked. Apparently, this had not been revealed to him until now.

“Yuu-kun’s imouto is in grade school!” Kayo shouted over the noise in the room as she got to her feet to object to this weird claim.

“I am Yuuki-sama’s half sister. We share the same father.” Umeko explained and seemed embarrassed for once.

“Why do you call him Yuuki- _sama_?” a classmate asked about the use of the honorific she had been using on her brother.

“I will be joining the HuCow program, and he will be my Master.” Umeko dutifully explained while stepping through the aisle and up to Yuuki’s desk.

“WHAT!” the classroom erupted again.

“But…” Yuuki tried to explain that he knew nothing about this.

“This letter should explain everything.” Umeko handed him a sealed letter and bowed.

“I don’t…” Yuuki was about to say that he couldn’t do anything like this without certain permissions. But the words were cut off when he saw that the letter had endorsements from the girl’s mother.

And from Nagisa.

And from the nurse.

Even from his own mother.

“Okāsaaaaaaaan.” Yuuki groaned and looked up to see the girl who… wasn’t there.

“Please!” a voice came from the floor.

“Eh!” Yuuki looked down in shock to see his half sister on her knees with her head on the floor in the humblest bow.

“Master, please accept me in your harem!” 


	48. Breathless

“Master, please accept me in your harem!” 

“What!” Yuuki shouted and looked around for some sanity.

But there was none.

Everyone in the class was either looking at him or at the girl still bowing before him. Her hair was fanned out across the floor as she stayed in her extreme dogeza. The lowest and humblest of all bows in  all of Japanese society. Something that should never be done for anything less than begging for one’s life. And here was  a perfect example of a dogeza , by an attractive girl, to Yuuki.

In the middle of the classroom.

In front of all his classmates.

And the teacher.

“Kunou-kun,” the teacher said sternly, “resolve this quickly. I have a class to instruct here.”

“Yes, sensei!” Yuuki glanced over at his girlfriend, but Rio appeared to be even more dumbfounded than he was. He thought about going back to the letter, but that would take time and the teacher wasn’t patient. Unable to think of any reason to deny this girl’s solemn request and reject all of the mothers’ endorsements, he sighed and said, “All right, I will accept you.”

“Really!” Umeko’s head popped up. Her hair flew in a picturesque arch. For a moment, Yuuki could see the tears of joy in her eyes… moments before those eyes rolled back in her head. Her limp body fell into two of the students that had come close to watch this strange event. It took a moment for Yuuki to realize that it was baseball-tits and softball-tits who had saved his half-sister from smacking her head on the hard floor.

“Sensei…” baseball-tits started to explain, but it was unnecessary.

“Go ahead and take her to the infirmary. I believe you two are on the health committee this week anyway.” the teacher waved them off. Normally, it would be a boy and a girl, but the class had more girls than boys and softball-tits’ previous athletic interests had made her very strong.

“Do you need help?” Yuuki asked.

“Nah, we’ve got this.” Baseball-tits moved the unconscious girl onto her friend for a piggy-back carry.

“Ooh… you’re gonna like this one, Yuuki-kun. She has a nice firm pair of tits already.” Softball-tits announced after feeling the squishy but firm breasts pushing into her back.

“That’s enough!” the teacher called out to quiet the class down after the laughter that softball-tits had caused.

Y uuki waited until the two big breasted girls had left the room and everyone’s attention had returned to their studies, before opening the letter to take a better look at it.

_Yuuki-kun, I know that you don’t like me, but my daughter is truly innocent. If anything, she is a victim like you. When she found out about – you know, it crushed her and she seemed to give up on life. Then, she found out about you and her energy has returned. She wants to be a HuCow more than anything else now. No… she wants to be your HuCow. In truth, this scares me. But I am told I can put my faith in you. Please! Please Yuuki-kun! Save my daughter. I will do anything you ask. I will leave your father even if it ruins my family. Just ask and I will do it. As proof of my conviction, I hereby relinquish all rights as a parent to you. Please feel free to do whatever you deem necessary to save her._

Yuuki now had second thoughts about hating the woman he had met only once. Beneath the sincerity and desperation he read in her message, he could also see that she genuinely loved her daughter. Clearly, the woman truly wanted to save Umeko from the spiral of destruction she had been trapped in. The next part of the letter was from Rio’s mother Nagisa, and was quite simple.

_Don’t hold back with her, Yuu-kun!_

The nurse’s message was more like instructions and a meeting arrangement.

_Bring her with you to the noon session. We will discuss her training while you put her through her first cleaning. Congratulations on increasing your herd._

And finally, there was a message from his own mother at the bottom of the letter.

Yuuki, if you really don’t want this girl around you, don’t force yourself. But, what her mother says is correct – she is faultless no matter how you look at it.  I have talked to both mother and daughter and I truly believe that you can help this girl.

“Ah Okāsan, how could I say no to all of this?” Yuuki folded up the letter and looked at the time on his cell phone. He still had a few hours before the noon milking session, so he decided to try and put it all out of his mind so he could focus on his studies.

* * *

Down in the infirmary, Umeko awoke to a strange sensation.  She was lying down on a soft mattress, but she couldn’t move her arms or her legs. Not only that, it felt as if her clothes had been removed and she was uncovered on top of this bed. Afraid of what she might find if she opened her eyes, she  pretended to still be asleep and listened to what was going on around her instead.

_Click! Zeeeeeeeeeeee..._

“Are you sure it’s okay to do this?” a girl’s voice asked.

“Of course.” a woman’s voice answered confidently, “I’ve spoken with her mother. She’s already signed up for the HuCow program. Your classmate Yuuki is going to be her handler.”

_Click! Zeeeeeeeeeeee..._

“Yah,” a girl giggled, “she called him her _master_ and said she wanted to be in his _harem_!”

“Oh really?” the woman’s voice sounded like she found humor in this too.

“She said that she is his younger sister.” another girl’s voice said.

“Half-sister. They have the same father.” the woman replied.

_Click! Zeeeeeeeeeeee..._

“But why are you taking pictures of her tits?” one of the girls asked.

“Her mother has asked that she get the most out of the breast enhancement part of the program, so these are the ‘before’ pictures that we’ll use for comparison as her breasts get bigger and bigger.” the woman replied.

“Are you kidding? Her boobs are already pretty big. They’re easily as big as mine and I have the biggest boobs in the class.” a girl commented. Interestingly, her voice sounded more of despair than pride.

“You have the biggest boobs in our whole grade.” the other girl laughed.

“You used to have the second biggest, but this girl’s tits may be as big as yours.” the first girl observed.

“I don’t believe they are the biggest any more.” the woman challenged.

_Click! Zeeeeeeeeeeee..._

“Well… the biggest _natural_ boobs!” a girl insisted.

“Rio-chan hasn’t had any surgery to make her breasts larger.” the woman pointed out.

“But still… it isn’t natural, is it? I mean… the stuff that the girls in the HuCow program go through.” the girl asked.

“There is some genetic modification, so I guess I would agree with you on that.” the woman admitted.

“Then… if we count Rio-chan, then she has the biggest tits in the class.” the other girl allowed.

“Not for much longer.” the woman told the two, “This girl’s tits will be bigger than Rio-chan’s by the end of the year.” 

_Click! Zeeeeeeeeeeee..._

“Seriously?” the other girl gasped at the idea of such rapid growth.

“She won’t like the pain. I feel sorry for her to get tits even as big as mine.” the first girl did sound sympathetic.

“Oh, she won’t stop at your size, or even Rio-chan’s size. This girl will probably end up with tits the size of volleyballs.” the woman said casually.

_Click! Zeeeeeeeeeeee..._

“WHAT!” Both girls gaped and this time, Umeko did too. Hearing that her perky baseball sized boobs would grow to be as big as volleyballs had snapped her out of her pretend sleep. When she realized that she had given herself away, she turned to the woman holding the camera and demanded, “Who are you and… what are you doing to me?”

“Calm down.” the nurse said as she aimed the camera… this time at Umeko’s face.

_Click! Zeeeeeeeeeeee..._

“I’m the school nurse. I also happen to be the person who is mentoring your brother in his role as a HuCow handler, so you’re in good hands.” the nurse noticed the startled girl looking at the other two girls in the room, “These two are classmates of yours. They brought you here after you fainted in your classroom. You can get to know them while I put the camera away.”

“Hi, I’m Aotori.” the girl with the softball sized tits said.

“And I’m Yamajo.” the girl with the baseball sized tits smiled as she reached over and gave Umeko’s left boob a gentle squeeze. “Wow, you’re right! They are nice and firm.”

“Um… could you not do that?” Umeko tried hard not to blush as the girl continued to caress and squeeze her breasts.

“That wouldn’t be fair.” Yamajo pouted and even brought her other hand up to caress Umeko’s other breast. “Aotori got to feel your boobies on her back all the way down here to the infirmary… and she said they felt really good.”

“But… this is embarrassing.” Umeko struggled at the straps on her arms and wondered why a school’s infirmary cot would have restraints in the first place.

“You want to be a HuCow and you’re embarrassed at this?” the big breasted Aotori sounded doubtful.

“That’s true. You’ll soon be doing much more embarrassing things. But… amazing things.” Yamajo sighed as if she were jealous of the lifestyle Umeko was about to embrace.

“Listen to me.” Aotori sounded serious as she sat down on the bed next to Umeko and put a hand on the girl’s bare thigh, “Yuuki-kun is a good boy. I think so anyway. And…”

“I think he’s super cute.” Yamajo interrupted. Then she cried out when her friend smacked her head for interrupting, “Ouch!”

“We both know that you like him, but you lost your chance. While you were uselessly flirting, Rio-chan made her move and now they’re in love. So stop your whining and get over it.” the big breasted Aotori warned her friend.

“Why?” Umeko asked.

“Why do I think he’s cute?” Yamajo was confused.

“No… why does she have to ‘get over it’? Aren’t you two in the HuCow program?” Umeko asked.

“Ah no. We just naturally have big tits… like you.” Yamajo told her.

“The girls in the HuCow program wear a different school uniform.” Aotori explained.

“It’s so cute! Ouch!” Yamajo grabbed her head after receiving yet another head smack.

“Oh… that’s too bad.” Umeko frowned.

“Why do you say that?” Aotori asked.

“Well, I heard my mother talking and it seems like a Master in the HuCow program can have a lot of girls. He doesn’t have to just have one girlfriend in his harem.” Umeko replied just as the nurse returned.

“Sensei, is that true?” Yamajo asked the nurse as she backed away from Umeko’s nice titties.

“First of all, it isn’t called a _harem_ because girls in the HuCow program are treated like livestock. Collectively, they are called a _herd_.” the nurse instructed as she leaned over the cot and spoke directly to Umeko, “Also, you don’t refer to him as a _master_. His position is called a _handler_ and you refer to him sensei or Yuuki-sensei, because he is responsible for your training in the program.”

“Y… yes sensei.” Umeko had received a lot of firm lectures like this since she had started living the gyaru lifestyle, but none from someone with such a terrifying presence. She felt some relief when the nurse stood up straight and addressed the other two girls.

“Technically, all the HuCows under a handler belong to him. He can do with them whatever he wants, even if they don’t want it. If they were still human, that would be called rape. But…” the nurse smiled as she stared off into the distance, “Yuuki is a different kind of handler. One in a million, really. He cares for his livestock and wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“You mean… he isn’t fucking his own HuCows?” Yamajo asked incredulously and… she sounded a bit disappointed too.

“Well… not at the moment since they just got some special piercings. But I’m sure he will be fucking all of them as soon as they’ve healed up.” the nurse sounded certain.

“Even if they don’t want him to?” Umeko asked worriedly.

“No, he would never do that… At least I don’t think he would.” the nurse smiled while she started unfastening the straps that held Umeko down.

“You don’t sound certain.” Aotori observed.

“That’s because it has never happened.” the nurse’s smile grew as she told them, “All of his HuCows want to be fucked by him. Some, more than others. But they all want it.”

“They do?” Umeko wanted to know more about why they all wanted her brother, but the baseball-tits girl interrupted that conversation with something else she wanted to know about.

“But… what about what Umeko-chan said? Can he really have more than two girlfriends?” Yamajo pressed the nurse.

“Think about what you’re asking for a moment.” the nurse looked into the girl’s eyes and explained the uncommon sense that their society had forgotten, “There is no law of man or nature that says any person can have only one boyfriend or one girlfriend. Societal pressure is what makes us all act that way. The reality is that anyone can have as many as they like. The question you should be asking is if he is _able_ to.”

“What do you mean?” Aotori was curious.

“Is he the kind of person who can love more than one person. Is he able to love each one without any slight to the others?” the nurse spelled it out, “But just as importantly… are all the girls that he loves capable of being satisfied with his love without becoming jealous that he can also love another? You see… it isn’t so easy for any of them. Societal pressure is not easy to overcome.”

“I… I could do it.” Yamajo proclaimed, but her determination sounded fragile. “I could love Yuuki-kun just as much as Rio-chan.”

“Are you sure? Rio-chan loves him quite a lot. And what of his love for you? Could you accept his love even if you knew he loved Rio-chan more than you?” the nurse asked.

“But that’s not fair! He would have to love us all equally!” Yamajo insisted.

“That is a fantasy that parents tell to their children.” the nurse shook her head and changed her question a little, “What if he loved you more than anyone ever did before. Even more than anyone will ever love you for the rest of your life! Truly, to be loved to that extent would be enough to make you happy all the time. And yet… despite feeling complete from the love he had for you, he still loved Rio-chan more. Could you accept that life?”

“I…” Yamajo couldn’t think straight. She had never thought of such a situation and had no mental or emotional tools to understand it. Part of her core was screaming that if he loved her then that should be enough for him… but that tiny voice that had sounded so reasonable before was rendered immature and ridiculous after being exposed to the light of the nurse’s reason. “I don’t know.”

“That is one of the things we are exploring with the girls in Yuuki’s herd. Not just whether several girls can accept his love in a harem-like relationship, but if they can accept each other as well. And, in the future…” the nurse trailed off.

“In the future… what?”

“Nothing… I’ve already said too much. You two head back to class. I’ll bring Yuuki’s sister along when she’s ready.” The nurse used her sensei voice and watched the two friends bow and leave her domain.

“Sensei,” Umeko was holding her own breasts in her hands and trying to imagine them being much, much larger. Her voice was weak and worried as she asked, “are they really going to become as large as volleyballs?”

“Maybe. It is what your mother wants for you. I don’t know why.” the nurse sounded defeated.

“Paizuri.” Umeko sighed the word.

“Excuse me?” the nurse’s eyebrow went up.

“It’s the only reason my father is attached to my mother, so she puts a lot of importance in it. She wants to make sure that I’ll be able to satisfy a man that way… no matter how big he is.” Umeko droned the explanation. She never thought her mother would go so far as to have her own daughter’s body modified to meet those goals.

“Ha… pfffft!” the nurse laughed into her sleeve, “so naive!”

“Huh?” Umeko wondered what was so funny about her having to walk around for the rest of her life with volleyball sized tits hanging from her chest.

“That was your mother’s request, but your handler is Yuuki-kun. He is already aware of the pitfalls of ponderously large breasts, so if you tell him what you really want… Well, I believe he will hear you out fairly.” the nurse watched the girl’s expression brighten and smiled at her.

“Do any of his HuCows already have big boobs like that?” Umeko asked.

“He only has four… before you came along.” the nurse replied, “None of them are that endowed and none of them will be. They have already made their decision.”

“Then… if I did what mother asks, I would be the biggest?” Umeko now sounded curious and interested.

“To be honest, you wouldn’t even need to go that far. The others have decided to stop when their breasts get to… about the size of a pair of muskmelons.” the nurse explained.

“I see.” Umeko leaned back in the bed and considered what the nurse had just told her.

“It looks like you have a lot to think about, but there are a couple of questions I need to ask you now.” the nurse waited until the girl in the infirmary cot looked up to meet her eyes. Then she bluntly asked, “When was your last period, and are you on any kind of birth control?”  
“WHAT!” Umeko spluttered, “Why would you need to know that?”

“Simply put… in about two hours, your half brother is going to take your virginity. He is not going to wear any protection and he is not going to pull out when he cums inside you. Several hours later, two more men, both very close friends of the family, will take turns fucking you. They also will not wear protection, nor will they pull out when they cum inside you.” the nurse told her matter-of-factly, “I just wanted to know if there was a chance you might be getting knocked up today.”

Completely stunned,  Umeko stared at the nurse with eyes as wide as saucers. She had the distinct feeling that she couldn’t breathe any more.


	49. The Herd Grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Miyahara** family (next door neighbors of the Kunou family)
> 
>   * Gorou - **father** (Dear, Otosan, Papa, Miyahara-san)
>   * **Nagisa** \- mother (Kasan, Okasan, Mom, Nagisa-san, Miyahara-san)
>   * **Takafumi** \- son in high school (Nii-san, Onii-san, Takafumi-kun)
>   * **Rio** \- sister in middle school (Rio-chan)
> 

> 
> **Kunou** family (next door neighbors of the Miyahara family)
> 
>   * Riko - mother (Kunou-san, okasan, Riko-san)
>   * **Yuuki** \- son in middle school (Yuu-kun, Kunou-kun, onii-chan)
>   * Umeko - half sister (common father), in the same class with Yuuki, Rio, and Kayo 
>   * Kayo - step-sister (adopted) in the same class with Yuuki, Rio, and Umeko. Formerly the Class President.
>   * Chihana - daughter in grade school (Chi-chan, imouto)
>   * Kumiko - step-sister (adopted) in the same class with Chihana
> 

> 
> Kitagawa Ayano & Yasu: the School Nurse and her daughter
> 
>  **Bold** names are from the source manga. The others are original characters. Gorou was presented but unnamed in the manga.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

The hallways were empty of bustling students  for the moment . The sounds of busy classrooms leaked through the frosted windows and closed doors, but not so much that the two girls returning from the infirmary couldn’t hear their own footfalls  in the long corridors of tiled floors. The slippers they wore inside the building were soft soled, but not enough to be completely silent.

“Are you gonna do it?” Aotori broke the rhythmic sound of their footfalls with her quiet question.

“Yeah, I think so.” Yamajo raised her hands to her breasts and cupped them while she thought about the decision she was about to make, “Do you think they’ll be pretty… when they get bigger?”

“I keep telling you… bigger is not always better. You’re pretty already.” Aotori insisted.

“They weren’t good enough to lure Yuuki-kun.” Yamajo pouted.

“And you think bigger tits is the answer? Baka! Rio-chan’s tits were smaller than yours when he fell for her. Remember?” Aotori pressed.

“I know.” Yamajo’s shoulders slumped and she admitted, “I guess the truth is that I always wanted bigger tits.”

“Baka…” Aotori chided her friend but not too derisively. Bumping shoulders as they approached their classroom, she gave her friend a lopsided smile and told her, “I hope you get what you want. But… even more, I hope you don’t regret it.”

“Thanks.” Yamajo smiled before they opened the door and returned to their classroom. 

Everyone was quietly taking a quiz and the teacher was waving them up to the front where he watched over the class. On the way there, they noticed that an empty desk had been moved next to Kayo, the former class president.

“Is the new student okay?” the teacher was obviously concerned that she hadn’t returned with the two girls that had taken her to the infirmary.

“The nurse said she had some things she needed to do with her and she would bring her back soon.” Aotori explained.

“A, good then.” the teacher handed them both a quiz sheet and told them, “The class just started so you should be able to finish this.”

Both of the girls groaned internally. They knew that these quizzes didn’t impact their grades, even if they did give them an idea of what the next test would be like. Still, they would rather have stayed in the infirmary with the nurse and the new student.

* * *

“Yuuki-kun, wait for a moment.” Yamajo called out when she saw Yuuki and his girls get up for lunch.

“We don’t really have time to talk right now.” Yuuki tried to excuse himself.

“I know… I want to come with you.” Yamajo’s fists were clenched with the effort to finally tell Yuuki what she wanted to do.

“ _We_ want to come with you.” Aotori appended the request.

“Huh?” Yamajo’s eyes opened wide at her friend’s insistence, “You want to become a HuCow too?”

“Baka,” the big breasted girl smacked her friend’s head, then turned to the group about to head out to the HuCow club room, “a handler gets to have another assistant every time he gets two more HuCows, right?”

“That’s right.” Kayo smiled, “I gotta admit, I never expected you two.”

“Just her… to be a HuCow anyway. I’ll be an assistant if Yuuki-kun will have me.” Aotori replied.

“Um… there is paperwork and a physical examination before…” Yuuki started to explain but was waved off.

“This silly twit has actually been registered for the last two years.” Aotori told them while her friend blushed, “She didn’t want to go through the program with just anyone though. She’s been looking for someone special. Someone who had the right kind of… style.”

“Style? I don’t know if I have any style though.” Yuuki looked down at his school uniform and realized that this was probably the most stylish thing that he owned.

“I know what you mean.” Rio smiled and tried to keep herself from laughing at her boyfriend.

They were all coming out of the stairwell on the third floor of the old building  when, t urning the corner, they saw the nurse and Takafumi waiting for them with Yasu, Kumiko, and Chihana.

“I figured you might be here.” the nurse said to Yamajo, then handed some forms over to Yuuki, “You’ll need to complete these.”

“Oh… I see.” Yuuki was surprised at the speed that he was getting two more girls. Since all the mothers were involved, he guessed that all the paperwork had already been done for his half-sister, and now he had the nearly completed paperwork for another of his classmates. Well, two more classmates actually – since Aotori was applying to be an assistant handler.

“I didn’t expect you though.” the nurse raised an eyebrow at the presence of Aotori with the group.

“I want to be an assistant. Trust me, Yama-chan can be a handful and I know how to handle her.” Aotori replied.

“Hey!” Yamajo pouted.

“Do you know anything about what it takes to be an assistant?” Yuuki asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been reading about this program ever since Yama-chan signed up for the program.” she replied.

“Well then… lets have you show us what you know.” the nurse gave a challenging smile.

“Takafumi-senpai, could you do the cleaning on Chi-chan and Kumi-chan? Kayo-chan, could you take Rio-chan and Yasu-chan?” Yuuki gave out the orders as they entered the changing room. “I’ll take Yama-chan and Aotori-chan can take Umeko-chan.”

“Wait! I wanted onii-chan to…” Umeko objected to this arrangement.

“Stop!” the nurse interrupted the agitated girl, “You must learn that the handler’s commands are law for you. If you cannot accept that, you  should quit now .”

“Y… yes sensei.” Umeko blushed at the rebuke, but her embarrassment turned to surprise when the other girl’s shirts came off and she could see their… “Corsets?”

“Yeah… we use them to hold our tits up, instead of wearing a bra.” Rio replied while Kayo used her key to unlock the leather contraption.

“I guess we might have to give them up when our pregnancies start showing.” Yasu commented as she also struggled out of her corset.

“Not really,” the nurse told them, “there is such a thing as a pregnancy corset. They will wrap your growing bellies in leather and mesh, and still be able to provide support for your tits.” 

“When… when do I get a corset?” Umeko asked excitedly.

“At the orientation. You’ll also get your school uniform then.” Yuuki replied.

“Hurry up,” the nurse clapped her hands, “you need to be completely naked except for collars and arm binders.”

“Arm binders?” Umeko gasped as she felt her arms being pulled behind her back and strong leather wrapping them. She suppressed a strong urge to resist getting restrained, but she could see  all  the others  willingly donning arm binders.

E mbarrassed to her core, she was soon like the others with her arms bound securely behind her back and her titties proudly on display in front of her.

“Here you go,” the nurse stepped in front of her and put a leather collar around her neck, “you’ll get your own at the orientation, but you can use this temporary one for now.”

“I aulllk!” Umeko lost the ability to talk when Aotori put a ring gag in her mouth and strapped it around the back of her head. “Ha?”

“Mind your manners!” the nurse smacked Umeko on her bare ass and reprimanded her, “Livestock doesn't talk.”

_Livestock! She called us livestock!_ Umeko shivered at the fear of what that term could mean for her. Her old school had once toured a HuCow farm and she remembered the machinery that was used for the care, feeding, and cleaning of their formerly-human livestock. Some of the things were just simple machines, but a few of the other devices looked scary to her. So, when the inner door opened to admit them to the main part of the club room, the sight wasn’t very reassuring.

Close to the entrance were a couple of open shower  type cleaning stations. The restraint frames  for breeding and milking  lined the  long wall  of frosted windows , and there was some kind of inspection area at the far end of the room that seemed to be stocked with all kinds of  various restraints,  sexual aids, and  medical tools.

T hey were all hurried over to the cleaning stations where Umeko would experience more than a simple shower. Aotori was about the turn on the big overhead shower, but noticed that everyone else was using the hand sprayers and avoiding the girls’ hair. She opted to do the same and was soon washing Umeko as diligently as the way she observed Yuuki washing her friend Yamajo.

“Spread your legs.” Yuuki and Aotori had to tell their charges, but the other girls knew what to do and had already given their legs a wide stance for the soapy brushing. Long handled body brushes with soft bristles were used on their titties and particularly their nipples. Then, the soapy brushes paid special attention to the thighs, the ass, and the gap between the girls’ legs.

“Auooooooo!” Umeko groaned from the excitement that the soft brushes were giving her tender places.

“Oh you are a very sensitive one, aren’t you?” Aotori said quietly to Umeko, “I can’t wait to see what you look like when you orgasm.”

“Ah!” Umeko blushed hard at the thought that someone would see her cum.

“Does Umeko-chan have any pubic hair?” Yuuki asked Aotori.

“Yes.” Aotori checked by running her fingers through the bound girl’s sudsy twat. She could feel more than just peach fuzz, but less than a bush, “Not much, but there is some.”

“ As an assistant , you will be responsible for  helping to  keep  the livestock shaved.”  Yuuki instructed.

“Yes sensei.” Aotori replied. Then she leaned in to Umeko again and softly told her, “I will enjoy shaving your cunt down so everyone will be able to see every… naughty… detail.”

“Aaiii!” Umeko whimpered and felt her face redden a bit more with the thought of her shaved pussy being on display.

“The pillories at each cleaning station are used when we give them their invasive cleaning. It’s important to thoroughly cleanse them before we bind them for a breeding session. But since this is their first day and the others are still recovering from their piercings, there won’t be any penetrative sex today.” Yuuki explained.

“Aiieee!” Umeko called out her objection. Ever since her conversation in the nurse’s office, she had been both anticipating and dreading this lunch session where she would be losing her virginity to her half-brother.

“Oh, that’s right. There will be one fuck session after all.” the nurse called out. “Yuuki-kun, you need to take Umeko’s virginity.”

“Eh?” Yuuki was about to protest that they hadn’t been to the orientation yet.

“It’s okay because of all the permissions and… she is family.” the nurse explained before his anticipated objection.

“Shall I give her a douche then?” Aotori asked.

“I’ll walk you through it.” the nurse stepped over to give more thorough guidance to the new assistant.

“Aiiee Ooo! Aiiee Ooo!” Yamajo whined at Yuuki. Her noise got the attention of the others.

“Is something wrong, Yuuki-sensei?” the nurse asked, but the answer came from the girl’s friend before he had a chance to respond.

“She wants to lose her virginity too.” Aotori told them.

“To me?” Yuuki asked with surprise.

“Aha!” Yamajo nodded vigorously.

“I appreciate that. I really do. But there are rules and I can’t do anything with you until after the orientation.” Yuuki told her compassionately.

“Ahh!” the girl with the baseball sized boobs looked as if it was the end of the world for her.

“Baka!” Aotori called out to her friend from where she was working with Umeko, “This is Saturday. The orientation is tomorrow. You just have to wait one day. You can do that much, can’t you?”

“Aauuu.” Yamajo pouted. It was easy to tell that she didn’t want to wait… but she would. Instead, she watched what Umeko was going through so she would have an idea what to expect when it was her turn.

Umeko felt  trepidation as her head was guided into the  jaws of the  heavy wooden  pillory .  She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up when her bare neck rested in the padded cutout .  The top closed and her head  was quickly secured in  the  pillory.  With her fear building, she tried to see what was coming next, but the pillory prevented her from seeing anything that was being done to her  body .

With her legs spread wide and strapped  in place and her arms still bound behind her back, she was completely vulnerable.  She gasped when she felt a squirt of something cold on her tightly little puckered anus. She heard the nurse giving instructions then.

“This is an enema syringe.” the nurse handed the device to Aotori, who looked doubtful as she took it. “Problem?”

“I’ve had an enema before and it wasn’t as large as this.” Aotori replied.

“This is the approved size for HuCows.” the nurse then added, “And… there might be a little bit more to this solution tha n what you gave yourself for constipation.”

“Ah.” Aotori guided the tip of the plastic wand into Umeko’s lubricated anus.

“You’re doing fine. Now push it in with a slow but steady motion until it’s fully seated. Keep in mind that it might be a bit painful for her this first time, but she’ll eventually get used to it, so don’t worry if she cries out a bit.”

“Ugh!” Umeko grunted when she felt something pushing it’s way into her ass. In truth, it was only about as thick as her little finger, but to her uninitiated anus, it felt like she was being impaled by a bamboo tree.

“Do all the girls have to do this?” Aotori asked while she pressed the plunger to send the solution deep into Umeko’s bowels.

“Yes… it’s part of the standard cleansing process. The girl’s should be getting an enema cleaning before each breeding session.” the nurse explained.

“AH!” Umeko shouted through her ring gag. She had felt the spent enema wand sliding out and wasn’t prepared for the sudden thrust of a butt plug through her sore sphincter. She didn’t know what had suddenly invaded her ass, but it was much thicker than the enema wand had been.

“Aaauukk!” Umeko struggled against her bonds when she felt the catheter pushing up her urethra. She had never experienced anything like this before and was certain that they were destroying parts of her body.

“You’re handling this well. Have you ever inserted a catheter before?” the nurse asked.

“No, but I read a lot about it. This is a balloon type, isn’t it?” Aotori asked.

“Yes. We’ll fill it with three hundred milliliters of water to get her bladder nicely expanded.” the nurse told her.

“Because it’s fun?” Aotori asked wryly as the nurse handed her a fat 500ml syringe filled to the 300ml mark.

“ You’ve seen a drawing of a girl’s reproductive organs,  right ?” the nurse  lectured .  Seeing the girl nod her reply, she continued, “ Once the bladder is inflated, it will push the womb up so that it is in position for a full  uterus  penetration. ”

“So… this gets her ready for the gel injection?” Aotori asked  while she connected the big syringe to the inflation port dangling out of Umeko’s  urethra .

“You really did do your studying.” the nurse gave the big tittied girl an appreciative smile.  Her smile continue d as she watched the skillful way the girl depressed the plunger to keep the inflation at a steady stream. “ You’re doing great .  An inflation of 300ml in the bladder should be enough to get the womb in the proper position for the gel injection.”

“Ungh!” Umeko groaned at the growing sensation that she desperately needed to pee as well as poop. If her mouth hadn’t been gagged, she would be begging them to let her free so she could go relieve herself. She was trying to figure out how to get that message across when she felt the platform she was bound to suddenly tilt so that her face was looking up at the ceiling and her butt was aimed at the floor. Before she could get over that shock, she felt fingers probing around between her spread legs for a moment before the hand suddenly grasped the handle of the butt plug.

“Don’t yank it out, but try and get it out quickly so the release doesn’t get all over you.” the nurse advised.

“Ngooooo!” Umeko wailed a moment before the butt plug was pulled out and there was an uncontrolled rush of foul smelling fluid running down through the grates set in the floor. _Everyone here… they all saw that just now. They saw me poop! Noooooo, I just want to die now! How can they be so cruel?_

“Now tilt her back up, give her 500ml of clean water to rinse her out. Have her hold it for ten seconds, then lower her again and let her release it.” the nurse instructed while Umeko whimpered from the extreme embarrassment.

“Yes sensei.” Aotori stole a glance over at her friend while she continued the cleaning up of the new girl. She had thought that all of these cleaning processes might scare her friend out of her interest in this program. Unexpectedly, Yamajo was rapt with attention and seemed eager to experience all these things for herself.

Umeko suffered the indignity of having her ass drained with the anal rinse once again. Then she was lifted and yet another syringe thing pushed into her ass. This time it injected her with a comfortably warm and thick liquid. The sensation made her relax for a moment… and that was when the butt plug was pushed back into her ass.  The ‘pop’ feeling of the butt plug’s knot passing through her sphincter was painful, but the pain went away quickly  as soon as the insertion was complete . Now the only troublesome thing was her inflated bladder. But not for long.


	50. Lobules And Ligaments

“Do you know how to use a speculum?” the nurse asked Aotori.

“Um… they have been used on me, but I don’t know how to use one.” the girl replied.

“I’ll show you. It isn’t too difficult. We don’t need to pry her pussy open too much… just enough to get the probe up into her womb.”

Umeko gasped when the cold metal thing pushed into her pussy. She had been inspected like this by her gynecologist a few times before so she knew what to expect, but it was never something she liked. The gynecologist also had her seated so she could see what was happening, but with her head in the pillory, she could only go by what she felt and heard. And, at the moment, she felt the long cold metal speculum sliding deep inside of her tight little pussy.

“She’s a lot tighter than I thought it would be.” Aotori commented as she pushed the device to the back of the girl’s vagina.

“Well… she is a virgin.” the nurse commented.

“So, her pussy will get loose over time?” Aotori asked.

“No. It wouldn’t matter if they were destined to be livestock for the rest of their lives, but they will get therapy and exercises to make sure their pussies are enjoyable for years to come.” the nurse replied.

“Ahk!” Umeko gasped from the feeling of the speculum starting to open up her pink depths. She struggled from her discomfort, but the strong bindings made her efforts futile.

“Do you see how the view all the way to her cervix is undisturbed even though she is squirming around?” the nurse asked as she handed over the grease gun loaded with a white canister.

“Yes… so that round pink thing is the cervix?” Aotori asked as he peered deep into the girl’s depths.

“Aiieee.” Yamajo tried to tell them that she wanted to see too, but the ring gag made it impossible to communicate and the pillory made it impossible to see what was being done to her body.

“She’s going to jump a bit when this thing goes in.” the nurse warned while she watched Aotori guide the long plastic wand through the opened vagina until it nestled against the puckered center of the cervix. “It might take her a while to get used to this. The cervix wasn’t really designed to be penetrated in this direction by anything but sperm.”

Umeko tensed up as she prepared for another first. From what the nurse said, she expected  the penetration of her cervix to be painful.

“She’s tensed up, but that can’t be helped. Just apply a constant pressure.” the nurse advised.

“I’ll be careful.” Aotori said as she pushed the thin wand through the round pink orifice. Careful as she was, Umeko’s scream seemed to bounce off the walls and fill the room. 

“Is this normal?” Aotori shouted her concern over the girl’s screams.

“ Yes, but she will get used to it quickly. Keep pushing.” the nurse  advised . And, as if to prove her point, she didn’t have to yell nearly as loud at the end of her sentence as she did at the beginning.

Umeko was panting for breath and trying to keep very still. She was sure that they had just destroyed a part of her body. She had never felt pain like that before but it was strangely going away as quickly as it had come. Soon, she found that trying to remember the pain was like trying to remember a dream… or a nightmare.

“ You’ll need to use a clamp to  keep this in the right position . It doesn’t have a knot or inflatable balloon  like the butt plug or the catheter .” the nurse  explained while she clamped the wand  in place .

“How much of this stuff are we going to inject into her womb?” Aotori asked.

“Only a liter today.” the nurse replied.

“Today?” Aotori noticed the qualifier.

“ Their wombs will expand each time we do this to them. Eventually, we will be able to pump as much as  six liters into them.”  the nurse explained.

“That… seems like a lot.” Aotori observed.

“It’s about the volume of a full term pregnancy.” the nurse replied.

“Whoa… so four times a day the HuCows will have their wombs inflated to that extent?” Aotori didn’t remember reading anything about this in the materials she had read about the HuCow program.

“Yes.” the nurse answered simply.

“Won’t that give them some crazy ugly stretchmarks?” Aotori winced.

“Not if we do it right.  The HuCow nutrients will affect their bodies in a variety of ways. In addition to increasing the elasticity of their muscles, ligaments, and a few organs, their skin will also be affected. Additionally, we will be applying a special skin cream during each session as well. The goal of all this is the opposite of stretchmarks. By the time we are done, they will be able to return to a lovely maiden-like appearance  only a few weeks after going through a multiple pregnancy.” 

“That’s… incredible.” Aotori was awed. She had seen pictures of her own mother from before she had given birth and knew what kind of ravages childbirth could inflict on a woman’s body.  _ Hmm… maybe I should do this HuCow thing after all. _ Aotori glanced at the canister and realized that it was almost done.

Each canister held a half a liter, so there was a midpoint when the second canister was loaded. It was starting at that moment when Umeko felt yet another kind of discomfort in her abdomen. She felt uncomfortably stuffed and had cramping pangs of pain emanating from her womb. The pain was intensified by the presence of the catheter in her bladder and the butt-plug in her ass. _Please,_ _I can’t take any more of this_ _?_ _Make it stop!_ As if he was responding to her plea, Yuuki-kun reappeared at her head.

“Aotori is going to drain the catheter balloon now, and that should feel pretty good. But, as soon as that’s done, she will pull out the catheter and the wand. I’m not going to lie to you. That part is going to hurt… a lot.” Yuuki warned her.

“Ahhk” was all she could do to reply, of course.  Yuuki stayed in front of her and compassionately brushed the hair out of her face while s he  felt someone move around behind her.  The painful cramping subsided followed by a  brief tug on the catheter.  T hen  there was the intensely painful sensation  like broken glass passing through her urethra. “AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Yuuki stayed with his half-sister while Aotori began the unstrapping. Soon, she was free of the pillory, but there was one more step before they could head over to the breeding frames.

“Use this.” Yuuki handed a large plastic tub of something called Udder Cream to Aotori. 

“What’s this? It wasn’t in any of the reading?” Aotori looked at the canister that had a vaguely herbal scent.

“This stuff will keep her skin supple and avoid stretchmarks from rapid growth.” Yuuki put some on his own hands and began rubbing it into Umeko’s breasts while he instructed, “You’ll need to apply this to all the places that you would expect to see growth because of either the HuCow treatment or from a pregnancy.”

“Yes sensei.” Aotori replied to her classmate as she dipped her hand into the tub. _This must be the skin cream that nurse-sensei was talking about._ She smirked a little as she began to rub the balm into the girl’s skin. It was the first time in a while that Umeko could watch what was being done to her, even if she couldn’t do anything about it. With her hands still bound behind her back, she could only watch as her half-brother and her new classmate rubbed the cream into her breast, belly, thighs, and ass.

Umeko caught the girl’s smirk and felt her hand slide up her thigh and graze her swollen pussy lips. Instinctively, she tried to close her legs to avoid someone touching her there.

“Do not close your legs.” Yuuki said firmly. “If Aotori-san becomes one of my assistants, you will need to obey her as if  she was me.  You will put your arms behind your back for binding when she requests. You will spread your legs when she requests. You will obey any and every command she gives you.”

“That sounds a little dangerous.” Aotori worried about having such authority without any restraints.

“How so?” the nurse asked.

“What if I took her to a room full of men and told her to fuck and suck every man in the room?” Aotori said as an example.

“Er… as my assistant, that will actually be a responsibility of yours.” Yuuki told the stunned girl.

“You’re kidding.” Aotori reflexively replied. Intellectually, she had read the books and knew what was expected of a HuCow… and of a handler. However, she was still stunned when it was no longer just words on a page and she could see the naked and bound girl right in front of her.

“Four times a day. Every day for…” Yuuki turned to the nurse for confirmation, “a month?”

“At least.” the nurse  confirmed .

“But… at that rate, they’ll end up fucking… a hundred men!” Aotori spluttered.

“What do you think this means?” the nurse pointed out the small gold “H” symbol on Chi-chan’s collar.

“Oh… yeah… right.” Aotori put her hand over her eyes and pulled herself together, “I read all about this but I guess it didn’t become real until just now.”

“We can talk about that later. We still have more to get through for now.” the nurse said as she attached a leash to Umeko’s collar and handed the other end to Aotori. 

Yuuki already had a leash on Yamajo’s collar and was guiding her over to the restraint frames. The entire row was empty today. Apparently, no-one wanted to have a session during lunch, since the school let out at noon on Saturdays. So, they had the whole place to themselves. Fortunately, there were several people with experience in Yuuki’s group now, so they wouldn’t need to observe someone else’s example.

Umeko watched Yuuki use the sturdy clamps and padded bars to trap her classmate in the restraint frame, she shuddered when she thought of what it would be like when it was her turn. But she didn’t have long to wait. The nurse was busy giving Aotori instructions again. Soon, her body was securely bound in a doggy position with her mouth and her ass held in a position to make it easy for someone to fuck her in either hole if they wished. Fortunately, no-one was here this time. Or, was it unfortunately? She didn’t know if it was because of one of those substances that had been injected into her and spread on her… or if it was from being erotically bound with her wet pussy in such a completely vulnerable position, but… _Dammit! I really do wish someone would fuck me right now. Oh gods… I need someone to touch me down there sooooooo bad!_

“Ya did good?” the nurse commented on Aotori’s work, then asked, “Ready to go over the feeding tubes and the breast pumps?”

“Yes sensei.” Aotori took one of the breast pump devices in her hand and felt it’s weight. She had been reading about all of this for a long time and was glad to finally touch some of the things she had only seen as pictures and drawings.

“Do you see the feeder wands that Takafumi-kun and Kayo-chan are using on the other girls?” the nurse pointed out the devices that looked like a long plastic wand connected to a power tool.

“Yes sensei.” Aotori saw that the girls didn’t seem to like it, but as she watched, she noticed that it wasn’t in use very long.

“That kind of feeder goes right down the throat and you can fill their bellies in no time.  Obviously, you won’t be able to use it on these two until  they  get  over their gag reflexes. ” The nurse  explained.

“What do we use until then?” Aotori asked.

“One of these.” the nurse showed her a much shorter wand with a balloon thing on the end that looked like it was intended to go onto the mouth. There was a tube and a squeeze ball dangling from the other end of the thing. She took the instrument and inserted the balloon end into Umeko’s mouth, past the ring gag. Then she gave the squeeze ball a few pumps. “Did you see what happened?”

“S o, we’ll be force feeding them?” Aotori made a twisted smile. She remembered giving Yamajo a hard time for not eating  certain vegetables, and now she would be able to force-feed her.

“That’s right.” the nurse handed her a clear bag full of a milky looking solution and gestured to the hook hanging from the ceiling.

Aotori quickly hung the bag from the hook, connected the tube from the thing in Umeko’s mouth to the bag, and released the clamp. They both watched the milky liquid run down the tube and into the startled girl’s mouth. She watched the bound girl make a desperate expression then she started swallowing as fast as she could. Aotori knew from what she had studied that she was giving Umeko a full liter of nutrients, hormones, and chemicals designed to aggressively promote the development of her secondary sexual characteristics and increase her lactation production. 

In the restraint frame, Umeko was struggling to drink the liquid as quickly as she could. It wasn’t that it tasted bad… she couldn’t taste it at all. The problem was that it was filling her mouth too quickly and she worried that she might not be able to keep up. While she was concentrating on swallowing all the nutrients flowing into her mouth, she didn’t notice that the girl had also hooked up the breast pumps to her big titties. 

At least… she didn’t notice until they were turned on. It happened the moment the feeder balloon was removed from her mouth.

“ Unnnf !” Umeko could only grunt from the pain of her breasts being pulled into the suction feeders. A moment later, she could hear the other girl  grunt too.

The nurse, Takafumi, and all the handlers gathered at the windows to watch over the girls  go through their milking session. Since none of them were getting fucked, there wasn’t a lot to watch.

“I noticed that you weren’t giving Yama-chan or that new girl any fertility boosts. Isn’t impregnating them supposed to be a big thing in the HuCow program?” Aotori asked.

“ We’ll be taking them to a special event as soon as the summer break starts.” Yuuki replied, “They will all be getting some… interesting treatments. One of the treatments requires that the subject be at a certain level of lactation, which Umeko-chan and Yamajo-san won’t be ready for in time. The other treatment requires that the subject not be pregnant.”

“I  thought this HuCow program could get a girl lactating pretty quickly? Aotori asked.

“It can… there just isn’t enough time to get the new HuCows to the level that the treatment will require. So for them, we’ll be giving them the other treatment… the one that requires that they not be pregnant.”

“ Oh? And what do es th at treatment do?” Aotori asked.

“The one that your friend will be getting will  modify her body so that  she doesn’t have any periods for a while.” Yuuki said.

“A while?” Aotori  blinked with sudden interest. Her periods weren’t as traumatic as what other girls had to go through, but they were nowhere in the neighborhood of  _ fun _ either .

“ Up to.. t wo to four years  is possible .” the nurse replied.

“Two to four…  years? ” Aotori was stunned. She had heard of birth controls that could keep a girl from getting pregnant for three o r four months, but nothing like this. She wanted to know more about this, but she was also wanting to find out… “And the others? What will they be getting?”

“The other procedure  modifies and  strengthens the bio-structure around the breasts.  The number of alveoli lobules will increase and the suspensory ligaments will be enhanced.” the nurse replied.

“Huh?” Aotori thought she understood a few words but was at a loss as to what it meant.

“ The increase in lobules means t hey will make more milk.  Strengthening the suspensory ligaments means that their large breasts will be easier to carry and  will probably never sag.”  the nurse revealed with a sly smile. She greatly suspected that this girl would want this process ever since she was in the infirmary earlier in the day.

“Why do you ask? Just curious or do you want one of these treatments?” Yuuki asked.

“I… I want them both!”

“ Ah, it’s time to get back to work.”  Takafumi pointed out that the bound HuCows had devoured the last of the nutrient and, since there wouldn’t be a breeding session, it was time to release them.

“ So, are we done then?” Aotori asked as  the small group of handlers approached the breeding frame s .

“Not quite yet.” the nurse stopped Aotori from unstrapping the new  transfer student even though all the others were being released.  Instead of explaining, she knelt down next to Umeko’s head and gently removed the ring gag.

“Thbth… thank you.” Umeko stuttered.

“ Don’t thank me yet. It’s time for you to make a decision. It’s not particularly important, but it  may be one of the last decisions you will make for yourself… for a long time.” the nurse replied.

“Why… I mean… what decision?” Umeko shuddered.  The nurse’s voice hadn’t been intimidat ing, but her words had given her a serious fright.


	51. Kissing Games

“Thbth… thank you.” Umeko stuttered after the nurse removed the ring gag from her mouth.

“ Don’t thank me yet. It’s time for you to make a decision. It’s not particularly important, but it  may be one of the last decisions you will make for yourself… for a long time.” the nurse replied.

“Why… I mean… what decision?” Umeko shuddered. The nurse’s voice hadn’t been intimidating, but her words had given her a serious fright.

“You know why, or you should. If you are serious about becoming one of your brother’s HuCows, you should have already realized why. As livestock, you won’t be deciding anything for yourself anymore. Where you live, what you wear, who you see, what and when you eat… everything will be decided by your handler.” the nurse lectured sternly.

“Yes sensei!”  Umeko cried out in hopes of appeasing the  strict woman.

“Are you sure you want to become your brother’s possession?” the nurse demanded.

“Yes sensei!” Umeko’s tears started to fall as she struggled to convince both the nurse… and herself. Even though this had always been a fantasy of hers: to be owned or dominated by an uncle or older brother. However, now that it was really happening, she realized that she didn’t really know her half brother all that well. Her mother and everyone else seemed to think very highly of him, but the commitment she was about to make was akin to becoming his slave. _I’m afraid… but I want this sooooo bad!_

“Okay then,” the nurse suddenly sounded more relaxed and calmly explained the decision that Umeko needed to make, “Tomorrow will be your orientation for the Junior HuCow program. As soon as the meeting is over, there is no going back. You will be a HuCow for the agreed upon period, or until your handler releases you. So, between now and then, you can still make a few decisions for yourself.”

“Um yes?” Umeko felt that she should indicate that she understood what she was being told when the nurse paused.

“ You know what it means to be a HuCow and you know that you will be losing your  innocence. I heard from your mother that you want your brother to take y our virginity. Is that right?” the nurse sounded almost compassionate now.

“Yes, sensei.” Umeko may not have been entirely confident about becoming a HuCow, but this was one thing she was certain of. Ever since she had found out that she had an older brother, she had wanted to fulfill her fantasy this way.

“Then the decision you have to make is how you want it to happen. Do you want him to take you like this… bound in your breeding frame, the way a handler would take a HuCow? Or, do you want to be able to see him while he fucks you? Do you want to be bound, or do you want to be able to wrap your arms and legs around him the way lovers do?”

“I…  I know it’s a lot to ask. I know that onii-sama already has a lover… someone who is very special to him. And, I would never want to mess that up for him but… I want him to make love to me… the way lovers do.” the tears that had been leaking from her eyes turned into sobs as she was forced to reveal her inner desires in front of all these people. In front of the very brother she had been fantasizing about. “Please! I want him to hold me in his arms more than anything!”

“Wow.” Takafumi  gave Yuuki a congratulatory nod.  He was going to say more, but he felt a tugging on his arm. Looking down, he saw a very confused Chi-chan beside him.  She wobbled her head and he knew what she wanted. Reaching behind her head, he removed the ring gag from her mouth.

“Why is nurse-sensei saying that girl is onii-chan’s sister?” Chihana quietly asked  while she watched the nurse and the big tittied girl from her brother’s class get to work on releasing this new girl from the breeding frame.

“You know about your father having a woman in Tokyo, right?” Takafumi replied  while walking Chihana some distance away.

“Yes.” Chihana replied as she nodded.

“That girl is your half-sister. She is younger than your brother by half a year.” Takafumi didn’t know if it was his place to reveal this to Chihana, but so much had already been said in front of her that he didn’t think it would be fair to keep her confused any longer. As he  revealed the full story  to her, he watched his young girlfriend’s face to see if she w as insulted or angered by this surprising news, but to his astonishment, she seemed elated.

“I have…” Chihana squealed until Takafumi’s strong hand came down over her mouth.

“Quietly, Chi-chan.” Takafumi said in a stern whisper. He waited for his girlfriend to nod her head that she understood before taking his hand away.

“I have an onee-chan? Really?”  Chihana bounced on her toes with excitement.

“ That’s right. Do you want to watch her give her virginity to your brother?”  Takafumi asked with a smile while playfully tugging on the little girl’s erect nipples.

“Hnnn… that feels so good. I really wish you could fuck me again. I know the piercings need time to heal but this week has been torture!” Chihana pouted.

“Poor Chi-chan. Nobody has fucked her little pussy since last Sunday and it’s making her feel all lonely.” Takafumi mocked.

“Don’t tease me, Taka-sama.” Chihana pouted, “ You don’t know what it’s like to want sex all the time but can’t  have any! ”

“It sounds like being a boy.” Takafumi smirked.

“Huh?” Chihana couldn’t figure out if she was being teased again.

“Haven’t you ever heard about what it’s like to be a boy going through puberty? With all those hormones and the changes in their bodies, it’s really hard to keep it together. Sometimes you want to fuck everything that moves, and other times you just want to tenderly hold onto someone you love and feel their body close to yours.”  Takafumi’s explanation revealed a little of his own feelings.

“How long does it last?” Chihana  wondered.

“About nine years.” Takafumi told her.

“Nine… years?” Chihana paled when she thought about how hard it had been for her to go through the last six days. “If I had to go through this for that long, I’d go crazy!”

“As you get older and see some of the boys that used to be fairly normal, suddenly start acting like idiots… you’ll know why now.” Takafumi petted her head and noticed that the others were making their way to the end of the roo m.

“I’ll try and be nice to them… the poor things.” Chihana said sadly.

“They will think you’re an angel. But, being nice to a boy with raging hormones could lead to a misunderstanding.” Takafumi warned.

“A misunderstanding? Like what?” Chihana asked.

“He’ll probably think you’re in love with him  or… something else.” Takafumi evaded.

“Something else? Like what?” Chihana  prodded.

“Let’s just say that it could end up getting you fucked by one… or more horny boys.” Takafumi warned his girlfriend but the warning missed the mark.

“Really?” Chihana asked enthusiastically.

“Ugh… I forgot how  aroused you are right now.” Takafumi moaned.

“Oh damn, they’re about to start and I… I can’t do anything!” Chihana’s desperation and frustration had her on the verge of tears.

“Wait… I have an idea!” Takafumi grabbed Chihana up in his arms and raced over to a comfortable chair where he could sit and watch Yuuki take  the half-sister’s virginity.

“What about me?” Chihana pouted from where she stood next to her seated boyfriend. Her expression changed when she felt him grasp the butt plug in her ass and pull it out. A moment later, he was holding her in the air over his lap and his hard cock.

“Now, spread those legs and give me that lubricated ass that you’ve been getting ready for me.” Takafumi told her while he lowered his girlfriend’s puckered anus down onto the tip of his cock.

“Yes!” Chihana spread her legs wide and thrust her ass out to make it easy for Takafumi to penetrate her.  She liked a cock in her pussy most of all, but having Takafumi in her ass was also good. She started to pant when she felt the mushroom head of his cock  forcing it’s way into her anus. A moment later, there was a  _ pop _ and the head of his cock was inside her. “Ah!”

“ Did it hurt?” Takafumi asked cautiously.

“A little, but ooooh… it feels real good now.  Oh yeah… it definitely feels better than that butt plug! ”  Chihana made a moan that almost sounded like a purr. But the need was not sated with just this and she was soon begging for... “More! Give me more!” 

“H eh, I know you’re excited but I’m going to do this slowly until you get used to it.” Takafumi said as he lowered her  body bit by bit, onto his firm cock .

“Ung!” Chihana grunted as another few centimeters of hard teenage cock pushed deeper into her ass.

“Can you feel it spreading you open?” Takafumi asked when she was about half way down his shaft.

“Yes!”  the girl cried out in glee, but self doubt raised its ugly head in the next moment and she worried, “Tak… Taka-sama… is it good for you? Do you like this?” 

“Baka, can’t you feel how hard I am right now?” Takafumi tried to concentrate on the absurdity of his girlfriend’s question so the sensations from her tight little ass didn’t make him cum too quickly.

“I… I like it too!” Chihana gushed now that her self doubt had been crushed.

“We might not have been able to do this if it hadn’t been for those little butt plugs opening up your ass all this time.” Takafumi whispered into her ear.

“ Hnng!” Chihana groaned when she felt herself finally come to rest on Takafumi’s lap and she knew she finally had his entire cock inside her  tight little ass .

U p on the platform, Yuuki could see that Takafumi was fucking his sister. He had been about to warn them of the dangers to the piercings when he realized that she was safely being taken anally. Paying attention to the girl that the nurse was making ready for him, he frowned.

“Onii-sama, am… am I not good enough?” Umeko pouted when she saw his frown.

“Onii-sama huh? I appreciate that honorific, and it is also a great honor that you want me to be the one to take your virginity. But…” Yuuki paused.

“But?” Umeko sounded as if she were on the verge of despair.

“I don’t know what you may think of me, but I am not an adult video star. I can’t just  get hard and fuck anyone like that. And… I really just met you, so I don’t think I can…”

Tears flooded Umeko’s eyes and she was about to beg and plead with him to give her a chance, but the nurse had overheard their conversation and acted first.

“Kayo-sensei, remove HuCow Rio’s restraints and bring her up here please.” the nurse called out.

“Yes sensei.” Kayo immediately set about removing her classmate’s arm binder and gag, but she did leave the collar on.  When she was done, she set the restraint pieces aside and led Rio up on the platform by her leash.

“We are going to play a little game.” the nurse smiled.  She  had Kayo  move to the other side of the inclined padded table where Umeko was reclined. Yuuki was between Umeko’s spread legs with a clear view of her denuded and wet pussy… but it was clear that he was not yet fully excited.

“What kind of game…” Kayo wanted to know when she realized that she would be playing as well.

“ Shush.” the nurse interrupted Kayo and put her hands on the shoulders of Yuuki and Rio. “For the first move, I want Rio-chan to grasp Yuuki-kun’s cock. She can hold it gently, squeeze it, stroke it… whatever she likes. But she has to be kissing him the whole time and they have to stop when thirty seconds are up. I’ll be keeping time… begin!”

Yuuki thought of asking a question for a moment, but Rio was too fast. Her hand quickly grasped her boyfriend’s cock and she was kissing him passionately. Umeko and Kayo were uncomfortable  just watching the two lovers  and left out while the nurse watched the second hand slowly sweep across the numbers on the clock.  Fifteen seconds before the time was up, the nurse gave out her next set of instructions.

“I will say ‘switch’ when 30 seconds are up. When I do, Rio-chan must kiss Umeko-chan with every bit of passion that she is now kissing Yuuki-kun with, and Yuuki-kun must likewise kiss Kayo-chan. Do you girls understand?” the nurse questioned the two idle girls that were suddenly excited.

“Yes sensei!” they both responded. Umeko was interested in kissing her brother’s girlfriend and Kayo was quite excited about kissing Yuuki.

“Switch!” the nurse called out.

Rio wanted to kiss Yuuki longer but the nurse pulled her away and pushed her toward Umeko while Kayo grabbed for Yuuki. Without a word, the four teens were now kissing again.

Yuuki had been fucking Kayo for a few days now but they had only kissed once,  and… it had really been more of a peck than anything passionate . He had thought it was because she didn’t want to kiss him since he was  somebody else ’s boyfriend. But something was different now. Kayo was earnestly kissing him with as much passion as Rio had. Not only that, she also reached for his cock and was slowly stroking it while the two of them battle d with their tongues. 

At the same moment, Kayo wrapped her arms around Rio’s shoulders and kissed her fiercely. It had been completely unexpected by Rio, but not unwelcome. After being strapped down and fucked in the mouth four times a day for several weeks,  even a clumsy kiss was a very pleasing change.

The nurse was impressed that everyone was kissing  so  earnestly. She had thought that she would have to fuss a bit to get the girls to kiss the newcomer, but Rio was handling it quite well. For a moment, she thought about switching one of the girls out with her daughter, but that wouldn’t be necessary. Her daughter desired to be treated like livestock and this was more of an adult sex game than any livestock treatment. The seconds ticked away and o nce again, at fifteen seconds, the nurse called out her next set of instructions.

“ This time when I say ‘switch’ I want Yuuki-kun to lean over Umeko-chan and kiss her while Kayo-chan and Rio-chan kiss each other, over the two lovers on the table. And… switch!”

Just as they had been told, Yuuki lay down over Umeko’s inclined body and he kissed her. Of course, in this position, his semi-hard cock was pressed against the wet slit of his half sister while they kissed.  The nurse watched closely and knew that Yuuki was becoming erect as expected.

“The next time, we go back to the first position. Yuuki-kun kisses Rio-chan and Kayo-chan kisses Umeko-chan.” the nurse announced. Of course, in the first iteration of this game, Kayo and Umeko hadn’t been kissing each other, but they all understood. “Switch!”

The three girls and one boy changed positions as the nurse instructed and Rio’s hand went back to his cock in an instant. She was a little surprised to see how firm it was now, but quickly realized that she should have expected it.

“Switch!” the nurse called out and smiled when they all went to the second position without needing her instructions. Also without any direction from her, Rio’s hand slid down between Umeko’s legs and several fingers were making sticky smacking sounds as she fingered the reclined girl. The nurse’s smile widened even more, and an eyebrow raised when she saw how much more erect Yuuki’s cock had become.

“This time I’ll want you to move into the third position again… but with a little difference. Rio-chan, I want you to spread Umeko-chan’s pussy lips open with your fingers. Kayo-chan already has her hand on Yuuki-kun’s cock, so I want her to guide his cock into Umeko-chan’s wet pussy. “ And … s witch!”

T he four bodies moved like the pieces of an erotic machine. Yuuki stopped kissing Kayo and moved to kiss his half sister. Kayo’s hand pulled at the now fully erect cock and guided it into the hot wet young pussy that was opened up by Rio’s fingers. Due to the positioning, or perhaps because of the heat of the moment, Yuuki slotted his cock all the way into his half-sister’s cunt in a single thrust.

“Aaaaah!” Kayo cried out once, but immediately pulled Yuuki down to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his hips as they joined bodies both above and below.

Rio didn’t pull away when the bodies came together. Rather, she slid her hand over Umeko’s belly so that her fingertips could play with the girl’s clitoris while her boyfriend fucked her.

K ayo had to pull her hand away, but moved it around Yuuki’s hip so that she could gently squeeze the cum filled balls. With each thrust she could feel the muscles in Yuuki’s thighs while over his back, she kissed Rio.

“ Very good! You are all doing it splendidly!” the nurse cheered them on, but there was more to her game than this. “I want Yuuki-kun to keep fucking, but the next time I say switch, all the kissing should go back to position one.  So… switch!”

Yuuki thought it would be stranger than it was, for him to be kissing his girlfriend  while  fucking  a n oth e r girl. But it didn’t seem odd at all…  at least not now, in the heat of the moment . He  really coul dn’t wonder about it. The intense pleasures from the hot, tight, and slippery pussy that was squeezing his cock… the feel of her soft breasts caressing his chest with each stroke… the hand that was ever so gently caressing and squeezing his balls… and the passionate kissing…  it was all too much for him to think about anything too much.

“ Unnnngh! Unnnngh!”  Yamajo struggled to speak but her gag was still in her mouth.

“Shut it.” Aotori warned, “I know what you’re thinking. You want to know when you can play this game.  Right? ”

“Unnnknn!” Yamajo vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

“ Bad HuCow!” Aotori finger plinked her friend on the forehead as she fussed at her, “How many times do I have to say it before you get it through your head? No fuckie-fuckie until after your orientation ceremony tomorrow!”

B esides desperately wanting to fuck, Yamajo now wanted to rub the sore spot on her forehead, but her hands were still bound behind her back as well. She groaned and turned away from the erotic scene in front of her. However, instead of getting any relief, she groaned as her desires were only kindled to a higher intensity. Unfortunately, her gaze fell on the other erotic scene in the room. 


	52. Fractures In The Dream

“Ungh… oooh… Taka...fumi...san.” Chihana tried to talk while she struggled to raise and drop herself on her boyfriend’s thick cock.

“Yes, my sweet little Chi-chan? Do you want to play that game too?” Takafumi didn’t have to struggle so much to speak since Chihana was doing most of the work in this position.

“Hell yeah!” the feisty girl said hungrily.

“Oh? And who do you want to play that game with?” Takafumi asked slyly.

“Kumiko...chan and Yasu…chan!” Chihana panted.

Kumiko and Yasu turned to face the two lovers in the chair when they heard their names.

“Hmmm? So you want your friends to kiss over us while we fuck?” Takafumi teased, but he wasn’t averse to the idea.

“And… I want to… watch you… fuck them too.” Chihana grunted as her body shuddered from the pleasure.

“Really?” Takafumi was genuinely surprised at his girlfriend’s open mindedness.

“I want to… guide your cock… into Kumiko-chan. I want to… kiss you when… you fuck her!”

“And Yasu-chan too? You want to watch me fuck your senpai, Yasu-chan as well?” Takafumi prodded.

“Yes!” Chihana exulted.

Yasu and Kumiko were still bound and gagged, so they couldn’t say anything. But hearing this, they looked at each other with wide eyes of surprise… and interest.

“I suppose we could have a little fun like that while they are already preggers, huh?” Takafumi suggested they could do it safely, without the need for protection.

“Why worry… about that? My husband… should knock-up… his concubines! Knock them up, Taka-sama! You want to, don’t you?” Chihana urged while her body shook from the oncoming orgasm.

“Oh Chi-chan, you say such wonderful things!” Takafumi kissed his girlfriend for a few moments, but the poor girl was gasping too much to be able to kiss back well. “But Chi-chan, neither one of them has ever said they would like to be my concubines. Even if I am willing to have them… and I am, they would have to want it too.”

“Mmmmf!” Kumiko cried out through her gag as she moved to stand next to the chair.

“Are you saying you would like to be a lover of mine?” Takafumi asked with some surprise. He had noticed his girlfriend’s classmate favored him, but he hadn’t realized it was to this degree.

“Mmmmf!” Kumiko vigorously nodded her reply.

“You can’t even be sure that I will love you at all, you know. I might treat you like a fuck toy and nothing else. And, even if I do love you, surely you must realize that you will never be first? I mean, I’m going to marry Chi-chan, so the most you could ever hope for would be a close second.” Takafumi warned the eager girl. Then he asked her yet again, “Knowing that, do you still want to be my lover?”

“Mmmmf!” Kumiko nodded just as vigorously as before.

“All right, here’s the deal. I’m going to take your gag off, but you aren’t allowed to say a word. You have to show me how much you want to be my concubine with the power of your kiss. Understand?”

Kumiko nodded her head again and stooped over so that Takafumi could reach the fastener behind her head. As soon as the gag was out of her mouth, she immediately kissed him. She had always liked the reliable teen, but had told herself that he was unattainable since he belonged to her best friend. But, from what she had heard Chihana say, she knew there was another option. _Chi-chan will share Takafumi-senpai with me? And that means I can stay with her too! I don’t care if I am second. If he just loves me a little… I already know that Chi-chan loves me lots and lots! This… this would be a dream come true!_

Takafumi was shocked by the energy the girl put into the kiss. It felt like she was trying to merge their souls through their connected mouths. Since he hadn’t untied her arms, her hands were still bound behind her back. He took advantage of that vulnerability and moved a hand up to play with her softball sized titties while they kissed. He thought she might back away in shock, but he was the one to be surprised when she pressed her chest into his exploring hand. _This girl is amazing! Damn, I am so lucky that she gets along with Chi-chan! And these boobs… they were just little B-cups when all of this started, but now… I mean Wow! Surely she and Chi-chan must have the biggest boobs in their grade._

Back on the stage, Umeko was getting what she wanted. A sexual fantasy she had been dreaming about since she first started having erotic dreams was finally coming true. The alternated kissing continued and she would kiss Rio and Kayo in addition to her half brother. But, she rejoiced in knowing that no matter who she was kissing, her arms and legs were wrapped around her dear brother’s back and it was his cock that was stroking in and out of her hot wet pussy. In the midst of all this erotic frenzy, she heard the soft voice of the nurse quietly speaking to her from behind.

“What a wonderful sister you are, to give your virginity to your dear brother so eagerly.”

Umeko could only groan a response since she was kissing Yuuki at the moment and didn’t want to interrupt that kiss.

“You want your brother to love you, don’t you? And I don’t mean in just the sibling kind of way either. You want him to pound his cock into your pussy. You crave it, don’t you?” the nurse queried while her hands reached for the girl’s jiggling boobies.

“Yes!” Umeko gasped before she went back to kissing. Her face blushed only a little when the nurse’s words exposed her innermost feelings.

“You don’t even need to fight to be his girlfriend, or his concubine, or consort, or lover, or fuck-toy. Your position is assured because you will always be his sister. A sister who will always be willing to kiss him passionately, or suck his cock. You’ll always be willing to spread your legs for him at a moment’s notice, won’t you?” the nurse asked as she seized the titties and squeezed them.

“Yes!” Umeko gasped out again.

“Do you really? Or is this just a passing fancy for you? I don’t know you well enough to know what kind of person you really are. Actually, none of us do. So, I’ve come up with a little challenge for you. A test… to see how much is your lust for your brother. Are you up to it? Will you accept my challenge?” the nurse asked while squeezing the girl’s nipples and slightly twisting them.

“Yes! I’ll do it!” Umeko shouted.

“Before today, have you ever given a blowjob? Have you ever even had a cock in your mouth before?” the nurse asked.

“N… no.” Umeko admitted.

“In that case, you are going to beg Yuuki-kun’s mother, Riko, to show you how it’s done. You are going to learn how to do it from the master. And you are going to practice on Yuuki-kun’s cock at least once every day. Can you do it?” the nurse issued her challenge.

“Every day? For how long?” Umeko asked between gasps.

“Every day… until Yuuki-kun tires of you.” the nurse closed the trap.

“I… uh…” Umeko sounded like she was concerned or confused.

“Oh? Have I asked too much of you? Is the idea of wrapping your lips around his cock everyday too much for you? Are you going to fail the challenge so quickly?” the nurse pushed.

“It’s… it’s not that.” tears streaked from Umeko’s eyes and she could no longer keep up the kissing. The other three also stopped and looked at her in surprise. Her arms and legs suddenly pulled Yuuki even tighter as she bawled, “Please don’t get tired of me, Yuuki-kun! Please don’t toss me away! Please!”

The nurse was speechless. This was far from the reaction she thought she would get from the newly arrived half-sister.

“Umeko-chan, your brother isn’t that kind of person. He would never do that to you.” Kayo comforted the distraught girl.

“What if… what if I’m not good enough?” Umeko wailed.

“Okāsan Riko and I will teach you how to give truly amazing blowjobs.” Rio promised.

“Really?” Umeko asked tearfully.

“Absolutely.” Rio assured the girl.

“Umeko-chan… I know what nurse-sensei challenged you to do, but… are you sure you really want to do that? I mean, sucking my cock every day… don’t you think you’ll get tired of it?” Yuuki asked.

“Do you not want me to? Am I no good?” Umeko sounded hurt.

“That’s not what I mean. From the way you kiss, I can tell that you will be great at cock-sucking.” Yuuki said quickly amidst the glares he was getting from both Rio and Kayo. “I was just thinking of you. I didn’t want you to get pressured into doing something you don’t really want to do.”

“But I do, onii-sama!” Umeko sounded as if she were begging for his acceptance, “I want to suck your cock and swallow all of your cum. And… if I do it in a way that pleases you, maybe you will give me a reward?”

“Oh? And what kind of reward would Umeko-chan like from her brother?” the nurse asked what they were all wondering.

“If my blowjob is good enough, I was hoping that onii-sama would perhaps… fuck me?” Umeko pleaded.

“Rio-chan, are you okay with this?” Yuuki asked his girlfriend and future wife.

“If it was anyone else I would demand to be there, but… I happen to know about the desire that a sister has for her brother’s wonderful cock.” Rio smiled.

“So I guess that means it will be okay with Rio-chan for Yuuki-kun to fuck his sister, Chi-chan whenever they want? And likewise, it will be okay with Yuuki-kun for Rio-chan to fuck her brother Takafumi-kun whenever they want?” the nurse prodded.

“Yes.” Yuuki growled his answer before anyone else could respond. The nurse’s question had pulled up the memory of watching the Miyahara family in their backyard, from his bedroom window. The mother, Nagisa had deftly arranged her daughter, Rio on top of her husband’s cock while she sucked off her brother at the same time. It had given him an instant erection at the time and it still did even now.

“Oh! Oooooh!” Umeko cried out as her brother’s cock swelled up larger than it had been, and his thrusts doubled in intensity.

Kayo was happy for their arrangements, but it saddened her that she couldn’t be a part of all this wonderful family sharing. Since her own family had been so abysmal, she understood why Rio might not trust her. Still it hurt to feel like the only person on the outside.

“So… we discussed the real sister and the half-sister. What about the step-sister?” the nurse asked Rio.

_Step-sister? What?_ Kayo’s head snapped up.

“Why even ask? Yuuki-kun is already fucking her whenever he pleases, isn’t he?” Rio replied.

“But… is that really okay with you?” Kayo asked her classmate.

“Of course! Mother adopted you, so you’re my sister now too, right?” Rio smiled, but her face fell as she considered something else, “However… I would like to be there when he impregnates you.”

“Impregnate! Me? But, I’m taking the white formula.” Kayo replied in a great fluster.

“That’s for now. But eventually, I want him to get you pregnant… when he gets me pregnant.” Rio admitted.

“You do?” Kayo was shocked.

“Yes. I want our kids to grow up together… in the same house too.” Rio added.

“In the same…” Kayo became too stunned for words.

“So you want Kayo-chan to also become one of Yuuki-kun’s fuck-toys, consorts, or concubines?” the nurse asked Rio.

“Yes!” Rio replied and looked at Kayo hopefully.

“I don’t know… about fuck-toy, or… having his children. But… would you really accept me as your husband’s concubine?” Kayo asked.

“Of course I would, but… don’t you want to give Yuuki-kun some beautiful sons and daughters? I’m really looking forward to seeing our kids grow up together, you know?” Rio appealed to her classmate and future sister-in-law.

“I… I do. It’s just that… I didn’t think… I mean…” Kayo choked on the emotion and tried to start again, “That you would accept me to that extent. I really never expected that. Thank you, Rio-chan! Thank you so very much!”

The nurse kept quiet and let the drama and emotions play out as she had hoped they would. She knew she had made a rather unfortunate misstep at the beginning, but it seemed that everything had worked out eventually. Using her peripheral vision, she checked on the others in the room and saw that Takafumi was making his own progress, it seemed. The new girls, Aotori and Yamajo were watching everything and seemed eager to participate more. But it was her daughter’s reaction that she was really looking for.

From what she could see ,  her daughter, seemed perplexed.  Yasu’s concentration seemed to be on Takafumi and the two girls with him, so  the nurse ventured a glance. What she saw gave her hope. Until now,  Yasu’s conviction for her future as a full fledged HuCow had been unshakable. Anything else that was happening that didn’t directly contribute to that path was ignored or even treated with disdain. But this time…  Yasu was showing a different reaction. It was a reaction that gave her mother hope, and she vowed to nurture it as much as was humanly possible.

Yasu, the nurse’s daughter, only ever wanted to become a real HuCow. Anything less was just pretending. But she couldn’t help but be at least a little envious while she watched Kumiko get accepted by Takafumi. And, just like Kumiko, she had heard Chihana’s entreaty to her boyfriend that he accept both of them. What they were talking about seemed like fun and it was very tempting, but… _But I want to be a HuCow. I want to become a real HuCow._ _Sure, Chi-chan said she wanted her boyfriend to knock me up and Takafumi-senpai even said he might treat us as nothing more than fuck-toys._ _That really does sound exciting, but_ _… but that’s not what I want. I want… I want to be bred to the best studs. And I want to be milked like real livestock._ _I want big titties that will make more milk that all the other HuCows at the farm!_ _It’s all… It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted. So then why… why am I crying?_


	53. Another Week Of Probation

S unday could not come fast enough for Yamajo-chan. After the orientation, she could start enjoying all the benefits that the rest of the girls were getting. The principal one was getting to punch her ‘V’ card. After that, it would be smooth sailing with all the cock she could ever dream of, and getting those big melon sized titties that Rio now had. A year later she would have a wet-dream-hot body  along with the  knowledge and experience to  wring as much pleasure as possible out of every move she made.

At least, that was the plan. Unbeknownst to Yamajo, her mother had arrived at the orientation center while she was getting her medical checkup. Aotori’s mother was there too. They had come to meet with Yuuki and the other parents before the orientation started. This would be their last chance to express their reservations and concerns before handing their daughters over to Yuuki for a year of HuCow training.

The nurse, Nagisa, Gorou, and Riko were in the café along with Yuuki, Takafumi, Kayo, and Aotori. Except for Takafumi, the others represented the parents and handlers of the girls in Yuuki’s herd.  As soon as the introductions were made, Yamajo’s mother got right down to business.

“I understand that you are using the program to give the girls some physical and mental development, but not actually converting them to HuCows?” Yamajo’s mother asked.

“ That is correct.” Yuuki replied.

“ That won’t do. I signed the papers several years ago with the belief that my daughter would be properly processed as a HuCow and that is what I intend for her.” the woman demanded.

“ What exactly do you mean by that?” Nagisa asked.

“The optimal  price-point at the HuCow auctions goes to livestock that has  ten to forty liter breasts. I will not allow her to participate in any program that does not intend to meet those minimum requirements.”

“So… between cantaloupes and watermelons?” the nurse guessed.

“That’s right.” the mother replied smugly.

“ I don’t recommend it…” the nurse was about to explain the health issues her daughter could have from carrying that much mass on her chest.

“I don’t really care what any of you think. I am here for results. That little bitch has finally agreed to go into the program and I intend to get what I can out of this.” the woman spat.

“Even if we agreed to get her breasts to that size, my son does not accept anyone whose goal is to undergo full HuCow conversion.” Riko said evenly. She usually wasn’t the confrontational type but this woman’s complete disregard for her own daughter was very disturbing.

“ I don’t believe you.” the woman sneered.

“Then find another handler.” Yuuki said calmly.

“ How dare you!” the woman  yelled at Yuuki .

“Hey  easy now, ” Nagisa said calmly, “ Yuu-kun didn’t insult you. He just won’t be the handler for a girl that will be going for the full conversion.”

“I’ll insult her.” the nurse said while putting her drink down, “I think she’s a reckless and selfish bitch. She is either ignorant in the extreme or is so morally corrupt that she shouldn’t be allowed to be a parent… much less an adult.”

“ You’re calling me morally corrupt? What about this kid, huh? If he isn’t planning on sending all these girls to the HuCow auction, how does he plan on making any money off them?” the angry woman demanded.

“I don’t.” Yuuki  winced at the idea of taking money for selling out his friends.

“You don’t what?” the woman turned on him.

“I don’t plan on making any money off them. This is all purely for fun.” Yuuki replied.

“Bullshit. I know this is a multi-million Yen enterprise. You can’t fool me.” the woman sneered.

“Well then… I’ll tell you what,” Nagisa said with a smile as she pulled a form out of the folder that was sitting on the table in front of her, “this is a contract that will entitle you to ninety percent of the profits that are made on your daughter, either by Yuu-kun, or by anyone else involved in this endeavor.”

“Ninety percent? Seriously?” the woman’s anger was  immediately  displaced by shock and greed.  She had come to this meeting prepared to fight for fifty percent. Seizing the contract, she read through it twice to make sure there weren’t any loopholes. Being somewhat familiar with  business and legal documents , she decided that the contract was sound.

“ Here you go,” Nagisa slid two more copies of the form over to the woman, “stamp and sign all three. Riko will represent Yuuki since he isn’t old enough to sign a legal contract, and I will represent as a witness. All three of us will keep copies.”

“That sounds reasonable.” the woman quickly stamped and signed the three pages and passed them to the others. She wanted to get them all signed and  leave before they changed their minds.  _ Ninety percent! These people are idiots! _

“ Don’t you want to watch your daughter go through her orientation?” Riko asked when she saw the woman packing up her things to leave.

“Honestly, I couldn’t care less.” the woman said dismissively as she stood and left the table. She also left the drink that she had ordered and only taken a sip from… and hadn’t paid for.

“The two of you are friends?” Nagisa asked Aotori’s mother.

“No. But I know something about her because of our daughter’s friendship.” the mother said sadly, “Yamajo’s mother died in childbirth. That woman married Yamajo’s father and they have two kids now. Except for her father still being alive, that poor girl has the misfortune of Cinderella.”

“ I never knew.” Kayo was horrified that she had only ever thought of Yamajo as a gyaru. 

“ Mother,” Aotori sounded cross as she addressed her mother, “two of the people at this table are our classmates. I thought we agreed we would never talk about this with anyone from the school.”

“We did, but the situation has changed… hasn’t it?” the mother turned to Nagisa and asked, “ That agreement you just made with her,  does it have any time limit ?”

“No… it doesn’t.” Nagisa answered warily.

“We only plan on running the program until the beginning of the next school year.” Yuuki replied.

“So, next March then?” the mother frowned, “Is there a reason for that? Would it be possible to run it another year…  or even longer ?”

“ I suppose we could, but why?” Nagisa answered before Yuuki could refuse.

“ I have two reasons really . With apologies to my daughter, the main reason is for Yamajo.” the mother started.

“It’s okay, mother. She is my best friend, so I don’t mind.” Aotori encouraged her mother.

“The  more time Yamajo  spends in the program with Yuuki-kun and the rest of you… the longer she can stay away from that terrible woman.”

“I… don’t see anything wrong with that reasoning.” Yuuki had to admit.  Until now , he had wanted to shut down the program after a single year, but after his mother had rescued Kayo and Kumiko from their abusive family, he could see the logic in this woman’s proposal.

“What was your other reason?” Riko asked.

“My daughter. I know she is signing up to be a handler until March and I am okay with that.  After reading a bit about this program, I believe the role of a handler will help build a sense of responsibility and  thoughtfulness. But… if you decide to run this program longer, I would like it if Aotori could spend a t least one year as a HuCow as well.”

“Mother!” Aotori gasped.

“I think it would do you some good.” her mother said firmly.

“How?”  Aotori demanded.

“There are a number of reasons really.” the mother tried to end it at that, but she could see that her daughter was adamant, “Fine. You still have lingering self confidence problems about your body and about interacting with boys. Your posture isn’t good and will only get worse if your breasts grow any more.”

“That doesn’t make any sense! My tits are already as big as softballs. If I go into the HuCow program, they are bound to get bigger!” Aotori balked.

“The nurse was kind enough to send over some very enlightening information  about that. She has an  exercise program to build  the necessary musculature as well as a few other… enhancements.”

“I’ve already spoken to nurse-sensei about this. I can participate in those enhancements without having to be a HuCow trainee.” Aotori informed her mother.

“There is… another reason.” the mother put her head down and spoke more softly, “Shortly after I had you, I suffered a health problem and I can’t have any more children. So… you see… I want your children.”

“What?” Aotori gasped. She had never heard her mother mention anything like this before.

“ We need an heir to take over the family business. I discussed adoption but your grandfather is very traditional. He wants the heir to be blood related.”

“Does grandfather know that you can’t have any more children?” Aotori asked her mother.

“No. If I told him that, all the pressure would come to you. He would probably insist that you marry one of your cousins.” the mother made a slight bow and said, “I’m sorry.”

“ Does it matter who the father is?” Nagisa asked out of curiosity.

“If my father finds out who it is, he will do everything in his power to force that person to marry into the family. That is why I thought that the HuCow breeding process might be the best solution. That way our family dilemma is solved, and yet my daughter does not get tied down to raising a child, or being married to someone she doesn’t want.”

“ How soon do you need this child?” Nagisa asked.

“Some time in the next two or three years would be best.” the mother replied.

“Well Yuu-kun, how do you feel about running your little herd until you finish middle school?” Nagisa asked brightly.

“I…” Yuuki was about to answer but his mother spoke up.

“I don’t know if that will be long enough.”  Riko said while struggling to think of another way to save the other girl, “Yuuki, if you stop then, that poor girl will be fifteen years old and we will have no way to prevent her step-mother from selling her to a HuCow farm.”

“Yamajo… ” Yuuki thought of the cheerful classmate and shuddered at the thought of her ending up in one of the places that the nurse had described. “ To keep her safe, I would have to keep the program running until she turned seventeen.”

“ What about the girls already in  the program? Will it be okay to keep them in the program for another five years?” Kayo asked the parents at the table.

“ Oh dear… if my little Chi-chan stays in that long, I’m certain she’ll forever be turned into a hungry little fuck puppet.” Riko giggled at the idea of her daughter drooling uncontrollably at the sight of an exposed cock.

“I’m… okay with that.” Takafumi said in a very pleased tone.

“Takafumi!” Nagisa said as she slapped her son’s shoulder.

“Even if they stay in  the program  that long, I don’t want to aim for that kind of result.” Yuuki said seriously, “When they come out of the program, I want them to be able to function  in society. In the future, they will be responsible adults. Whether they are students, parents, or workers, I want them to be able to lead useful and productive lives. In other words… the opposite of what happens to the girls that end up as HuCows.”

“Please marry my daughter.” Aotori’s mother said as she stared at the young man.

“Mother!” Aotori blushed crimson and tried to hide her face.

“ Ah look, here come the girls.” Gorou called out. 

“They don’t look happy.” Takafumi observed after seeing their crestfallen looks.

“I’ll bet the sex is still prohibited.” the nurse guessed.

“Ah yes, that would explain it.” Yuuki had noticed that not all the girls were dejected. Yamajo and Umeko were all smiles amidst the hopeless despair of the other four girls.

* * *

During the ensuing week, Rio, Chihana, Kumiko, and Yasu had to endure their ban on sex while the two new girls were gradually worked up to the training schedule that the nurse had set for them.

A week later and it was another story. During the regular meeting, it was announced that all four of the girls were off their sex ban and that the two new members had already achieved their ‘H’ badges.

That evening, after a much anticipated breeding session, the girls were being put to bed in their stalls for the night. Riko, Nagisa, and Takafumi helped out – to get the job done faster. Everything seemed to be going normally until Rio noticed something off.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I’m binding your wrists to the headboard, why?” Yuuki asked while continuing with his task.

 _Click!_ The left wrist was secure.

“But I thought that was only necessary while we were healing from the piercings? Wasn’t it just to keep us from unnecessarily touching those places?” Rio asked.

 _Click!_ The right wrist was secure.

“Oh? Was my dear sister looking forward to jilling herself off in the middle of the night?” Takafumi teased.

“No! Well… maybe. So what if I did? What business is it of yours, onii-chan!” Rio yelled back at her brother.

“I’m afraid we can’t allow that any more.” Yuuki said as he also fastened her ankles to the straps set into the foot-board.

“But Yuu-umpf!” Rio’s complaints were silenced as a gag slid into her mouth. It wasn’t terribly uncomfortable, but it definitely prevented her from speaking any more.

“This may help… or not. You’ll need to tell me in the morning, I guess.” Yuuki moved a machine into place that pushed a vibrating rod into her pussy, then began very pleasant fucking motions.

“Mmmm.” Rio groaned and let her head fall back on the pillow as the sensations from her pussy started bringing her to that wonderful place. She could tell from how her body was reacting that it wouldn’t be long before this delightful machine brought her to a lovely orgasm. She noticed that Yuuki kissed her on the forehead before he left her stall, but it was quickly becoming difficult to concentrate on anything other than her sex.

“Well, I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Takafumi waved, then turned toward the door to follow Riko and his mother back to his house.

“You know… there is an extra assistant handler room upstairs. I mean, I’d like your help in the morning too, y’know.” Yuuki offered.

“I appreciate that. But, if I stayed here tonight, I’d probably try to do something with Aotori-chan.” Takafumi replied with a sad shrug.

“Really?” Aotori blinked. She didn’t think she had a ghost of a chance with the hot looking older teen. Especially since he liked little Chi-chan and their looks were… different.

“Totally! I’ll have to wack off two or three times after seeing all these hot girls and you’re one of them.” Takafumi knew he was being a little blunt and a little crude, but formal speech is a little out of place in the middle of a HuCow barn full of grunting and groaning girls.

“Hey, what was that?” Kayo noticed that one of the girls seemed to be making a pained or pleading sound. Moments later, another girl started sounding distressed.

“They are probably noticing the function of the machine about now.” Yuuki sighed. He thought it was terribly cruel but the nurse had insisted that this was an excellent development tool and both of the mothers had agreed.

“What function is that?” Aotori asked as she too heard straining and whimpering sounds coming from the bound and gagged girls.

“Those machines are designed to get a girl close to orgasm, then back off.” Yuuki explained.

“What? Why would they do that?” Kayo thought the frustration would be intolerable.

“The nurse says it is a lesson called orgasm control. Over time, their bodies will be trained so that they won’t be able to achieve an orgasm unless they are permitted to.”

“And how is that useful to a HuCow?” Kayo demanded as she thought of what her little sister must be going through now.

“It’s not. This is part of the Fuck-Toy training.” Yuuki replied.

“Ah yes.” Kayo had forgotten about that part. “Let’s get upstairs, I can’t bear to hear this any more.”

“Yeah.” Yuuki agreed and started to leave with Kayo.

“Justaminute! How long are they going to suffer like this?” Kayo asked.

“The machine will repeat the cycle nine times. On the tenth time, they will hear a recording of my voice telling them it is okay to orgasm. They will cum, and then the machine will retract for the night.” Yuuki told her.

“Then… I guess it’s not too bad.” Kayo had wondered if her little sister and the other girls had been condemned to go through this torture all night long, so ten cycles was a relief.

Aotori watched Yuuki and Kayo head for the stairs for the second floor, then turned back to Takafumi. She summoned her courage and told the older teen, “Chi-chan said it was okay.”

“Chi-chan said _what_ was okay?” Takafumi’s eyebrow raised.

“She said it was okay to… make love to you… if I wanted. And! And, if you wanted.” Aotori blushed hard, but it was not easy to see in the dim light of the stables.

“Oh? Did she really?” Takafumi didn’t think this girl would lie to him, but it wouldn’t be the first time a girl had lied to him to try and wreck his relationship with another girl.

“Yes!” Aotori hid her face in her hands and told him everything, “She said she wants me to tell her everything we do. She said she… she wants me to tell her everything during the next breeding session… while her mouth and pussy are being fucked by strangers.”

“Whoa!” Takafumi realized that this was exactly the kind of thing his girlfriend would say. “That does sound like her. Is there anything she wanted us to try?”

“I think she wants to know what you would do with a girl if you weren’t worried about hurting her. I mean… she thinks you are gentle with her because she is so small.” Aotori revealed.

“Well then… I guess you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t hold back tonight.” Takafumi said with a slightly sinister smile.

“Please… don’t hold back!” Aotori swallowed and wondered if it might be best to ask him to show a little restraint after all.

  
  



	54. A Discussion of Cantaloupes and Watermelons

“Well then… I guess you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t hold back tonight.” Takafumi said with a slightly sinister smile.

“Please… don’t hold back!” Aotori swallowed and wondered if it might be best to ask him to show a little restraint after all. Following the elder teen up the stairs, she watched his strong legs and his muscular back and felt a growing trepidation. _Courage! I’ve been wanting this for so long, so don’t chicken out now!_

Leaving the group of bound Junior HuCows to finish their final sleep preparation under the dim red glow of the night lights, the two made their way up the stairs and into the private handler rooms on the second floor. By now Kayo would be up in Yuuki’s room on the third floor, the two of them relaxing in his private bath. The first floor of stables was now devoid of conversation and quiet but for the moans and whimperings of the bound HuCows in their solitary stalls. But the six HuCows weren’t alone for long. Just moments after Takafumi and Aotori ascended the stairs, Riko and Nagisa unlocked the back door and welcomed several adults into the room. However, unlike the groups that came over to breed them, this one was mostly women.

The Nurse and Gorou accompanied two new mothers in the group into the dimly lit stables. Usagi, the bigamous second wife of Yuuki’s unrepentant father and mother of his half-sister Umeko, was there. Also, to see what her daughter Aotori was getting involved with, Aika wanted to see the place as well. Unlike Usage, Aika wasn’t there to see where her own daughter would be sleeping. After all, her daughter had joined Yuuki’s group as a handler and would have a relatively normal room of her own on the second floor. However, Aika had come to care a great deal for her daughter’s friend Yamajo. She felt sorry for the buxom Yamajo since the girl’s own mother cared only about how much money the could make from the eventual HuCow sale.

As they entered the open space between the rows of stalls, their ears were buffeted with the slightly muffled sound of six girls moaning, grunting, and making anguished sounds of despair.

“Are they being tortured?” Usagi gasped as she hurried into the room to discover which stall her daughter was in.

“No no,” Gorou hurried to catch up with the woman, “this isn’t torture, I assure you!”

“My husband purchased a number of additional training elements when we had the stalls built.” Nagisa explained as most of them gathered around the stall where Umeko was penned.

Since all of the girls were bound head-first in their stalls, it was easiest to find them from the name written on the whiteboards near each stall’s entrance. Umeko had hurried to check on her daughter, but Aika stopped to read what else was written on that whiteboard outside Yamajo’s stall. She listened to the chatter of the others while she finished reading the remarks that had been made about her daughter’s friend.

Those conversations had paused while everyone’s eyes got used to the dim light, and while they examined what it was they were seeing. Each girl’s wrists and ankles were bound to the ends of their bed frames and each had a machine aimed at their crotch, with a cowling that covered them from their upper thighs to their belly. Although it wasn’t possible to see what those machines were doing under the cowling, it was easily inferred from the way their bodies were rhythmically jolting. What could be seen were the mechanical arms that hovered over each girl’s chest and had some kind of mechanism doing something to their nipples.

“They sound like they’re in pain… sometimes.” Usagi worried.

“It’s not really pain as much as a strong sense of loss or defeat.” Nagisa told her.

“Why is that?” Usagi asked.

“Those things over their chests are gently teasing the girl’s nipples with super-soft silicone brushes.” Nagisa continued her explanation, “Under these cowls, the girls are being aroused with small vibrators and clitoral stimulators. These devices will bring them to the point of orgasm, but then stop. They will do that nine times in succession before finally letting the girls have their orgasms.”

“But… why?” Usagi wondered while she moved next to her daughter’s bound body and looked down at her distressed face.

“It’s a form of training unique to Yuuki’s program.” Nagisa was trying to figure out the best way to tell the concerned mother that her daughter was being trained to be a willing and eager sex toy. She enjoyed watching her own daughter’s gradual conversion, but she knew that other mothers could be taken aback by such a revelation.

“Usagi-san, you know that my son won’t train girls to be converted to livestock, right?” Riko broke into the conversation.

“Yes, and I am very glad for that. When she first told me that she wanted to become one of Yuuki-kun’s HuCows, I was so… so afraid.” Usagi shuddered.

“I understand your feelings.” the nurse put her hand on the woman’s shoulder in a show of understanding.

“So… Yuuki’s training is a little different from the usual HuCow development program. Instead of having their minds and bodies prepared for the eventuality of becoming dairy livestock, they get more training in sexual prowess and less of the… mammary development.” Riko explained.

“What do you mean?” Aika asked after she looked up from the whiteboard outside Yamajo’s stall.

“Less mammary development… does that mean they won’t be getting the big boobs?” Usagi asked with a degree of alarm.

“They will be getting bigger, just not as big as the ones that a livestock destined girl would get.” Gorou assured the two women.

“What do you mean? Tell me exactly!” Usagi was still concerned.

“A lot of the livestock girls will end up with breasts the size of beach balls. Although it may sound sexy to some people, they are really past the point of being attractive when they are that big. Although they will be able to produce a lot of milk, they will lose their form and sag down around the HuCow’s waist. No bra could hold them when they get that big, and they would cause severe back pain when unsupported. Their only purpose then would be for the milk production.” the nurse told them bluntly.

“Then… how big? How big _will_ they get?” Aika asked.

“They will all end up with melon sized breasts.” Nagisa told the two mothers.

“Watermelon?” Usagi asked hopefully.

“No no. More like a pair of honeydews, muskmelons, or a cantaloupes.” Riko replied.

“That isn’t good enough for my Umeko!” Usagi said firmly.

“I’m afraid that won’t be sufficient for Yamajo either.” Aika said a bit more calmly, but also sadly.

“Please… you need to consider the difficulties that those large breasts will cause on their bodies.” Riko tried to appeal for the sake of the girls, but it seemed that Usagi was adamant.

“Mine are bigger than honeydews and I can manage it!” the upset mother accented her statement by lifting her large tits a bit higher for all of them to see. They were indeed larger than a cantaloupe, but not nearly as big as a beach ball either.

“I don’t know about Usagi-san’s reasons, but failing to get them at least to watermelon size will be dangerous for Yamajo-chan.” Aika said thoughtfully.

“Dangerous? How is that?” the nurse asked.

“You’ve met her mother, right?” Aika reminded them that she wasn’t Yamajo’s actual mother and explained, “Now that Yamajo has finally consented to let her mother put her in the program, that mother of hers will use any loophole she can, to pull her daughter away from Yuuki-kun and get her in a livestock-centric program. One of the things that will set her off would be… this.”

“So… Yamajo needs to have watermelon sized breasts or we’ll lose her?” Gorou said grimly.

“Worse than us losing her would be her fate to be converted to livestock against her will.” the nurse also sounded grim.

“I would never threaten something like that for Umeko, but I don’t see anything wrong with her having big breasts like mine!” Usagi insisted… still proudly holding her big boobs aloft.

“All right… I’ll let Yuuki-kun know tomorrow that the goal will be for watermelon sized boobs.” the nurse saw satisfaction on Usagi’s face, gratitude on Aika’s face, and shock on all the others. She wondered why they were reacting so badly for a moment before she realized how her comment may have been interpreted. Hurrying to correct their misunderstanding, she added, “Only for Yamajo and Umeko! The other four will still be aiming for honeydews.”

“What about your daughter, when she moves from being a handler to being a HuCow next year?” Riko asked Aika.

“I think honeydew size would be fine for her… but I doubt she will be satisfied with that.” Aika shook her head.

“What do you mean?” the nurse asked.

“I am well aware that the other kids in their class refer to my daughter as softball-tits and Yamajo as baseball-tits.” Aika chuckled, “Aotori-chan has always been competitive with Yamajo-chan… about their breasts. Since her growth spurt that started last winter, Aotori’s breasts have been larger. Even though she complains that they are embarrassing and that they cause her pain, she’s been very proud that she has the bigger boobs.”

“She strikes me as a pretty level headed person. Do you really think that she will want watermelon sized boobs because of a sense of rivalry?” the nurse asked.

“Thank you for that kind appraisal of my daughter. However, she can also be described as hard-headed from time to time. I suppose it will come down to how she feels when we make the HuCow contract with Yuuki-sensei.” Aika sighed.

“You’re going to leave it up to her?” Nagisa asked.

“What do you mean?” Aika asked.

“You are the mother. You can make the decision regardless of her desires. I know that may sound tyrannical, but think of it like piano lessons. The young child doesn’t want to do it. The mother forces them. Then grown pianist will thank their mother for her perseverance when they were young.” Nagisa explained.

“I see… So, you think she would thank me later even if she disagrees with me now?” Aika considered.

“I believe it is entirely probable.” Nagisa smiled.

“Well… it is certainly something to consider.” Aika thought about Nagisa’s advice as the group made their way back to the door and out of the stables. _I wonder though… will your own daughter someday thank you for turning her into a fuck toy?_

Just then, the concerned mother’s attention was pulled away by a particularly pitiful moan from her daughter. Several of the other girls also seemed to be suffering some kind of distress.

“Are you sure they’re not in pain?” Aika demanded.

“I can assure you…” Nagisa started to explain again but Riko cut her off.

“I think a demonstration might help her to believe that her daughter is not being tortured.” Yuuki’s mother suggested as she glanced over at the trainer unit that was set up in one of the unused stalls.

“A demonstration?” Aika brightened, but her mood changed when she understood what Riko had in mind.

“Ah yes Miyahara-san, if you would just remove your blouse and bra and step over here.” Nagisa smiled as she ushered the confused woman toward the stall.

“Excuse me? Take off my what?” Aika exclaimed indignantly.

“If you really want to understand what your daughter is going through right now, this is the only way.” Riko waved at the machine that gleamed dully in the dim red light of the room.

“But… I’ve never exposed my breasts in public before!” Aika gasped.

“This isn’t really out in public. Just think of it as you would going to a family hot spring.” Nagisa suggested.

“You said you wanted to know what your daughter is going through. Is that still important to you?” Riko pressed.

“Yes! Of course it is.” Aika insisted. She realized that they were all standing around her and waiting on her decision as she raised her hands to the buttons on her blouse. Thankful that the red light in the room would mask the intense embarrassment that must be showing on her face, she bit her lip and forced the courage to finish the last few buttons.

“I’ll help you with this.” Nagisa unfastened the bra catch when she saw that the poor woman’s hands were shaking too much to continue.

“Thank you.” Aika blushed as she felt the big bra release and then removed. Her hands automatically came up to hide her areolas and nipples from view, but Riko caught her wrists and stopped her.

“You will need to keep your hands out of the way when you put your breasts in the machine.” the other wife explained.

_The Machine?_

Aika silently looked at the device she was about to try out. On the one hand, it scared the hell out of her. It somewhat resembled the bottom half of a guillotine but designed to cut off the tits instead of the person’s head. Fortunately, there was no top half with a big heavy blade or she would have run from the room screaming.

Gorou and the nurse had been getting the machine ready for her while she was disrobing. The breast aperture and height was adjusted so that she could step up to the machine and easily insert her big titties through the holes. There were padded handles in place for her to hold onto. The  hand grips didn’t do anything –  they had no controls built into them , but the girl’s felt more comfortable holding on while the machine did it’s job.  The part that  Aika wondered about the most: what was the intricate mechanism on the other side of the holes.

A pair of assemblies awaited the breasts that would be coming through the aperture. Each of these assemblies had a tight group of four super-soft silicone brushes set on the ends of small electric motors. The group of motors themselves were mounted on a ring that would slowly rotate. Despite how menacing they looked, they were designed to make only the most gentle and delicate contact. Other than the brushes, several padded surfaces would hold the breast in position for the brushes to do their work.

“Like this?” An unsure Aika asked as she stepped up to the machine and eased her large breasts through the holes. They were quite large too. Larger than the honeydew melon target that had been set for most of the girls, they weren’t quite as large as the spherical Japanese watermelons that Aika wanted for her own daughter. Certainly larger than Riko’s orange sized breasts, it was clear to see why their husband preferred her voluminous chest for his paizuri fetish.

“That’s it. Just keep pushing in until your ribs and shoulders run into the cushions.” The nurse explained while everyone watched her big titties push through the apertures and into the retaining pads.

“Oh… this feels so strange.” Aika worried but pushed on until her huge breasts were all the way in. As strange as it all was, she did like the way the retaining pads and rollers on the other side were supporting her big titties. It had been a while since she had been able to stand without the stress of their weight pulling on her shoulders.

“Are you ready for me to switch it on?” Nagisa asked while moving her hand over to the simple controls.

“I… I guess so.” Aika’s view over the aperture assembly was unobstructed and she could clearly see the motorized brushes poised only millimeters away from her exposed nipples. She wasn’t sure if being able to see them was more assuring or frightening though. She started a bit when the machine started with a quiet hum, but the pads kept her breasts perfectly placed for the incoming brushes.

A moment later, the four super-soft brushes came into contact with her skin. It was such a delicate touch that she barely felt it at first. From where she stood, she could clearly see the brushes spinning around, and the set of them slowly orbiting around each of her nipples, so she knew they were touching her. She was about to comment that something must be wrong when she felt the first tingle. “Oh!”

“The sensation will build slowly, so it might feel as nothing at first.” the nurse said with a knowing smile.

“Yes… it does feel like it is getting stronger.” Aika shuddered from the sensations emanating from the sensitive areas at the tips of her breasts.

“That is an illusion. The brushes will never touch you any differently than they did at the beginning, but your nerves are being awakened and you will simply feel them more.” the nurse corrected the woman’s perception.

“But I… I… oh!” Aika suddenly backed out of the machine when the sensations began to overwhelm her. Staring at the machine in surprise and disbelief, her hands cradled her now very aroused nipples. Her husband used her big titties for his own pleasure and never paid a lot attention to her nipples so this was quite shocking for her.

“Oh no, that won’t do. Your daughter has to endure at least five minutes of this every night.” Nagisa said as she pushed the stunned woman back toward the machine.

“Fi… five minutes!” Aika gasped. She had barely been in the machine for twenty seconds when it became too much for her.

“If you really want to know what your daughter is going through, you should try to do at least that much.” Riko added while she pulled the woman’s hands down so that her breasts could go back into the machine. “It might help if you try to grasp the handles more firmly this time.”

“More… firmly?” Aika’s mind was understandably confused from the recent over-stimulation. If she had been able to think more clearly, she would have resisted being led back into the machine.

“This will help you endure it.” Gorou said as he closed the heavy padded restraint bar behind her back. Her torso was now pressed firmly against the cushions and there would be no escape for her nipples this time.

“But I…” she finally started to object, but Nagisa had already thrown the switch and the intense pleasure came back like an electric shock. “Unh!”

“What’s wrong, Aika-san?” Riko asked.

“I can’t… I can’t take this. It’s too much!” the woman squirmed to try to get free of this maddening machine, but the restraint bar was locked in position and she was firmly stuck.

“It hasn’t even been a full minute yet, and your daughter endures this every day. As her mother, shouldn’t you be able to bear this much?” Riko asked.

“Unh! But I… I… OH!” Aika shouted when the sensations spreading throughout her body suddenly invoked a small climax.

“Now now, we can’t have you disturbing the girls.” the nurse said as she slid a ball gag into the woman’s mouth.

“Hmmpf!” Aika tried to object but was unable to speak any more. Even if she hadn’t been gagged, her body was reacting so strongly to the stimulation that it would have been difficult to make intelligent words anyway.

“How long should we let her go?” the nurse asked noncommittally.

“Just the five minutes we told her.” Riko said while she watched the woman thrash about.

“Feel better?” Nagisa asked Riko. She knew that her friend had resented this woman as the one that had taken her husband away.

“I guess… But really, I know it was never her fault at all.” Riko sighed.

“Sorry Riko-san, your husband is a real jerk.” Nagisa said what she knew her friend was thinking.

“I suppose what I really want to do… is get revenge on him.” Riko said while she watched the big breasted woman shudder and writhe through another orgasm.

“I have an idea and… I think you might like it.” Nagisa gave her friend a sly smile.

“Oh?” Riko was clearly interested.

“Sweetie,” Nagisa cooed to her husband, “how do you feel about fucking another man’s wife?”

“Hmm.” Gorou thought about it. The floundering woman was attractive in a clumsy sort of way, but he had conflicting feelings about what his wife was suggesting. “I don’t have a problem with it as long as it is consensual and the husband knows. I don’t like doing a good man dirty by going behind his back like that.”

Nagisa had a surprised look and Riko seemed disappointed at Gorou’s ethical response.

“Then again…” Gorou rubbed his chin and spoke his thoughts aloud, “that husband of Nagisa’s is not a good man. And… he isn’t legally married to Aika after all.”

Nagisa was practically bouncing on her toes from excitement and Riko had a smile from ear to ear. She was about to thank the big man for his decision when the five minute timer expired and the brushes retracted from Aika’s super-stimulated nipples.

She was still a mess from the crazy ride those maddening little brushes had put her through. Her body was jerking involuntarily and she could barely stand. Even after the ball gag came out of her mouth, she couldn’t speak for a while. Aika worried that she wouldn’t be able to put her bra back on with her titties feeling the way they were. And, equally embarrassing, her thighs were soaked from the many orgasms she had over the last five minutes. But at least her brain was working well enough to understand what was being said to her.

“Aika-san, I know that it is difficult to think right now, but do try to listen to what I am about to say.” Riko said earnestly, “I know that you are seriously horny now. That is one of the effects of this machine. So, here’s the plan. As soon as the restraint bar is off your back, you can get dressed and leave. If you do, you’ll have the train ride back to Tokyo and then you can wait for that useless husband of ours to try and please you.”

“Nnn.” Aika whimpered at the hollow hope of that ever happening.

“Or… if you put your hands behind your back like a good girl, I will put these arm binders on you. Then I will put a collar and a leash on you. After I’m done, I will lead you back to Miyahara-san’s house and Gorou-san will fuck you. He will fuck you hard, and he will likely fuck you many times.”

“I…” Aika’s voice cracked both from her excitement. She wanted a good fucking now, more than anything in the world. However, there was one thing that had to be considered. She licked her lips and tried again, “I’m not… on any… birth control.”

“Are you on your fertile time?” Riko asked.

“Al… almost.” Aika admitted.

“Listen Aika-chan,” Nagisa said softly while she ran her hands up the woman’s wet thighs to the soaked panties. Her hands slipped inside and she started fingering the puffy pussy lips and erect clitoris as she continued, “I’m glad you’re not on any birth control. I think it’s better this way. I’m going to have my husband fuck you without any protection. And when he comes, he won’t be pulling out. He’s going to push his big cock deep inside you and blast you full of his little baby-makers.”

“Oh my gods!” Aika gasped.

“And in the future, any time you come down here to see your daughter, I’ll have him fuck you again.” Nagisa said while slipping two fingers up into the woman’s hot and very receptive cunt. “He will never use protection with you. He will always cum inside you. I’ll do my best to make sure that you always go back to Tokyo with a womb full of his sperm inside you.”

“Ahh!” Aika gasped at the erotic words as well as the incredible feelings from the woman’s wriggling fingers up inside her.

Nagisa brought the woman close, but abruptly stepped away and released the restraint bar from across her back. She watched, along with everyone else, as Aika stumbled a little from the sudden release. Gorou caught  Aika and held her until she was steady on her feet. She looked up at him and smiled. Then she wordlessly  and obediently put her hands behind her back.  Nagisa and Riko both smiled.

“I’m really not gonna pull out, you know.” Gorou warned the big tittied woman.

“I know.” Aika replied meekly.

“Does your husband wear protection?” Nagisa asked about the one thing that could screw up her plans to get this woman knocked up with Gorou’s kid.

“He doesn’t… but he doesn’t fuck my pussy either. Only my tits.” Aika replied sadly.

“Does he at least go down on you?” Gorou asked incredulously.

“No. He says that’s nasty.” Aika replied and was shaking her head along with Riko who had heard a similar excuse from the man.

“Okay… just sayin, I don’t feel bad about this at all.” Gorou sounded both angry and disgusted, “Riko-san, Aika-san, I’m sorry if I’m out of line for saying this. But… your husband is a total ass-hat.”


End file.
